An Eternal Love
by Phantom's Ange
Summary: Sequel to TRC. Set during Series 4. Elena and the Doctor are married and Imprinted. Along with Hunter, Abe, and their newest companion, Donna Noble, they'll travel throughout time and space, battling aliens and humans, both new and old. And along the way, they'll meet old and new friends and will discover something amazing. An old enemy waits in the darkness. 10/Elena
1. Voyage of the Damned Prt 1

**AN:** Cover for the episode is up.

* * *

_Previously_

_The Doctor pressed a button and all heard the blast of a ship's horn just before they were all were sent flying. The Doctor made sure that he was the one to hit the grill. All saw a ship had crashed into the TARDIS._

_"What?" The Doctor exclaimed._

_"What!?" Elena exclaimed._

_He and Elena moved towards the ship, coughing and saw a life-preserver. Both Abe and Hunter joined them._

_"What the hell!" Hunter yelled._

_The Doctor picked up the life-preserver, turning it over, and all saw that it said, "_TITANIC_". They all looked at it like they couldn't believe what they were seeing before looking back at the ship._

_"What?" all three said._

The Doctor then helped Elena to her feet and the two began using various controls on the console. The Doctor saw the life-preserver was in his way so he tossed it aside. Using one particular control, they all watched as the TARDIS pushed the ship out and repaired itself in the process. Elena quickly pressed the button she had pressed before so her form was now replaced with her Time Lady self and she reestablished her link with the Doctor, who sighed in bliss. His head felt empty without his Imprint's thoughts and feelings filling his mind. He almost went mad. The Doctor then pulled the lever that materialized the TARDIS within the _Titanic_.

≈ΘҖ≈

All three stepped out and looked around.

"Huh." Elena said. "Seems to be a supply closet." She then looked at the side where the _Titanic_ had collided with the TARDIS and rubbed it. "Tough old girl, aren't you?" She felt the TARDIS become warm.

The Doctor smiled before closing the TARDIS door, wiped the dust off his left shoulder, grabbed Elena's hand, and stepped out of the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

They saw they had entered a wood-paneled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations with people who were dressed in early 20th century dress mill about as waiters pass hors d'oeuvres and champagne. They heard the band playing a sedate version of "Jingle Bells". The group slowly approached two golden angels garbed in white.

All of a sudden, Elena saw the one on the right move mechanically and stare right back at them. "Okay, that was suddenly creepy."

"They're robots." Hunter said.

The Doctor nodded and they continued on. As they passed two people, all three spotted a small red-skinned alien in a dinner jacket speaking with a woman. The Doctor led them to a window and all looked out, realizing where they were.

"Right." The Doctor drew out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elena muttered.

"Attention all passengers." they heard a man say of the PA system. "The _Titanic_ is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's _species_, you nitwits. Not _population_!"

Both the Doctor and Hunter grinned at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas." the man over the PA system continued.

≈ΘҖ≈

On _Titanic_'s bridge, an elderly man, Captain Hardaker, and his crew were also in Edwardian era uniforms, and the bridge was elegantly period, but the equipment was hi-tech..

"Nice and steady. Good work, Mr Cavill. And maintain position. Now then, gentlemen, according to the traditions of the planet below," Captain Hardaker said as the crewmen gave him their full attention. "Christmas is a time of celebration. I think you might be entitled to a tot of rum. Just the one. Off you go." Three of the crewmen saluted Hardaker with a "Sir". Two left. The crewman at the helm looked at Hardaker. "I'll keep watch."

The helmsman, Cavill, saluted him. "Sir." and left, followed by others. The youngest member, Midshipman Frame, paused at the door before closing it and facing Hadaker.

"And you, what was it?" Hardaker said, taking the helm.

"Midshipman Frame, sir." Frame said, smiling "Only just qualified, sir. First trip out."

"Then you can stand down, Midshipman." Hardaker said.

"Uh, but, uh...regulations say the bridge has to be staffed by _two_ crewmembers at any one time, sir." Frame stated.

"Well said. Very good." Hardaker said. Frame then walked to a bank of instruments. "It should be nice and quiet. It's only a Level 5 planet down below. They don't even know we're here. "Silent Night", I believe they call it. A silent night."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the reception, a video was playing, showing a bald man with a thin moustache, sitting behind a desk. His name, Max Capricon. "Max Capricorn Cruiseliners-the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." He grinned, his gold tooth glistening. The screen reverted to the cruise line logo.

By that time, the trio had changed into formal wear. The Doctor and Hunter were wearing dinner jackets. While the Doctor wore a bow tie and was fiddling with it, Hunter wore a regular tie. Elena wore a long purple strapless dress with sweetheart neckline and a lighter purple belt just above her ribs. Her hair was in a pulled back hair bun and she wore black flat shoes.

Abe was in his rottweiler form.

When Elena had come out in the dress, the Doctor felt his breath still and his hearts accelerate at the sight of his Imprint. To him, she was the center of his universe and will always will be. They heard the band playing "Winter Wonderland".

"_You look beautiful, Lena._" he said through their link.

Elena blushed. "_Thank you, Theta. You look dashing yourself._"

Smiling lovingly at her, the Doctor took her hand and the four walked towards reception.

"Merry Christmas, sirs. Ma'am." a Steward greeted the trio.

"Merry Christmas." the trio greeted, smiling back.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once they were back in the reception room, the three began mingling. Receiving and saying "Merry Christmas" to others. They passed a man, Rickston Slade, talking on his "mobile". "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." Elena arched an eyebrow as they walked him walk off. They then approached a robotic angel.

"Evening. Passenger 57." The Doctor said. "Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."

"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." the Host said.

"Good, so, um..." The Doctor said. "tell me—'cause I'm an idiot—where are we from?"

"Information: the _Titanic_ is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt." the Host informed. "The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"_Titanic_." Elena asked. "Um... who... thought of the name?"

"Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth." the Host said.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" Hunter asked.

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max—Max—Max..." the Host said before it kept repeating the name becoming higher in pitch.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch." The Doctor said before he began to reach into his pocket.

The Chief Steward saw this and hurried over. "Sirs, ma'am, we can handle this." he waved to others for help and two other stewards arrived and switched off the Host, taking it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sirs. Ma'am. Merry Christmas."

"You as well." Elena smiled.

"Thank you." The Chief Steward followed after other stewards. "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

When Elena saw they were gone, she whispered, "I have a feeling that wasn't a software problem."

The others agreed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Chief Steward brought the Host down to what is the Host storage and repair room. He then turned to a young man that was the chief engineer. "That's eight of them now on the blink. One woman, she asked the Host to fix her necklace. It almost broke her neck... in First Class."

"I've been over the robotics. Nothing. It's like somebody's got into them. Some kind of bug." Chief Engineer said. He then noticed a forklift come by with Host parts on it. He stopped him. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Over there, Bay 15."

"Tell you what. If you can't fix them, throw them overboard." Chief Steward ordered. The chief Steward and Engineer walked off in opposite directions, neither noticing the Host move its head.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the reception, Elena, Hunter, Abe, and the Doctor saw a blonde waitress, whose name is Astrid Peth, drop her tray of drinks after bumping into Rickston

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going!" Rickston yelled. "This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry, sir." Astrid apologized before she got down to pick up the broken glass.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart." Rickston complained. "Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." He then stormed off.

Elena hurried over and began to help Astrid. "Careful there, sweetie." she smiled. "There we go."

"Thank you, Miss. I can manage." Astrid said.

"My wife never said you couldn't." The Doctor said, as he and Hunter came over and began helping also. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is my wife, Elena."

"Hello." Elena smiled. She then nodded to Hunter. "And that's my brother. He calls himself Hunter."

"Do you mind if I call you Charity?"

Elena looked at Astrid. "You know Charity is one of my middle names. So..." she smiled. "Sure."

Astrid smiled back.

Elena petted Abe. "And this... is Abraham. Abe for short."

"Is that..." Astrid said. "Is that a real life rottweiler?"

"Well..." Elena said. "Not really. Abe here can change his form to any animal he pleases."

"Anything?"

Elena winked. "Anything."

"I've always wanted to..." Astrid stopped. "No. You'll think it's silly."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I've always wanted to see a cat up close. I've always seen them in books."

Elena smiled. "Your wish... is my command." she looked at Abe. "Abe, if you please."

Abe morphed into his cat form and meowed at Astrid, causing her smile to widen and her eyes to sparkle.

"Think of this as a Christmas present."

"Oh my stars!" Astrid said as she reached out a hand to pet Abe, but stopped.

"Go on." Elena smiled. "He won't hurt you."

That was all Astrid needed before she began petting Abe. He purred as she gently stroked him. Astrid laughed. "This is amazing." she looked at Elena.

Elena smiled. "What's your name?"

"Astrid, sirs. Madam." Astrid smiled. "Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth." Elena smiled, holding her hand out. Astrid looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and they shook hands.

"Merry Christmas." all three said.

Taken back by their kindness, Astrid smiled. "Merry Christmas, sirs. Madam."

"Just "Doctor", not "sir"." The Doctor said.

"And just "Hunter" for me." Hunter smiled.

"Like you asked, Astrid," Elena smiled and winked. "You can call me Charity if ya want."

"You three enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked.

"Um...Yeah, I suppose." The Doctor said. He then looked at Elena and smiled. "I've got my wife with me for company."

All four stood.

"What about you, Astrid?" Elena asked. "Long way from home, Planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, traveled all the way here..." Astrid said and leaned in like she revealing a secret. "and I'm still waiting on tables." She walked away.

The others followed.

"You don't get shore leave?" Hunter asked.

Astrid began clearing table by window. "We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once." all looked out the window and down at Earth. "I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of... it sounds daft."

"You dreamt of another sky." The Doctor said as Elena noticed the far-off look she saw on Astrid's face. "New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life." he turned his back, leaning against the windowsill. He gently pulled Elena so she was between his legs and her back rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Why stand still when there's all that life out there?"

"So...you three travel a lot?" Astrid asked, coming out of her daydream.

"All the time." Elena smiled.

"Just for fun." The Doctor nodded. "Well, that's the plan.

"Never quite works." Hunter grinned.

"Must be rich, though." Astrid said.

"Haven't got a penny." Elena said.

"Stowaway." all three whispered and Elena winked.

"Kidding." Astrid said disbelieving.

"Seriously." Elena said.

"No!" Astrid exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor grinned.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asked.

"Accident." Elena said.

"We've got this, sort of, ship thing." The Doctor said. "I was just rebuilding her. Left the defenses down, bumped into the _Titanic_. Here we am. Bit of a party, we thought "Why not?""

"I should report you three." Astrid said.

"Go right ahead, Astrid." Elena said. She leaned in. "But I know you won't."

"Go on then." The Doctor said.

"I'll get you three a drink..." Astrid said and then whispered. "on the house." She then walked away.

"I like her." Elena said.

They watched Astrid leave.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, Hunter, Abe, and The Doctor walked over where a heavyset couple, whose names are Morvin and Foon Van Hoff. The couple was dressed in purple country-western style outfits, eating buffalo wings. All noticed a group of first-class passengers were laughing and pointing at the Van Hoffs.

"Just ignore 'em." Morvin said to Foon.

The trio sat down with the couple.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor commented.

"Could be the champagne." Elena commented.

"They told us it was fancy dress." Foon said, indicating their attire. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"Well," Elena said, looking at their outfits. "I think you both look fantastic."

Both smiled at her. "Thank you."

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid." Morvin said and looked at the trio. "We won our tickets in a competition." and pointed to Foon.

"Really?" Elena asked.

Both nodded.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid"." Foon said. "Did you ever watch..."

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor asked.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous." Foon said.

"Probably not good enough for that lot." Morvin said, motioning to laughing crowd. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe looked at the laughing crowd. "They think we should be in steerage."

Elena looked at the Doctor and held up her screwdriver. "May I?"

The Doctor grinned. "Be my guest. You need to do a test-run and what better way..."

Elena looked at the couple. "Wanna see a trick?"

Foon and Morvin looked at one another before looking at Elena, shrugging their shoulders.

Elena nodded her head to the laughing crowd. "Watch them." She then held her sonic screwdriver at her side and aimed it behind her. The champagne on the table popped its cork, spraying all over those at the table.

"Did—Did you do that?" Foon asked Elena.

Elena grinned. "Maybe." She put her screwdriver away. Both Foon and Morvin laughed as Morvin applauded her.

"We like you." Foon smiled.

"We do." Morvin agreed.

Elena winked, clicking her tongue. "Thank you. Glad I could be of service.

Morvin reached out his hand to the Doctor. "I'm Morvin van Hoff." and they shook hands before he shook hands with Elena and then with Hunter. "This is my good woman, Foon."

The Doctor shook Foon's hand. "Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Hello, Foon." Elena shook Foon's hand. "I'm Elena. You can call Charity if you want."

Foon smiled and looked at Abe, who was still in his cat form. "And this is."

"Abraham. Abe for short."

"Cute fella." Morvin said.

Hunter then shook Foon's hand. "I'm Hunter."

"Nice to meet you three." Foon smiled. "And I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet." Elena giggled. "Have a buffalo wing." And all three took a piece and began eating. "They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings."

"Attention, please." a man on the PA system announced. "Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

Foon then took out ticket. "Red 6-7." she showed the trio her ticket. "That's us." she stood. "Are you Red 6-7?"

"Might as well be." The Doctor smiled.

"Sure." Elena smiled.

"Come on." Morvin said, putting his arm around Foon. The others stood as well. Morvin looked at them. "We're going to Earth." He laughed as the group left.


	2. Voyage of the Damned Prt 2

On the bride, Frame was examining the panels. "Seems to be power diverted to deck 31, sir. It flared up then it stopped."

"Nothing to worry about." Hardaker said. "She's an old ship, full of aches and pains."

"Picking up a meteoroid shower portside, bearing West 56 North 2." Frame said.

"Pretty standard in this part of space. Miles away." Hardaker said.

"We could probably see it, sir." Frame said. He looked through binoculars and saw the meteors with burning tails.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the Reception, an older man, whose name is Mr. Cooper, was dressed in a tweed suit and holding a red sign bearing, "6-7". "Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can."

Morvin and Foon rushed with the trio following. Elena saw Astrid approaching.

"I got you three those drinks." Astrid smiled.

"And we've got you a treat." Elena smiled as the Doctor took the tray and placed it on a nearby table. Elena linked her arm with Astrid's and winked at her. "Come on."

"Red 6-7 departing shortly." Mr. Copper said.

Elena, Astrid, Hunter, Abe, who was in Elena's arms, and the Doctor joined the rest of the group.

The Doctor held his psychic paper up. "Red 6-7 plus one."

"Uh, quickly, sirs, madams, please take four teleport bracelets if you would." Mr. Copper said.

They were handed said teleport bracelets.

Astrid whispered to Elena. "I'll get the sack, Charity."

Elena smiled reassuringly at her. "No you won't, Astrid." Abe climbed up on her shoulder to allow her to place the bracelet around her wrist and then climbed back in her arms. "I won't let that happen. Plus..." she held the other bracelet out to Astrid.

"Brand new sky." The Doctor said.

Astrid looked at the bracelet Elena was holding out to her for a moment before smiling and taking it, putting around her wrist.

"To repeat, I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas." Mr. Copper said. "Now human beings worshiped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary." Elena arched an eyebrow and shared a look with the Doctor and Hunter, all three wondering the same thing: where Mr. Copper got his information because all three knew it was totally inaccurate! "And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages."

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um..." Elena asked. "where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics." Mr. Copper said. "Now stand by..."

All of a sudden, everyone heard a high-pitched voice call out. "And me! And me! Red 6-7!" All looked behind them to see a small red-skinned alien with short spikes along his head. His name is Bannakaffalatta.

"Well, take a bracelet, sir?" Mr. Copper said.

"Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on." The Doctor said. "What was your name?"

Bannakaffalatta looked at the Doctor. "Bannakaffalatta."

Elena looked at him. "That's a mouthful to say."

"I'll say." Hunter agreed.

"OK, Bannakaffalatta." The Doctor said. "But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offense, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..."

The group was teleported down to Earth.

≈ΘҖ≈

And arrived on an empty London street. Everyone saw that it was nighttime.

"Oh." The Doctor said, as the trio looked around.

"Now, spending money—I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr. Copper said.

The Doctor, Elena, Abe, and Hunter kept looking around, all baffled why the street wasn't packed with people buying presents. Astrid, however, was in awe. This was her first time being on an alien world and she felt chills run through her. Good chills. Like the kind you get when you see something for the first time. She also felt excitement as well.

"Very good." Bannakaffalatta said

"It should be full. It should be busy." The Doctor commented, none them noticing the others moving away. "Something's wrong."

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid said.

The trio looked at her.

"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Do you think so?"

"It's just a street." Hunter said in a calm tone. "The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th—there's concrete...and shops," Astrid exclaimed excitedly as she jumped in a circle. "alien shops, real alien shops!" she pointed to the sky and the others followed. "Look, no stars in the sky." she put her arm down and inhaled. The others watched her expression. "And it smells. It stinks!" Astrid gasped. "This is amazing! Thank you!" She hugged the Doctor first, then Elena, and lastly Hunter.

"Come on then, let's have a look." Elena said, taking Astrid's hand as the quartet crossed the street to a newsagent's booth. They saw an older man bundled in winter clothes. His name is Wilf.

"Hello there!" The Doctor greeted. "Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh-ho, scared!" Wilf scoffed.

"Right, yes." The Doctor.

"Scared of what exactly?" Elena asked.

"Where have you been living?" Wilf asked. "London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it's them, up above." Wilf said pointing skywards. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof." he pointed at his small TV that is showing a clip. The quartet looked at the TV. "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

Elena felt a shiver run throughout her body at the memory. Feeling this through the link, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. He knew the occurrence the Racnoss was not a very fond memory.

"This place is amazing." Astrid said.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scampered, gone to the country. All except me..." Wilf said and then pointed to the screen that now showed Buckingham Palace. "and her Majesty." He stood proudly, looking at TV.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear." the male newscaster said.

"God bless her!" Wilf said, saluting. "We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right." The Doctor agreed. "Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." Just then, quartet were teleported back to the ship, leaving Wilf standing there, mouth open.

Wilf fell back into his seat. "Then again..."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group materialized back in the reception.

"I was in mid-sentence." The Doctor said in annoyance to Mr. Copper.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Mr. Copper said as he came down and joined the group. "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets—"

Just then the Chief Steward joined them. "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta," Elena saw Astrid hide behind between her and the Doctor as they gave Mr. Copper their bracelets. "we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

The ticket holders departed.

Astrid came out from hiding and said to the three. "That was the best, the best!" And left.

The trio approached the Chief Steward.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" Hunter asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the bride, Frame was still watching the meteoroids. "That's a bit odd, sir, the meteoroids are changing course. Still, we can put the shields up to maximum just in case.

"As you were, Midshipman." Hardrake ordered.

Frame looked and saw Hardrake pushing buttons on an instrument panel. "Sir You're magnetizing the hull, sir. It's drawing the meteors in."

"Port turning Earthside." Hardrake said.

"I take it that's deliberate." Frame said.

"Port turning Earthside." the computer said.

"Bit of a light show for the guests." Frame chuckled nervously.

Hardrake looked at Frame. "Something like that."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the Reception, Morvin and Foon were eating at their table, the Chief Steward was warily eying the Host, Rickston was winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta was dancing and Astrid was smiling at her three new friends while serving drinks.

"Care to dance?" The Doctor asked, holding his hand out to Elena.

She smiled. "I'd be delighted." handing Abe to Hunter, she allowed the Doctor to walk her to the dance floor and the two began dancing to the beat and it was just the two of them. As the two stared into each others eyes, they had no worries. There was no running from aliens. No saving planets or people. It felt like their world was peaceful. Even if it was for a short while. That was heaven for them.

Hunter watched, a smile on his face as he watched his baby sister dance with his best friend. Back when they were children, he had a strong feeling, those two would end up to together and he was right. He was happy for them. Truly, he was. But now and then, he felt envious of them. They looked so happy together. He wished he had someone. To share his lives with. To have what the Doctor and Elena have. But with Gallifrey gone, there was no hope of him finding his Imprint. That was why he had married Lucy in his last incarnation. He wanted to fill the void. Fill that loneliness. When he regenerated, he remembered Imprints weren't just Gallifreyans. They would be other humanoid species. Like humans. So there's a high possibility that his was somewhere out there. And when they met, he would know instantly. That gave him a sense of hope. looking at one of the framed screen and walked over to it. Abe climbed up his shoulders. Hunter and Abe watched as the video of Max Capricorn looping over and over. This caught both of their attention. Hunter looked at the dancing couple. He didn't want to disturb them, but he knew they needed to see this. "I think you two should come have a look at this."

Elena and the Doctor stopped and walked over to Hunter and Abe and showing the video loop of Max Capricorn. "...and I should know because my name is Max."

"His voice is beginning to annoy me." Elena muttered as she began using her screwdriver on the frame.

"The fastest, the furthest, the best...my name is Max." Capricorn said.

She was able to open the frame and change some of the settings until the screen showed the _Titanic_ and her immediate surroundings. Elena's eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"What?" Hunter asked.

The Doctor too noticed what Elena saw as well.

"Look." The Doctor said and moved aside to let Hunter have a look. "The shields are offline." The Doctor peered out the window and saw the meteors approaching.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the bridge, both Hardrake and Frame heard the communications whistle sound off.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain." The Doctor's voice said off the comm. "You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."

"Who is this?" Hardake asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Never mind that. Your shields are down." Elena said. "Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"You have no authorization." Hardake ordered. "You will clear the comms at once."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" Hunter ordered.

Just then two stewards came over, grabbed the Doctor and Hunter. One was about to grab Elena, but she held her arms up.

"I'll come quietly. No need to grab me." Abe jumped into her waiting arms.

The stewards then began to lead the trio out of reception.

"Come with me, sirs. Ma'am." Chief Steward said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"But they're right, sir." Frame said. "The shields have been taken offline." He went to an instrument panel.

"Step away from there." Hardrake ordered.

"But we have to re-energize them." Frame said.

"I said step away, Midshipman." Hardrake ordered again.

Frame looked up and saw Hardrake pointing a gun at him.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio was still being led through Reception, and the Doctor arguing with the stewards. "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!"

≈ΘҖ≈

In space, the meteoroids were heading towards the ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the bride, Hardrake still had Frame at gunpoint. "They promised me old men."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Frame asked, confused.

"On the crew. Sea dogs, men who'd had their time. Not boys." Hardrake spat.

≈ΘҖ≈

In Reception, the Doctor and Hunter broke from the stewards and ran to the stage where the band was playing.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb—" Suddenly a Host covered the Doctor's mouth and pulled not only him, but Elena and Hunter away. Abe jumped into Astrid's arms. Astrid, Morvin and Foon, and Bannakaffalatta looked on in surprise.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'm sorry, sir. It's my duty!" Frame said. He reached for the panel and Hardrake fired.

≈ΘҖ≈

Now all three were held and led out of the room more forcibly this time. Even though Elena could feel the protectiveness and possessiveness through their link and see the way the Doctor was struggling to get out of the steward's grip, she gave him a calming smile, letting him know she was all right. "_Calm down, Theta. I'm fine._"

"_But he's _touching_ you._" he said. "No one _touches what's_ mine_._"

The trio saw they were passing a small gathering, one of which was Rickston.

"Look out the windows!" Hunter said.

Astrid, Rickston, Morvin, and Foon slowly go to the windows.

Bannakaffalatta excused himself from a conversation. "Them, friends."

Rickston looked out a window and saw the meteoroids.

≈ΘҖ≈

The stewards were still dragging the trio out.

"If you don't believe us, check the shields yourself!" The Doctor yelled.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid said, trying to help them.

"Look, Steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin said.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong." Mr. Copper said. "All the teleports are down."

Elena looked at Mr. Copper. "What?"

"Not now!" Chief Steward said.

≈ΘҖ≈

A small piece of rock broke through a window and landed at Rickston's feet.

"Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding." a computer said.

Rickston turned a Host. "You there." the Host looked at him. "Has anyone checked the external shielding?"

"Information: you are all going to die." the Host said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Hardrake was standing at the wheel while Frame was lying on the floor, still alive but bleeding from a wound in his side. Sonar showed the meteoroids were getting closer.

≈ΘҖ≈

Rickston said to a steward. "Where's the Chief Steward?"

The steward pointed in the direction the Chief steward had gone. "That way, sir."

Rickston rushed off.

≈ΘҖ≈

The chief steward was taking the trio through maintenance corridors with Astrid, Mr. Copper, Morvin and Foon, and Bannakaffalatta following.

"The shields are down, we are going to get hit." Elena said.

Everyone began talking at once.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You're going to kill us." Frame said.

"I'm dying already. Six months." Hardrake said. "And they offered me so much money... for my family."

≈ΘҖ≈

Rickston had caught up to the others. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!"

"Listen to him! Listen to him!" the trio yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the Reception, a couple was watching from a window.

"Max Capricorn." Capricorn said.

"Darling, come and have a look at this." the woman said, looking out.

"Fastest..." Capricorn said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Hardrake was still at the wheel.

"Red Alert. Red Alert." the computer warned.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Cheers." the man said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Three meteoroids were heading straight for the ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The furthest..." Capricorn said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Still lying on the floor, Frame whimpered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The best." Capricorn said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The meteoroids struck the side of the ship and everyone throughout the ship were thrown to the floor.

≈ΘҖ≈

On Deck 31, the Chief Engineer called out for help. "Bert! Bert!" he looked at the Host. "Help me! Help!" Just then a beam fell on him.

≈ΘҖ≈

During the collision, the Doctor's one priority was protecting Elena and keeping her safe. When the meteors hit the _Titanic_ and he was freed from the stewards, he grabbed Elena and wrapped his arms around her protectively and made sure he was the one who landed on the floor and Elena landed on him when they were thrown to the floor. Hunter did the same with Astrid.


	3. Voyage of the Damned Prt 3

On Deck 31, all the Host formed a line.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the maintenance area, the Doctor was the first to stand, helping Elena to her feet. He looked her over. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she smiled and pecked him on the lips. "That was a bumpy ride."

He smiled and then shushed everyone, listening. "It's stopping."

≈ΘҖ≈

The _Titanic_ creaked and groaned as bits of it float off in space.

≈ΘҖ≈

Hunter helped Astrid to her feet. "You all right?"

"I think so." Astrid said.

"Bad name for a ship." The Doctor said to Elena and looked at his suit. "Either that or this suit is really unlucky."

Elena giggled.

They turned and knelt beside one of the stewards. He was dead. Elena then heard Capricorn's voice...again. She groaned in annoyance. "Not again!"

"My name is Max. My name is Max. My name is Max."

"Ev-everyone..." the Chief Steward said. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "A _small_ collision?" She then noticed The Doctor had found a comms panel, where the source of Capricorn's voice was coming from.

Morvin looked at the chief steward furiously. "Like Charity said, "small"?"

"You know how much I paid for my ticket?" Rickston complained.

Elena looked at him. "I don't think _any_ of us _want_ to know."

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." The Chief Steward said to the group, excluding the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe, who was in his rottweiler form, who were ignoring him. The others continued arguing. "Quiet!" They stopped. "Thank you. I—I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."

Astrid looked at Mr. Copper and saw he had a small cut on his forehead with blood running down. "Are you all right?" She helped dab the cut on his head.

This caught Elena's attention. She walked over to Mr. Copper, knelt beside him, and scanned the injury with her screwdriver. She looked at the readings before looking at the two. "Nothing to worry." she smiled. "Only a small cut. Just need to keep it clean from getting infected." Mr. Copper smiled at her.

The Doctor walked over and knelt beside Elena.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship." The Chief Steward said. "If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the—the situation." He went over to open a hatch. Elena and the Doctor saw what he was doing.

"No!" Elena shouted.

"Don't open it!" The Doctor warned.

The chief steward opened the hatch and was sucked out into space. Everyone grabbed hold of any piping near them. As the air was being sucked into space, Elena lost her grip on the pipe she was holding and went sailing towards the hatch, screaming. With the air being vacuumed out, she didn't hear the Doctor, Astrid, or Hunter screaming her name. When she thought she was going to follow the chief steward's footsteps, she felt someone grab her wrist and tug her towards them. She looked up and saw it was Hunter! He held her wrist tightly, but gently. Smiling gratefully, Elena grabbed his wrist with both her hands as the Doctor sailed over to the comms and used his sonic screwdriver on the computer to replace the shield.

"Oxygen shield stabilized." the computer said as the oxygen shield stabilized. Everyone stood on their feet, sighing in relief.

The Doctor immediately went to Elena and checked her. "Are you alright, Lena?"

"I'm fine." Elena breathed. "I never felt that scared since the Carrionites and the vortex."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. The moment he saw her sailing towards the hatch, he felt his hearts speed up and fear fill him as he watched her. He felt the same fear in Shakespeare's time as she and the Carrionites were being sucked in. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You didn't and you won't ever lose me." Elena pulled back and kissed him passionately and with her promise.

The Doctor pulled away from the kiss, a bit dazed from it. "Right." he then looked at Hunter. "Thank you." Hunter nodded. The Doctor looked at the others. "Everyone all right?" he looked at Astrid. "Astrid?"

Astrid panted. "Yeah."

"Foon? Morvin?" Elena asked. They nodded. "Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

Bannakaffalatta nodded. "Yes."

"Hunter? Abe?" Hunter nodded and Abe barked.

"You," The Doctor asked Rickston. "What was your name?"

"Ah, Rickston Slade." Rickston said.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"No thanks to that idiot." Rickston said.

Both Astrid and Elena glared at him.

Astrid said, "The steward just died."

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston said to her.

Astrid gasped and took a step towards Rickston, but Hunter gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"All right, calm down." Elena said.

"Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." The Doctor said as both he and Elena walked to hatch opening.

Hunter, Abe, and Astrid joined them. It was Astrid who asked, "What happened? How come the shields were down?"

Elena looked at her. "I don't think it was an accident, Astrid." she looked at Astrid, who looked at her. "I think it was deliberate."

All four looked out into space and saw bodies among the flotsam and jetsam floating above Earth.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"We're alive, just focus on that." Hunter said. It may sound cold, but he knew they couldn't do anything for the people who were out in space.

Elena looked at Astrid and could see that Astrid looked very worried. She gently turned Astrid so they were facing each other. "Astrid, look at me." she did. "I promise we'll will get you out of here, Astrid. I _promise_. Look at me. I promise." Astrid saw the truth in Elena's eyes and nodded, feeling calmer. Elena smiled.

The Doctor smiled at Elena. That's what he loved about her. She was always there to calm people in a crisis. "Good. Now..." he looked around. "if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board..." he then looked outside. "Oh."

Hearing this, both Elena and Astrid looked out.

"Doctor?"

"What is it?" Astrid asked. "What's wrong?"

"That's our spaceship over there." Hunter said.

"Where?" Astrid asked, searching for it.

Elena spotted the TARDIS as well. "There, that box. That little blue box." All saw the TARDIS floating in space.

"_That's_ a spaceship?" Astrid said in disbelief, looking at the three.

"Oi, don't knock it." The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's a bit small." Astrid said.

"She may look small," Elena said, nudging Astrid. "But looks can be deceiving, Astrid."

"A bit distant." The Doctor said. "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be..."

"... the Earth." all three said.

The all watched as the TARDIS headed down to Earth.

≈ΘҖ≈

On Deck 31, the chief engineer was trapped under a beam. He looked at the Host, who had all made a line. "Don't just stand there! Get this thing off me! Host, that's an order. Help me! That's your job, isn't it?"

The Host that was nearest him stepped forward. "Information: we now have only one function."

"And what's that?" the chief engineer asked confused.

"Information: to kill." the Host replied before it reached both hands up to the halo above it head and removed it.

"What are you doing?" the chief engineer asked. "I'm ordering you... Stop it. Stop it right now!"

The Host then threw the halo like a Frisbee towards the trapped man who screamed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor were speaking into a comms device. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame moaned, clutching his side, and reached the comms. "This is the bridge."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh hello, sailor." The Doctor greeted. "Good to hear you."

"What's the situation up there?" Elena asked nicely.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain..." Frame answered and looked at Hardrake's body, which was buried under the wreckage. "He's dead. He did it." His voice began to break. "I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena gently nudged the Doctor to the side with her hip before she began speaking in a soft tone. "Sweetie? Sweetie, listen to me, okay? Right now, I need to you to be calm. Take a couple deep breaths for me."

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame did as Elena instructed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena heard this and smiled. "That's it. Feel better?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame had to admit he did. "I do in fact. Thank you."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Welcome." Elena said. "First off, tell me what's your name."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Midshipman Frame." Frame said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena's smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Frame. My name's Elena."

"What's the state of the engines?" The Doctor asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"They're um..." Frame said as he tried to see without moving, but couldn't and knew he had to move. "Hold on." He then pushed himself forward and groaned in pain.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Frame," Elena asked. "Are you all right?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'm all right." Frame said. He saw the readings. "Oh my vot. They're cycling down."

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" The Doctor said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah." Frame said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The moment they're gone..." The Doctor said.

"We lose orbit." Elena said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The planet." Frame concluded, seeing where Elena and the Doctor's theory was going.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth." The Doctor said.

"Including my family." Elena said, looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Elena and felt the worry and sadness through the link. She was worried about her family on Earth and what would happen if the _Titanic_ collided with the planet and wiped out every last living creature. He was determined to not let that happen! "Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

≈ΘҖ≈

"This is never going to work." Frame said as he did as instructed.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." The Doctor's voice said over the comm.

"Until _we_ get to the bridge, you mean." Elena's voice said over the comm.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor switched off the comms. He and Elena faced the others.

"We're going to die!" Foon exclaimed.

Elena saw the fear on her face and felt her two hearts go out to her.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"We're just a cruise ship!" Astrid said.

Seeing that yelling wasn't getting them anywhere, Elena yelled, "Everyone... **SHUT UP!**" Silence fell upon the group as they gaped at Elena in shock, taken back by her outburst. "Sorry about yelling at you, but I needed you all to calm down. Yelling at each other won't help us." The others, excluding Rickston, looked down, ashamed. They knew Elena was right. Yelling at each other wasn't getting them anywhere or off this ship.

"What do you propose, Charity?" Morvin asked.

Elena looked at The Doctor. "I suggest we listen to what the Doctor has to say."

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, okay." The Doctor said. "First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B...no...two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three—or C: we're going to save the _Titanic_. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes...why. Right then, follow us." holding Elena's hand in his, he, Elena, Abe, and Hunter turned to leave when Rickston's voice stopped them.

"Hang on a minute." Rickston said in a snobbish tone. "Who put you three in charge and who the hell are you three anyway?"

The group of four looked back at the others and the Doctor had a calm, but deadly look on his face. The all walked back to the group. "I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Elena." Elena said.

"And I'm Hunter." Hunter said.

"Hunter and I are Time Lords." The Doctor said.

"And I'm a Time Lady." Elena said.

"We're from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous." The Doctor said. "I'm 903 years old and we're the ones who are gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below." he looked straight at Rickston. "You got a problem with that?"

"No." Rickston said.

"Good." Elena said. "Then let's move out!"

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor slowly pushed open a metal door that led into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables. "Careful. Follow me." He went ahead, clearing the way. Elena followed with Abe next to her, then Astrid, then Mr. Copper, Hunter, Rickston, and Morvin and Foon.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence." Mr. Copper said. "They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"Actually, that's not true." The Doctor said he began moving debris out of the way. "Christmas is a time of—of peace and thanksgiving and...what am I on about? Christmas is always like this." he then uncovered a dormant Host. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics," Morvin offered. "_both_ of us."

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto." Foon nodded. "It's all robot staff."

"See if you can get it working." The Doctor nodded to the Host before looking at Elena and Astrid. "Let's have a look."

≈ΘҖ≈

As Morvin and Foon worked on fixing the Host, everyone else continued climbing the stairs and soon found their path was blocked by wreckage.

"It's blocked." Astrid said.

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"We shift it." Elena suggested.

The Doctor gave Elena a proud smile before kissing her. "That's my girl, Lena!"

Elena laughed after they broke the kiss. She then felt blush heat up her face. "Stop, Doctor. You're making me blush."

Hunter, Astrid, and Abe snickered.

The Doctor looked at the others. "Rickston, Mr. Copper, Hunter, and you, Bannakaffalatta..." he sighed, a bit irritated that he had to say a very long name. "... look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time."

"No!" Bannakaffalatta shook his head. "Bannakaffalatta!"

Elena laughed. "Stubborn. You remind me of Conner."

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta," The Doctor agreed and then looked into the gap. "there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

Bannakaffalatta walked up to the front and saw the gap. He looked at the Doctor. "Easy. Good." He squeezed through opening. All of a sudden the ship lurched again, sending loose debris falling in them.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston complained.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot." The Doctor said. "Did you get our message?"

"No." Rickston said in confusion. "What message?"

The Doctor, Elena, Astrid, Hunter, and Mr. Copper looked at one another before looking at Rickston and shouting in unison: "Shut up!"

"Bannakaffalatta made it." Bannakaffalatta announced from the other side.

"I'm small enough," Astrid said. "I can get through." She then began making her way through the hole.

"Careful, Astrid." Elena said.

"I'm fine." Astrid said.

"You're next, Lena." The Doctor said.

"Thing is," Rickston said. "how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through this gap?"

Elena's posture went stiff and the Doctor took her hand in his when he felt her anger through their link and sent some of his calmness to her. Elena's anger abated a bit, but she was still angered by Rickston. She glared at him. "Don't you dare call them fat, Rickston. Don't. You. Dare. They're very nice people. Nicer than _you_ are. They've done nothing but helped ever since the collision and what have _you_ done, eh? Complain, complain, complain! That's all you've ever done! Oh, let me repeat our message since you didn't seem to have received it the first time and let me say it plain, simple, and slow so it will stick longer in that pea-size brain of yours."

He looked at her in confusion. "What was that?"

Elena rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how idiotic Rickston was! She waited for a few minutes for dramatic effect. "Shut. Up!"

Mr. Copper and Hunter snickered.

"All right, Lena," The Doctor said. "Your turn."

Elena then began to make her way through the hole.

"Careful, Lena." The Doctor said, watching her like a hawk. He saw that she made it safely to the other side. He sighed in relief. He then looked at Abe. "Abe, you're next." Abe quickly walked through and to the other side. "We'll make the gap bigger. So start." He hands Rickston a piece of metal.

≈ΘҖ≈

Morvin and Foon were working on the Host. Foon overheard Rickston because she started crying, but felt warmhearted when she heard Elena defending them.

Morvin saw this. "Hey, hey! Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him. You heard what Charity said."

"I know." Foon said. "But it's all my fault, though. The tickets."

"We won them fair and square." Morvin said.

"I know. I never told ya." Foon said, looking down, feeling ashamed. "I dialed the competition line 5000 times. That's 5000 credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now."

Morvin felt shocked at hearing this. "5000 credits? You spent 5000 credits?"

Foon nodded, the shame building up inside her. "Don't hate me." Morvin then began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"5000?" Morvin asked, still laughing.

"We'll never pay that off." Foon exclaimed, not seeing what was so funny.

"I know." Morvin continued laughing. "We'll have to work 70 years you mad, bloody woman."

"You're not cross?" Foon asked.

"Does it matter? Look at us." Morvin asked. "You drive me barmy. I don't half love you... Mrs. van Hoff. Come here." He then hugged her. Their laughter floated up to where The Doctor and Mr. Copper were clearing debris while Rickston looked on.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What happened? Did they find a doughnut?" Rickston asked sarcastically.

"Oi, Rickston!" Elena's voice growled. "You better shut that piehole of yours before I shut it up for you."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Charity and I can clear it from this side." Astrid said. "Just tell us if it starts moving." they then saw Bannakaffalatta lying down. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"

"Are you all right?" Elena asked.

Bannakaffalatta shushed. "Sshhh."

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Can't say." Bannakaffalatta said.

The girls and Abe went over to Bannakaffalatta. Elena asked in a worried tone, "Are you hurt?"

"Ashamed." Bannakaffalatta said, looking down.

"Of what?" Astrid asked.

"Poor Bannakaffalatta." Bannakaffalatta said before lifting his shirt to show cybernetic components.

"You're a cyborg." Elena said.

"Had accident long ago." Bannakaffalatta said. "Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now." Astrid said. "Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

"Marry you?" Bannakaffalatta asked in a hopeful tone, causing Elena to giggle. Bannakaffalatta knew Elena was already married because he had seen her wedding ring.

"Well, you can buy me a drink first." Astrid smiled. "Come on. Let's recharge you." she then pressed a button on his torso. "Just stay there for a bit." She and Elena went back to clearing.

"Tell no one." Bannakaffalatta asked.

Elena winked. "Promise."

"I promise." Astrid smiled.

"What's going on up there?!" they heard the Doctor ask.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and Astrid just got engaged, honey." Elena laughed.

The Doctor's eyes widened, but chuckled. "Good for them."

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame was attempting to bandage himself when the comms whistle. "This is the bridge."

≈ΘҖ≈

In one of the kitchens, a group of six men were waiting, huddled together in a cramped room.

"This is Kitchen #5." a man said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"How many of you are there?" Frame asked.

"Six of us, just about." the man asked. "Are we the only ones left alive, sir?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No. There's more on Deck 19." Frame said. "Hold on, if I reverse the scanner... No, 50, 60 people still onboard ship. Hold on. I can see you. Kitchen Five, there you are. Listen, everyone's heading for the bridge. Don't go portside, there's no way. Can you make your way starboard?

≈ΘҖ≈

"We're stuck. The doors have sealed." the man reported. "We can't get out." he then noticed the wheel on the door began turning. "No, wait a minute. It's opening. There's someone on the other side." the door opened to show four Host. The man smiled in relief. "Host. We've got Host. The Host are still working."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh, that's brilliant." Frame smiled in relief. "Tell them to clear a path up to the bridge."

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone in the kitchen watched as the Host lift their hands over their heads and removed their halos

≈ΘҖ≈

"Did you get that?" Frame asked. "Kitchen Five report. Hello? Kitchen Five?" He then began hearing screams come over the comms and the life signs vanish from the scanner

"It's the—" the man said over the comm before his voice vanished.

"Report!" Frame ordered but there came nothing.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Almost done!" Morvin called up to the others

"Good, good, good." The Doctor congratulated. He then went over to the comm and spoke into it. "Mr. Frame, how's things?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor," Frame said. "I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

≈ΘҖ≈

"What is it?" The Doctor asked in confusion. "Are they losing air?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No. One of them said it's the Host." Frame said. "It's something to do with the Host."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor looked to where Morvin and Foon were working just as the Host resumed function.

"It's working!" Morvin cheered.

The Doctor rushed down just as the Host's hand seized Morvin by the throat and began choking him. "Kill. Kill. Kill." It kept repeating it.

"Turn it off!" The Doctor yelled.

Foon tried to shut it off. "I can't, Doctor!"

The Doctor arrived and ordered to Foon. "Go!"

Foon backed away up the stairs. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the Host, but it didn't work. "Lock! Double deadlock!" Putting the screwdriver away, he used his hands to pull the Host's hands off Morvin's throat. "Okay, go upstairs!"

"Run, darling, run!" Foon cried out as Morvin ran up the stairs.

"Information: kill, kill, kill..." the Host said.

"Foon!" Morvin yelled. "Foon!"

"Rickston!" The Doctor yelled. "Get them through!"

"No chance!" Rickston said before he went through the narrow opening himself.

"Rickston!" both Hunter and Mr. Copper yelled in anger.

By this time, Foon and Morvin were at the gap. Foon looked at the size. "I'll never get through there."

"Yes, you can." Mr. Copper said. "Let me go first." And he went through.

"I'll go next so I can help him just in case they need a hand." Hunter said and followed.

The Host went after the Doctor who ran up to the comms. "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame turned and saw Host heading for the open door of the bridge.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the Host repeated.

Frame closed and locked the door just in time, catching the hand of one of the Host.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena and Astrid were helping Foon.

"No, I'm stuck!" Foon cried out.

"Hang on, Foon." Elena said, pulling with all her strength.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid cheered as she also helped pull Foon.

Hunter and Mr. Copper were using a metal pole as a lever to widen the space.

"I'll take the weight closest to the gap." Hunter suggested. "And you take the weight furthest."

They did as Hunter suggested.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr. Copper said just before Foon made it through. "Rickston, vot damn it, help us!"

"No... way." Rickston said.

"You yellow-belly coward!" Elena shouted.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Morvin, get through!" The Doctor ordered. He saw Morvin was having a tougher time than Foon and the Host was still following.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." It kept repeating.

The Doctor came up behind Morvin.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid said.

"And even with my strength..." Elena said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor then put his hands on Morvin's rear. "Mr. van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me." He shoved and Morvin made it through.

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's it. We've got you." Astrid said. "Doctor, come on, get through."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Host was right behind the Doctor. He turned to the Host. "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"Information: Deck 31." the Host said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said before scrambling through hole.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let go!" once he was with the others.

Both Hunter and Mr. Copper released their grips on the pole and the beam crashed on the Host's head.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the door, Frame turned and saw the hand still moving. He yelped in surprised before he turned a handle, causing the door to fully close, and cutting off the hand. He looked through the window in the door to see a line of Host waiting.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Abe, Hunter, Astrid, Morvin and Foon, Mr. Copper and Rickston found themselves in another open room, which was one of the kitchens.

Foon looked to a table. "Morvin, look. Food."

"Oh great." Rickston said sarcastically. "Someone's happy."

Morvin looked at him. "Don't have any then."

Elena, Hunter, Abe, and the Doctor headed for the comms.

≈ΘҖ≈

The comms whistled and The Doctor's voice comes over. "Mr. Frame, you still there?"

Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside." Frame said. "I sealed the door."

≈ΘҖ≈

"They've been programmed to kill." Hunter said. "Why would anyone do that?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's not the only problem, Doctor. Elena. Hunter." Frame said. "I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means... No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the _Titanic_, you can't get to the bridge."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena sighed, but quickly began speaking. "Frame, you said that you deadlocked the door, right?"

"Yes."

"You're safe, then." she said. "Even though _you_ can't _get out_. _They_ can't _get in_."

"Well," Frame's voice said. "I guess I see your point there."

"What's on Deck 31?" The Doctor said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Um, that's down below." Frame said. "It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

≈ΘҖ≈

All three looked at the scanner, examining it closely. They saw where Deck 31 was, it was black.

"Well, what's that?" The Doctor asked, putting on his glasses. "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

"Never seen it before." Frame said over the comms.

"100% shielded." Elena said. "What's down there?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'll try intensifying the scanner." Frame said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let us know if you find anything." The Doctor said and took the glasses off. "And keep those engines going!"

Astrid then brought the four some food. "Saved you some. You might be Time Kings and a Time Queen from Gaddabee but you need to eat."

Elena laughed, taking hers and Abe's plates. "It's Time _Lords_ and _Lady_. And the planet's _Gallifrey_, Astrid. I know it's a bit of a mouthful."

"Yeah," The Doctor said, taking the food. "thanks."

Hunter smiled, thanking her as well.

Elena sat on a small wooden crate, set Abe's plate on the floor, who began eating. She began to eat as well. Astrid, the Doctor, Hunter, and Astrid joined her. The Doctor sat on Elena's left while Hunter sat next to Astrid.

"So, you look good for 903." Astrid said. She then looked at Elena. "How old you, Charity?"

"Well," Elena said. "In human years, I'm 26. So in Gallifreyan terms, I'd be 899-900."

"You should see me in the mornings." The Doctor said with a mouthful.

Elena nudged him. "_I_ do and I must say..." she leaned in. "You look ravishing."

The Doctor felt his two hearts flutter at Elena's flirting. "I could say the same about you."

Elena's hearts fluttered and a warmth filled her belly at the look he was giving her. He was giving her a look like that of a starved wolf with its sight on animal and it was about ready to strike.

"Knock it off, you two." Hunter said. "You two act like two hormonal teenagers that keep their hands off each other for one second!"

Elena and the Doctor glowered at Hunter, but soon realized he was right. They _were_ acting like two hormonal teens.

They all began laughing when Mr. Copper came over to join them. "Doctor, Elena, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day."

"So it is." Doctor smiled. "Merry Christmas." He then looked at Elena. "Wish there was some mistletoe though."

Elena giggled. The Doctor was always finding a way to kiss her.

"This Christmas thing," Astrid asked. "what's it all about?"

"Long story." The Doctor nodded to him and Elena. "We should know. We were there. We got the last room."

"But if the planet's waking up," Mr. Copper asked. "can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something."

"They don't have spaceships." Elena said.

"No, I read about it." Mr. Copper said. "They have shuffles, space shuffles."

"It's actually space shuttles, Mr. Copper." Elena said. "And this degree in Earthonomics,... where's it from?"

"Honestly?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Just between us." The Doctor said.

Both Elena and Hunter nodded.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Traveling University and Dry Cleaners." Mr. Copper said, mopping brow with hankie before sitting.

"You—you lied to the company..." Astrid said disbelievingly. "to get the job?"

"I—I wasted my life on Sto." Mr. Copper said in a defensively. "I was a traveling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"Hm," The Doctor agreed. "I suppose it is, yeah."

"How come you know it so well?" Astrid asked.

"I was sort of...a few years ago, was sorta made..." The Doctor stuttered. "well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth."

"I know it so well." Elena said. "Because I lived there for a quite a while. I grew to love it and call it my home."

"But I thought you're a Time Lady." Astrid said.

"I am." Elena said. "But I wasn't always. I used to be human. Didn't know I was until recently."

"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations." Mr. Copper said. "Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

Elena felt her hearts go out to Mr. Copper. He just wanted to have a peaceful life now.

All of a sudden, there came a banging on the door and The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter dropped their food and rushed to the opposite door.

"A Host!" The Doctor yelled. "Move! Come on!"

The pounding continued on the door, which caused dents to be made from the force. Astrid screamed and all followed the trio opposite side. Elena used her sonic screwdriver on the door and it opened.

≈ΘҖ≈

To show a space that ran the height of the ship and it seemed the only way across was a makeshift bridge—created by a fallen strut—below which are the engines.

"Is that the _only_ way across?" Rickston said.

"On the other hand," The Doctor said. "it _is_ a way across."

"The engines are open." Astrid said.

"Nuclear storm drive." The Doctor informed. "Soon as it stops, the _Titanic_ falls."

"But that thing," Morvin said. "it'll never take our weight."

"You're going last, mate." Rickston stated like it was obvious.

"It's nitrofine metal." Hunter said.

"It's stronger than it looks." The Doctor added.

"All the same, Rickston's right." Morvin said. "Me and Foon should—" he stepped on a weak piece of metal near the edge and the railing gave away.

"Morvin!" Foon screamed.


	4. Voyage of the Damned Prt 4

Out of the blue, Elena grabbed the back of Morvin's jacket. "I've gotcha, Morvin!" and pulled both a safe distance from the edge. "I've got ya!" Elena released her grip on Morvin and moved a bit away to let Foon and Morvin hug each other.

"Oh, Morvin!" Foon cried, tears of joy running down her face. "I thought you were going to die and I was going to lose you!"

"I thought I was going to die too." Morvin said. They then looked at Elena, who was panting. "But Charity saved my life."

Elena smiled at them. "Couldn't let that happen, you two."

Foon and Morvin hugged her. Both said, "Thank you." And Elena smiled, hugging them back.

The Doctor smiled as he watched the scene. He remembered all the lives Elena had saved which might have been lost if she hadn't intervened.

Gently pulling away from the hug, Elena looked at the two. "Be careful where you walk, okay?"

Foon and Morvin nodded.

Elena nodded and walked near the weak spot and knelt, her right hand hovering over the hole, her eyes glowing as the others watched her in confusion.

"What is she doing?" Astrid asked.

"I—I..." Mr. Copper began.

"She's reading the heating temperature on the metal." The Doctor said.

"Now, how do _you_ know that?" Rickston asked.

The Doctor glared at him. "Because, Rickston. _I know her_. Now. Shut up."

The others looked back at Elena and watched as she stood and rejoined them.

"From what I could read," she said. "It seems the metal nearest to the edge is the weakest. Be careful near the edge."

≈ΘҖ≈

A group of Host was marching through the halls towards them.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent." Mr. Copper said.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston said before he started making his way across the bridge.

"Careful!" The Doctor ordered. "Take it slowly!"

There came rumbling as the ship rocked and Rickston was nearly knocked off.

"Vot help me." Rickston muttered.

"You're okay." The Doctor said. "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the Host repeated over and over.

≈ΘҖ≈

"They're getting nearer!" Mr. Copper said.

"Seal us in." The Doctor muttered and he used his sonic screwdriver on the door to do just that.

"Leaving us trapped," Mr. Copper said. "wouldn't you say?"

"Never say trapped," The Doctor argued. "just inconveniently circumstanced."

"Oh." Mr. Copper said.

"At least this will buy us time, Mr. Copper." Elena said.

Rickston was halfway across. "I'm okay!" He then reached the other side. "Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!"

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor said.

"Bannakaffalatta, small." Bannakaffalatta said before walking across.

"Slowly!" Hunter yelled.

They heard the Host pounding on the door from the other side.

"They've found us!" Mr. Copper yelled.

"Astrid, get across right now." The Doctor said. "You follow, Lena."

"What about you?" Astrid asked.

"He'll be fine." Elena soothed. She looked at Abe. "Abe, hawk!" Abe morphed into a black hawk and began flying around the group to keep an eye on them.

Both Astrid and Elena began to cross. The Doctor looked at Mr. Copper. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." Mr. Copper followed. "Morvin, Foon, you're next." The two followed Mr. Copper.

"Doctor!" Rickston yelled. "The door's locked! Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!"

Hunter followed after Foon and Morvin and the Doctor followed after him. The metal creaked at the weight of the eight of them.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta said.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me!" The Doctor yelled back as both he and Hunter undid their ties.

"Keep going!" Hunter said.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid yelled, feeling worry fill her.

"It's just settling, Astrid." Elena said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Keep going."

Everyone continued on slowly. All of a sudden, it became quiet when everyone heard the pounding stop. Everyone suddenly became alarmed. They knew the Host wouldn't have given up that easily.

"They've stopped." Astrid said.

Everyone looked back.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asked in concern.

"I don't think so, Bannakaffalatta." Elena said.

"Why would they give up?" The Doctor said.

"Never mind that." Rickston said. "Keep coming!"

"Where have they gone?" Morvin said. "Where are the Host?"

Hearing a screech, Mr. Copper looked up. "I'm afraid...we forgot the tradition of Christmas—like Abe, who can fly and has wings—angels do too!" He pointed up and everyone looked up and saw Host gliding down from above, encircling them.

"Information: kill." the Host said before all the Host reached for their halos.

"Arm yourselves!" The Doctor ordered. "All of you!"

All reached for pipes or bits of metal to defend themselves as the Host threw their halos. Hunter took out his escrima sticks and the group of seven began to bat the halos away. Abe was able to lead one to a Host, causing the halo to destroy it.

"Way to go, Abe!" Elena cheered.

Abe screeched as he tried to repeat what he had done. He wasn't able to and had to concentrate on avoiding getting struck by the halos. Elena saw a halo heading for Mr. Copper, who was looking in the other direction. "Mr. Copper, get down!"

Mr. Copper ducked and Elena swung the pipe she was using and batted the halo away.

Mr. Copper stood straight and smiled thankfully at Elena. "Thank you, my dear."

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Charity, duck!"

Elena bent forward as a halo was about to hit her, but Astrid batted it away. Elena straighten and then saw one heading for Astrid. "Astrid, look out!" and batted that halo away.

Just then one grazed the Doctor's arm, causing him to yell out in pain. Elena cried out as well. She felt the Doctor's pain through their link. Another halo hit Mr. Copper's leg.

"Mr. Copper!" Elena shouted.

Astrid fell to her knees. "I can't."

Elena looked at Astrid.

Bannakaffalatta looked down at her as well. "Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud!"

"Bannakaffalatta, don't!" Elena shouted, looking at the cyborg in worry. She had a vague idea what he was about to do.

"Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta lifted his shirt and discharged some energy, disabling the Host and all, but one fell toward the engines. One fell on the strut behind the Doctor.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics." The Doctor said, realizing what happened before looking at Bannakaffalatta. "Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!"

Bannakaffalatta fell on his back and both Astrid and Elena went to him.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid said.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

"You saved our lives." Astrid smiled a watery smile.

"You were very brave, Bannakaffalatta." Elena smiled.

"Bannakaffalatta happy." Bannakaffalatta smiled.

"We can recharge you," Astrid said in a hopeful tone. "get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late." Bannakaffalatta said. He lifted his shirt to show the button on his torso was damaged. It seemed one of halos had nicked it during the fighting.

Astrid felt tears well in her eyes and she looked down at Bannakaffalatta. "No, but...you gotta get me that drink, remember?"

"Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta smiled.

Astrid looked at Elena. "Can't your... stick... do something? _Anything_ to help him?"

"I can try, Astrid." Elena said before taking her screwdriver out, chose the setting, aimed the green end at Bannakaffalatta's power source and pressed the button.

Everyone, even Rickston, watched and waited, their breaths still as Elena worked on trying to save Bannakaffalatta's life. After a few minutes, Bannakaffalatta took a deep breath and everyone cheered, even Rickston, as Bannakaffalatta stood up with Astrid and Elena's help.

"Thank you." Bannakaffalatta said sincerely.

Elena smiled. "You're welcome. Unfortunately, your power source only has half the power. We need to find a power point so you get full charged up and then you can get that button of yours replaced."

Bannakaffalatta nodded.

"Your power source is an EMP transmitter, right?" Mr. Copper asked.

Bannakaffalatta nodded.

"If I may suggest." Mr. Copper said and the others nodded. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. If we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the Host. Bannakaffalatta, you have saved us all."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think?" Rickston said. "Try telling _him_ that." He pointed behind them. All turned to see the Host that had landed on the bridge begin to move.

"Information: reboot." the Host said.

Elena looked at the Host. She thought of all those people who perished in the crash. She knew the killings had to end and whoever was responsible had to be stopped. She saw the Host's halo and felt anger fill her seeing the weapon that could have killed them. Saying in a calm, yet dangerous tone, "Give me its halo." The Doctor quickly grabbed the halo and tossed it to her. She caught the halo and quickly disintegrated it before standing and said in a determined voice. "No more."

The Doctor confronted the Host. "No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole security protocol... Ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh..."

"1!" Elena shouted.

The Host stood passively. "Information: state request."

"Good...right." The Doctor said. He looked at Elena and smiled. "Good quick thinking there, Lena." he looked back at the Host. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information: no witnesses." the Host answered.

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone." The Doctor exclaimed. "The human race have nothing to do with the _Titanic_ so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: incorrect." the Host said.

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: it is the plan." the Host answered.

"What plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions." the Host said. "These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me." The Doctor said.

"Information: now you will die." the Host said. Just as he was about to strike The Doctor with its arm...

"Duck, Doctor!"

The Doctor ducked and Hunter swung his left escrima stick, striking the Host, and causing it to go hurtling down into the engine furnace.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

They then made it out and into another set of maintenance halls.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right. Get up to Reception One." The Doctor said. He looked at Foon, Morvin, and Mr. Copper. "Once you're there, Morvin, Foon, and Mr. Copper. You've got staff access to the computer, Mr. Copper. Foon. Morvin. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS." The three nodded and the Doctor looked at Astrid and Bannakaffalatta. "you two are in charge of taking out the Hosts. Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it?" they nodded. The Doctor then looked at Rickston. "Rickston, take this." he gave him the sonic screwdriver. "I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. **Do not lose it**! You got that? Now go and open the next door." all Rickston did was look at him. "Go on! Go!"

"All right!" Rickston said and he went.

The Doctor took down a First Aid kit and handed it to Mr. Copper. "Mr. Copper, I need you fighting fit."

Elena looked at Astrid. "Astrid, where's the power point?"

"Under the comms." she answered.

The Doctor, Elena, Bannakaffalatta, and Hunter ran to the power point and the Doctor had Bannakaffalatta open his shirt and began to recharge his EMP.

"When it's ready, that blue light comes on there." The Doctor said.

"You're talking as if you, Charity, and Hunter aren't coming with us."

"There's something down on Deck 31." The Doctor said. "We're gonna find out what it is." Even though he rather have Elena away from the danger, he'd felt better if she was with him where he could keep an eye on her.

"What if you meet a Host?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Well, then we'll just...have some fun, eh?" Elena winked.

"Sounds like you three do this kind of thing all the time." Astrid said.

"Not by chance." The Doctor said. "All we do is travel. That's what we am, just travelers. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky."

"I'm sort of..." Astrid said. "unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could kinda squeeze in. Like a stowaway."

Elena looked at Astrid and could see what she was hinting. Astrid wanted to come with them. Even though Martha had left them recently, it would be nice to have female company.

"It's not always safe." Hunter said.

"So you need someone to take care of you." Astrid said. "Charity takes care of the Doctor. I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me." she looked at the Doctor and Elena. "So what do you think? Can I come with you?"

Elena looked at the Doctor and gave him her puppy-dog eyes. "_Please, Theta?_"

The Doctor smiled. "We'd like that. Yes."

"Yes!" Elena whooped.

The ship suddenly lurched again. Elena and the Doctor walked over to the comms. but it was the Doctor who spoke. "Mr. Frame, you still with us?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame was at the wheel. "It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Don't worry," The Doctor said, "Elena, Hunter, and I will get there.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The bridge is sealed off!" Frame exclaimed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there," The Doctor said. "Mr. Frame, somehow." He then heard the EMP was ready and turned the comm. off. He ran to the others. "All charged up? Mr. Copper, look after her and Bannakaffalatta. Astrid, look after him. Rickston, um...look after yourself. And we'll see you again, promise."

"Abe," Elena said to Abe, who was in his rottweiler form. "go with Astrid and Bannakaffalatta. Keep them and the others safe. _Including_ Rickston." Abe nodded and trotted over to Astrid.

The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter began to leave.

"Hold on!" Astrid said. "There's an old tradition on Planet Sto..."

"We've really got to go." The Doctor said.

"Just wait a minute!" Astrid said before she grabbed the First Aid kit from Mr. Copper, set it on the floor in front of Hunter, stood on it, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and kissed him.

Both Elena and the Doctor's eyes widen. They had not seen that coming.

Hunter and Astrid broke the kiss. Hunter looked bemused. "Yeah, that's a very old tradition, yeah." He then ran off.

"See you later!" Astrid called.

Hunter stopped and turned around, facing her, grinning. "Oh, yes!"

The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter left and headed back the way they came while Astrid, Bannakaffalatta, Abe, Mr. Copper, Foon and Morvin, and Rickston continued up to Reception.

≈ΘҖ≈

Rickston opened a door with the sonic screwdriver and came upon Host. "Do it!"

Bannakaffalatta opened his shirt and discharged some energy, causing the Host to collapse. They stood stunned before cheering and laughing. Astrid and Bannakaffalatta hurried over to a power point and began recharging him.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio ran into a small kitchen and was soon surrounded by four Host. Hunter took his escrima sticks out while the Doctor grabbed a pot by the handle, ready to use it as a weapon. Elena stood in between them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" The Doctor shouted looking back and forth at the Hosts. "Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" The Host stopped advancing. "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

Elena shook her head.

"Information: correct." the Host said.

"No, that wasn't one of them." The Doctor said. "I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"

Elena smacked his arm.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Information: no." the Host said.

"No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question." The Doctor said.

"Let me!" Elena said. She looked at the Host. "You've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not a passenger. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore...you can't kill us. Therefore, we're not stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?"

"Information: correct." the Host said.

"Brilliant, Lena!" The Doctor complimented. "Take us to your leader." he smiled. "I've always wanted to say that."

≈ΘҖ≈

Astrid, Bannakaffalatta, Abe, Morvin and Foon, Mr. Copper, and Rickston arrived in Reception.

Ban to take out the Host waiting there. "Rickston, seal the doors, make the room secure." Rickstton did as he was told. "Bannakaffalatta, keep an eye on the Host. I need to check the computer. We need that SOS." She went over to the computer and saw it was down. She slammed her fist in frustration. She looked at Foon and Morvin. "Can you try to get the computers working?"

"Sure." Morvin said. And the two began to work.

Astrid then turned to her left and saw the teleport bracelets and got an idea. She then called the bridge. "Bridge, this is Reception!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Who's there?" Frame asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Astrid Peth." Asrtid said. "I was with the Doctor and Elena. "Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?" she looked at the bracelets.

≈ΘҖ≈

"No way." Frame said. "I'm using _everything_ I got to keep the engines running."

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's just one trip." Astrid begged. "I need to get to Deck 31."

≈ΘҖ≈

"And I'm telling you no." Frame said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Mr. Frame... this is for the Doctor, Hunter, and Elena." Astrid said, pleading now. "They've gone down there, and I... I can't just leave them. They've done everything they can to save us. It's time we did something to help them."

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame knew that Astrid was right. The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter had done everything they could, but he also knew he needed the power to keep the engines running. Still, he also knew if there was some way to help them, he would and he did. He shook his head. "Giving you power."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sighing in relief, Astrid turned on the teleport and grabbed a bracelet. "Mr. Copper. Bannakaffalatta, Foon, Morvin, I'm gonna find them." She put the bracelet on.

"Good luck." all four said.

Nodding, Astrid was then teleported.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio was escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31 and they saw there was so much structural damage as well as small fires.

"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" The Doctor said.

They heard two doors slide open behind them and thy spun around.

"Ooh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible." Elena complimented.

"You can survive anything in that, eh?" The Doctor said.

They saw a vehicle starting wheeling out.

"Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck." Hunter said. "Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and we should know, 'cause..."

The vehicle's revealed to be a giant life-support system for Max Capricorn who is now just a head. "My name is Max." And his gold tooth glinted.

"It really does that." The Doctor muttered.

"Who the hell is this?" Capricorn asked.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor grinned. "Hello."

"I'm Elena."

"I'm Hunter."

"Information: stowaways." the Host informed.

"Well..." The Doctor said as Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Kill them." Capricorn ordered.

"Oh, no, no!" The Doctor said as he gently pushed Elena behind him. "Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max...You've given me so much good material like...How to get ahead in business. See "head"? "Head in business"? No?"

Elena giggled. "I thought it was funny."

"Thank you, sweetheart." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, ho, ho, the office joker." Capricorn said. "I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

"I can't think why." Elena said, looking at the contraption.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll." Capricorn said.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "but...nice wheels."

Elena nodded.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs." Capricorn said. "I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."

"Information: _Titanic_ is still in orbit." the Host informed.

"Let me see." Capricorn ordered. He then moved forward and the trio stepped out of his way. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" He went to edge and looked down on engines. "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"When they do," The Doctor asked. "the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated." Capricorn declared as he began to roll away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled as he, Elena, and Hunter followed him

Around a corner nearby, Astrid had arrived and was watching.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! We can work it out. It's like a task." The Doctor exclaimed, holding his arms out. "We're your apprentices. Just watch us. So... Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing..."

"It's _failed_." Elena exclaimed. "Past tense."

"My own board voted me out." Capricorn said. "Stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back." Hunter said. "So..."

Astrid moved closer, still unseen.

"... You scupper the ship," The Doctor continued. "wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Capricorn said.

"While you sit there..." Elena spat out. "... safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies," Capricorn said and looked at Elena's body up and down. "so I'm told, are very fond of...metal."

The Doctor growled and pushed Elena behind him. "Don't you dare touch her."

"I wouldn't touch you with six-inch pole, mister." Elena hissed.

"So that's the plan." Hunter said in anger. "A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why?"

"Because Max Capricorn is a loser." The Doctor yelled.

"I never lose." Capricorn retorted.

"You can't even sink the _Titanic_." Elena said.

"Oh, but I can, Doctor. Elena." Capricorn said. "I can cancel the engines from _here_."

Alarms blared around them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Up on the bridge, Frame heard the computer.

"Engines closing."

"No, no, no, no!" Frame begged as he rushed to instrument panels to try and stop it.

"Engines closing."

≈ΘҖ≈

Bannakaffalatta, Mr. Copper, Morvin, Foon, Abe, and Rickston were still in Reception.

"What's happening?" Rickston asked, but no one answered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You can't do this!" Elena shouted.

"Host," Capricorn ordered. "Hold them."

Two Host took hold of the trio by the arms and pulled them away.

"Not so clever now, Doctor." Capricorn said. "A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The _Titanic_ is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them."

Elena's eyes widen. "No!" and she began struggling.

The one Host not holding the Doctor, removed his halo preparing to follow orders when all of a sudden...

"Mr. Capricorn!" All turned to see Astrid sitting in a forklift. "I resign." She then started the forklift and rushed towards Capricorn.

"Astrid, don't!" The Doctor yelled.

"Astrid, please!" Elena yelled.

Astrid lifted the front of Capricorn's life support just enough so the tires had no purchase. His rear tires had enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host who had been given the order to kill the Doctor threw his halo at Astrid instead, but missed.

"He's cut the break line!" Hunter yelled.

The next event seemed to move in slow motion. Astrid looked at the Doctor, then Elena, and lastly Hunter. All mouthed, "No!" The four stared at each other. Three felt their blood run cold while the other felt scared, yet knew what must be done. To save the survivors, the _Titanic_, and Earth. Smiling sorrowfully at her three dearest friends, Astrid turned back to Capricorn, a determined look on her face and raised the fork higher, lifting the tycoon fully off the ground and stepped on the gas. They both went over the edge.

**"ASTRID!"** all three yelled.

The trio was able to run to the edge without the Host going after them since they had no controller. The three watched in horror as Astrid fell towards the engines, her hands reaching for them. Elena moved away, both Hunter and the Doctor thinking she couldn't handle seeing Astrid's death when all of a sudden they saw Elena running passed them and leap over the edge and after Astrid.

**"LENA!"** The Doctor yelled, his eyes widening as he watched Elena's form get smaller and smaller. "NO!" He made to follow, but Hunter grabbed his arms and hauled him away. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to save her! Lena!"

"Doctor, stop it!" Hunter yelled and then said in a soft sad voice. "She's gone."

≈ΘҖ≈

"_Titanic_ falling." the computer said. "Voyage terminated."

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame took the wheel trying to control the ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

Bannakaffalatta, Rickston, Mr. Copper, Foon, Morvin, and Abe held on for dear life.

≈ΘҖ≈

Feeling the pain and loss, the Doctor felt dead. He couldn't feel her in his head anymore. Hunter was right. Elena was truly gone. Hunter, feeling the same as the Doctor, released his grip on him and both of them slowly walked away as sparks fell behind them and fires burned. Even though Elena was gone, both knew she would want them to save the _Titanic_ and the Earth. The Doctor and Hunter held their arms out and four Hosts came to them, two for each. The Doctor and Hunter stood in the middle of their Hosts. The Doctor then snapped his fingers and each Host wrapped an arm around the crook of the two men's arms and took to the air began, gaining speed.


	5. Voyage of the Damned Prt 5

With their other arms raised, the Host broke through the floor of the bridge causing Frame to shout.

"Deadlock broken." the computer said.

Both Hunter and the Doctor climbed out and stood. "Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!"

"Uh, but-but the Host!" Frame said, looking at the Host.

"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority." Hunter said.

"And that's me." the Doctor said.

"There's nothing we can do." Frame said. "There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

≈ΘҖ≈

"_Titanic_ falling." the computer said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor took the wheel. "What's your first name?"

"Alonzo." Frame said.

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "You're kidding me."

Frame looked at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say." The Doctor said. "Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" All of a sudden, the ship lurched dramatically as the Doctor tried to steer. They fell straight towards Earth's atmosphere and Frame screamed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, the _Titanic_ begins to burn on entry.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor fought the wheel.

≈ΘҖ≈

Mr. Copper, Bannakaffalatta, Foon, Morvin, Abe, and Rickston clung to the furniture. All of a sudden, a bright light shined and disappeared.

≈ΘҖ≈

An alarm sounded. Hunter pressed a button and showed the impact zone to be somewhere in London. "Oh, crap."

This gained the Doctor's attention. He looked at where the _Titanic_ would crash and sighed. "Ah." he then nodded his head to the comms. "You mind, Hunter?"

Hunter shook his head and took the phone, dialing out. "Hello, yes, um...could you get me Buckingham Palace?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"And as dawn rises over Great Britain, it seems that this year the city of London has escaped alien intervention." the newscaster said. "The Queen has remained in residence in defiance of extraterrestrial attack."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Listen to me! Security Code... uh..."

"771!" the Doctor yelled.

"771!" Hunter repeated, yelling. "Now get the hell outta there!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Queen rushed down a red-carpeted hallway, hair in curlers and wearing a dressing gown.

A footman was carrying a corgi. "Open the door!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Wilf stepped out of his kiosk and looked up at the sky. "Don't you dare, you aliens! Don't you dare!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Engine active." the computer said. "Engine active."

The Doctor pulled back on the wheel, sending both Hunter and Frame hurtling to the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, the Doctor regained control.

≈ΘҖ≈

The ship barely missed Buckingham Palace.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the wheel, the Doctor gasped, unable to believe his luck.

≈ΘҖ≈

Mr. Copper held onto Rickston as Foon and Morvin held onto each other and Bannakaffalatta held onto Abe.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside Buckingham Palace, the Queen waved at the passing ship. "Thank you, Doctor and Elena! Thank you. Happy Christmas!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Once out of danger, the Doctor began to enjoy steering and laughing, though he wished Elena was here to share it with him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Rickston, Mr. Copper, Foon, and Morvin realized how close it was.

"Yes, oh yes." Rickston yelled in glee before hugging Mr. Copper. Mr. Copper and the others laughed.

"Way to go, Doctor!"

Bannakaffalatta laughed with joy as Abe barked, his tail wagging

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame began ringing the ship's bell. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" both the Doctor and Hunter said.

The framed picture of Capricorn sparked and fell to the floor. Sometime later, Frame was sitting on the floor and both Hunter and the Doctor joined him.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive." the Doctor said. "Unsinkable, that's me."

"We made it." Frame said.

The Doctor suddenly thought of Astrid and above all, Elena. Ever since she leapt over the railing, his hearts and head felt empty. He had gotten used to hearing Elena's thoughts in his head and feeling her feelings. Now... she was gone and his mind was empty again. Reminding him of what it was like to be the last Time Lord in existence. He never thought it would have come to this soon after he had found his wife, his Imprint. _It wasn't fair!_ he thought. _Why did she have to be so impulsive!_ He knew the reason, but he was upset and hurting. He wouldn't have Elena any other way. That was one of the qualities he loved about her. She acted on impulse and that helped saved a lot of the lives in the past. "Not all of us." He then paused and his eyes widen. Like he remembered something. "Teleport!" He then got up. "She was wearing a teleport bracelet!" He rushed out of the door with Hunter and Frame following.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor ran into Reception, his hand out. "Rickston! Sonic!" Rickston threw it and the Doctor caught it. "Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know." Mr. Copper said. "They should have."

"She fell, Mr. Copper." The Doctor said. "She fell and Elena jumped after her. What's the emergency code?"

"Uh, let me see..." Mr. Copper said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame asked.

"We can bring them back." The Doctor said and began working on the teleport.

Mr. Copper looked at Frame and began explaining. "If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift." He looked towards the back. "Doctor—"

"If I can just link up the surface suspension..." The Doctor said.

"Doctor—" Foon and Morvin said.

"I just need to override the safety." The Doctor said. "I can do it."

A familiar high-pitch whistle was heard. The Doctor's breath stilled and he slowly turned around to see a very much alive Astrid and Elena. Though Elena's dress was somewhat singed and instead of being long like it had been before, it was now ended a bit below her thighs, like a toga.

Elena smiled. "Hey there, stranger."

The Doctor slowly walked up to Elena and slowly touched her cheek. "You're... you're alive."

"Of course I am."

"But." The Doctor said. "I saw you jump."

"I had to save Astrid." Elena said.

_Flashback_

_Elena ran passed the Doctor and Hunter and leapt off the railing. As she plunged towards the engines and Astrid, who saw her and reached out for her. Elena reached out for her too when all of a sudden a golden light surrounded her entire form. When the golden light disappeared, Elena saw she was still wore her dress and something extra: Halo's armor! Something was different though. It was somewhat translucent and glowing gold._

_Elena saw her and Astrid's hands were within reach of touching and she wasn't going to let anyone else die because of Capricorn's greed. Many innocent lives had already paid the price and Elena would be damned if there was going to be anymore deaths.  
_

_"Charity!" Astrid yelled._

_"Reach, Astrid!"_

_Astrid reached out as far as she could and as soon as their hands clasped together, Elena pulled Astrid to her and transported them to the Reception._

_End Flashback_

"After you saw me jump, I made sure to grab hold of her and then transported us to the Reception area while you and Hunter steered the _Titanic_. I know I made you believe I was dead." she then cupped his face and The Doctor held her wrists. "But I knew you would save the _Titanic_ and the Earth."

"You brave, impulsive..." The Doctor scolded, but then he smiled. "Marvelous woman! You always tend to act without thinking about your own life when others were in danger."

Elena smiled. "Of course. You wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

All she got was a passionate kiss.

≈ΘҖ≈

The _Titanic_ was in orbit over Earth.

≈ΘҖ≈

Frame was updating the others. He walked over to Mr. Copper "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr. Copper said.

"I'd have thought so, yeah." Frame said.

Mr. Copper wandered over to the Doctor and Hunter, both of whom were watching Elena. She was talking and laughing with Bannakaffalatta, Foon, Morvin, and Astrid. After their kiss, both Morvin and Foon hugged Elena, thanking her a millions times over about saving Morvin from certain death. Elena just smiled. Astrid also thanked Elena for saving her life. They then watched as Elena took her screwdriver out and used it on one of Morvin's cards. She handed it back to him and both he and Foon had looks of surprise. All Elena did was wink. Both hugged Elena, thanking her immensely.

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light." Mr. Copper said. "Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying."

Rickston came over and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor...I never said...thank you." and hugged him. He then released the Doctor. "The funny thing is...I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I... sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?"

Both Hunter and the Doctor looked at this comment and seemed to say, "How could you still be thinking of money after what just happened?"

Rickston's vone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked." His voice faded as he walked away. He walked passed Elena and Astrid as the two joined Hunter, the Doctor, and Mr. Copper. They had said their goodbyes to the two.

"Somebody really needs to slap that man." Elena said and felt The Doctor wrap his arm around her.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr. Copper said. "But if you _could_ choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies..." he shrugged. "that would make you a monster."

The others looked at Mr. Copper, curious at the insight.

"You're right, Mr. Copper." Elena said.

The Doctor sighed. "Mr. Copper..." he turned to teleport and took five bracelets. "I think you deserve one of these."

Mr. Copper smiled and put the bracelet on, along with the others. Abe, who was in his ferret form and in the Doctor's jacket pocket. Frame saw and mouthed, "Hey" as he stood. Mr. Copper chuckled and the Doctor started the machine. Before they disappeared, Frame saluted. Elena waved goodbye, before she, Hunter, and the Doctor gave Frame a two-finger salute back and teleported down to Earth.

≈ΘҖ≈

Somewhere in an open space in London, the TARDIS was waiting. The Doctor, Elena, Astrid, Hunter, and Mr. Copper were walking across in what appeared to be falling snow.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr. Copper said.

"No, no, it's just—it's just France and Germany." Elena said.

"Only Britain is great." The Doctor said and Elena nudged him.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?" Mr. Copper asked.

"No, well...not yet, uh...could argue that one." The Doctor said. And the group arrived at the TARDIS. "There she is." and both he and Elena pat her. "Survive anything."

"She sure can." Elena agreed.

"You know, between us five," Mr. Copper said. "I don't even thing this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the _Titanic_'s salvage entering the atmosphere."

Everyone looked up.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "One of these days it might snow for real."

"So, I—I suppose you'll be off." Astrid said.

"The open sky." Hunter said.

"And, uh, what about us?" Mr. Copper said. "What—what am we supposed to do?"

"Give me that credit card." The Doctor said.

Mr. Copper handed The Doctor his card. "Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I—I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

The three travelers looked at him. "A million? Pounds?"

"That enough for trinkets?" Astrid asked.

"Mr. Copper," Elena said. "a million pounds is worth 50 million credits."

"How much?" Mr. Copper asked, not believing what he had just heard.

The Doctor seemed to mentally calculate. "50 million and 56."

"I—I've got money!" Mr. Copper asked.

"Yes, you have." The Doctor smiled, handing the card back.

"Oh my word. Oh my vot!" Mr. Copper exclaimed. "Oh my goodness me! I–Ya-ha!"

"It's all yours—Planet Earth." The Doctor said. "Now that's a retirement plan."

"But just you be careful, though." Elena said.

"I will. I will." Mr. Copper said. "Oh, I will."

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble." The Doctor said. "Just...just have a nice life."

"But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and—and a door, and...Oh, Doctor, Elena, I will made you both proud." Mr. Copper hugged them and then Hunter. "And—and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace..." He skipped off laughing.

Elena laughed and looked at Astrid. "Still want to come with us, Astrid?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Okay."

"It's not you." Astrid said. "It's just... the danger and the..."

"No, I understand." Elena said. She then walked into the TARDIS before coming back out with a card and a pen. "Here." and handed it to Astrid. "There's a number of a very good friend of mine. Her name is Martha Jones. Tell her that I... Elly sent you and that you need help adjusting. Tell her about what happened on the _Titanic_." she winked. "Don't worry, Astrid. She'll believe you."

Astrid nodded, smiling. The two then hugged each other.

"You take care of yourself, Astrid." Elena said.

"You as well." Astrid said and then began following Mr. Copper.

"By the way, Lena," Hunter asked. "What did you do to Foon and Morvin's card?"

"Ya?" the Doctor nodded.

"They told about their financial problem so I gave them a boost on their card." Elena smiled. "About 10,000 credits. Enough to pay back the competition. Foon told me that she had dialed the number 5,000 times."

Both the Doctor and Hunter whistled.

"That's certainly a wonderful Christmas present you gave them." Hunter said, hugging Elena.

"I think the best present she gave everyone," the Doctor said. "Was being our guardian angel."

Elena smiled, blushing.

The Doctor paused in unlocking the TARDIS and looked at the two retreating figures. "Um, where are you going?"

Mr. Copper chuckled. "Why, I have no idea!" He then held his arm out for Astrid, who took it.

"No, us neither." The Doctor said and unlocked the TARDIS. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Copper. Astrid." The trio then stepped inside and the TARDIS dematerialized.


	6. Partners In Crime Prt 1

"We're here!" The Doctor said to Hunter and Elena as he pulled the lever that dematerialized the TARDIS. "London, 2009."

Elena wore a sleeveless blouse with thick straps. The blouse was a dull brown in color with a band just above her ribs, a white skirt, canvas blue shoes, and a black blazer jacket. She also wore her sapphire heart necklace, white gold knot pearl stud earrings, Martha's claddagh ring, his birthday bracelet, and her family bracelet. She also had her hair up in a bun with some of her hair loose. She had her sonic screwdriver tucked comfortably inside her blazer.

The three were investigating the company, Adipose Industries and their "new weight-loss drug". All had their suspicions about the company. They suspected the company or someone _within_ the company was using alien technology and were possibly violating the treaty with the Shadow Proclamation, but weren't certain until they had actual proof.

After the TARDIS landed, everyone and Abe, who morphed into a rottweiler, began their march towards Adipose Industries, The Doctor and Elena holding hands.

≈ΘҖ≈

Holding a red folder in her right arm and the strap of her purse over her other shoulder, Donna, who wore a black business suit and Katie, who also wore a business suit, but instead of wearing a knee-length skirt like Donna, she wore ankle-length pants, a white blouse with frills that showed a bit, and flats. Both walked along a crowded street.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe walked on another crowded street, passing by people.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Donna looked up to a high building and walked toward it.

≈ΘҖ≈

All four looked up to the same building from the other side.

"Well," Elena said in a casual tone. The others looked at her and she them. "Here we are." she grinned. "and here we go."

The others grinned as well as they walked towards the building.

≈ΘҖ≈

As Katie and Donna entered through the main entrance, a phone was heard ringing.

"Good morning," a woman answered the phone. "Adipose Industries."

≈ΘҖ≈

The four walked up to the fire exit and Elena took her sonic out and used it on the door while the others looked back to make sure no one was watching. Soon sparks flew as the lock came undone. Hunter opened the door as Elena put her screwdriver up and the four entered the building.

≈ΘҖ≈

Coming up a security guard, Donna flashed a card at him, hiding what was actually on the card. "Donna Noble, Health and Safety." she then nodded to Katie. "She's my assistant." The two then walked passed him.

≈ΘҖ≈

The four walked on a deserted corridor. As they passed a security guard, the Doctor flashed his psychic paper at him. "John and Elena Smith, Health and Safety. With our assistant."

The guard continued on as the four did.

≈ΘҖ≈

About three dozen people, including Donna and Katie, were sitting in a lecture room listening to a blonde woman, Miss Foster. She stood in front of a large screen, wearing a black business suit and black skirt that came to mid of her calves. She also wore black high-heels.

"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight." Miss Foster said, speaking into the microphone. "No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." she held a small white and red pill. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." she looked at the screen.

"The fat just walks away." the computer said.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster," Miss Foster looked in the direction a woman's voice came from. "if I could?" a black woman called out. "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories," Miss Foster said. "we'd all be as thin as rakes." she grinned before taking her glasses off and becoming serious. "But if you want the science, I oblige."

"Adipose Industries." the computer said. "The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the projection room, the four watched, their expressions, serious.

"The mobilizing lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells," the computer said through the window. "which then enter..."

The Doctor showed the psychic paper to the man handling the projector. "Health and Safety." he looked back at the guy and saw he didn't look convinced.

"Film department." Hunter added.

≈ΘҖ≈

"100 percent legal," Miss Foster said after the demonstration was over. "100 percent effective."

"But, can I just ask," Penny asked and Miss Foster looked at her. "how many people have taken the pills to date?"

Miss Foster put her glasses back on before answering. "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the call center of Adipose Industries, phones kept ringing.

"Good morning," the employees greeted. "I represent Adipose Industries."

Katie and Donna went to an employee, Craig.

"That's a three-week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds." Craig spoke into the phone.

"Donna Noble," Donna flashed her card as she and Katie sat down. "Health and Safety. Don't mind us."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe went to another employee, Claire.

"We deliver within three working days." Claire spoke on the phone.

"John and Elena Smith," The Doctor whispered, flashing the physic paper. "Health and Safety. Don't mind us."

Having finished the call, Claire looked at the Doctor in a dream-like state which Elena _did not_ like. Claire was looking at the Doctor like he was a piece of meat and she was a wolf, ready to pounce. Claire also seemed to have ignored what the Doctor said about Elena and him being married.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills," Craig said, still on the phone. "a full information pack, and our special free gift," Donna took out a golden pendant. "an Adipose Industries pendant."

Both she and Katie studied it.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free." Claire said into the phone, but looked at the Doctor, who was studying the pendant, along with Elena and Hunter. "No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

The Doctor handed the pendant to Elena, who studied it closer.

"_What do you make of it, Lena?_" The Doctor asked.

"_Have no idea._" she said. "_But I'm very curious to why the company would give their customers a _"free gift"_. Something doesn't look right._"

"_I agree._"

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna put the pendant in her pocket. "I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"

"Suppose so." Craig agreed.

"Where's the printer?" Katie asked.

"Just over there," Craig answered. "by the plant."

Both Donna and Katie stood, looking for the printer.

"Which plant?" Donna asked and pointed with her thumb in the direction Craig nodded his head in. "_that_ plant?"

Craig stood a bit and looked to see where the girls were looking. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Lovely." Katie smiled.

Both sat down.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter stood.

"That's the printer there?" The Doctor asked.

"By the plant," Claire smiled, standing a bit. "yeah."

"Brilliant." Hunter smiled.

Everyone sat.

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna stood.

"Does it need a code?" Katie asked.

"Last place I worked," Donna said, looking at Craig. "the printer needed a code."

"No," Craig said. "I can do it from here."

Both sat.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter stood.

"Has it got paper?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Claire answered. "Jimbo keeps it stocked."

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster walked in, two bodyguards in tow. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention."

Everyone stood, except the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, Katie, and Donna, all who looked up and hid in turns as Miss Foster turned to different sides of the room.

Miss Foster looked towards Craig, Katie, and Donna, both who hid. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe looked at Miss Foster. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day." Miss Foster looked towards Claire and the group of four hid. Donna and Katie looked at Foster. "It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not," Donna and Katie hid while the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Abe looked at her. "you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." She and her two guards left

≈ΘҖ≈

The four watched her before the Doctor looked at Claire. "Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks."

≈ΘҖ≈

"So if you could just print off that list," Katie said, standing. "We'll get out of your way."

Donna stood as well. "Lovely! Thanks, then. See you!"

She and Katie walked to the printer.

≈ΘҖ≈

The four stood, ready to leave. Especially Elena. She didn't like the way Claire was looking at her husband.

"Thanks, then." The Doctor said. Claire then pulled him back down into the chair and handed him a piece of folded paper. "Oh, what's that?"

Elena felt her blood boil. That little...

"My telephone number." Claire grinned.

"What for?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Health and Safety." Claire smiled in a flirtatious way. "_You_ be _health_, _I'll_ be _safety_."

"Uh..." the Doctor stuttered.

Claire's boldness had taken him by surprise and he didn't know how to tell her that he was taken and a happily... _v__ery_ happily married man.

Elena growled and snatched the piece of paper out of the Doctor's hand and ripped it up. She then got in Claire's face, her eyes glowing and her voice took a deadly timbre. "Now _you_ listen _here_. I _know_ you _saw_ his _wedding ring_ and decided to ignore it. He's a happily _married_ man. To _me_." she and the Doctor held up their left hands, their wedding rings showing. "So I suggest that you get that fantasy of yours..." she leaned closer to Claire's face, her eyes glowing a molten orange color. She growled deeply. "out of your head and forget it all together." Elena leaned back a little, looking at Claire, whose eyes were now looked frightened. "Get this through your head. He..." she nodded to the Doctor. "is _mine_. Catch my drift?"

Claire nodded her head, fear running through her body at the look Elena was giving her.

"Good." Elena smirked. "If you want to try to get together with someone. Try my brother."

After Claire had given him her telephone number, the Doctor didn't know what to do. He knew Claire was flirting with him even with his wife there. And when he felt Elena's jealousy towards Claire and the way she handled it... he couldn't be more proud. Though he knew she could have handled it a better way. He felt a grin spread across his face when he heard Elena's proclamation that he was hers, which was true. He was hers as much as she was his.

The four got up and went to the printer, none saw Katie and Donna leaving. When they got to the printer, they didn't see a print-out of the costumer's list.

"Damn." Elena muttered. She looked at Hunter. "Go ask _Claire_ to print out another, please."

Hunter could see the anger in her eyes and nodded, not wanting to get her angry any further.

Hunter went back to Claire. He laughed nervously. "Me again."

Claire looked at him. "I can see that."

Hunter smiled again. "It seemed that there was a problem. Could you print out another copy, please?"

Claire nodded and did.

Thanking her, the group waited for the page to print and once it did, they left. Their first stop, a Mr. Roger Davey.

≈ΘҖ≈

Knocking on a door, a fat brunette woman opened it. Katie and Donna saw that she seemed to getting ready for a date.

"Stacy Campbell?" Katie asked politely.

"Who wants to know?" Stacy asked.

"My name is Donna," Donna answered. "This Katie, my assistant. We represent Adipose Industries. She flashed a card.. "and you're on the list of our valued customers."

"May we come in, Stacy?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Stacy smiled and moved aside to allow Katie and Donna to walk in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Knocking on another door, a man answered it. He saw two men, a brunette woman, and a rottweiler before him. The two men and woman smiled at him.

"Mr. Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," The Doctor said as he flashed the psychic paper. "we just need to ask you a few questions."

"May we come in, sir?" Elena asked.

"Uh... sure." Roger said. "But... uh.." he looked at the rottweiler. "You're dog won't give me trouble, will he?"

Oh, no sir." Elena smiled encouragingly. "He's very well-trained and well-behaved."

Roger nodded and stepped aside to allow the group of four to step inside his home.

≈ΘҖ≈

Stacy was looking at a mirror above her fireplace. She seemed excited about something. "It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday." she looked at Katie and Donna, both of who were sitting in chairs. "Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds!"

"And no side effects or anything?" Katie asked.

Stacy looked back at the mirror and began primping up her hair. "No, I feel fantastic." she looked at the two women. "It's a new lease of life." she held her back, showing her earrings to the two women. "Now, what d'you think of these earrings, do they work?"

"Yeah, lovely." Donna asked in a somewhat bored tone.

≈ΘҖ≈

Roger was sitting in a chair while the others were standing around, looking and listening to very word he was saying. Well, The Doctor was walking back and forth.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now," Roger said. "I've lost fourteen kilos."

"That's the same amount every day?" Hunter asked.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight." Roger answered. "Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

Elena arched an eyebrow. This caught her attention. It seemed to catch the others attention as well. The four looked at Roger. "What makes you say that?"

"That's when I get woken up." Roger said. "Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

The four looked at one another, thinking the same thing.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You go on a date?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing the _opposite_." Stacy laughed. "I'm _dumping_ him. I can do better than him now." Stacy began to make her way to the staircase. "Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout."

≈ΘҖ≈

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off." Roger told them. "I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" Hunter asked.

Roger looked at Hunter, shaking his head. "Nothing. I've given up looking."

"Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor and Roger were laying in front of Roger's cat flap while Elena, Abe, and Hunter stood behind them.

"It was there when I bought the house." Roger told them. "Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"No." The Doctor agreed, using the screwdriver to hold the cat flap open. "Elena and I've met cat people. You are nothing like them."

"It's that what it is then?" Roger asked. "Cats getting inside the house?"

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in," The Doctor said.

"They let things out as well." Hunter added.

"Like what?" Roger asked.

"The fat just walks away." Elena, the Doctor, and Hunter said in unison as the Doctor released the cat flap, allowing it to swing back and forth.

≈ΘҖ≈

From the loo, Stacy shouted out to Katie and Donna. "Won't be long!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's all right!" Donna called out.

"Take your time, Stacy!" Katie yelled.

Katie looked at Donna and saw her take the Adipose pendant out and look at it before Donna began twisting it absentmindedly.

≈ΘҖ≈

Stacy's stomach growls. She then felt her belly start to move and give out strange noises.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna continued to twiddle with the gold capsule, both women having no knowledge of what was happening in the loo.

≈ΘҖ≈

In Miss Foster's office, an alarm went off, alerting her. She looked at her computer screen, which showed the location before she used her wrist-watch communicator. "We have unscheduled parthenogenesis."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Roger showed his guests out.

"Well, thanks for your help." The Doctor smiled. "Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." Just then a three lobed gizmo began beeping and the Doctor took it out. All three looked at it. "Ooh, gotta go, sorry."

He ran after the signal.

Elena smiled before running after her husband, both Abe and Hunter hot on her tail. "Sorry and thanks!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster was still talking to her wrist communicator. "Send out the collection squad. Bring them home."

≈ΘҖ≈

A black van with sirens and lights sped out of the Adipose Industries car park.

≈ΘҖ≈

A jelly-baby shaped creature broke off from Stacy's abdomen and jumped into the bathroom sink.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna called up. "You all right up there?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah." Stacy said, her eyes never leaving the Adipose creature, which looked up at her.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The Adipose has been witnessed." Miss Foster said. "Activating full parthenogenesis." She took out another Adipose pendant and twisted it.

≈ΘҖ≈

A second Adipose appeared and jumped beside the first one to the sink. It gurgled at her before both Adipose creatures waved at Stacy.

"What? What are you?" Stacy asked them, "What ARE you?"

Bumps appeared and disappeared all across her body, with more strange noise.

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna were at the foot of the stairs, looking up to the second floor. They then began to walk upstairs, knowing something was wrong.

"I like what you've done in the hall." Donna said. "Stacy? Are you all right?" they both came up to the bathroom door. "I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?" Katie knocked. "Only us. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Stacy, now feeling scared, saw that lots of lumps were moving around below her clothes. She looked at the locked door. "Help me! Oh my God, help me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"What's wrong, Stacy?" Katie asked.

Donna tried to get inside, but the door is locked. "Stacy!"

"Move, Donna!" Katie said. Donna moved out of the way just as Katie kicked the door in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Stacy screamed and fell apart into about twenty little Adipose. The door flew open and both Donna and Katie rushed in, but Stacy was gone. All they saw was her clothes. They looked around and looked at the window to see an Adipose waving at them before jumping out of the window.

"C'mon!" Katie yelled as she rushed out of the bathroom and the house to follow the Adipose with Donna close behind.

≈ΘҖ≈

The collection squad car drove along a street with sirens flashing.

The Doctor, Elena, Abe, and Hunter ran along street, The Doctor holding up the device in front of him. The others stopped when the Doctor did. He looked at the device, banged it, blew on it, and then held it out in front of him again and ran off with the others trailing him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Collection car pulled up and two bald men in suits got out and removed a butterfly net from the trunk.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna and Katie left by the back door and went down the alleyway. They saw knocked over dustbins, which told them which way the creatures went.

"This way!" Katie said and the two ran in the direction.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor ran along another street with Abe and Hunter. Elena stopped to catch her breath. She also had an inkling where the signal was. She waited for the others to stop and come back. She didn't have long to wait. She watched as the others stopped and came back. She grinned, watching as the Doctor waved the device around, looking for a signal. It dinged. The signal they were chasing was somewhere far off in front of them and all of them ran in that direction.

≈ΘҖ≈

The bald men closed a container and placed it in the trunk of the van. They then got in and drove away.

≈ΘҖ≈

The van passed Katie and Donna, then it passed the Doctor, Elena, Hunter and Abe, all who had run out into the street.

"Look out!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor grabbed Elena around the waist and they all ran out of the way as the car honked, passing them. They all heard the device ding as the car drove away.

"It's in that van!" Hunter exclaimed.

They all began running after it, but they saw the car turn a corner and disappear. They ran into a nearby alley, hoping to intercept it.

≈ΘҖ≈

A taxi drove up to Donna and Katie. "Stacy Campbell?"

"No," Donna said, a bit out of breath. "she's gone."

"Gone where?" the taxi driver asked.

"She's just gone." Katie said.

"Aw great," the taxi driver said sarcastically. "thanks for nothing." He put his For Hire sign back on and drove off.

"Oh man." Katie muttered. "If only Ells and The Doctor were here."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor held up the device, looking disappointed. The taxi drove past him.

"Damn," Elena muttered. "Lost 'em."

"C'mon." Hunter said. "Let's head back to the TARDIS."

Agreeing, the others began to walk back in the direction the TARDIS was parked. What they didn't know is that if they were one street away from Katie and Donna. Both parties decided it was best to try again tomorrow.

≈ΘҖ≈

In her office, Miss Foster was examining security footage on her computer screen. She put her glasses on. "It seems that we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to its owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule." She looked at camera footage of the offices very closely before freezing the frame. "Therefore, one of these people is a thief. There, oh yes, there she is. Now..." she leaned into her chair. "what should we do with her?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna came in the front door, hearing Donna's mother, Sylvia's voice come from another room.

"And what time is this?" Sylvia called out.

Donna rolled her eyes, not in the mood to hear her mother nag at her. "How old am I?"

They saw Sylvia come out into the front hall. "Not old enough to use a phone."

≈ΘҖ≈

While Katie and Donna sat at a table, drinking tea, Sylvia was bustling around in the kitchen drinking tea. Katie could see Donna was lost in thoughts. Donna had been nice enough to invite Katie over for a cup of tea.

"I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you, I mean you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And it's no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something!" Sylvia nagged and looked at Donna. "It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better."

Katie had to stifle her giggles when she saw Donna roll her eyes at her mothers nagging. "Where is Grandad?" and she took a sip.

"Where do you think he is!" Sylvia said. "Up the hill. He's always up the hill."

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Donna walked up a big hill in to a kind of junk yard and saw Donna's grandad, Wilf, walk out of a tin shed. Donna was carrying a thermos.

"Aye, aye here comes trouble." Wilf said playfully. "Ha."

Katie giggled. When she first met Wilf, he reminded her of their grandfather. He was so sweet, nice, warmhearted, and caring. She loved him immediately.

"Permission to board ship, sir?" Donna said.

"Permission granted." Wilf granted. "Was she nagging you?"

"Ha ha. Big time." Donna laughed.

"Very big time, Wilf." Katie laughed. "I thought I was going to go deaf."

Wilf laughed as he sat down on a camp chair in front of a telescope.

"Brought you a thermos." Donna said, handing him the thermos.

"Oh, ta." Wilf said as he took it from her.

"You seen anything?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I've got Venus," Wilf said. "there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least that's what it says in my little book."

Donna pulled out a tarpin and sat down.

"Here, come and see," Wilf said to the girls. "come on, here you go."

Donna looked in to the telescope.

"Right?" Wilf said. "That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman."

Looking away, Donna allowed Katie to look while she spoke with Wilf. "Good for her."

"How far away is that?" Katie asked, looking up from the telescope and at Wilf.

"Oh, it's about 26 million miles." Wilf said, looking at where Venus was. "But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait."

"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?" Donna asked.

"It's all over the place these days." Wilf answered. "If I wait here long enough..."

"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asked.

Wilf and Katie looked at Donna.

"Is that slang for something?" Wilf asked.

"No, I mean it." Donna said. "If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout."

"You know," Wilf said. "I don't understand half the things you say these days."

"Nor me." Donna said.

"No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately." Wilf said. "There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened."

"I know. It's just... the things I've seen." Donna said, seeming to have a far-off look. Katie hid a knowing smile. "Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a..." she shook her head. "doesn't matter."

"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that." Wilf said. "You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart."

"I'm not _drifting_." Donna said. "I'm _waiting_."

"What for?" Wilf asked.

"For two special people." Donna

"Oh?" Katie asked. "Who?" she had a feeling she knew who Donna was talking about.

"These people," Donna said. "that I've seen and met just once. And then... I let them fly away."

"Well there you are," Wilf said. "go and find them!"

"I've tried." Donna said. "They're nowhere."

"Oi, not like you to give up." Wilf said. "You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah!" all of them laughed. "We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?"

"You're right." Donna agreed, looking at the stars. "Cos they're still out there, somewhere. And I'll find them Gramps. Katie. Even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find them."

_And I'll be right there with you, Donna._ Katie thought.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the TARDIS, Elena and the Doctor were looking at the golden Adipose Industries capsule through a magnifying glass.

"Ohh, fascinating." The Doctor said. "Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." He stopped and looked at Elena.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You're still angry."

Elena scoffed. "No, I'm not."

The Doctor put the magnifying glass down. "Lena." he then took her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. "You can't hide your feelings from me. I can feel your anger."

Elena sighed in defeat. She knew the Doctor was right. She was still angry at Claire for trying to flirt him. She only hid her anger while they asked Roger questions and then ran after the signal. "You're right."

"Is it have to do anything with that woman who tried flirting with me?"

Elena nodded, feeling her hearts become heavy with guilt.

The Doctor felt his hearts clench when he felt Elena's guilt and saw the gilt on her face. He could tell she didn't really mean to lash out at Claire. Like with the Doctor... if he saw another man who wasn't a family member of friend around Elena, he would get all possessive and protective of her. Elena was doing the same thing. Only on a lower scale. "C'mere, you." he pulled Elena into his arms, who came willingly. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his chest, and inhaled his scent. The Doctor rubbed her back up and down and he hushed her. "It's all right, Lena. Shh."

After a few minutes of just holding each other, the Doctor gently pulled Elena away from him and placed his hands on her hips. "Look at me, Lena."

Elena looked at him.

"There isn't any need for you to be angry." the Doctor said. "Wanna know why?"

Elena nodded her head.

The Doctor smiled. "Because _you're_ the only one who will ever make my hearts and spirit soar with your smiles and presence." He kissed her on the lips before moving to her jawline and then down her neck. Elena moaned and tilted her head to the side so the Doctor would have easier access to her neck. He stopped and grinned when he heard Elena whimper.

His grin became wolfish. "Why don't we continue this someplace more... private?" he then hoisted Elena into his arms. Not complaining, Elena instinctively wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and the two continued kissing as he carried her off to their room. The TARDIS opened the door and the Doctor closed it with his foot. For the rest of the night, the Doctor helped Elena forget what happened earlier that day. Five times.

≈ΘҖ≈

The next day, Donna walked out to a blue car outside her house.

Sylvia came out in a dressing gown and hair curlers. "It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?"

Donna got in to the car and turned it on. "A quick getaway."

≈ΘҖ≈

After a very restful night, the Doctor and Elena were running around the TARDIS pulling and pushing buttons.

≈ΘҖ≈

After picking up Katie, Donna parked the car and the two got out. Donna locked the car and the two walked away, never taking notice of noise behind them.

The TARDIS materialized a few meters behind.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna and Katie went in a revolving door.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena soniced the fire exit door and the party of four went inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna walked through the call center.

Donna waved at Craig. "Morning."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, who was holding the Doctor's hand, Hunter, and Abe were walking along a deserted corridor. All looked to make sure the coast was clear as the Doctor opened a storage closet and soniced the door shut.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Donna walked into a washroom and each walked into an empty stall, sitting down. Donna looked at her watch.

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster walked along through the office cubicles, flanked by her two bodyguards. "Keep an eye out. She'll come back and then she's mine."

The clock on the all read, 9:30. The day went on and the time now read, 6:10. Everyone began packing up to go home.

"See you tomorrow!" Claire said as everyone left.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena soniced the door open. All looked to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing it was, they walked out, moving they necks around to work the kinks out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Donna stretched in their stalls. They each opened their doors and walked out, but then Donna's phone rang. Katie immediately went back into the stall he hid in as Donna did the same to answer her phone.

"Not now!" Donna whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I need the car!" Sylvia said. "Where are you?"

"I can't." Donna whispered. "I'm busy."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Why are you whispering?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm in church." Donna whispered sarcastically, wanting to end the call as fast as she could. She heard Katie's soft snickering.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What are you doing in church?" Sylvia asked.

"Praying!" Donna hissed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Bit late for that, madam." Sylvia said.

"What's she in church for?" Wilf asked, looking through the kitchen cabinets for things he needed.

Sylvia looked at her father. "Hush, you. Go up the hill!" she then began talking to Donna again. ""But I need the car. I'm going out with Susette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvelous."

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster came in to the bathroom with her bodyguards.

Donna hung up, feeling scared. Katie was too, but having been with The Doctor, she knew that she couldn't let fear control her.

"We know you're in here," Miss Foster said. "so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?"

Donna pulled up her legs.

"I'm waiting." Miss Foster said. "I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." She waited, but nothing happened. "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!" She stood aside as the bodyguards began to kick open the stall doors. The fifth one contained Penny the reporter. "There you are."

One of the guard took hold of Penny's shoulder, making her stand before Miss Foster. "I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us."

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." Miss Foster said. She, along with the two bodyguards, who were holding Penny, left.

Both Katie and Donna snuck out and followed them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, Abe, the Doctor, and Hunter were on the roof. They get into a window cleaner's cradle and Hunter switched it to descend.

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster and the others arrived at her office.

"You've got no right to do this." Penny said. "Let me go!"

≈ΘҖ≈

They arrived to Miss Foster's office. The time travelers were in the cradle outside the office. "This is ridiculous." Penny said.

≈ΘҖ≈

All ducked out of the way when they saw Miss Foster and the others enter the room. The Doctor handed Elena and Hunter each a stethoscope before he took another out to use one himself so they could hear the conversation inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sit there." Miss Foster said.

"I'm phoning my editor." Penny said.

"I said sit." Miss Foster ordered as she sat in her chair.

Penny was pushed down to the chair and tied to it by a bodyguard. "You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've traveled a long way to find obesity on this scale.

"So come on then, Miss Foster," Penny said. "those pills. What are they?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna snuck to the door of Miss Foster's office.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop," Miss Foster said. "since you'll never see it printed."

≈ΘҖ≈

All three lifted the chestpiece on the glass to hear the conversation better.

≈ΘҖ≈

This..." Miss Foster lifted a capsule. "is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away." Miss Foster said. "Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?" Penny asked, confused by all this.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name." Miss Foster said. "I chose it well." she leaned forward. "Foster, as in foster mother." she leaned back. "And these..." she put an Adipose from a drawer and placed it on the table. The Adipose waved at Penny. "are my children."

"You're kidding me." Penny scoffed. "What the hell is that?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Donna rose to look in through the door window.

≈ΘҖ≈

The time travelers also rose to look in through the window.

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster had gotten out of her seat and walked around to stand beside Penny. "Adipose."

≈ΘҖ≈

The time travels took the stethoscope earpieces out of their ears.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's called an Adipose." Miss Foster stood in front of Penny. "Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."

≈ΘҖ≈

By this time, the two groups had seen each other and were stunned. Elena looked at Donna and Katie.

The Doctor mouthed through the window. "Donna?"

Elena did as well. "Donna? Katie?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Donna and Katie mouthed through their window too.

"DOCTOR!" Donna said.

"Ells!" Katie smiled.

"Oh by George!" Donna cried out happily.


	7. Partners In Crime Prt 2

**AN:** I forgot to put up the cover for this episode in the last chapter. It's put up.

* * *

"But... what?" The Doctor stuttered. "Wha... What?!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Katie!?" Elena mouthed.

"I.. huh..." Katie said.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna smiled.

"But... how?" The Doctor asked.

Donna pointed to herself. "It's me!"

"Well, we can see that!" The Doctor said.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Donna grinned, giving him two thumbs up.

"But what are you doing there?" Elena asked.

"I was looking for the Doctor and Nellie!" Donna said. Her grin faded. "Who the hell are _you_!?"

Both Elena and the Doctor pointed at each other.

"It's me, Donna." Elena mouthed.

"What for?!" The Doctor asked.

This got Donna back on track and she began miming. "Katie and I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, we thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So we hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..." She gestured and looked toward Miss Foster, who was staring at her, who then looked at the time travelers. Penny and the guards were as well. Both Katie and Donna froze. The time travels looked at Miss Foster too. They had been caught!

Miss Foster spoke loudly. "Are we interrupting you?"

The two groups looked at one another. Elena yelled, nodding her head to the right. "Run!"

Both Katie and Donna bolted.

"Get them!" Miss Foster pointed to the two women.

Elena pointed her screwdriver at the office door, locking it while the Doctor used his screwdriver to elevate the cradle back to the roof.

"And them!" Miss Foster nodded to the time travelers.

Elena looked at Miss Foster and gave her the peace sign. "See ya!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie and Donna ran up the stairs.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the rooftop, the three time travels and Abe got out of the cradle and ran into the building, heading downstairs.

≈ΘҖ≈

The guards began shooting the office door open. Penny screamed. Once the guards saw the door had enough bullets, they kicked it down and ran after Katie and Donna, Miss Foster following them at a leisurely pace.

"What about me?" Penny called out before she looked in the direction The Doctor and others had been.

≈ΘҖ≈

The two groups met halfway.

The Doctor and Donna hugged while Elena and Katie did he same.

"It's so good to see you, Katie!" Elena cried happily.

"You too, Ells." Katie cried as the two broke away. She then looked at Hunter and gave him a hug as well. "You as well Hunter." The hug took him by surprise.

"Good to see you too, Katie." he said. He was still a bit dazed by Katie's hug and what he was feeling. _It couldn't be._ he thought. _Could it?_

"Oh my God!" Donna exclaimed happily after she and the Doctor broke away from the hug. "I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" she then said in an aghast manner. "Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah thanks Donna," The Doctor said. "not right now." He and Elena looked down and saw the guards coming.

"Just like old times!" The Doctor exclaimed just before he grabbed Elena's hand and everyone headed upstairs, leading out to the roof.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group ran to the cradle and both the Doctor and Elena began using their screwdrivers on the cradle's controls.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor and Nellie? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then they'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters." Donna blabbed excitedly. "I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" She then stopped and looked at the brunette. "Hang on. Where's Nellie?"

Before Elena could respond, the Doctor looked at Donna. "What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I don't know." Donna said, completely forgetting her earlier question. "That's what it says on the internet."

The Doctor and Hunter climbed into the cradle with Abe. The Doctor then helped Elena and Katie in.

"Well on the same site," Donna said, stopping at the end of the stairs. "there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

"In you get!" The Doctor said.

"Well in that thing?" Donna asked.

"Yes, in that thing!" Elena said.

"But if we go down in that," Donna exclaimed. "they'll just call us back up again."

"No no no, cos Lena and I've locked the controls with a sonic cage." The Doctor said. "We're the only ones who can control it." Donna was helped into the cradle by Katie and Hunter. "Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster approached the roof door with a sonic pen in hand. She saw her two bodyguards slamming their shoulders against the doors, trying to open it, but couldn't. "Out of my way."

They did and Miss Foster used the sonic pen, opening the door. The two bodyguards ran out to the edge of the roof. She looked down and saw the group in the cradle, still descending. "Oh, I don't think so." She used her sonic pen on the panel, causing sparks to fly. It also caused the cradle to drop suddenly.

≈ΘҖ≈

With the sudden drop, the group grabbed on the handles, trying to keep their balance. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor stopped the cradle, which caused everyone to fall to the floor with a humph.

Getting up, the Doctor checked Elena over. "You all right, Lena?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "Wild ride though."

The Doctor grinned. "Donna? Hunter? Katie? Abe?"

Everyone nodded.

The Doctor then began using the sonic screwdriver on a nearby window, trying to open it. "Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window."

≈ΘҖ≈

Seeing what the Doctor was trying to do, Miss Foster spoke into her wrist communicator. "Deadlock the building."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor saw he couldn't get the window to open! "Can't get it open!"

"She must have deadlocked the building." Elena said.

Donna lifted a huge spanner from the cradle. "Well smash it then!" She and the others, excluding Elena and Abe began to hit the window.

"You can't smash safety glass, Donna." Elena said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster saw their fruitless attempt and smiled. She then pointed her sonic at one of the cradle cable, it started to burn and smoke.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna looked up. "Cutting the cable!"

The others did as well.

All of a sudden, the cable on the right broke and everyone, except Katie and Donna had managed to hold inside the cradle. The Doctor had wrapped his arm around Elena. Hunter had tried to grab Donna and Katie, but when the cradle tilted up to the left, both had tumbled out so fast that he didn't have enough time to grab them.

"KATIE!" everyone yelled. "DONNA!" They all carefully looked out of the cradle.

"Doctor!" Katie yelled.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

Everyone saw Donna clinging to the broken cable with Katie clinging to Donna's legs. The two were hanging high in the air

"Hold on, Katie! Donna!" Elena yelled.

"WE ARE!" Katie yelled.

Both Hunter and the Doctor tried to pull the two up by the cable, but they couldn't.

"ELLS!" Katie yelled. "Doctor!"

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

"And now," Miss Foster said Miss Foster goes to the other side of the cradle mechanism. "for the other one." She lifted up the sonic pen again, pointing at the second cable and began to burn the cable.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena glared up at Miss Foster. That woman had just put her baby sister and a woman who acted like a big sister to her in danger all because the five of them were putting a stop her plan. That pissed Elena beyond belief. "Oh no, you don't!" She pointed her screwdriver at Miss Foster hand and blasted her pen out of her hand. She had put the setting for medium high.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Aah." Miss Foster cried out in pain. Looking at her hand, she saw it was slightly burnt.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena saw the sonic pen falling towards them. "Catch it, Hunter!"

Hunter looked up and saw the pen and caught it.

"Good job, Hunter!" The Doctor grinned. He then climbed up the cable to another window and managed to open it.

"I'm going to fall!" Katie cried. She felt her grip on Donna begin to loosen.

"Hang on, Katie!" Hunter yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Half of Katie's body hung just in front of the windows of the office where Penny sat, still tied to the chair.

Her waist hit the window, catching Penny's attention. "What the hell is going on?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"This is all your fault!" Donna yelled up at the Doctor. "I should've stayed at home!"

"But you would have missed the excitement!" Elena laughed. "The adventure!"

"I won't be a minute!" The Doctor yelled as he climbed into the building. He then helped Elena in. Hunter climbed in last, and then both the Doctor and Hunter helped Abe in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster rubbed her sore hand. "Yes he's slippery, that one. Time we found out who they are."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group ran downstairs into Miss Foster's office. The Doctor opened the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asked.

"What, you're a journalist?" Hunter asked as he went over and helped the Doctor.

"Yes." Penny said.

"Well, make it up!" Elena exclaimed.

The Doctor grabbed Katie's waist.

"Who's got me?" Katie asked.

"I do!" The Doctor yelled. "We've got you."

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster and the guards headed downstairs.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You've got to let go of Donna, Katie." Elena said.

"Are you insane!?" Katie cried out.

"trust me, Katie." Elena said. "The Doctor and Hunter won't let you fall."

With some hesitation, Katie released her hold on Donna and felt herself be caught by two pairs of hands. She was then helped inside by the Doctor and Hunter.

"There we go." the Doctor grinned softly. "Safe and sound." he then looked at Donna. "Now to get Donna." He the grabbed Donna's legs.

"Who's got my legs?" they heard Donna yell.

"Stop kicking, Donna!" Elena yelled. "It's just the Doctor!"

Donna did and with Hunter's help, the Doctor and he were able to pull Donna inside as well.

"I was right." Donna said, pulling her jacket down. "It's always like this with you, innit?"

Elena and the Doctor had huge grins on their faces. "OH YES!"

"And off we go!" The Doctor said, grabbing Elena's hand. Everyone grinned at each other and ran out, leaving Penny behind.

"OI!" Penny cried.

The Doctor popped back. "Sorry!" He used the sonic to release her and ran off again.

This time, it was Elena that popped in. "Now do yourself a favor, get out."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group of five ran across the call center area, meeting Miss Foster and the guards. The Doctor gently pushed Elena and Donna behind him. Elena looked back at Miss Foster over his right arm, Donna his left. Hunter did the same with Katie. Katie was beside Donna and looking at Miss Foster over Hunter's right arm.

"Well then." Miss Foster said, taking off her glasses. "at last."

"Hello." Donna waved.

"Nice to meet you," The Doctor grinned. "I'm The Doctor."

"I'm Donna." Donna said.

"I'm Elena." Elena said.

"I'm Katie." Katie said.

"And I'm Hunter." Hunter smiled.

"Partners in crime." Miss Foster said and the group looked at each other at the name Miss Foster had given them. They didn't see themselves as "partners in crime".

"_Partners in crime?_" the Doctor asked.

"_Well,_" Elena said. "_We are trying to stop Miss Foster, Theta. And we _do_ have partners. Donna, Katie, and Hunter._ _It seems rather fitting though._"

The Doctor grinned. "_Can't argue with that._"

"And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology." Miss Foster said.

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen." Elena said. Hunter took the pen out and handed it to her. Elena held it up. "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." She gave it to Donna.

"Oh it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed. She then gave it to Katie.

"Very." Hunter nodded.

"Yep." Katie said. She handed it to the Doctor.

"Yeah," The Doctor said. "and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet." Miss Foster said. "Intergalactic Class.

"A wet nurse," Hunter said. "using humans as surrogates."

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family," Miss Foster said. "to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean _lost_?" Elena asked. "How do you _lose_ a _planet_?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern." Miss Foster said. "I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What," Katie asked. "like an outer space super-nanny?"

"Yes," Miss Foster grinned. "if you like."

"So... so those little things they're..." Donna said. "they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs." Miss Foster said. "Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna said.

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." Hunter said.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked.

"We're trying to _help_ you, Matron." Elena said, now dead serious. "This is your _one_ chance; cos if you don't call this off, then _we'll_ have to _stop_ you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster said.

The bodyguards took aim.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on," The Doctor said, holding his arms out. "one more thing, before... dying."

"Do you know what happens if you hold two _identical_ sonic devices against each other?" Elena asked as the Doctor handed her the pen back and took out her sonic screwdriver and held both of them.

After a short pause, Miss Foster said. "No."

Elena grinned. "Nor me, lets find out!" She then pointed the two at each other, causing an awful noise. Miss Foster and her guards squirmed in agony and a glass pane shattered.

Elena pulled the two sonics away. "Run!"

They ran off.

Miss Foster spoke into her wrist communicator. "I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labor." She and her guards hurried away.


	8. Partners In Crime Prt 3

**AN:** I'd like for the reviewer who suggested for Turn Left to please PM me as soon as possible. I'd like to discuss their idea.

* * *

In Miss Foster's office, Penny was collecting binders. She ignored Elena's advice, even though she should have taken it. "Cellular ossification." Just as she was about to leave, Miss Foster walked in with the guards.

"Tie her up."

The guards grabbed Penny. "Ah, you're kidding me."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group ran along a deserted corridor and arrived at the storage cupboard. Elena and the Doctor began throwing the supplies out. Donna, Katie, and Hunter stood outside the door, watching them.

"Well, that's one solution." Donna commented. "Hide in a cupboard. I like it."

"We did that this s'morning, Donna." Elena grinned. "I was pretty comfortable."

"Not me." Hunter grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Elena playfully swatted him.

The Doctor then opened the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine built into the wall. "Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now that we've got this." Elena held up the sonic pen. "We can get into it."

≈ΘҖ≈

Miss Foster opened a wall panel to reveal a second green machine that was the same as what the Doctor and company was looking at.

"What does that thing do?" Penny asked, who was tied up in a chair again.

"It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man and woman's an alien then they've alerted the Shadow Proclamation," Miss Foster said as she began fiddling with some of the controls. "so the first one million humans will have to do." She then spoke to the guards. "Find him and the woman. Don't waste time, just kill them. And their accomplices."

The guards ran off.

≈ΘҖ≈

"She's wired up the whole building." The Doctor said. "We need a bit of privacy."

"Let Abe take care of them." Elena grinned.

The Doctor looked at Elena, who just grinned. She looked at Abe. "Abe, if you please."

Grinning mischievously, Abe morphed into a black flying fox bat and flew back in the direction they had come from.

≈ΘҖ≈

Coming upon a room Abe knew the guards were going to run through, he settled himself and waited. He didn't have long to wait. He heard the two guards running feet coming closer and closer. He soon saw them. Seeing that it was his cue, Abe released his grip on the ceiling and swooped down a bit over and between the two guards heads, making a squeaking sound as he passed them. He climbed back up before he was seen.

"Did you hear that?" the younger of the two guards asked as he looked around.

"Hear what?" the older one asked.

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Sounded like something squeaked."

The older one looked at his partner. "Puh! You're hearing things."

The younger one looked at his partner. "I'm telling you, I _heard_ something!"

"And I'm telling you, you _didn't_!"

The two guards made to go on, but Abe swooped down behind them and climbed again and squeaked.

The younger one looked around frantically. "There it is again!"

With the younger guard's attention turned away, Abe glided to the older guard and landed on his head smoothly. He didn't seem to notice since his attention was elsewhere.

When the younger guard turned to his partner, his eyes immediately focused on Abe, who grinned. "Don't move."

"What are you..."

"Don't..." the younger guard raised his gun, aiming the barrel at Abe. "... move."

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" the older guard asked.

"Shh," the younger one said. "Don't move."

Just as he fired, Abe quickly flew off and the older guard ducked.

"Jesus!"

The younger guard frantically began looking around for Abe. "Where did it go!?" he looked at his partner, who by this time, was now standing straight. "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

"Never mind that!" his partner yelled. "You could have killed me!"

"I wasn't trying to!" the younger one yelled. "I was aiming for the bat that was on your head."

"Were you crazy!?"

_Woof!_

The two guards turned to see a black patterdale terrier looking at them. The two guards looked at one another before raising their guns and aimed for Abe, who wasted no time and ran between the two guards and then jumped and clamped on the younger guards rear end, holding on.

A look of shock and pain came upon the guard's face as he yelled out, feeling the dog's teeth.

The older guard ran towards his partner, ready to grab Abe, but Abe saw this and released his hold as soon as he saw the right moment. The right moment was just before the guard was able to touch him. Letting go, Abe scurried off and watched in amusement as the two guards crashed into each other, heads crashing and both grunting in pain as they fell to the floor. The guards were knocked out with the younger guard on the bottom and the older guard on top.

Seeing the guards weren't going to be bothering them for a while, Abe hopped back to the group.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Why's she wired up the tower block?" The Doctor asked no one in particular. "What's it all for?" He began fiddling with cables.

"Inducer online." the computer said.

"You look older." Donna commented.

"Thanks." The Doctor mumbled even though he was concentrating on the task before him.

"Where's Nellie?" Donna asked.

"Right here, Donna." Elena said.

Donna looked at the brunette woman up and down. "You're not Nellie. Nellie's blonde. You're brunette."

"Trust me, Donna." Katie said. Donna looked at her. "It _is_ Elena."

Elena pouted. "It's me, Donna." she stared into Donna's eyes. "I just changed. That's all."

"Don't be stupid." Donna retorted. "There is _no way_ this _woman_ is Nellie."

Elena felt her hearts break. "Donna it's me."

"Lets say that you _are_ Nellie." Donna said. "Prove it. Tell me something that only _Nellie_ would know."

"When we first met," Elena said. "You thought Nerys paid me to kidnap you from your wedding. You believed she was my best friend when in fact, I never even heard of Nerys. And lets not forget the time we were on the street trying to a cab and cars were honking at you because they thought you were in a fancy dress, drunk, or in drag. One taxi driver even drove passed us, calling out, "Get off the sauce darlin'!". And even when we were in the taxi with the Santa robot driving us to the Racnoss, you were yelling out for help and we heard the TARDIS coming for us and you couldn't believe it and I said, "He may not be our knight in shining armor, Donna, but I'd rather be with the Doctor than where this robot is taking us. Plus, he has style." Remember you were taking too long in the cab so I kicked you in the butt, "shoving" you into the TARDIS?"

All Donna could do was gape at the brunette woman before her. All that had been spoken by her was true.

"And then remember when I was stuck in the webbing," Elena continued. "It was after Lance, your fiancé had betrayed you." a look of anger passed over Elena's face before sympathy, and then irk overtook it. "He began to say horrible things about you and I couldn't take anymore. I felt so angry by what he was implying. Because _none_ of them were true. "I told him he was a bastard and that _any_ man would be lucky to have you for wife. Even though you were a bit bossy and hot-head. But you're also a very caring woman who cares very deeply for the people you hold very dear. That Lance would have been a lucky man to have married you. But he wasn't. He decided to bed a spider instead."

Like before, Donna's heart that was already filled with sisterly love for Elena, more was added since she knew, most definitely, the brunette before her was indeed Nellie. Nellie was the only person, besides her and The Doctor, who knew what happened that day with Racnoss. Donna became aware of tears running down her cheeks, but they were happy tears and a smile broke out. "Oh, Nellie!" And she hugged the brunette, who hugged back.

"It's so good to see you, Donna."

Breaking away, Donna looked Elena over. "But... how?"

"No time now, Donna." Elena said. "Bit busy. I'll tell you when it's all over."

"Right." Donna looked as Elena and the Doctor continued fiddling with the wires. "How you two been?"

"We're good." The Doctor said. "We had this friend, Martha was her name."

"Martha Jones." Elena said. "She's brilliant..."

"…. and I destroyed half her life." The Doctor said.

Elena nudged him, gaining his attention. "No, you didn't."

"Lena..."

"You didn't!" Elena said. "She _wanted_ to come. You made her life better. And mine. If she hadn't come with us, who knows what would have happened. Her life would still be boring. It would work, eat, and sleep, and then do it all over again. If she hadn't come, Doctor, it might not have possible for us to never to have met Jack. We'd never seen the wonders. The places. The people. The adventures! We met Shakespeare! We saw old New York. We met the Face of Boe. _I_ had adventures with my brothers and Katie. We got to see the end of the universe. I even found out that I wasn't human."

The Doctor looked at his Imprint and knew she was right. If Martha hadn't joined them, their adventures would have turned out quite differently. When they were on New, New, New York, instead of Martha being kidnapped, it would have been Elena. And then on the ship, the _S.S. Pentallian_, after she had taken the star from him, she would have died if Martha hadn't told the others to dump the fuel. Those were only _two_ of the possible outcomes that would have turned out differently.

"But she's fine." The Doctor turned to Donna. "She's good. She's gone."

Elena nodded.

Donna saw the exchange between her two friends and knew something had happened between them after they took off, but she would ask _after_ this was done. "What about Rose?"

The Doctor paused in what he was doing and looked at Donna. Elena looked at her as well. "Still lost."

"I remember before we left..." Elena said. "You were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you two were never there." Donna said in a sombre voice. "And I tried. I _did try_, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later, you're back home. It's nothing like being with you two. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" The Doctor asked as he and Elena continued working.

Mentally smacking her forehead, Elena rolled her eyes at the Doctor's obliviousness to what Donna had just said and looked at her. "You wanna come with us, don't you, Donna?"

A smile broke out on Donna's face. "Oh yes, please!"

Elena looked at Katie. "You wanna come too, Katie?"

"Can I?"

"The more, the merrier." Elena grinned. She looked at Donna and winked, nodding. "You as well, Donna."

A wide grin broke out on Donna's face.

"Inducer activated." the computer said.

Everyone looked at the machine in alarm.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"She's started the program." Hunter said.

"That doesn't sound good." Katie said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in her office, Miss Foster pulled a lever.

"Inducer transmitting." the computer said.

Miss Foster walked over to one of the windows and looked out. "Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays."

≈ΘҖ≈

At a restaurant, Sylvia and her friends were having dinner.

"I swear that Adipose treatment is fabulous." an overweight brunette woman who wore a red outfit, Suzette said. "Just look at my chin." she turned her face to and fro, showing her chin before looking at her friends. "And it's very good for back fat. I'm down two sizes!"

"It's like a miracle." Sylvia smiled. "All that from just one little pill!"

"And I've been eating like normal." Suzette laughed just before her back started twitching and there came growling.

"You all right, love?" Sylvia asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Suzette said. "funny sort of feeling like a..."

It seemed other people in the restaurant also started feeling strange too.

"What's happened?" one woman asked the man she was dining with.

"I'm not sure," the man answered. "seems to be..."

"Better pop to the loo." Suzette said as she stood.

Sylvia saw a lump moving on Suzette's back. "Oh, my God, Suzette!"

"What?" Suzette asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

At his home, Roger was reading the newspaper when he stood, and began feeling his side.

≈ΘҖ≈

Suzette was now panicking. "What is it? Get it off me!"

Sylvia ran and pulled down the back of Suzette's blouse and saw an Adipose. It seemed the fat people all over the restaurant were starting to getting bumps too.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at Roger's, an Adipose burst out of his belly, waved, ran to the cat flap and jumped out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Suzette's Adipose ran along the restaurant floor, dodging people's feet, Sylvia following.

≈ΘҖ≈

Out on the street, Adipose were everywhere! They were marching along in a scattered mob and seemed to be heading in the same direction.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Come to me children." Miss Foster said softly, still at the window. "Come to me."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back on the streets, the Adipose were still walking in one particular direction with people watching them in curiosity.

"All right, everyone get back," a policewoman ordered. "don't touch them, and stay away."

The street was swarming with Adipose and the police were trying to help but with no avail.

≈ΘҖ≈

"So far they're just losing weight," Elena said.

"but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor concluded.

"That's when they convert..." Katie said.

"Skeletons, organs, everything." Hunter said.

"A million people are gonna die!" Elena said. "Unless we stop her in time. Got to cancel out the signal."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the restaurant, Suzette is on the ground, moving about.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Got to cancel out the signal." The Doctor said as Elena pulled out the golden capsule and took off one end to show the others a chip.

"This contains a primary signal." Elena said. "If we can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." She then attached part of the pendant to the inducer.

≈ΘҖ≈

"A nice try." Miss Foster said. "Double strength." She then pushed the lever completely down.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Inducer increasing." the computer said.

Everyone looked in alarm, their eyes wide.

"No, no, no, no, no, she's doubled it." The Doctor said tensely. "I need... Haven't got time! It's too far. Lena and I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Fat people were still wriggling in pain.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Is there anything Katie and I can do?" Donna asked in a calm way, but in reality, she was panicking.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you!" Hunter said in a near panic tone.

"Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." The Doctor said in a panic.

"Doctor," Donna said sternly. "tell me what do you need."

"We need a second capsule to boost the override, Donna." Elena said. "Unfortunately we only got one. We can't save them!" Her hearts filled with dread at the very thought that Miss Foster had won and everyone effected by the machine would die. And there wasn't anything she nor the Doctor could do to save them!

She and the Doctor began fiddling with the switches whilst Donna slowly held up her gold capsule. Both Hunter and Katie had grins on their faces. A fidgety Doctor and Elena suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at Donna in shock. They couldn't believe their luck! Donna had another capsule! Oh, they could bloody kiss her right then and there! Everyone burst out laughing as happiness filled them all. They now had a second capsule. Miss Foster _would_ be stopped and everyone taking the pills would be saved. Snatching the capsule from Donna, the Doctor took off one end, plugged it in, and everyone watched as the green lights turned off.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's stopped!" Suzette said as the pain and growling stopped abruptly. "They've gone."

Everyone else was the same way. The growling and pain had stopped.

≈ΘҖ≈

In her office, Miss Foster flicked the switches and saw nothing was working. Her machine was offline.

"What's happened?" Penny asked.

"I think the Doctor happened." Miss Foster answered. "But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming."

≈ΘҖ≈

A loud horn was heard up above and everyone looked in that direction.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's my lift home!" Miss Foster said happily and left.

"You can't just leave me here!" Penny exclaimed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It just stopped." Suzette laughed.

All of a sudden, a sound like a big horn was heard above them.

"What on earth this is now?" Sylvia asked, looking up. "Oh my god!" She went back outside and saw a big round CE3-style spaceship flying over the city. People were screaming

≈ΘҖ≈

On his allotment, Wilf had his headphones on, listening to Dusty Springfield singing 24 Hours From Tulsa, missing the thing as it passed behind him, looking through his telescope.

≈ΘҖ≈

The ship flew over the Adipose Industries building and thousands of Adipose cheered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Fine." Donna said. "When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill."

"Nursery ship." Elena said.

The computer unit lit up again. "Incoming signal." And started talking in an alien language.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on," Hunter said. "instructions from the Adiposian First Family."

Donna and Katie waited as the three Gallifreyans listened in.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the street, Miss Foster was talking to the Adipose babies with Eva Peron-style gestures. "Children! Oh my children, behold. I am taking you home."

The Adipose cheered.

"Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting." Miss Foster continued. "And you will fly!"

Blue levitation beams reached out from the nursery ship.

"Up you go, babies." Miss Foster smiled. "Up you go! "

The Adipose babies stepped into the beams and started elevating.

"That's it," Miss Foster said. "fly away home!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." The Doctor said as he, Elena, and Hunter listened to the computer instructions.

"Oh. Ooh." Elena said. "_We're_ not the ones in trouble now."

"_She_ is!" Hunter remarked.

"Come on!" Elena yelled before she, the Doctor, and Hunter ran up to the roof, followed by Donna, Abe, and Katie.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Take me!" Miss Foster looked up, her arms raised above her head. "The children need me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Reaching the roof, the group of six ran to the middle, stopped, and watched as the Adipose babies levitated toward the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked. "Blow them up?"

Elena looked at Donna, appalled that she would suggest such a thing. "Donna! They're just children."

"They can't help where they come from." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that makes a change." Donna said. "That Martha must've done you good."

"Ah, she did, yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"Yeah, she did." Elena smiled, wrapping her arm around the Doctor.

"So did you, Lena." The Doctor grinned, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

Elena's smile widened.

Seeing the adoration between the two, Donna smiled, feeling very happy for them. She had seen the pain and anger in Elena when they had first met and after the Racnoss incident, she hoped, with all her heart the next they met, she was healed. Seemed her wish had come true. But she never expected that Elena would get together with the Doctor! "Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha."

All saw an Adipose wave at them and they waved back.

"I'm waving at fat." Donna said.

"You be good." Elena called out and the Adipose nodded.

"Actually, as a diet plan," Hunter said. "it sort of works." He then noticed Miss Foster. "There she is!"

Both the Doctor and Elena released each other, but held hands as everyone ran to the edge. They saw Miss Foster was now floating in the air, having stopped at their level.

"Matron Cofelia," The Doctor called out. "listen to me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor." Miss Foster said. "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" The Doctor grumbled to the others.

"Because they're too stupid to." Elena muttered before talking to Miss Foster. "We're trying to help!"

"Just get across to the roof." Hunter said. He looked up at the ship before looking back at her. "Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What," Miss Foster asked. "so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen." The Doctor said. "We saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth."

"So what's the one thing they want to get _rid_ of?" Elena said. "Their _accomplice_!"

"I'm far more than that." Miss Foster said, raising her arms up. "I'm nanny to all these children."

In the meantime, all the baby Adipose were inside the ship, leaving only Miss Foster, who was still in the air.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now."

"They don't need the nanny anymore!" Elena yelled.

Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Bewildered, Miss Foster looked up and then at the group before falling with a scream. Both Katie and Donna hid their faces in Hunter's shoulders, who wrapped his arms around them. Elena did the same with the Doctor, who wrapped his arms around her. They then looked up again and saw the Adipose waving goodbye through the windows of the leaving ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

Down on Brook street, the group could see and hear sirens, an ambulance, and police tapes. The Doctor gave Elena the sonic pen, who desegregated.

"Oi," came Penny's voice. "you six!"

All turned to see Penny, who had crept out of the building, still tied to the chair.

"You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad!" Penny exclaimed. "And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" and crept away.

"We're not the ones who's tied to a chair!" Elena yelled.

"So," Katie yelled out. "Who's the mad one now!?"

"You see," Donna said. "some people just can't take it."

"No." Hunter said.

"But some people can." Donna said. She looked at Elena and the Doctor. "So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" With a grin, she grabbed Elena's hand.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Donna pulled her away with the others following.

≈ΘҖ≈

They walked to the alley where the TARDIS and Donna's car was parked.

"That's my car!" Donna exclaimed. "That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She then opened the trunk and everyone saw it was full of suitcases.

"I packed ages ago, just in case." Donna said. "Cos I thought, hot weather," she handed a stunned Doctor the suitcase with her clothes for said weather. "cold weather," did the same for cold weather. "no weather... he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She then handed a striped hatbox to a confused Elena.

"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" The Doctor said looking at the hatbox in Elena's hands.

"Planet of the Hats," Donna grinned. "I'm ready!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcases. Hunter, Abe, and Katie were already inside, understanding the Doctor and Elena needed to talk with Donna alone.

But it seemed Donna was babbling in the doorway and beaming, oblivious. "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." She took notice both Elena and The Doctor didn't look happy. "You're not saying much."

"No, it's just..." The Doctor said softly. "It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

"You don't want me." Donna asked quiet and sadly.

"It's not that, Donna." Elena protested, seeing the devastated look on the ginger's face.

"Then what is it?" Donna exclaimed.

All that Elena and the Doctor could do was stare at her with such sadness. It wasn't that they didn't _want_ her. They did want her to come with them. But they wanted Donna to know about the possible dangers she would be facing if she traveled with them and they were also giving her a chance to change her mind.

The Doctor threw the bags to the ground. "The last time, with Martha..."

"Donna," Elena said softly. "You'll be facing danger at every possible turn and we can't guarantee your safety. There'll be a lot of running going on. And... we fear that you may get hurt."

"What about Katie and Hunter?" Donna asked.

"Katie has traveled with us before and knows about the dangers." The Doctor said. "And Hunter. He's a Time Lord."

"It's not that we don't want you to come, Donna. We do." Elena said. "We just want you know the dangers you'd be facing. That's all. And we want to give you the choice to either come with us or stay here."

Donna looked at the two in shock. They still wanted her come and were letting her decide whether she wanted to stay on Earth or go with them and see the galaxy. She smiled widely. She had already made her decision a long time ago and wasn't backing out. "I made my decision."

They all smiled at each other.

"Awesome!" Elena cheered.

"Aw, brilliant!" The Doctor grinned.

"You, Katie, and me." Elena nodded to Donna. "We can keep these boys in line together." at the Doctor.

"Oi!" The Doctor gently nudged her, pouting.

Elena laughed and kissed him, earning a cheeky grin.

"You two are just so adorable!" Donna cooed.

Both the Doctor and Elena blushed.

Donna ran to hug them, but stopped suddenly, remembering something though she was so happy! "Car keys!"

"What?" Elena asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've still got my mum's car keys!" Donna said, showing said keys. "I won't be a minute!" She ran away out of the alleyway.

Elena and the Doctor watched her before they began to carry her luggage to the TARDIS. Hunter and Katie came out to help.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the crowded street that now had police cars, Donna was talking to Sylvia on the phone. "I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit."

"...it was in the sky!" Sylvia complained.

"Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys." Donna said. "Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." She threw the keys into the bin.

"What?" Sylvia asked. "A bin?"

"Yes," Donna said. She couldn't believe how thick her mother was sometimes. "that's it, a bin."

"You can't do that." Sylvia exclaimed.

"Oh, stop complaining," Donna retorted. "the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye."

"But Donna," Sylvia whined. "you can't..."

Donna hung up. She saw several people standing by a fence and spotted a blonde woman. "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." She heads back to the TARDIS, feeling like the happiest woman in the world.

The blonde woman watched as Donna left before looking back. It was Rose Tyler! She looked very worn and depressed. For a few seconds she looked around before walking away several steps and then simply vanished into thin air.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the TARDIS, everyone heard the door open and watched as Donna walked inside.

"Off we go, then!" Donna grinned.

"Here it is, the TARDIS." The Doctor grinned. "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

"Oh, I know that bit." Donna interrupted, making Katie, Elena, and Hunter snicker. "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

Elena quickly threw a switch. "Better?"

"Much." Donna grinned. "Thanks."

"So, whole wide universe," Elena grinned at the console, looking at Donna. "where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna said leaning against one of the rails.

"Which is?" Hunter asked.

"Two and a half miles, that way." Donna nodded her head in one particular direction.

Elena grinned. She and the Doctor began setting the coordinates. "You got it."

≈ΘҖ≈

On the hill, Wilf was looking through the telescope when all of a sudden he froze, seeing the TARDIS flying above his head. "There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He looked into the telescope and saw both doors were opened and Donna waving at him. "Huh - what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna." Standing behind Donna, he saw the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and a blonde girl waving too. Everyone was smiling at him. "And that's them! That's them! Hey! That's them! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl!" Wilf cheered. "Go on, get up there! Hey!" He danced merry little dance as he watched the TARDIS zoom away.


	9. The Fires of Pompeii Prt 1

**AN:** The cover is up!

* * *

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS, followed by Elena, Hunter, and then Abe. The animal he decided to become was a German Pinscher. Since they were visiting Rome and it was a very warm climate... Abe believed this form was suitable for this trip. Katie and Donna came out after Abe. The Doctor pushed a rough curtain aside and broad smiles lit everyone's faces. "Ancient Rome." The six time travelers stepped out into the street, seeing the place buzzing with life.

The travelers stood in a line with the Doctor in the middle, standing _very_ close to Elena. She and Hunter were on his left and Katie and Donna were on his right. The Doctor and Elena held hands. Elena could feel the Doctor stroking her hand with his thumb, sending pleasant shivers throughout her entire body. Ever since she and Katie came out of their rooms, the Doctor couldn't seem to stop touching her. Be it her arms, hands, waist, legs. How could he? She was wearing an outfit that bewitched him from the moment he laid eyes on her. She was just too enticing! And the Doctor was helpless to fight the urge to _not_ touch her. Of course, Elena wasn't complaining. She seemed to enjoy this side of the Doctor. He never strayed too far from her and always kept her in his sight.

Elena wore a white short-sleeve shirt with pink flow designs, short light blue denim jean skirt, and her black converses. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

Katie wore a light pink summer dress with floral design. The straps were thick and a belt looped around her waist. She wore flip-flops and had her hair in a high ponytail.

Both Katie and Donna's faces lit up as they took in the sight. Elena knew this was their first time seeing _anything_ historical. They would be able to see Titus. He was the fifth emperor after Nero. And the Roman Colosseum. That would be great! Different kinds of market stalls were set up and people who were either buying or selling, as well as families. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now... this is brand new Rome."

"Oh my God, it's... it's so Roman." Donna said enthusiastically. Her smile widened. "This is fantastic!" She then hugged the Doctor. "I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome." she walked along street. "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."

"Well, don't go telling them that." Hunter said.

"This is so awesome!" Katie laughed, looking around.

Elena laughed.

"This is the first time I've ever been in the past!" Katie twirled around, trying to take in the sights.

Donna then noticed something behind the Doctor, Hunter, and Elena. "Hold on a minute. That sign over there is in English." Elena, Hunter, the Doctor, and Katie looked at the sign. "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor said. "That's the TARDIS translation circuits."

"It's all right, Donna." Elena said. "The TARDIS translates other languages and just makes it look like English... speech as well."

"You're talking Latin right now." Hunter said.

"Seriously?" Donna asked, not quite believing the three.

"Mmm." the Doctor, Elena, and Hunter nodded.

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin." Donna said.

"Trust me, Donna." Katie said. "You're speaking Latin."

Donna laughed. "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure—you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm gonna try it." Donna grinned and walked up to a male stallholder.

"Hello, sweetheart." he grinned, looking at Donna. "What can I get for you, my love?"

"Veni, vidi, vici." Donna said.

"Hunh? Sorry?" the stallholder said. "Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah." Donna grinned and walked back to the group. "What does he mean 'Celtic'?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh." Hunter said. "There we are. That's something."

The group kept walking through the streets, all unaware that a red-robed young woman was watching them.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Katie asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes." the Doctor grinned, gently bumping her shoulder with his. "It's like Soho... but bigger."

"You've been here before then?" Donna asked.

The woman continued following them.

"Hm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly." the Doctor answered. "Coliseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus... You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" he stopped, along with the others and looked around. "Try this way." They walk on, the woman still following. They come to a wider street.

Donna looked about. "I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?"

Something caught Elena's attention and this caught the Doctor's. He was about to ask her what was wrong when suddenly the ground began shaking.

"Here we go again." a man nearby said.

The vendors nearby do what they could to save their stalls and merchandise.

"Wait a minute!" Donna exclaimed. "One mountain... with smoke... which makes this..."

"Pompeii." Elena said. "We're in Pompeii..."

"... and it's Volcano Day!" the Doctor, Hunter, and Elena said in unison.

Katie's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, shit."

≈ΘҖ≈

The young woman ran inside the Temple of Sibyl. There were other women also in red.

The young woman fell to her knees in front of a contained fire. This woman was a young soothsayer. "I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline."

"The High Priestess cannot be seen." a brunette woman, whose name was Sister Spurrina said. She looked at the young soothsayer. "What would you tell her, sister?"

The young soothsayer looked at Sister Spurrina. "It has come... as foretold in the prophecy. The box... the blue box."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the marketplace, a laughing and squealing Elena was running from a grinning Doctor, who was chasing after her. Hunter, Katie, and Donna were smiling and laughing their silliness. The two were just _too cute_ together! Even though they were in Pompeii the day before the eruption and the city and its people were going to be covered in ash, the Doctor and Elena were running around having fun and being carefree.

The Doctor reached out to grab Elena, but she twirled out of his reach and stuck her tongue at him. The Doctor's eyes widen, but his grin turned mischievous and this made Elena a bit nervous yet also made her body tingle. The way the Doctor was looking at her...

Without so much as a word, the Doctor's left hand leapt out and grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her to him. This caused her to yelp in surprise but then laugh as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up a bit before twirling them both in a circle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the Doctor laughed along.

When he stopped twirling them in a circle, the Doctor gently set Elena on her feet, but kept his arms around her and she kept her arms around his neck as the two gazed into the others eyes, their foreheads touching.

"I love you." the Doctor said lovingly.

Elena smiled. "I love you too."

Hunter looked at the two with envy, but was happy. He then looked at Katie, who was smiling. He had an inkling, but wasn't sure.

Elena and the Doctor kissed before the Doctor gave her a quick kiss, grabbed her hand and raced through the streets with the others following.

≈ΘҖ≈

They soon arrived back where they started only to see the TARDIS was gone.

"What the..." Katie said.

"You're kidding." Donna said. "Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone."

"Okay." the Doctor said.

"Where is it then?" Donna asked, getting a bit irritated.

"You told the Doctor not to tell you, Donna." Elena grinned."

Donna glared at her playfully. "Don't get clever in Latin."

Elena stuck her tongue at her.

"Um...excuse me!" Hunter said. "Excuse me!" He ran to same stallholder that Donna had spoken with earlier. "There was a box—big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" stallholder said in a smug voice.

"But... it wasn't _yours_ to sell." Katie protested.

"It was on _my_ patch, wasn't it?" the stallholder retorted. "I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly." He then rubbed his hands together.

"Who did you sell it to?" the Doctor asked. Now _he_ was getting irritated.

"Old Caecilius. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him?" the stallholder said. "He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."

"Thanks." the Doctor said. He and the others began to run off, but he came back, slightly bemused. "What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?"

≈ΘҖ≈

In Caecilius' villa, the TARDIS had just been placed in a corner of the main room of the villa. Once the TARDIS was placed, the servants scurried away.

"Modern art!" Caecilius said in a joyful tone. "Out of the way, that's it!" he shooed the servants out of the way before stopping one of them. "Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some ants in honey, there's a good man. Ooh, maybe a dormouse!"

His wife, Metella, was looking on. She didn't really approve of this so-called modern art.

"What do you think?" Caecilius asked.

"_You_ call it modern art." Metella said. "_I_ call it a bloody great waste of space."

"But we're going up in the world, my love." Caecilius said. "Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the house this afternoon. What, with that and our Evelina about to be elevated..."

Their daughter, Evelina, came into the room, seemingly bored while her father kept on speaking about her. "Oh, don't go on about it, Dad."

"If we had moved to Rome like I said, she could have been a Vestal Virgin." Metella said.

Their teenage son, Quintus, also came into the room, seemingly just have woken up from a night on the town. "Someone mention Vestal Virgins?"

"Quintus, don't be so rude." Metella said. "You apologize to the household gods."

"Get off." Quintus hissed back.

"Apologize right now." Metella scolded. Her voice took an authoritative tone. "The gods are always watching."

All of a sudden the ground began rumbling.

"Positions!" Caecilius ordered in haste.

The family ran to their "positions" around the villa to keep valuables from falling and breaking. They wait out as the rumbling continues on. When it stopped, Caecilius kissed the head of a male bust.

"There, now you've made the household gods angry." Metella said. "Just say sorry."

Quintus walked over to the shrine of the household gods.

"I tell you, Caecilius," Metella said. "that boy will come to no good."

Quintus put two fingers in chalice and sprinkled water on a marble frieze. He then said in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry, household gods."

"So where were you last night? Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans, Christians and all sorts." Caecilius asked Quintus, disappointment laced in his voice. "How's your head, sunshine? How's your head?" He emphasized his words with claps at Quintus' ears. Much to his sons' annoyance.

"All right, Dad." Quintus whined. "Give us a break."

"You want to smarten yourself up, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets her." Metella told him. "Look at your sister. She is giving us... status."

"Oh, yeah," Quintus said sarcastically. "'cause it's all about Evelina."

"She has the gift." Metella said proudly standing next to Evelina. She held Evelina's hand hand up. It had an eye painted on it. "Be proud of your sister for once." She then spoke to

Evelina. "Have you been consuming?"

"Not this morning." Evelina said softly.

"Well, come on, sweetheart. Practice. It's hot today." Metella cooed to Evelina as she led her to the hypocaust in the center of the room. "The hypocaust is on full blast." The two sat on the ledge around it. "The mountain god must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sisterhood said."

Evelina leaned over and breathed deeply before backing away. "It hurts."

"Oh, my love," Metella cooed. "is it too hot?"

Evelina shook her head. "Sometimes in the smoke... I see the most terrible things."

"Like what?" Metella asked in concern.

"A face." Evelina said. "A face of stone."

"It'll make sense... one day..." Metella said softly. "Sister Spurrina promised it. The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer." She then left Evelina sitting by the hypocaust. She breathed and looked down into the heat. Below a creature of stone looked up and growled.

Evelina leaned back, feeling frightened at what she had just seen. "Who are you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

In the streets, the group had split up into two teams: the Doctor, Elena, and Abe. Hunter, Donna, Katie, and Donna. They had been searching for the street the stallholder had given them. They were meet back were the Doctor and Elena had parked the TARDIS in an hour. It had been an hour and the two teams were rendezvousing.

"Ha! We've got it!" The Doctor grinned. "Foss Street, this way!"

"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheater I think... We can start there." Donna said. The others looked at her in puzzlement. "We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?" Katie asked.

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation!" Donna exclaimed. "What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

The other's eyes widen in realization.

Hunter became serious. "It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow."

"Plenty of time." Donna grinned. "We can get everyone out easy."

"Except we're not going to." the Doctor said.

"But that's what you do." Donna said. "You're the Doctor." she looked at Elena. "And you, Nellie. You're like the dawn. A beacon of hope and light. You two save people."

Elena felt her throat constrict at Donna's description of her. It was true that she would save people at a heartbeat, but Pompeii was a fixed point. "Not this time, Donna." Sadness laced in her voice. "Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens... happens. There is no stopping it. I'm sorry."

"Says who?"

"Says _me_." the Doctor said. He felt Elena's sadness and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"What, and you're in charge?" Donna asked.

"TARDIS, Time Lord..." the Doctor retorted. "yeah."

"Donna, human... no!" Donna retorted back, anger laced in her voice. "I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

Hunter decided to intervene. He could see the tension between the two. "Donna," she looked at him. "You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer."

"Now, come on." the Doctor said. "TARDIS, we are getting out of here."

Donna stormed off. "Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!"

"Donna." Elena said.

"Oh, I bet you will!" the Doctor yelled angrily.

Donna follows. The young soothsayer watched them leave. She then placed both hands—which have eyes painted on the back—over her eyes and communicated with the other sisters. "The tall one, he calls us mad."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the Temple of Sibyl, Sister Spurrina also had her hands over her eyes. "Then he is a stranger to Pompeii. Soon he will learn."

Sister Thalina ran into the temple with two others, carrying a scroll. "We have found it, Sister Spurrina. In the 13th book of the Sybiline oracle. The blue box." she then unrolled the scroll. On the scroll, there was a drawing a of the TARDIS. "A temple made of wood... and yet the Sibyl foretold the box would appear at a time of storms and fire and betrayal."

"Sisters..." came a strained voice.

The sisters moved to stand in front of a gauze curtain.

"Reverend Mother," Spurrina said softly. "you should sleep."

"The Sibylline oracles are wrong." the high priestess said.

"But we have venerated her words for generations." Spurrina said.

"This is a new age. Heed my words." the high priestess said. "I predict a future of prosperity and might... and endless empire of Pompeii, reaching out from this city to topple Rome itself and encompass the whole wide world. If the disciples of the blue box defy this prophecy, their blood will run on the temple floor."

The ground rumbled and the sisters gasped before looking up.

"The gods approve!" Spurrina said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the main room of Caecilius' villa, they felt the ground shaking.

"Positions!" Caecilius yelled.

They all run to their appointed places. As the ground continued shaking, the family rode it out. When it stopped, a marble statue was about to fall, but the Doctor saved the bust before Caecilius could.

"Whoa!" the Doctor yelled and slapped its cheeks. "There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir." Caecilius said gratefully. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me." the Doctor smiled and leaned forward, shaking Caecilius' hand. "I'm a visitor. Hello." Taking Elena's hand in his, he then walked off.

"Who are you?" Caecilius asked in confusion as he followed the Doctor and Elena. Hunter, Katie, and Donna followed as well.

"I am..." the Doctor said. "...Spartacus."

"And so am I." Donna said.

"I'm Elena." Elena smiled.

"Katie."

"Hunter."

Caecilius looked between Elena and the Doctor. "Are you two..."

"Yep." the Doctor grinned. "She's my wife."

Caecilius smiled. "Congratulations then." he then looked between Elena, Hunter, Katie, and Donna. "You four look like brother and sisters. Yes, of course. You look very much alike."

Said four looked between each other and said in unison. "Really?"

"I'm sorry," Caecilius apologized. "but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?" Katie asked.

"Marble." Caecilius said proudly. "Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good," the Doctor said and flashed his psychic paper. "'cause I'm the marble inspector." He and Elena walked further into the room.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Metella said. She then took the cup of wine from Quintus. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She then poured it into pool.

"Oi!" Quintus pouted.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"This is my good wife, Metella." Caecilius said. "I—I must confess, we're not prepared for a—"

"Nothing to worry about." the Doctor said. "I-I'm sure you've got nothing to hide." he seemed to have spotted something. "Although, frankly, that..." he pointed forward and the others looked in the same direction and smiled. It was the TARDIS! "object... rather looks like wood to me." He and the others walked to the TARDIS.

Elena gently stroked the side. "Hello old girl." She felt a tingle in her hand.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius said, following after the group.

"Ah, well. The Doctor said. "Caveat emptor."

"Oh, you're Celtic." Caecilius said. "There's lovely."

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." the Doctor suggested.

"Although, while we're here," Donna said. "wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

"Donna!" Hunter hissed.

"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus." the Doctor whispered.

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son..." Donna hinted. "Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked

The Doctor rubbed his eye. Hunter shook his head in irritation.

"Well, the volcano for starters." Donna said.

"What?" Caecilius asked in puzzlement.

"Volcano." Donna repeated.

"What-ano?" Caecilius asked.

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep." Donna said.

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame." Hunter grinned. "We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." He and the Doctor gently grabbed Donna's arms and pulled her away from Caecilius and Metella and towards the shrine.

Elena smiled apologetically. "Excuse us." She and Katie joined Hunter and the Doctor.

"They don't know what it is." the Doctor hissed. "Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet." He, Hunter, Elena, and Katie, who was following their example, sprinkled frieze with water.

"The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano, Donna." Hunter said. "Not until tomorrow."

"Oh great." Donna said sarcastically. "They can learn a new word... when they die."

"Donna, stop it." the Doctor whispered.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up." Donna hissed. "That boy..." pointed at Quintus. Everyone looked at him. "how old is he, sixteen?" they looked at Donna. "And tomorrow he _burns to death_."

"Donna." Elena said.

"And that's _my_ fault?" the Doctor asked.

"Right now, yes!" Donna hissed.

The servant, Rhombus, entered the room, gaining everyone's attention. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government."

An older man strode in, his cloak draped over his right side. He had short dark hair that was graying at the temple. Elena eyed Lucius' right side with curiosity. _Why would he be hiding his arm?_


	10. The Fires of Pompeii Prt 2

"Lucius, my pleasure as always." Caecilius greeted as he strolled over to Lucius.

The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, Katie, Abe, and Donna stepped away from the shrine, all curious about Caecilius' visitor.

"Quintus, stand up." Metella ordered.

Quintus stood, giving out a long-suffering sigh.

"A rare and great honor, sir," Caecilius smiled. "for you to come to my house." He held out his hand, but Lucius ignored it.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west." Lucius quoted.

Caecilius seemed a bit puzzled. "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius continued.

"There now, Metella," Caecilius said, looking at his wife and then back at Lucius. Metella stood next to Caecilius. "have you ever heard such wisdom?"

"Never." Metella agreed. "It's an honor."

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests." Caecilius said. He then pointed to the group. Lucius looked at them. "This is Spartacus, Elena, Katie, Hunter, and, uh, Spartacus."

The group waved.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." the Doctor said.

"Ah!" Lucius said, a bit impressed. "What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." Hunter said.

"Ha!" Lucius gloated.

"... and yet the son of the father must also rise." Hunter concluded, pointing to Quintus.

"Damn." Lucius grimaced. "Very clever, sirs. Evidently men of learning."

Elena saw both Hunter and the Doctor's egos had gotten bigger from Lucius' compliment and had to hold back her giggles.

"Oh yes, but don't mind us." the Doctor said. "Don't want to disturb the status quo."

Caecilius whispered to Lucius. "He's Celtic."

"We'll be off in a minute." the Doctor said, pointing to the TARDIS.

Hunter took Donna gently by the arm and followed the others, who were heading for the TARDIS.

"I'm not going." Donna said in a subdued tone.

Caecilius said to Lucius. "It's ready, sir."

"I'm so sorry, Donna." Hunter said. "But you've got to."

"Well I'm not."

From beside Donna, Katie whispered, "From my experience with traveling with the Doctor, Donna." Donna looked at her. "When he tells you to do something... you _do_ it. No agruing."

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius said and unveiled a square piece of marble. "And here it is..."

The Doctor looked back over his shoulder and stopped. The others following. The design on the marble seemed familiar to the two Time Lords and Lady.

"Exactly as you specified." Caecilius asked eagerly. "It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius said, studying the marble.

Curiosity aroused in the Doctor, Hunter, Elena, and Katie, causing the group to rejoin the others.

"Oh now that's... different." the Doctor commented.

"Who designed that?" Elena asked curiously.

"My lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius said.

Elena nodded.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" Katie asked.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius answered.

"Well that looks like a circuit." Donna said.

Elena and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Made of stone." Hunter said in hushed voice.

"Do you mean you just _dreamt_ that up?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"That is my job..." Lucius said, looking at the group. "...as City Augur."

"What's that then... like the mayor?" Donna retorted.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse our friend." the Doctor laughed. "She's from... Barcelona." he then spoke softly to the group... more specifically... Donna. Katie listened carefully. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition."

Elena picked it up. "The augur is paid by the city to tell the future."

""The wind will blow from the west.""Donna said. "That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news."

Evelina joined them, looking pale and drawn, and barley able to stand. "They're laughing at us." everyone looked at her. "Those five. They use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No, no." the Doctor said. "We meant no offense."

"I'm sorry." Metella apologized as she hurried to Evelina's side. "My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

"By the gods, Mother!" Quintus exclaimed. "What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius hissed.

"But she's sick." Quintus shot back. He pointed to his sister while looking at his father. "Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household." Lucius said as he walked toward Evelina. "Another with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood." Metella said proudly, gently holding Evelina. "They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull." Lucius said. Elena, Katie, and Donna looked at him. "Only the _men_ folk have the capacity for _true_ perception."

"_Sexist pig_." Elena said.

"_Now, now._" the Doctor gently nudged her with his shoulder.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna remarked.

"I agree." Katie muttered.

The ground then began to quake at that moment.

Lucius looked at Donna. "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Consuming the vapors, you say?" Hunter asked.

"They give me strength." Evelina said.

"It doesn't look like it to me." the Doctor said.

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" Evelina asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor asked rather quickly.

Elena could feel the Doctor's nervousness and to tell the truth, she was feeling nervous as well.

"Doctor." Evelina said. "That's your name."

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked in bewilderment.

"You." Evelina looked at Elena and she her. "There is a bright light surrounding you. As bright as the very stars in the heavens." Elena's breath caught in her throat. "You're the Doctor's Seraph. You drive out creatures that dwell within the dark." she then looked at Katie. "And you. You have a destiny that you are not even aware of." she looked at Hunter. "You. You were once a ruthless man whose destiny's intertwined with one that is among you." She then looked at Donna. "And you, you call yourself noble."

The group looked at each other, baffled and terrified by Evelina's words.

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Metella scolded lightly.

"No, no, no." the Doctor said. "Let her talk."

"You all come from so far away." Evelina continued.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius said.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius." Hunter said. He had gotten his act together and looked at the man. "I reckon you've been out-soothsaid."

"Is that so..." Lucius said, looking at Hunter and then at the Doctor. "men..." and then Elena. "... and woman from Gallifrey?"

The group looked at Lucius, suspicion and curiosity filling their heads. Elena, Katie, the Doctor, and Hunter wanted to know how Lucius knew.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Strangest of images." Lucius said. "Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

"Doctor, Hunter, Elena, what are they doing?" Katie asked in concern.

"And you, daughters of... London." Lucius said, looking at both Donna and Katie, but mostly Donna.

"How does he know that?" Donna asked, panicking.

"This is the gift of Pompeii." Lucius said. "Every single oracle tells the truth."

"But that's impossible." Katie said.

"Doctor, she is returning." Lucius said, looking directly at the Doctor. "Her intentions will seem honorable, but they will not. She means to harm the person who is most dear to you."

"Who is?" the Doctor asked, instinctively wrapping a protective arm around Elena's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Who's she?" His first instinct was to protect Elena from harm. It was part of the Imprint process and that protectiveness was growing stronger at the thought of whoever was returning. If this person wanted to harm Elena, then she would have to get passed him. He would fight with everything he had till his dying breath to protect and save his wife.

"And you, Daughter of London..." Lucius said, looking at Donna. "you have something on your back."

The group looked at Donna and she them. She touched her right shoulder.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked, feeling scared.

"Even the word "Doctor", "Elena", and "Hunter", is false." Evelina said as she walked towards them. The five looked at her. "Your real names are hidden. They burn in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself." she looked at Hunter and the Doctor. "You two are lords, sirs." she then looked at Elena. "And you, you are a lady. Lords and lady... of time..." She then fainted.

"Evelina!" Metella cried out in panic.

Since Hunter was closer to Evelina, he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. The Doctor, Elena, Katie, and Metella rushed to the two.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later that evening, after Lucius had left and Hunter carried Evelina to her room, with Metella showing the way, he gently deposited her on the bed before leaving. Evelina was still unconscious, her mother caring for her as Donna, Elena, and Katie approached.

"She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl." Metella said apologetically to them. "But when the gods speak through her..." She then unwrapped a cloth from Evelina's arm.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Katie asked in concern.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her." Metella said. "We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" Donna asked as the three walked closer to get a better look.

"Evelina said you come from far away." Metella said. She then asked. "Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Donna ran her fingers along Evelina's arm. Elena and Katie followed her example.

"It's stone." Elena said. The four women looked worriedly at Evelina.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the main room, which was lit up with many candles spread across the room, the Doctor, Hunter, and Caecilius, who held an oil lamp, were at the hypocaust.

Working together, the Doctor and Hunter removed the grille. "Ah! Different sort of hypocaust."

"Oh yes, we're very advanced in Pompeii." Caecilius said. "In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs... leading from Vesuvius itself."

"Who thought of that?" Hunter asked.

"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago." Caecilius answered. "An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt."

"Didn't you think of moving away?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, no, then again, San Francisco."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" Caecilius asked.

The Doctor and Hunter looked down into the Earth where they heard a loud grating and rumbling.

"What's that noise?" Hunter asked, looking at Caecilius.

"Don't know. Happens all the time." Caecilius answered. The Doctor looked at him and saw that Caecilius was baffled by the noise as well. "They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

"But after the earthquake... let me guess." the Doctor said. "Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been... shall we say "imprecise"?" Caecilius said. "But then... the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex—all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing." Both Hunter and the Doctor looked down. "They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Have they said anything about tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

"No. Why should they?" Caecilius asked. "Why do you ask?"

"No, no, no reason. Just asking." the Doctor answered quickly. "But the soothsayers... they all consume the vapors?"

"That's how they see." Caecilius said.

The Doctor put on his glasses. "Ipso facto..." and leaned into the hypocaust.

"Look, you..." Caecilius said.

"They're all consuming this." the Doctor said, straightening back up. Hunter and Caecilius saw the Doctor pinch rock particles.

"Dust?" Caecilius asked.

"Tiny particles of rock." Hunter corrected.

The Doctor sprinkled some before tasting. "They're breathing in Vesuvius."

≈ΘҖ≈

Hunter and the Doctor were just outside the room where Katie and Elena were changing. After recovering from her fainting spell earlier, Evelina gave the two woman two of her dresses since she had a number of them.

"You all right in there?" the Doctor called.

"Ya," Katie said. "We're fine, Doctor."

"We're just finishing getting changed, that's all." Elena said.

"Well, hurry up!" the Doctor whined.

Donna's head popped out. "Impatient, aren't we?"

The Doctor pouted. "Well..."

Donna grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, spaceman. You'll love what Nellie's wearin'." with a wink, Donna popped back. Soon, she and Evelina came out, the curtains closed behind them. The two stood on each end of the curtain. "All right, you two. May Evelina and I present... Katie!" She and Evelina drew the curtain aside and Hunter's breath stilled. A vision walked before him as the curtains closed behind her.

Katie wore a white low V-neck floor-length roman dress. A thick belt with gold leaf design wrapped around her waist with a smaller version near the dress' end. A belt buckle was resting on each shoulder, holding the front and back in place. She wore gold roman sandals. Her wavy hair was down, resting on her shoulders.

"Well," Katie said. "What do you think?"

"You look stunning, Katie." the Doctor smiled.

Katie looked at Hunter. "What about you?"

"I—I—you look—I mean..." Hunter stuttered. He couldn't seem to find the right words. The Doctor elbowed him. "You look like an angel." a blush crept over his face.

A blush crept over Katie as she looked down bashfully. "Thank you."

The Doctor and Donna grinned at each other.

"And now," Donna said. "I give you... Nellie!"

They drew the curtain aside again and this time, it was the Doctor whose breath stilled.

Elena also wore a roman dress. But hers was different from Katie's. Elena's dress was champagne instead of white and ended three inches above her knees. The thick straps didn't have any belt buckles. Her dress also a gold leaf design that acted as a belt, but it was smaller than Katie's and continued under the arms on both sides. She wore buckled gold sandals. Her hair was still in the side ponytail.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Donna asked.

The Doctor walked up to Elena, still staring at her. That was all he could do. His two hearts were beating like a humming bird's wings. He cupped her face. "You look radiant. As always."

Elena smiled, a blush on her face. "You would say something like that just for a kiss, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor grinned mischievously. He then kissed her, pouring all his passion and want in that kiss. Elena kissed back. After a few minutes, the two broke away and the Doctor mumbled against her lips, "Always."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and Hunter told the girls their plan: have a look around Lucius' villa. Elena told the Doctor to be careful and he promised he would.

With that settled, the two Time Lords found Quintus lounging about, sipping wine.

Leaning against a pole, the Doctor spoke out, "Quintus, me old son... this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?"

"Nothing to do with me." Quintus said in a bored tone.

"Try again." the Doctor mumbled to Hunter, who nodded.

The two Time Lords walked up beside lounge. Hunter was the one to speak this time. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." he then produced a Dupondius from behind Quintus' ear, gaining the youth's attention. Quintus sat up, a sparkle in his eye as he eyed the coin. "where does he live?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Quintus led the Doctor and Hunter through the streets of Pompeii, holding a torch to light their way. Quintus looked back to make sure the Doctor and Hunter were following and the two Time Lords made sure _they_ weren't being followed. They soon reached their destination: Lucius' house.

"Don't tell my dad." Quintus begged the two, looking at them.

Giving Quintus's shoulder a pat and a wink, Hunter leapt onto a barrel, opening the shutters, and climbed inside.

The Doctor followed suit. But instead of climbing all the way inside, he stopped on the windowsill and looked at Quintus. "Only if you don't tell mine." and followed after Hunter.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside Lucius' villa, it was dark except for the light from the hypocaust.

The Doctor leaned out to Qunitus. "Pass me that torch."

Quintus handed him the torch. Both the Doctor and Hunter checked to see no one was around.

≈ΘҖ≈

Quintus was nervously looking about before climbing through the window after the two. The Doctor looked behind a curtain before handing Quintus the torch. The Doctor whistled to Hunter, gaining his attention. The Doctor nodded to the curtain. Seeing that the Doctor had found something, Hunter walked up beside him. Nodding at each other, the two grabbed the curtain and pulled it down to reveal more "circuits".

"The liar." Quintus hissed. "He told my father it was the only one."

The Doctor slipped his glasses on to get a better look. "Well... plenty of marble merchants in this town."

"Tell them all the same thing;" Hunter added, looking at the "circuits" closer. "get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future... Doctor. Hunter." Lucius said. The trio turned around and saw the man himself with two roman guards behind him. "We are building the future as dictated by the gods."

≈ΘҖ≈

In Evelina's room, Evelina, Katie, and Elena were laughing as Donna played around with her new V-neck short-sleeved purple gown and shawl. Evelina was petting Abe, who was enjoying her strokes.

"You're not supposed to laugh." Donna said playfully. "Thanks for that. What do you think?" she then stroke a pose. "The goddess Venus."

"Oh, that's sacrilege." Evelina laughed.

"Not where we come from." Katie winked.

Evelina's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Ya." Elena laughed. "Girls do that just for fun. We mean no harm though."

"That's good." Evelina sighed.

"Nice to see you laugh, though." Donna said, sitting beside Elena, who sat beside Evelina. Katie sat on Evelina's right. "What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age? You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?"

Evelina shook her head. "I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."

"You get any choice in that?" Katie asked.

"It's not my decision." Evelina said. "I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me."

"That sucks." Katie said.

"Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked.

Elena looked at the woman she saw as a sister. She knew Donna's intentions were good and admirable, but Pompeii was a fixed point and there wasn't anything Donna could do to stop it. She was starting to have thoughts about saving this family now. They were nice. Strict, but nice. She thought back and looked at each family member. Evelina was a sweet girl. She loved her parents and brother a lot. Quintus was rebellious, but Elena could see he cared a lot about his family even though he and parents argued a lot. But children and their parents will argue. Caecilius and Metella were strict, but also very devoted parents.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked, gaining Elena's attention.

"You tell me." Donna said. "What do you see?"

Evelina closed her and concentrated. "The sun will rise. The sun will set." she opened her eyes. "Nothing special at all." she smiled.

"Look..." Donna said, looking away for a moment before looking back at Evelina. "don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me..."

"Donna, don't." Elena warned.

Ignoring her, Donna continued. "but I've got a prophecy too."

Evelina gasped, covering her eyes with her hands.

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"Ells?" Katie asked. "What is it?"

≈ΘҖ≈

In the temple, the sisters heard Donna's voice.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out..." Donna's voice echoed.

"Sisters." Spurrina ordered.

"Evelina, can you hear me?" Donna asked.

All sisters covered their eyes.

"Listen." Donna begged.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Donna..." Elena said. "Don't say _anything_." she and Donna looked at each other. "Those markings on Evelina's hands."

"What about them?" Katie asked.

"They link Evelina to the Sisterhood." Elena said. "They hear _everything_ we say in this room."

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina cried.

Donna ignored Elena's warning and continued on. "But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me."

"Donna, stop!" Elena said. "Don't say anymore!"

"Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried."

"That's not true." Evelina said, sadness laced her voice.

"I'm sorry." Donna said. She truly was. "I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die."

≈ΘҖ≈

"A new prophesy." Spurrina said.

"Impossible." Thalina disagreed. "There is only _one_."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Donna," Elena said. "I'm begging. Stop."

"Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town..." Donna said, still ignoring Elena.

"Donna," Katie said. "Listen to Ells. Please! I begging you!"

"just for one day, just for tomorrow." Donna continued, ignoring the two sisters. "But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!"

This made Evelina upset. "This is false prophecy!" She then broke contact with the sisters.

≈ΘҖ≈

The sisters knelt in front of the High Priestess

"The Noble woman," Spurrina said. "she spoke of a new prophecy... the fall of Pompeii."

"Pompeii will last forever." the high priestess said.

"The woman." Spurrina said. "The one Evelina called the Seraph. She knows of us, high priestess. She warned the Noble woman not to speak. What must we do?"

"The false prophet and the Seraph must die." the high priestess ordered. "Sacrifice them both."

The sisters bowed their heads.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at Lucius' villa, the Doctor and Hunter were arranging the marble slabs.

"Put this one... there." the Doctor said as he put the marble slab in place.

Hunter then took another from Quintus. "This one... there."

"Uh... I'll keep that one upside down." the Doctor said. "What have you got?" He and Hunter looked at Lucius.

"Enlighten me." Lucius said.

"What?" Hunter said, crossing his arms and arching a brow. He and the Doctor looked at each. "The soothsayer doesn't know? Aw. Pity."

The Doctor grinned.

Lucius glared at the two when they looked at him. "The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

"Yeah, we knew you were gonna say that." The Doctor said. He then looked at the marble slabs and then at Hunter. "You know what these are, Hunter.

"Looks like an energy converter." he answered.

"Bingo!"

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor answered. Looking at Hunter and the at Lucius, a grin spread across his face. "Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing, keeps me on my toes." He then moved to stand beside Lucius. "It must be awful, being a prophet. Waking up every morning, "Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so." Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius?" he looked at marble slabs and then at Lucius. "Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"

"I think you've babbled long enough." Lucius hissed.

"Lucius, really, tell me honestly." the Doctor said. "I'm on your side. I can help."

"You insult the gods! There can be only one sentence." Lucius growled. "At arms!" His guards entered.

The Doctor backed away, removing his glasses. "Oh, morituri te salutant."

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius said.

"But it was him, sir. He made me do it." Quintus said. "Sir Dextrus, please don't."

Hunter rolled his eyes at Quintus's cowardice.

"Come on now, Quintus... dignity in death." the Doctor chided light. He looked at Lucius. "I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?" he held out his right hand. Lucius did not take it "Come on." wiggled his fingers. "Dying man's wish?" Lucius still didn't take the Doctor's hand. Instead of Lucius taking the Doctor's hand, the Doctor grabbed Lucius' right arm beneath the clock and pulled. Everyone heard a breaking sound.

"Argh!" Lucius yelled, bending down.

"But he's..." Quintus said.

"Show me." the Doctor said, holding a stone hand and forearm.

Lucius threw back his cloak to reveal the stump of a stone arm. "The work of the gods."

"He's stone!" Quintus exclaimed.

"'Armless enough, though." Hunter grinned.

"Whoop!" Doctor laughed and threw Lucius' arm back to him and ran to the window. "Quintus!"

"Come on, Quintus!" Hunter yelled, following after the Doctor.

Acting quickly, Quintus threw the torch at one of the guards and clambered after the two men.

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the circuits. "Out! Out! Out!" he gently pushed Quintus out, Hunter followed. "Hurry!"

"The carvings!" Lucius yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the streets, Quintus and Hunter looked up and saw the Doctor jump.

"Run!" he yelled.

The three ran.

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucius bent down to look at the circuits. "My carvings! The work is unbroken."

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio ran through the streets and back to Caecilius villa.

≈ΘҖ≈

Bending over to look into the hypocaust, Lucius spoke. "Oh, lord of the mountain, I beseech you. This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii." a snarling sound came from below. "Lord I beg of you, show yourself!" he closed his eyes as the snarling became louder. He opened his eyes. "Show yourself!"

Below was the same creature Evelina saw.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio stopped for a moment.

"No sign of 'em. Nice little bit of allons-y." The Doctor gently patted Quintus on the back. "I think we're all right."

"But his arm, Doctor. Hunter." Quintus said. His voice then became worried. "Is that what's happening to Evelina?"

Hunter looked at the teen and knew he could lie. "I'm afraid so, Quintus."

Quintus felt like he was going to hurl.

"But we can stop it before it gets any worse, Quintus." Hunter said. Quintus looked at him. "We can stop what ever is causing Evelina to become what turned Lucius' arm into stone and stop him at the same time. You just need to trust me and the Doctor. Can you do that?"

Quintus looked between the two men for a couple of minutes before nodding.

A loud booming suddenly echoed.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

The three turn around as the sound continued on.

"The mountain?" Quintus asked.

"No, it's closer." Hunter said.

The thudding continued and stalls and baskets fell over even though there was nothing there.

"They're footsteps." the Doctor said.

"It can't be." Quintus said.

"Footsteps underground!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What is it?" Quintus asked. "What is it?"

Gently grasping Quintus by the arms, Hunter turned him around and gently pushed him forward and the trio continued running. As they passed vents, steam blew up like geysers.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the main of Caecilius' villa, Caecilius, Metella, Donna, Evelina, Elena, Katie, and Abe walked. All heard the same noise the trio did.

"What is it?" Metella asked. "What's that noise?"

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecilius said.

The Doctor came running in with Quintus and Hunter following. "Caecilius! All of you, get out!" He immediately ran to Elena.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asked.

"I think we're being followed." he answered.

The grille over the hypocaust was suddenly blown into the air. The Doctor immediately pushed Elena behind him. Hunter moved over to Katie and did the same with her.

"What the hell!" Elena exclaimed.

"Just get out!" Hunter yelled.

The Doctor and Hunter tried herding everyone out the door as the ground beneath the hypocaust cracked. Suddenly a loud growling was heard. Everyone stopped and stared at the hypocaust. The hypocaust cracked completely and everyone saw a creature made of stone and magma appear before them, having made its way through. Standing tall, it nearly touched the ceiling. Everyone looked and couldn't seem to move.

Evelina slowly moved towards the creature. It was like she was in a trance. "The gods are with us."

"Evelina, no!" Elena shouted. She ran from behind the Doctor and gently grabbed the girl, pulling her away from the creature.

"Water! We need water!" the Doctor yelled, his arms spread out and pointing to the pool.

Rhombus stepped towards the creature.

"Quintus, all of you, get water!" Hunter yelled. "Donna!"

Rhombus, still entranced by the creature, didn't seem to hear anything.

"Rhombus!" Elena yelled. "Get away from it!"

"Blessed are we to see the gods." Rhombus said.

Elena, Donna, Katie, Quintus, and one of the servants ran out of the room to get water. The creature breathed fire on Rhombus. Once the fire died down, Rhombus was gone. Caecilius held Metella in his arms.

The Doctor approached the creature slowly, hands out. "Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people."

Evelina looked towards the doorway as Donna came back, holding a bucket full of water. She saw one of the sisters take the bucket from Donna and two grabbed her arms, one placing a hand over her mouth.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled, her voice muffled.

Elena and Katie soon came running in.

"Donna!" they yelled.

"Grab her!" Spurrina nodded to Elena.

As one of the sisters grabbed Elena, Elena tossed her screwdriver to Katie. Elena's mouth was covered by a hand as well and dragged along with Donna out of the villa.

"Doctor!" Donna and Elena yelled. Their voices muffled.

Evelina looked at the young soothsayer, but didn't say anything as the sisters left with Donna and Elena. Evelina looked at the commotion in front of her.

"Talk to me. I'm The Doctor." the Doctor said. He didn't seem to have noticed what had happened. "Tell me who you are."

"Doctor!" Katie yelled.

The creature prepared to breath on the Doctor just as Quintus and the servant returned with urns.

Quintus dipped it in the pool. "Doctor!"

The Doctor watched as the two threw the water at the creature. The creatures seemed to freeze before falling and crumbling to pieces. He and Hunter slowly walked towards the pieces.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked.

"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma." Hunter said. "Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier."

"Doctor... Hunter... or whatever your names are..." Metella said. Everyone looked at her. "you bring bad luck in this house."

"I thought your son was brilliant." the Doctor said. Quintus looked at him. Hunter nodded. "Aren't you going to thank him?"

Hunter winked at Quintus. Quintus looked at the Doctor, amazed that he would say something. Hunter and the Doctor looked back at the remains as Metella hugged her son.

Scratching his cheek, the Doctor seemed to be thinking. "Still... guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed. Donna! Lena!" He and Hunter turned around. "Donna?" there came no response. "Elena!" Donna?!"

"Doctor!"

The two looked at Katie and saw the fear on her face.

"Katie, what is it?" the Doctor asked. "What's wrong?"

All Katie did was hold up Elena's screwdriver.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the temple, Donna and Elena were tied down to a sacrificial altar, Spurrina standing over them, holding a dagger above the two. The other sisters circled the altar.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna hissed.

"I agree." Elena said, pulling at her restraints.

"The false prophet and the Seraph will surrender both their blood and breath." Spurrina said.

Elena looked at Spurrina since she was next to her. "If I were you sister, I would not be have that dagger anywhere near me. You don't know who you've angered. And believe me. You'll regret that you ever did."

"I'll surrender you in a minute." Donna said. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch Nellie!"

"You will be silent." Spurrina ordered.

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands," Donna hissed. "but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let us... go!"

"This prattling will cease... forever." Spurrina ordered, anger in her voice. She raised dagger above her head, preparing to strike Elena.

"Don't you dare touch my wife."

The voice was low, deadly, and cold.


	11. The Fires of Pompeii Prt 3

Spurrina felt the sharp end of a blade between her shoulder blades. Behind her was Hunter who held the other end. He had "borrowed" the blade from the TARDIS. Spurrina and the sisters saw his eyes and face were emotionless as he stared at them.

"Turn around." the Doctor ordered. Katie stood next to him with Abe in her arms.

"If I were you," Hunter said. "I'd do what he says."

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil." Spurrina said once she was facing the Doctor. The other sisters were also facing the trio, their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of them. Now that Spurrina was facing the trio, the blade now touched her heart.

Katie hurried over to Donna and Elena while the Doctor slowly walked towards the sisters. His steps were slow and menacing, his eyes and face matched Hunter's as he stared at the sisters... more specifically... Spurrina and the knife she held. "Did you not hear what I said?" his body was shaking with unimaginable fury. "Step. Away. From. Donna." His eyes darkened and iced over like the arctic glaciers of the North Atlantic. "And. My. Wife!"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Spurrina did as he said. Both Elena and Donna sighed in relief.

"Keep an eye on her, Hunter." the Doctor said.

"You got it, Doctor." Hunter said, glaring at Spurrina.

"Now that you're away from my best friend and wife," the Doctor glared at Spurrina. His expression became happier. "Do you know, me, my beautiful wife here," he nodded to Elena. "And Hunter," he nodded to Hunter. "met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella."

"Don't I know." Elena laughed.

The Doctor laughed as well. "Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me."

"Which I did not like." Elena pouted.

"Hush." the Doctor smiled. "I said it would never last. I told her I was already taken. Happily married. She said, "I know". Well, she would." He then stopped in front of altar. "You all right there?"

"Oh, never better." Donna said sarcastically.

"Yep." Elena grinned. "Warned _her_." nodded to Spurrina, who had been following the Doctor. She too, faced the altar. "that she shouldn't have had that dagger anywhere near me. Told her she didn't know who she angered and she'd regret that she ever did."

"Good warning. Wish she'd had listened." the Doctor smiled. He then looked at Donna's dress. "I like the toga." he then reached into his pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver.

"Thank you." Donna said. "And the ropes?"

"Eh," the Doctor seemed to be thinking on that before answering. "not so much." He then whispered to Katie. "Setting 241." He used his screwdriver to cut and free Donna. Katie changed the setting numbers to 241 on Elena's screwdriver and did the same with Elena.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina asked, taken back.

Putting the blade away, Hunter hurried over to the others, his eyes still on Spurrina in case she or the sisters tried _anything_.

The Doctor helped Elena off the altar while Katie helped Donna. The Doctor flipped the sonic screwdriver and put it away, holding Elena close to him. "Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes... a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina exclaimed before she raised the knife.

"Show me this man and his wife." the high priestess said.

Everyone turned toward the curtain and the sisters knelt.

"High Priestess," Spurrina cried out. "the stranger and his wife would defy us!"

"Let me see." the high priestess ordered. "These two are different. He carries starlight in his wake. And the girl. The girl shines like the very stars."

The group approached the curtain.

"Ah, very perceptive." the Doctor commented.

"Where do these words of wisdom come from?" Hunter asked.

"The gods whisper to me." the high priestess said.

"Oh, they've done far more than that." Elena said. "Might we beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?"

Two sisters drew the veil aside.

Donna gasped at the figure before. "Oh my God!"

"What's happened to you?" Katie asked.

Sitting upon a bed, the high priestess's body seemed to be nearly converted completely to stone. "The heavens have blessed me."

"If I might..." the Doctor asked. He made a motion that he'd like to step closer. The high priestess raised her arm. The Doctor knelt before her and touched her arm gently. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary." the high priestess answered rather quickly.

"Who told you that?" Hunter asked.

"The voices." she answered.

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna asked before turning to sisters. "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?"

Spurrina approached the women, pulling her sleeve back. Hunter kept his eyes on her. "The blessings are manifold."

Katie held Spurrina's arm gently. "They're stone."

"Exactly." the Doctor said before standing and walking back to the group. Katie released her hold on Spurrina's arm.

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts." the Doctor said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"This word... this image in your mind, this "volcano"," the high priestess asked. "what is that?"

"More to the point," Hunter asked. "why don't you know about it? Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibyline." she answered.

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor shook his head. "We talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"

"Your knowledge..." the high priestess said. "…. is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not." the Doctor said. His voice then became louder, more demanding. "I demand you tell me who you are!"

When the High Priestess spoke, everyone heard her speak with two voices, her own and one deeper. The two voices seemed to echo. "We... are..." the second voice took completely over. "... awakening!"

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina cheered.

The group looked at Spurrina and the sisters.

"Words of wisdom, words of power." the sisters chanted. "Words of wisdom, words of power." They kept on repeating this.

"Name yourself!" the Doctor yelled.

"Planet of origin, galactic coordinates," Hunter yelled, anger laced in his voice. "species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We... are... rising!" the high priestess's voice echoed.

"Tell us your name!" Elena yelled, her eyes glowing molten orange.

High priestess threw back her hood, causing the Doctor to back away. "Pyrovile!"

"Pyrovile." the sisters chanted. "Pyrovile." They kept repeating this.

Hunter came to stand next to Katie, who was next to Donna, who was beside Elena, who was between her and the Doctor.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Katie asked.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile..." the Doctor nodded to the high priestess.

"... growing inside her." Hunter said. "She's at the halfway stage."

"Well, and that turns into?" Donna asked.

"That thing in the villa," Elena answered. "that was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor. Seraph." the high priestess said, pointing to the two.

"I warn you... I'm armed." the Doctor warned before pulling a yellow plastic water pistol out. "Donna, Elena, Katie, get that grille open." he nodded to said grille.

"What are...?" Donna asked.

"No time for asking questions, Donna." Elena said.

"Just..." he jerked head.

Donna, Katie, and Elena headed to the hypocaust with Hunter covering their backs.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" the Doctor asked, keeping an eye on both the high priestess and the sisters. It didn't seem he had to worry about the sisters though. They were concentrating on chanting so the Doctor turned his attention to the high priestess. He had to make sure the high priestess didn't go after Elena.

"We fell from the heavens." the high priestess said. "We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."

"Right." the Doctor nodded in understanding. "Creatures of stone shatter on impact."

"When was that," Hunter asked. "seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." the high priestess said.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself."

"but why the psychic powers?" Hunter asked.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts." she answered.

"Yeah, okay, fine." the Doctor said, getting irritated with the high priestess' stalling. "You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond." All the while this was going on, Elena, Katie, and Donna were getting the grille off the hypocaust. "I get that. I get that. Yeah, but... seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic.

"You can _see_ through time." Hunter said. "Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

Spurrina watched the Doctor as the high priestess moaned.

"Got it!" Donna yelled.

"Now get down." the Doctor ordered as he and Hunter moved towards them, keeping their eyes on the high priestess. The water pistol still aimed at her.

"What, down there?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, down there!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Why can't this lot predict the volcano?" the Doctor asked. "Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind." Spurrina said. "The weapon is harmless."

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" Hunter said.

The Doctor nodded before squirting water at the high priestess, who moaned in pain. "Get down there!"

Elena dropped through the opening first, followed by Katie, who held Abe, and then Donna while the sisters helped the high priestess. The Doctor and Hunter followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena saw they were in the volcanic tunnels.

"You fought her off with a water pistol." Donna asked. "I bloody love you."

Elena arched a brow.

The Doctor stood and looked behind him. "This way."

The others stood as well.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked.

Seeing where the Doctor was looking, Hunter answered. "Into the volcano."

"No way." Donna said.

"Would you rather go back the way we came, Donna?" Elena asked.

"I wouldn't." Katie said.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!?" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna," Elena said. "If we go back up there, the sisters will most definitely kill us. If we go into the volcano, we have a fighting chance to find out what causing Evelina to become a Pyrovile. We may yet save her."

Donna looked at Elena and could see she meant what she said. Donna knew the sisters would most likely kill them if they go back. And if they go into the volcano, they could find out what is going on and stop it and save Evelina. She nodded.

The Doctor twirled the water pistol before putting it away. "Appian way."

≈ΘҖ≈

"The stranger and his wife would threaten our great endeavor." the high priestess said. "The time has come. The prophecy must advance."

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucius was staring into the hypocaust. "The prophecy must advance. They will be done." he then looked to his guard. "Summon the cult of Vulcan."

"Yes, sir."

"We must go to the mountain." Lucius said. "Vesuvius awaits."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the main room at Caecilius' villa, Caecilius blew the candles out before looking at Metella, who was sitting beside Quintus. All of them were feeling worried.

"Sunrise, my love." Caecilius said. "A new day." he turned and faced her. He crouched before her, gently taking her hands in his. "Even the longest night must end."

"The mountain's worse than ever." Quintus said.

"We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house." Metella said. She then looked at Evelina, who stood a little ways away. "Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen?"

"Just..." Quintus stood, looking at his mother. "leave her alone."

Evelina closed her eyes, concentrating. "I can see..."

"What is it?" Metella asked.

"A choice. Someone must make a choice." Evelina said. Opening her eyes, she was in tears at the vision she saw. She looked at her mother. "The most terrible choice."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group walked through the tunnels toward Vesuvius. The Doctor held Elena's hand, not wanting her to be far from him.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano," Donna said. "doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?"

"Still part of history." the Doctor said.

"Well, Katie and I are history too." Donna said. "You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux." Hunter said.

"Pompeii is fixed." the Doctor said.

"How do you know which is which?" Katie asked curious.

The Doctor stopped. He knew Katie had no idea. She was just curious. Donna, however, she was so adamant about saving everyone. Turning to face the others, he looked between Katie and Donna. "Because that's how Hunter, Lena, and I see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what_ is_, what_ was_... what _could be_, what _must not_. That's the burden of the Time Lords and Ladies, Donna." Donna stared at the two Time Lords and Elena. Elena nodded. He then continued on, gently pulling Elena with him.

The others quickly followed.

"How many people died?" Donna asked.

"Stop it!" the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled. The Doctor stopped and faced Donna again. "How many people died?"

It was Elena that answered. Her voice cracked. "Twenty thousand." She felt the Doctor gently stroking her hand, trying to comfort her.

Donna looked at Elena before looking at the Doctor. "Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?"

Suddenly, they heard the screech of a Pyrovile and turned to look behind them.

"They know we're here!" Hunter yelled as he gently pushed Donna and Katie in front of him.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled as he and Elena began running.

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucius, the Cult of Vulcan, who held the circuits, and two guards, approached the entrance to Vesuvius.

≈ΘҖ≈

The time travelers ran through the tunnels, avoiding pockets of flame.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh, mighty Vesuvius accept these offerings in Vulcan's design and show unto us, I beseech you," Lucius called. The group had reached the entrance. "the gods of the Underworld."

The members of the cult knelt as a Pyrovile stepped out of a cave.

≈ΘҖ≈

The travelers ran into a great cavern. They knelt and looked at one another before continuing on. They stopped when the Doctor put a finger over his lips, telling them to be quiet. Everyone nodded and they continued on till they came to the heart of the volcano. The group knelt.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius." the Doctor said, looking around. The group saw Pyroviles walking about. "We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of 'em." Katie said. She then noticed something. "What's that thing?"

Looking in the direction Katie nodded, the Doctor took out a small foldable telescope and peered through it to get a better look.

Donna looked behind them. "Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way."

The Doctor saw the interior of a ship. "That's how they arrived... or what's left of it." he then handed telescope to Elena and she looked through it. "Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

Elena handed the telescope to Katie, who looked through it as well before handing it to Hunter. After looking through the telescope, Hunter handed it back to the Doctor, who folded the telescope to its smaller self.

"But why do they need a volcano?" Katie asked.

Donna looked around before answering. "Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something."

"No," the Doctor said. "it's worse than that."

"How can it be worse?" Katie asked. They heard a Pyrovile roar and looked behind them before looking at each other. "That Pyrovile's getting closer."

"Heathens!"

They looked to their left and saw Lucius standing on a ridge at the other side of the cavern. "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" Elena shouted.

"We can't go _in_!" Donna whined. Hunter helped her and Katie down.

"We can't go _back_!" the Doctor retorted as he helped Elena down. They ran across the cavern floor.

"Crush them!" Lucius yelled/ordered. "Burn them!"

As they ran, the Doctor halted, gently pushing Elena behind him. The others stopped as well. A Pyrovile rose in front of them. The Doctor took out the water pistol and squirted water at on the Pyrovile, who shielded away, moaning in pain. The group looked up at Lucius before continuing on running. The Doctor held the water pistol in his right and Elena's hand in his left. Hunter held Donna and Katie's hands in his. Abe ran in front of the group. They made it to the escape pod.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor. Seraph." Lucius called out. "... and Daughter of London."

Standing in front of the pod and Elena, the Doctor called back, "Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian... don't get yourselves in a lava." he looked at the others. "In a lava... no?"

"No." Donna said.

"Not really." Katie said.

"Not really the time for jokes, Doctor." Elena muttered.

"No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish..." the Doctor called out. "once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?"

A Pyrovile walked up beside Lucius before walking towards the group, crushing boulders in its path.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself," Lucius answered. "an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"But if you've crashed..." Katie yelled. "and you've got all this technology..."

"….why don't you just go home?" Donna yelled.

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone." Lucius said.

"What do you mean "gone"?" Elena asked. "Where's it gone?"

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost." Lucius said. "But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you," Hunter said. "it's 70% water out there."

"Water can boil and everything will burn!" Lucius yelled.

The Doctor put the water pistol away, looking at the pod. "Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Elena! Katie! Hunter! Donna! Abe!" He gently pushed everyone into the pod and followed, using the sonic screwdriver on the door.

"You have them, my lords." Lucius yelled in triumph.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the ship, it was kinda cramped.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asked as Elena, the Doctor, and Hunter looked at the control center.

≈ΘҖ≈

A Pyrovile breathed flames at the pod.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Little bit hot." Donna said.

"I agree." Katie exhaled.

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human." the Doctor said.

"Now it's complete, they can convert millions." Hunter said.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said.

"Well, can't you change it..." Donna asked in desperation. "... with these controls?"

"'Course I can, but don't you see?" the Doctor exclaimed. "That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano."

"Vesuvius is never going to erupt." Katie said, quickly catching on.

"The Pyrovile are stealing all its power." Elena said.

"They're gonna use it to take over the world." Hunter said.

"But you can change it back." Donna said.

"Well, Lena and I can avert the system, so the volcano _will_ blow them up, yes, but..." the Doctor said. "that's the choice, Donna." he looked at her and she him. "It's Pompeii or the world."

A look of shock came over Donna's face realizing the choice the Doctor would have to make. "Oh my God."

"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me." the Doctor said, looking away, a distant look on his face. Elena could see that he didn't _want_ to kill all those innocent people in Pompeii, but the Doctor knew in order to stop Lucius and the Pyrovile, he _had_ to make Vesuvius erupt. "_I_ make it happen."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Pyrovile was still breathing fire.

≈ΘҖ≈

"No, Doctor." Everyone looked at Elena. "It won't be just _you_ that will destroy Pompeii." she grasped his hand with hers.

"Lena..." the Doctor said. His voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want Elena to carry the burden of having killed 20,000 innocent lives. She was too innocent and too good.

Elena squeezed his hand. "If you destroy Pompeii... I want to help carry the burden, Doctor."

"Lena, please." the Doctor begged.

"For _better_ or for _worse_!" Elena said. Releasing her hold on his hand, she cupped his face. "We're in this _together_, Doctor." She wanted to let the Doctor know he didn't have to make this choice alone. She wanted him to see when tough choices were put in front of them, she was there and would _always_ be there for him. And she wasn't leaving him. Ever.

Staring at his wife, the Doctor could have kissed her right there if they weren't in danger.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rock." Donna said. Her voice broke the two out of their staring. "Maybe they can't be blown up."

The Doctor, Elena and Hunter hurriedly got to working on the machinery as the Doctor explained. "Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs." he pushed a cylindrical lever on his left down. "_Nothing_ can survive it." he looked at her. "Certainly not us."

"Never mind us." Donna said.

Everyone stared at each other for a few minutes before the Doctor put his hands on the lever in front of him. "Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people."

Elena could see the Doctor was unwilling to be responsible for so many deaths even in the course of saving the planet. She would be too if she was in his place. The Doctor looked so sad. Elena put her hands over his. Kissing his cheek in comfort and reassurance, she laid her head on his shoulder. Katie placed her hands over theirs. Hunter stood next to Katie and placed his hands over hers. Donna put her hands over the others. The five looked at one another. None of them wanted to kill the people of Pompeii, but if they didn't stop Lucius and the Pyrovile... the world would be in grave danger. Giving each other small nods, they all pressed down. Katie and Hunter's hands clasped together.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the main room of Caecilius' villa, Evelina sensed the change in the future with a gasp.

≈ΘҖ≈

Spurrina and the other sisters gasped, also having felt the change.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the cavern, Lucius cried out, having also felt the change and saw the volcano begin erupting. "Nooooo! Noooooo!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Nooooo!" the high priestess cried out.

"A new prophesy!" Spurrina said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The future is changing." Evelina said as Metella held her.

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucius screamed as the flames of the volcano burned him alive. The Pyroviles shriek in pain.

≈ΘҖ≈

Vesuvius erupted with its pyroclastic flow. The bright red stone escape pod zoomed out of the caldera and into the air. Inside, everyone was being thrown around. Donna screamed as the pod continued to fly through the air.

≈ΘҖ≈

Caecilius looked up and toward Vesuvius. A feeling of shock overcame him. "The sky is falling!"

"Death." Evelina cried. "Only death!"

≈ΘҖ≈

In the marketplace, stunned, the townspeople didn't know what to do as they watched the mountain. Children clung to their parents, scared.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once the pod landed, the Doctor, Elena, Katie, Hunter, Abe, and Donna climbed out, a little shaken.

"It was an escape pod." the Doctor said. He looked behind them and saw the volcano. The others looked as well.

"Ya," Hunter said, looking at the Doctor before speaking sarcastically. "What gave it away?"

The Doctor glared at him before grabbing Elena's hand. Hunter grabbed Katie and Donna's hand and the group began running as the avalanche of ash rolled down the mountain towards them. The eruption blocked out the sunlight. Abe morphed into his eagle form and took flight.

≈ΘҖ≈

The people watched as the cloud of ash turned day into night, blotting out the sun.

≈ΘҖ≈

The quake shook the villa, dust and furniture fell all over.

"Out! Out, everybody out!" Caecilius cried. "Quickly!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The people began panicking and screaming as they ran, trying to escape the town.

≈ΘҖ≈

Caecilius and his family tried to make their way out as the ceiling fell in around them.

≈ΘҖ≈

The ash began falling in the marketplace as the group ran through the chaos.

≈ΘҖ≈

As Caecilius and family ran, trying to find a way out of their villa, they found their exit blocked.

≈ΘҖ≈

The high priestess wailed as the temple fell around them. Spurrina and Thalina were on the floor, the young soothsayer was lying across their laps.

"You lied to us!" Spurrina yelled at the high priestess before speaking softer. "And yet this was meant to be." She looked at Thalina, who was crying.

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group try making their way back to the TARDIS amidst the chaos in the streets, Elena saw Donna trying to help whoever will listen. Donna had let go of Hunter's hand, who still held Katie's.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills!" Donna yelled. "Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" The others stopped and watched Donna as she spotted a little boy crying, alone. She went over to him. "Come here."

A woman came running up and snatched the boy away from Donna. "Give him to me!"

Donna just stood there. She looked at the others, crying and looking devastated.

Elena walked up to her and gently took her hand. "It's all right." she said softly. "It was probably the boy's mother, Donna." Donna looked at her. Elena nodded her head to the others. "Come on." Donna nodded.

The group continued on to Caecilius' villa. Elena kept Donna's hand in hers as they ran.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving at Caecilius' villa, the group saw the family huddled together.

Caecilius saw them. He hugged Metella. Evelina was between her father and mother. Quintus was hugging his parents, rubbing their arms. "Gods save us, Doctor! Elena!"

The Doctor stared at them before heading for the TARDIS. The others looked at the Doctor

"You can't!" Donna yelled at the Doctor. "Doctor, you can't!"

Elena stared at the family, who stared back at her, fear and terror on their faces. Evelina looked so scared. Tears streaked her face as she clung to her parents.

Donna looked at Elena. "Nellie?"

Elena looked at Donna. Face set in stone and with determination... with one last look, Elena followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"NELLIE!" Donna screamed. "DOCTOR!"

She heard the TARDIS engines start up. With last look at the family, she, Katie, Abe, and Hunter ran inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

When the four walked in, they were shocked what they saw before them. Elena and the Doctor were arguing at the console, as the Doctor prepared to dematerialize and Elena was undoing what the Doctor had done. Every time she did, he would glare at her and she would glare back.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna yelled.

"Don't you think I've done enough?" the Doctor asked.

"Donna's right, Doctor." Katie said.

"Stay out of this, Katie." the Doctor hissed. "History's back in place and _everyone_ dies."

Donna has tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not." the Doctor said.

"But your own... planet." Donna said. "It burned."

Elena walked over and wrapped her arms around Donna, who clung to her. Katie came over and did the same thing.

The Doctor looked at Donna. It broke his hearts to see the devastation on her face. "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!" he then said in softer voice. "I can't."

"That's it." Katie said.

Elena and Donna looked at her.

"Don't you remember, Ells?" Katie asked. "About the excavation at Pompeii?"

Elena's eyes widen. "They only had dug up 25% of Pompeii." she and the Doctor looked at one another. "There's a chance that some of the people could have survived!"

A feeling a hope filled Donna. "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone."

The Doctor looked at her, saying nothing.

A stern look came over Elena's face. Releasing Donna, she stormed up to the Doctor.

_Smack!_

The sound resonated within the room. Everyone's eyes widen.

The Doctor was taken back. He looked at Elena in shock. "What was that for?"

"You listen to me, Theta!" Elena hissed, pointing a threatening finger at him. Her eyes glowed their molten orange. The Doctor backed away, completely scared out of his mind. "You _will_ take the TARDIS back and _save_ that family. Or so help me I will personally see to it that you will never... ever... kiss me again."


	12. The Fires of Pompeii Prt 4

Back at the villa, Caecilius and his family were still huddled together as ashes fell. All of a sudden, everyone heard the sound of the TARDIS and a bright light filling the room as it materialized. Once it solidified, the doors opened and a bright light silhouetted figures of the Doctor and a smiling Elena. The two stretched their hands out to the family.

"Come with us." the Doctor said.

"Take my hand, Evelina," Elena said softly.

Both Evelina and Caecilius reached out. Caecilius took the Doctor's hand while Evelina took Elena's.

≈ΘҖ≈

On a hill that overlooked Pompeii, A cloud of ash and smoke flew over the town. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, Katie, Abe, Donna, Caecilius, and his family watched as Pompeii was engulfed. Katie and Hunter stood next to each other. Elena stood beside Evelina, her right arm wrapped around the teen's shoulder, and rubbing Evelina's arm up and down.

The Doctor stood with Caecilius and Metella. He knew Elena needed some space. He looked at Caecilius. "It is never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years..." Caecilius looked at him like he didn't believe what the Doctor was telling him. "….and everyone will remember you."

"He's right, Caecilius." Elena said. Everyone looked at her. "In the future, I've been to Pompeii and seen it firsthand. I've seen the expressions on the people who were turn to stone caused by the ash. It killed me just to see the agony the people must have gone through. People from all over the world know the story and remembers the people who died. They've even written books... well... scrolls about this place." she looked at Pompeii. "_None_ of these people will ever be forgotten."

"What about you, Evelina?" Katie asked.

"Can you see anything?" Donna asked.

The Doctor walked up beside Elena.

"The visions have gone." Evelina said.

"The explosion was so powerful," the Doctor said. The others looked at him. "it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second."

"That's what gave you the gift of prophecy." Hunter said. "It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative."

"But not anymore." Elena smiled, hugging Evelina, who smiled and hugged her back. "You're free."

"But tell me... who are you, Doctor... Elena... Hunter..." Metella asked. The three looked at her. "with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" she looked at them.

"Oh, we were never here." the Doctor said. He then said softly. "Don't tell anyone."

Caecilius walked forward, looking at Pompeii still. "The great god Vulcan must be enraged." Metella followed her husband. "It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of..." he whispered. "volcano." his voice broke. "All those people..." Caecilius and Metella hugged, their faces breaking out in tears as they looked on.

Elena hugged Evelina before releasing her and walking over to the Doctor. He wanted to take her hand in his, but wasn't sure if she wanted him to. So she decided for him. Smiling, she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezed his hand. Quintus walked over to Evelina and took her hand. The family watched on as the group of travelers silently slipped back into the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor gently released Elena's hand and began fiddling with the console.

"Thank you." Donna said in a soft voice.

The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah." he looked at Elena and then Donna. "And I'm sorry too. You both were right. Welcome aboard." he then looked at Katie. "You as well, Katie. Sorry about earlier."

"No biggie."

Everyone smiled at one another.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later, Donna and Hunter went to bed. Elena and Katie were spending some sisterly time in Elena and the Doctor's bedroom the TARDIS had recently dubbed, "Thiage's room". The TARDIS had joined her nicknames for the Doctor: "thief" and Elena: "sage" together. Elena had showered and dressed in a light blue thin strap pajama top and matching yoga pants. Katie also showered and wore similar pajamas.

"You all right, Katie?" Elena asked.

"It's just..." Katie said. "All those people, Ells." she looked at Elena. "None of them deserved to die. To be..." tears welled up as her voice choked.

Elena sighed and wrapped her arm around Katie. "You're right, Katie. They didn't deserve to die. Shh." she rubbed her hand up and down Katie's arm. "Shh."

"Why did they..."

"I don't know, Katie." Elena whispered. "I honestly don't know."

The two sisters were unaware of the Doctor's presence at the door looking in.

≈ΘҖ≈

After Katie had calmed down and gone to bed, the Doctor walked in and saw Elena reading a book with Abe, who was still in his German Pinscher form, and curled up on her lap, sleeping.

"Hey." he said softly.

Looking up from her book, Elena replied, "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

Nodding, Elena bookmarked her book, closed it, and set it on the table beside the bed.

The Doctor walked over and sat beside her. "I want to say I'm sorry. About earlier, Lena. You and Donna were right. Even though I couldn't save Gallifrey..." he smiled a sad smile. "At least we saved someone."

Elena smiled back, cupping his face. "That was all we wanted, Theta. We knew we couldn't save _everyone_ in Pompeii. But at least we saved _someone_... a family to be precise and that's what counts the most."

≈ΘҖ≈

Six months later, Caecilius was back in business and living in Rome, having bought a new villa there. Right now, he was looking for something. "Metella, my love, have you seen that clasp? The beetle one. The Egyptians do love a scarab."

Metella arrived, holding the clasp in her hand. "Here we are. I was giving it a polish." she gave him the clasp. "Now calm down."

"If I get that contract, for the marble granaries of Alexandria, we'll be rich, you'll see..." Caecilius grinned, looking at his wife. Just then Evelina walked by wearing a short turquoise tunic. "Hold on there, Evelina. You are not going out wearing _that_!"

"Don't start, Dad," Evelina said. "it's what all the girls in Rome are wearing." Caecilius looked at Metella, who smiled. He looked back Evelina, who then kissed her dad. "See you later."

"Are you seeing that boy again?" Caecilius asked.

Quintus walked by, carrying scrolls, looking more responsible.

Metella smiled at him. "Oh, look at Quintus. My son, The Doctor."

"Mum, I've told you," Quintus smiled. "I'm not a doctor, not yet. I'm just a student of the physical sciences."

"Well, that's a doctor to me." Metella said proudly before kissing his forehead. "Give thanks to the household gods before you go. There's a good boy." she then spoke to Caecilius. "Come here, let me fix it. You've got that folded all wrong..."

Quintus walked over and knelt before the shrine and sprinkled it with water. "Thank you, household gods." he smiled fondly at the carving. "Thank you for _everything_."

The new carving in the shrine was of the Doctor, Elena, and Abe on left and Hunter, Katie, and Donna on the right with the TARDIS in the middle!


	13. Planet of the Ood Prt 1

**AN:** Cover is up!

* * *

A single figure was silhouetted by a spotlight before two more were: one behind on either side.

A male's voice spoke. "The Ood. They came from a distant world..." A kaleidoscope effect was seen. "They voyaged across the stars, all with one purpose..."

A Ood held a cup in its left hand and a globe in its other that was lit. "Do you take milk and sugar?"

"...to serve." the male's voice said.

≈ΘҖ≈

A man, Mr. Bartle, was standing in his office, watching the ad. An Ood stood in the background, behind the desk.

"That's gOod. That's excellent." Mr. Bartle complimented into his wrist-comm. "I like it. "Buy one now." Direct. Straight to the point."

"We play that across the tri-galactic for two weeks, then introduce this." Mr. Halpen said on the other end.

"Now only 50 credits." the male's voice said on the ad.

"50?" Mr. Bartle asked. "We're reducing the price to 50 credits?"

"Sales are down." Mr. Halpen said. "We've got to reposition ourselves. So get going."

Mr. Bartle ended his communication with Mr. Halpen. "Idiot! He's bleeding us dry." He then walked over to his desk while speaking to the Ood. "You there! Get me last month's military export figures. The army always needs more grunts." He sat down.

"Yes, sir." the Ood said and did as he was told.

A woman's voice came over the intercom. She had a slight Indian accent. "Mr. Bartle, you asked me to contact you?"

"Solana, when those buyers arrive, we're gonna pitch like never before." Mr. Bartle said. "I want those Ood flying out of here."

The Ood returned and handed Mr. Bartle a binder, who took it.

"That." Mr. Bartle sighed. "I said military figures. That's the domestic file." He handed. it back without looking.

The Ood slammed the file on the desk. Its eyes were glowing red. "The file is irrelevant, sir."

Mr. Bartle turned to face the Ood. "Oh, and why is that?"

The Ood placed his translator ball to Mr. Bartle's head.

"Ahhh!" Mr. Bartle screamed in pain as the globe electrocuted him to death.

"Have a nice day." the Ood said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the TARDIS, Elena, Katie, Hunter, Abe, the Doctor, and Donna were being rocked back and forth in flight.

The Doctor was able to stop it as the TADRIS materialized. He wiped his hands together like he was wiping away dust off. "Set the controls to random! Mystery tour." he pointed to the doors. "Outside that door..." the others looked at the others. "….could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen..." they looked at him. "….in the whole wide u—are you all right?"

"Terrified." Donna smiled. "I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..." She was feeling terrified, but also excited about what lied beyond the doors.

"I could always take you home." the Doctor suggested.

Elena whacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Course not."

"Yeah," Donna said sarcastically, pointing at him. "don't laugh at me."

"I know what it's like—everything you're feeling right now." the Doctor said, taking Elena's hand and walking over to Donna. "The fear, the joy, the wonder—" his voice went up in excitement. "I get that!"

"Seriously?" Donna asked, looking at him and then Elena. "After all this time?"

"Yeah!" the Doctor grinned. "Why do you think we keep going?"

"Oh, ya, Donna." Elena laughed. "It's totally thrilling."

"Oh!" Donna laughed. "All right, then, all of us!" she then turned and walked to the doors. "This is barmy!" The Doctor put on his coat. Donna turned and faced the others. "I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is—I mean, it's—I dunno. It's all so—I don't even know what the word is!" Everyone had smiles on their faces at seeing Donna's excitement as she went outside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna stepped out and saw the planet was snowing and the wind's howling. "Oh, I've got the word. "Freezing"."

Everyone else joined her

"Snow!" the Doctor exclaimed happily looking around. "Ah! Real snow! Proper snow at last! That's more like it. Lovely. What do you think?" he looked at the others.

Abe quickly morphed into a black wolf to keep warm.

Elena saw Donna was shivering.

"Bit cold."

"Look at the view!" the Doctor said. Everyone saw massive icicles hanging from bridges of rock over vast ravines. "Ice and snow cover a barren landscape."

"Yep." Donna agreed. "A beautiful... cold view."

"Glad I was dressed for the occasion then." Elena said.

Indeed she was. She wore a dull orange long-sleeve shirt with black vertical straps. The sleeve cuffs were black as well. She wore black casual pants, gray wool scarf, a gray winter wool beret cap, tennis shoes, black trench coat, Martha's claddagh ring, white camellia pearl studs, her human family charm bracelet, the Doctor's charm bracelet, and the sapphire heart necklace. Also, her hair was short now. Earlier, she had asked the TARDIS to cut it for her since it was getting too long and was too much of a hassle washing and drying.

The Doctor had pouted when he found out about her new hairdo because he loved running his fingers through her hair. But Elena made sure the new haircut was easy to wash in the shower and the Doctor would be able to run his fingers through to his two hearts content.

Getting back to the present, Elena saw Katie nod as well. Katie wore a white long-sleeve shirt, white wool scarf, a gray burberry peaked wool-felt cap, black jacket, blue jeans with a black raincoat over to keep her warm, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was down to keep the back of neck warm.

Elena saw Donna only wore a dark blue thick strap dress, black stockings and shoes. She knew Donna was cold.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo!" the Doctor said, looking at Donna before taking Elena hand and walking forward. "Says Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep, telly and rent, takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?" he and Elena turned around and saw that she was gone. "Donna?"

"Donna?" Elena asked.

Hunter and Katie looked back at the TARDIS doors opened and Donna came back out wearing a warm coat with a fur-lined hood.

"Sorry." Donna apologized. "You were saying?"

"Better?" the Doctor asked.

Donna closed the TARDIS doors and began walking to the others. "Lovely, thanks."

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Can you hear anything inside that?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Pardon?" she asked when she reached the others.

Elena laughed when she saw the Doctor look away. She knew the Doctor knew Donna was teasing the Doctor and was trying not to laugh. She looked at Donna. "You do look comfy in there, Donna."

Donna smiled.

"Right. I was saying," the Doctor said. "citizen of the Earth—"

"You've got incoming!" Hunter called, looking up.

Everyone else looked up as well as a rocket slowly flew over them.

"A rocket." Donna exclaimed. "Blimey, a real, proper rocket." she pointed at it. "Now _that's_ what I call a spaceship." she slapped the Doctor on the arm. "You've got a box—he's got a Ferrari."

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed. "I'd rather have a spaceship that can travel through space _and_ time." Elena said. "That rocket can _only_ travel through space. Not time, Donna."

"I agree with Ells, Donna." Katie said.

Donna pouted. "Oh, all right. You win, Nellie."

Elena smirked. The Doctor grinned and wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder, kissing her temple.

"Come on," Donna said. "lets go see where he's going."

THE DOCTOR looks surprised and a bit upset. He looks back at the TARDIS before following Donna.

≈ΘҖ≈

The rocket landed in a small area between lots of factory and warehouse buildings. The occupants, a balding man, Mr. Halpen and his personal Ood, and two guards. They were greeted by a man in a white coat, Dr. Ryder.

"Mr. Halpen, sir." Ryder greeted, holding his hand out. "Dr. Ryder, new Head of Ood Management."

Halpen ignored it. "How many dead? Come on, facts and figures." Ryder put his hand down. "I haven't flown all this way to discuss the weather. Which, by the way, is freezing."

Ryder turned to his left. "Solana has the figures, sir."

A young dark-haired woman joined them. Solana Mercurio, sir. Head of Marketing and Galactic Liaison."

"Just what I need—a PR woman. I don't want a word of this getting out..." Solana's smile dropped. "...is that understood? Now, get to the point—" they all walked inside. "how many dead?"

≈ΘҖ≈

In Bartle's former office, Solana began explaining what's been going on as they watched video of what happened to Bartle. "In the past financial quarter, we've had three deaths in the complex, all attributed to heart attacks or industrial accidents. But now we've captured this on tape—the cause would seem the same."

"Using the translator ball as a weapon." Halpen said. "How does that work?"

"No idea." Ryder said. "I'm checking the equipment. Nothing so far."

"Can't see its eyes from this angle." Halpen said.

"I think we have to assume—" Ryder said.

"Red-eye." Halpen concluded.

"I would think so, sir." Ryder said.

"That Ood—what happened to it?" Halpen asked.

"Oh, ran for the hills, sir, like a dog." Ryder answered. "One of the guards fired off a shot. It'll be dead by now."

"Can I ask," Solana asked. "what is red-eye, sir?"

"It's some sort of infection." Ryder said. "The Ood eyes literally change color."

"Drink." Halpen ordered.

Halpen's Ood prepared a drink for him.

"I can't find a source." Ryder said. "All the bacterial scans register negative."

"I'm sorry, but according to your own rules, sir," Solana said. "there's no alcohol allowed on base."

Halpen accepted glass from the Ood. "It's hair tonic, if you must know." he gulped it down and handed it back to the Ood. "Five years ago I had a full head of hair. Stress." tapped his head. "That's what this is— stress!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The six travelers walked through a snowy a rock bridge, laughing at the experience. All of a sudden, Hunter, Elena, and the Doctor stopped at the sound of ethereal music.

"Hold on—can you hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"I hear it." Hunter said.

The Doctor, Elena, and Hunter began looking around.

"What?" Katie asked, looking and listening. "What do you hear cos I can't hear anything."

"Donna, take your hood down." the Doctor ordered.

Donna lowered hood. "What?"

"That noise—it's like a song."

Elena looked around before spotting something in the distance to her right. "There!" she pointed.

The Doctor looked to his right as well. "Over there!" Grabbing Elena's hand, the two broke into a run with the others hot on the tail. They soon found a body of an Ood half-buried in the snow.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

The Doctor and Hunter knelt on the Ood's right while Elena knelt on its left. Katie and Abe knelt in front. "An Ood. He's called an Ood." The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope.

"But its face..." Donna said.

"Donna!" Elena hissed.

"Donna, not now." the Doctor scolded. "It's a "he", not an "it". Give me a hand."

Donna knelt beside Elena. "Sorry."

The Doctor moved the stethoscope about the Ood's chest. "I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him. Keep him going."

Donna looked at the Ood. "It's all right. We've got you. Um... what's your name?"

"Designated Ood Delta 50." Delta 50 said, looking at Donna. Elena could tell he was having trouble breathing.

"I think he was shot, Doctor." Elena said. "He's having trouble breathing.

Donna gently took the translator ball and spoke into it. "My name's Donna."

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor said. "You don't need to."

"Sorry." Donna apologized. Elena squeezed her shoulder. "Oh, God—this is Nellie." she pointed to her and Elena smiled and waved. "Katie and Hunter." they smiled and waved. "Abe." Abe barked and wagged his tail. "and the Doctor." she smiled. "Just what you need—a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?"

"You've been shot." the Doctor said. "Just like Lena said."

"The circle—" Delta 50 rasped.

"Save your strength, Delta 50." Katie said softly.

"No, don't try to talk." Donna said.

"The circle must be broken." Delta 50 rasped.

"The circle? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. He placed his hand on Delta 50's shoulder when Delta 50's eyes closed. "Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?"

All of a sudden, Delta 50's eyes shot open and everyone saw they were red.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled as he scrambled over to Elena and gently grabbed her, pulling her away. Hunter did the same with Donna and Katie. Everyone scrambled away from Delta 50, who growled and sat up.

Elena wiggled her way out of the Doctor's grasp.

"Lena!" the Doctor yelled.

Delta 50 growled as Elena slowly approached him.

"It's okay, Delta 50." Elena said softly, her eyes and hands glowing. "I mean you no harm." she moved her hands very slowly towards his wounds.

"Careful, Lena." the Doctor said. He was fighting against the protective instinct in him to lunge out and grab Elena and take her away from the danger she placed herself in. But seeing her hands glowing, he knew she had a very good reason she did what she did.

"It's all right." Elena cooed. Slowly, she placed her left hand on Delta 50's chest while placing her right hand on his face. The light seeped into Delta 50 and at the same time, he stopped growling as he too, began glowing.

The others watched in awe at the site before them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Somewhere, deep within the factory, another being could feel Elena's presence and sense her intentions.

≈ΘҖ≈

When the light died down, everyone saw Elena was breathing deeply and Delta 50's wound were healed and his eyes returned to normal.

"Lena!" the Doctor cried out and scrambled to her side. The others did as well.

"I'm all right." she breathed deeply. She leaned against the Doctor. "I just used a bit too much than I have before."

Delta 50 knelt next to her and looked at Elena. "You saved my life. Why?"

Elena looked at him. "Because you didn't deserve to die. No one does. Especially the Ood."

≈ΘҖ≈

The being took what Elena said to heart... well figuratively speaking.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and Delta 50 helped Elena to her feet.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Katie asked. "We found Delta 50 here, shot." she looked at Delta 50. "Were you running away from someone, Delta 50?"

"All I remember was being in Mr. Bartle's office." Delta 50 said. "And then the next I remember was lying in the snow in pain and you five coming towards me."

"What's an Ood exactly?" Donna asked

"They're servants—of humans in the 42nd century." the Doctor answered. "Mildly telepathic. That was the song—it was his..." he nodded to Delta 50. "...mind calling out."

"I couldn't hear anything." Donna said.

"He sang as he was dying, Donna." Elena said.

"Your eyes turned red, Delta 50." the Doctor said. "Do you have any idea what that is about?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, Doctor." Delta 50 said. "I am sorry."

"It's all right, Delta 50." Hunter said.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked.

"Trouble." the Doctor said. "Come on." He was about to walk away when Elena's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Elena said. "What about Delta 50? We can't just leave him out here."

"Right." the Doctor agreed. He walked over to Delta 50. "Delta 50, is there any place you can hide?"

"I believe I know a place that will shelter me for the time being, Doctor." Delta 50 said. "Elena."

"Great!" Elena said. "Can you hide there until we can figure out what's going on around here then?"

"Of course, Elena."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Delta 50." she returned to the Doctor's side.

As Delta 50 left for the hiding place, he heard his new friends yelling encouraging words.

"Good luck, Delta 50!" Katie yelled.

"Ya, good luck!" Hunter yelled.

Abe barked.

When Delta 50's form was out of the group's sight, they continued on. Holding Elena's hand in his, the Doctor decided to explain more to Donna and Katie about the Ood. "The Ood are harmless and completely benign. Except the last time I met them, there was this force... like a stronger mind... powerful enough to take them over."

"What sort of force?" Katie asked.

"Long story." the Doctor said.

"Long walk." Donna said.

"It was the devil." the Doctor looked at the others.

Donna looked at him like he was crazy. The others, since they had traveled with the Doctor on a few adventures and seen things no one has ever seen before. It was possible the devil existed.

"If you're gonna take the mickey," Donna retorted. "I'll just put my hood back up."

"I don't think the Doctor's making it up, Donna." Hunter said. "I actually believe he faced the devil."

"So do I." Katie said.

"And me." Elena piped in.

Abe barked.

The Doctor looked at the four who vouched for him. "Thanks. It must be something different this time, though." he and Elena forward. The other followed. "Something closer to home." the group peered over a bluff. "A-ha! Civilization!" Below them was the base of Ood Operations.


	14. Planet of the Ood Prt 2

An anticipated group of buyers arrived and was greeted by Solana.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Solana smiled. "welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex." An Ood passed them out. "My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me—" Just then the Doctor, Elena, Katie, Hunter, Donna, and Abe came come running up.

"Sorry, sorry! We're late!" the Doctor smiled. "Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through."

"And you would be—" Solana asked.

The Doctor held up psychic paper. "The Doctor and Elena Smith. With friends. Katie Mathews, Hunter and Donna Noble."

"Representing the Noble Corporation," Donna added. The group smiled, looking at each other. "PLC Limited, Intergalactic." the group looked at Solana, smiling still.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again." Solona smiled apologetically. "Now then, Dr. Smith, Mrs. Smith, if you'd like to come with me. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside." she handed the Doctor a packet. She turned to the building, waving her hand to the group to follow her. "Now, if you'd like to come with me..." the group began following. "... the executive suites are nice and warm."

An alarm blared.

The group paused going inside. "Ooh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm."

"Doesn't sound good to me." Elena commented.

"Nope."

≈ΘҖ≈

In his office, Halpen also heard the alarm. "For God's sake, we've got buyers arriving. Who sounded the alarm? Drink!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's just a siren for the end of the work shift." Solana said. The group shared a knowing look. "Now then, this way! Quick as you can!" As the buyers filed inside, Solana's smile dropped as she wondered what was going on.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen spoke into the comm. "Mr Kess, what the hell's going on?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Somewhere else on the warehouse grounds, a black man, Mr. Kess, chief of security, was walking in a general direction with other guards, speaking into his comm. to Halpen. "Ood on the loose, sir. Looks like we've got another one."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Red-eye?" Halpen asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"As red as sin, sir." Kess said. "Don't worry, Mr. Halpen, we're on it."

The Ood in question ran out behind the patrol and one of the guards spots it.

"Sir!"

"All right, lads, go!" Kess ordered. "Get him!" They chase after the Ood.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the Presentation room, Solana's expounding the qualities of the Ood. Three Ood were standing on small platforms, whilst others were taking round trays of drinks. A large screen was behind her that covered the wall.

"As you can see," Solana smiled. "the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards."

Elena looked at the Ood very carefully, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Ood was still running for its life from Kess and the guards.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Here at the Double-O... that's Ood Operations..." Solana said. "...we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends.

≈ΘҖ≈

"He's over there!" Kess yelled. "You two follow me!"

The group split up.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated." Solana said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Take him alive!" Kess ordered. He and his team were still running after the runaway Ood.

Running into a part of the complex, the Ood saw the other team running towards him. He ran to his left.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We don't just breed the Ood," Solana said. "we make them _better_."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Ood cowered behind some barrels, feeling scared. It seemed the Ood couldn't escape.

≈ΘҖ≈

All of a sudden, Elena felt an overwhelming sense of fear that wasn't her own. She swayed and would have fallen, if Donna hadn't caught her. Donna spoke softly so the buyers wouldn't overhear. "Doctor! Something's wrong with Nellie!"

Katie, Hunter, and the Doctor looked at Elena worriedly.

"Lena?" the Doctor asked, his voice laced with worry and fear. He saw Elena's eyes were shut in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Elena said. "An feeling of fear had just engulfed me." she looked at the others. "It wasn't _my_ fear. I think it's another person's feeling." she shook her head when the feeling left her. "I'm fine now. The feeling. It's gone."

Sighing, the Doctor hugged Elena, glad that she was all right. The group continued to listen to Solana's "speech". The Doctor kept an arm around her and Elena subconsciously rubbed her stomach up and down.

"Because at heart, what is an Ood..." Solana said. "but an extension of us?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess and his men found the cowering Ood. The men raised their guns.

≈ΘҖ≈

"If your Ood is happy..." Solana said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess raised his weapon and the Ood turned to the soldiers, growling, red eyes blazing. The soldiers lowered their guns.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Then you'll be happy too." Solana concluded and the buyers applauded.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess spoke into his comm. "Mr. Halpen, this is a bit more than red-eye, sir." he saw the Ood was foaming at the mouth. "This is something new. It's rabid, sir."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Take it to Dr Ryder." Halpen ordered. "Just... get it out of sight!" he turned his comm. off and sat back in his chair, sighing.

Just then a male's voice came over the comm. "Sales figures needed by 1900, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Halpen said. Turning the comm. off and feeling frustrated, Halpen got up from desk and walked to a mirror, his Ood following. "What do you think? Growing back? Just a little bit?" The Ood simply blinked, saying nothing. "Like you'd know."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations." Solana said. "We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting—" she looked at the first Ood. "How are you today, Ood?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." Ood #1 said in a normal voice.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day..." Solana said moving on to the second Ood. "...a little something for the gentlemen." she looked at the Ood. "How are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you." Ood #2 said in a female sultry voice.

"And the comedy classic option." Solana moved on to the third Ood, looking at it. "Ood, you dropped something."

"D'oh!" Ood #3 said in a Homer Simpson voice.

Everyone chuckled, including Elena and Katie.

Solana chuckled. "All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back."

Solana left the group. Seizing the opportunity to gain access to the computer, the Doctor put on his glasses. He and Hunter headed to the control board, where the Doctor switched on the screen.

Donna, Katie, and Elena got drinks before joining the men as the screen showed their location.

"Ah, got it. The Ood-Sphere." the Doctor said. "I've been to this solar system before—years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen it out..." the screen widened to show the three galaxies and its sun. All four were "highlighted". "the year 4126."

Katie's eyes widen. "4126!?"

"That's the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire?" Elena asked.

The Doctor grinned at her, taking her hand and kissing the back. "Good call, Lena."

Elena smiled.

"4126? It's 4126?" Donna asked in disbelief. "Katie and I are in 4126?"

Elena, the Doctor, and Hunter looked at her. "It's good, isn't it?"

"What's the Earth like now?" Katie asked.

"A bit full," the Doctor answered.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Really." the Doctor said. "but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies."

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but..." Donna said breathlessly. "back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live—global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed. "That thing about the bees is odd."

Elena nodded. Something was odd about the bees just up and leaving.

"But look at us—we're everywhere." Donna grinned. "Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder." was the Doctor's retort.

"What are the red dots?" Katie asked.

"Ood distribution centers." Hunter answered.

"Across three galaxies?" Donna asked. "Don't the Ood get a say in this?" she then walked over to Ood #1 with the others following. "Um... sorry, but..." she gently touched his left. The Ood turned and looked at her.. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss." Ood #1 said.

"Why do you say, "miss"?" Donna asked, insulted. "Do I look single?"

"Back to the point, Donna." Elena said.

"Yeah." Donna agreed. "What I mean is, are there any _free_ Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?"

"All Ood are born to serve." Ood #1 answered. "Otherwise we would die."

"You can't have started like that." Donna said. "Before the humans..." For a second, Elena saw the Ood's head jerk slightly. "what were you like?"

"The circle." Ood #1 said.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. The Ood's head jerking had also caught his and Hunter's attention. "What circle?"

"The circ—the circle—is—" Ood #1 said.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Solana said. "All Ood to hospitality stations, please."

All the Ood left.

The Doctor took off his glasses. "I've had enough of the schmoozing."

"So have I." Elena said. "I hated Solana's presentation."

"I agree." Katie said.

"Well then," the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket for the map of the complex. "Do you fancy going off the beaten track?" he showed the map to the group.

"A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere?" Donna quoted. Elena saw a small mischievous smile on her face. "Works for me.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, stowing the map away.

"Ditto here." Elena smiled.

"Same."

"Yep."

The group left the room unnoticed.

≈ΘҖ≈

In a detention cell, the snarling and spitting Ood's chained to the ceiling. Halpen, Ryder, and Ood Sigma stood in front of the Ood, also in the cell, looking at it.

"What the hell's wrong with it?" Halpen asked.

"It's obviously Stage 2 Red-Eye." Ryder answered. "Whatever that means."

"Ood Sigma," Halpen looked at Sigma before looking back at the other Ood. "have you seen this before?"

"Humanity defines us, sir." Sigma answered. "We look to you for answers."

"Fat lot of good, all of you." Halpen said in disdain. He walked forward a bit. "We're exporting hundreds of thousands of Ood to all civilized planets. If they turn rabid, you know what it'll mean."

"There's only one thing I haven't checked, sir." Ryder said coming to stand next to Halpen. "Warehouse 15."

"Why should that cause trouble? It's been two centuries now." Halpen asked rather quickly. "No change, not ever." he looked to Sigma. "Drink!" Sigma prepared his drink.

"I know it's restricted access," Ryder said. "but if I'm gonna work on this, I should see it." Sigma gave Halpen his drink. "Just in case."

"Can't stand the place." Halpen said before gulping down the drink before handing it back to Sigma. "Still, Warehouse 15, then. Come on." He then headed out the door.

"What about this one, sir?" Ryder asked.

Halpen walked back in. "Well, I'd suggest a post-mortem, which means it's gotta be dead first." He walked back out. The chained Ood's growls become more enraged. Two guards stepped forward. Ryder looked at the Ood, not being able to believe what Halpen had just ordered the guards to execute the Ood.

Suddenly gunshots were heard.

≈ΘҖ≈

Somewhere else in the complex, the time travelers came upon a locked gate in the wire mesh fencing. Elena took out her screwdriver and unlocked it.

"Ood Shift 8 commencing." a voice said over the tonnay.

The Doctor opened the gate and the group hurried on in.

"I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing." the voice repeated.

The group saw they were in a part of the complex that was closed to visitors. They climbed up some steps and looked down into an open area where the Ood were being marched. One fell to its knees.

Kess walked over to it. "Get up. I said, get up!" He cracked a whip.

"Servants?" Donna said in disbelief. "They're slaves."

"Get up!" Kess ordered. The Ood stood with some difficulty. "March!"

Elena looked at the Ood with sadness and pity.

"Last time I met the Ood," the Doctor said. "I never thought, never asked..."

"That's not like you." Donna said.

"I was busy. So busy I couldn't save them." the Doctor said. "I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one."

"Bet your ass, Doctor." Hunter growled.

"Oi!" the Doctor hissed.

"Well," Elena said. "you can owe them one by saving them today, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her. "I plan on to."

Elena looked at him and smiled sadly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. The group then saw Halpen, Ryder and Sigma walk across the open space.

"That looks like the boss." Katie whispered nodding her head towards Halpen and his group.

"Let's keep out of his way." the Doctor suggested. He genty pushed Elena in front of him. "Come on."

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside Warehouse 15, Halpen and his group stopped just at the door.

"How long since you went inside?" Ryder asked.

"Must be ten years ago." Halpen answered. He then entered code on keypad.

"Warehouse 15..." the computer said.

"My father brought me here when I was six years old."

"Security protocol initiated."

"God, the stench of it!" Halpen said.

"Warehouse 15: door open."

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, Halpen held his hand to his mouth while Ryder held a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. They stopped and looked down over a railing at something. There was also an electric, crackling sound.

"Incredible." Ryder said.

"Like I said," Halpen said. "nothing's changed."

"I've read the documents," Ryder said. "but... it doesn't quite prepare you."

"Is it just me," Halpen asked. "or does it feel like it's looking at you?"

"I think I understand the border mechanics well enough." Ryder said. "I'll check the signal." He went over to nearby panel.

"I suppose it's home sweet home to you. What do you think?

"I have no opinion, sir." Sigma said.

"Well..." Halpen said. "say hello to daddy."

Ryder looked back at Halpen. "Nothing. The barrier's intact. No abnormal signal." Halpen looked at him. "Same as it's been for 200 years." Ryder walked back to him.

Solana's voice came over the comm. "Mr. Halpen, those five people from the Noble Corporation failed to pass security checks."

≈ΘҖ≈

"There's no such company." Solana said. "The Noble Corporation doesn't exist. And on top of that, they seem to have gone missing, sir, the Doctor, Elena, Katie, Hunter, and Miss Noble."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Just what I need." Halpen said. "Start a search. No alarms, got that? Keep it quiet." he turned off his comm. "You see? Hair loss. Drink!" he took the drink from Sigma and leaned over railing. "Tell you what, old friend... have this one on me. Cheers." he then poured drink over the side. There is a loud whooshing and roaring. Halpen then had Sigma refill his drink. "I think we're finished here." He gulped down the drink and left.

Ryder bumped into Sigma. "Sorry." And followed Halpen out. Sigma looked over the rail before following.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group was striding in front of warehouses. The Doctor and Hunter was looking at the map of the complex while the girls and Abe were at the back. The four stopped at a door, which the Doctor and Hunter had passed. Elena and Katie smiled, giggling lowly when Donna whistled loudly. Both the Doctor and Hunter ducked and turned around, walking back to the girls.

"Where did you learn to whistle?" the Doctor asked.

"Ya." Hunter asked. "That was pretty loud. You could have busted my ear drums there."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be a drama queen, Hunter. And to answer your question. West Ham." she grinned. "every Saturday."

Elena used her screwdriver on the door and it slid open.

≈ΘҖ≈

They walked into a warehouse that was filled with shipping containers. Above them, a large metal claw moved along a track in the ceiling lifting and moving the containers.

"Ood Export." the Doctor said. "You see?" he pointed to the claw. "Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies."

"What, you mean—these containers are full of..." Donna asked.

"What do you think?" Hunter said.

Elena went over and opened the nearest container. They all looked stood in the doorway, looking in. The Ood stood inside in formation.

"Oh, it stinks." Donna groaned.

"Oi!" Elena nudged her. "Shush you."

"How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?" Katie asked.

"A hundred?" the Doctor answered.

"Maybe more." Hunter said.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery."

"It's not so different from your time." the Doctor retorted.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves." Donna said.

"Who do you think made your clothes?" Hunter said.

Donna looked at the two Time Lords before asking the Doctor. "Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots."

"Sorry."

"Well, don't." Donna said before adding in a whisper. "Spaceman." The Doctor smirked. Elena smiled as well, wrapping Donna in a one-arm hug. "I don't understand, the door was open—Why didn't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" Ood #1 asked.

"You could be free." Donna said.

"I do not understand the concept." Ood #1 said.

"What is it with that Persil ball?" Donna asked. "I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?"

"It looks like it was shoved into their mouths or something." Katie added, looking closer at the globe.

"Ood, tell me," the Doctor said, gaining the Ood's attention. "does "the circle" mean anything to you?"

"The circle must be broken." the Ood said in unison.

"Whoa, that is creepy." Donna said.

"You're telling me." Katie said.

"But what is it?" Elena asked. "What _is_ the circle?"

"The circle must be broken." the Ood repeated.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"So that we can sing." the Ood answered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess and two guards were also in the Ood warehouse. He spoke into the comm. "Mr. Halpen, I'm in Ood cargo. I found your unwanted guests." he said to the guards. "Go!" the two ran off. Kess then hit a button. And alarms began blaring.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group looked back.

"That's us," the Doctor said. "come on!"

They ran.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in his office, Halpen yelled into his comm. "Cut the alarms. I said _**no alarms**_!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Nothing to worry about, ladies and gentlemen." Solana said. "It's just a fire drill. We test the alarm at this time every day. If you'll excuse me."

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group ran the maze through the shipping containers, the Doctor made sure that he held Elena's hand tightly, yet gently in his. He didn't want to be separated from her.

Donna stopped. Katie had to stop since she was behind her and would have run into her back if she had not. Hunter stopped beside her. The Doctor, Elena, and Abe kept going. "Doctor! Nellie! Abe! There's a door!" They all looked at the door as it opened and guards rushed in.

"Don't move!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, the Doctor, and Abe stopped, having realized Katie, Donna, and Hunter weren't with them.

"Where have they gone?" he asked.

"Stay where you are!" the guard's voice ordered in the distance.

The Doctor looked behind them and ran, pulling Elena along when he saw guards running towards them.

≈ΘҖ≈

The other guards shoved Katie, Hunter, and Donna towards a container.

"Keep them here for now." a guard ordered.

"Get off me!" Donna yelled. "Get off me!"

"Let go of me!" Katie yelled.

The guards pushed the trio into a container. Falling to their knees, the trio looked up and saw some Ood were standing at the other end.

≈ΘҖ≈

Having moved to a catwalk, Kess looked down as the Doctor, Elena, and Abe ran

"Donna?!" the Doctor yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Katie!" Elena yelled. "Hunter! Donna!"

Kess then spoke into the comm. "All guards withdraw."

"Sir?" a guard asked over the comm.

"I said withdraw. Keep to the perimeter." Kess ordered. "I've got these two."

≈ΘҖ≈

The three stopped, catching their breaths. The Doctor pressed himself against a container, listening.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess turned on the equipment. A malicious smile came upon his face. "I've always wanted to do this." The claw began to move as he steered it.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Claw!" Elena yelled. "Claw!"

Looking up, the Doctor saw the claw coming towards them. Grabbing Elena's hand, the trio ran, trying to get into a container. Abe ran ahead.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess pressed a button on panel. "Container locked. Ha!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Here it comes again!" Elena yelled.

The trio ran as the claw chased after them. The Doctor gently pushed Elena in front of him. He wanted her in his sights and as far away from the danger as possible. Abe ran beside him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess was clearly having too much fun piloting it.

≈ΘҖ≈

Looking behind the Doctor, Elena's eyes widen. "Look out!"

The claw came down, narrowly missing the Doctor.

"Gah!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back with Donna, Katie, and Hunter, they saw one of the Ood raise its head.

"Can you help me?" Donna asked. Katie gasped. The Ood had gone red-eye. "Oh, no you don't."

≈ΘҖ≈

The claw was gaining on the trio. They were beginning to tire. The Doctor gently pushed Elena forward. He had to make sure she wasn't crushed by the claw.

≈ΘҖ≈

Up at the controls, Kess was laughing maniacally.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio stood and backed away.

"What have we done?" Donna asked before yelling. "We're not one of that lot. We're on _your_ side!"

"I don't think they're listening, Donna!" Hunter said.

"We've got to try!" Katie said to Hunter. She looked at the Ood. "Donna's right! We want to help you!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Narrowly missing the trio, they continued to run until the claw came down, causing the Doctor to fall and roll on the floor.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled.

"Keep going!" he yelled.

Elena and Abe did as he said and continued running.

The Doctor quickly got up and ran after Elena and Abe.

≈ΘҖ≈

By now, all the Ood were red-eye and were slowly advancing on Donna, Katie, and Hunter.

"Stay where you are, that's an order!" Donna yelled. "I said stay! Doctor! Nellie! Doctor! Nellie!"

≈ΘҖ≈

As Elena and Abe jumped over some barrels, the claw knocked the Doctor over, causing him to barrel into Elena. He wrapped his arms around her and sure he landed on his back.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess pressed the button to release the claw.

≈ΘҖ≈

As it dropped towards the trio, the Doctor hurriedly switched places.

≈ΘҖ≈

Another hand turned off the control.

≈ΘҖ≈

The claw halted inches from the couple as they lied there, panting.

Elena could feel and hear the Doctor's two hearts beating against her chest. She gently ran her hands through his hair, hoping it comfort him.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You heard the instructions." Solana hissed at Kess. "Mr. Halpen wants them alive."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, Nellie, get us out!" Donna yelled

≈ΘҖ≈

Four guards brought the Doctor, Elena, and Abe back to the container holding Donna, Katie, and Hunter. Though still inside, they could hear her voice.

"Doctor, Nellie, get us out of here!" Donna yelled.

"If you don't do what she says," the Doctor said. "you're _really_ in trouble. Not from me—from her."

"I can vouch for that." Elena added. "She has a whip of a tongue."

"Unlock the container." Kess ordered.

They opened the door. Donna, Katie, Hunter ran out. Donna ran and hugged the Doctor while Katie and Elena did the same. Soon Katie released Elena and the two siblings hugged.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

"There we go," the Doctor grinned. "safe and sound."

Katie then hugged the Doctor while Elena and Donna hugged.

"Never mind about _us_," Donna said releasing Elena. She then looked at the container. "what about _them_?"

The red-eyes had left the container and began killing the guards.

"Red alert!" Kess ordered. "Fire!" The guards open fire on the Ood. The time travelers decided to escape since their captors were busy. Solana also decided to run with them. Another container opened and more Ood exit. "Shoot to kill!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Running out of the warehouse, the Doctor and Elena held hands and Hunter held both Donna and Katie's in his. Solana ran behind the time travelers. Seeing they were far enough away, the group stopped to catch their breaths.

"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna said.

"Don't be stupid." Solana said. "Of course they know."

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"They don't ask." Solana said. "Same thing."

"That's stupid." Katie muttered.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be." the Doctor said. "A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

"That has nothing to do with me." Solana said.

"What," Hunter spat. "because you don't ask?"

"That's Dr. Ryder's territory." Solana answered.

"Where is he?" the Doctor said. "What part of the complex?" he held out map. "I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!"

"Please, Solana." Elena begged. "Something's wrong here and we need to find out what it is, but we can't without your help."

Solana looked at Elena and saw she was sincere. "There." she pointed on the map. "Beyond the red section."

"Come with me. You've seen the warehouse." the Doctor begged. "You can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me. You could help."

There was a pregnant pause and Elena could see Solana was considering coming with them.

"Come with me." Solana said.

The group, along with Solana ran off as the guards were caught up with them.

"Two males and three females suspects escaped." a guard said. "It seems Miss Mercurio is helping them. West ridge corridor. They're heading to Ood Conversion."

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen, having heard all this, decided to head to Ood Conversion as well. He then spoke into comm. "Mr Kess, what's the situation?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"We've contained it, sir." Kess said. "The red-eye seems to be permanent this time, it's not fading." He passed a fenced area of red-eyes just standing. "Worse than that, sir, there's more of them going rabid." Another fenced area of red-eyes were growling and pulling on the fence. "In my opinion, sir, I think we've lost them—the entire batch contaminated."

≈ΘҖ≈

"What's causing it?" Halpen asked. "Why now? What's changed?" he rubbed his head and a chunk of hair came out in his hand. He then spoke into comm. "How many Ood in total?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"I would say about 2000, sir." Kess said.

"We can write them off." Halpen's voice said over the comm. "That's what insurance is for."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Drink." Halpen said to Sigma, who prepared the drink. "We've plenty more on the breeding forms. Let's start again." Halpen gulped drink, handed it back to Sigma before speaking to Kess. "Fetch the canisters."

≈ΘҖ≈

"No survivors." Halpen's voice said.

"My pleasure, sir." Kes said and turned the comm. off. He then spoke to the guards. "You lot, canisters."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group, including Solana changed direction after the Doctor spotted two guards running towards them.

"This way!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen straightened his tie before heading to Ood Conversion. Sigma followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, Abe, the Doctor, Katie, Donna, Hunter, and Solana stopped outside another warehouse.

"Oh, can you hear it?" the Doctor asked.

"I can." Elena said.

"Me too." Hunter said.

"I can't." Katie said.

"What are you three talking about?" Solana said. "I can't hear nothing."

The Doctor looked at Solana. "I didn't need the map. I should've listened! No offense."

Elena used her sonic screwdriver on the door. The Doctor slammed his right shoulder against the door and it opened. Holding the door, everyone walked in and the Doctor used his screwdriver to lock the door behind them.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Hold on." Donna said. "Does that mean we're locked in?"

"Listen." the Doctor hushed her. "Listen, listen, listen, listen." he then produced a torch and turned it on.

Everyone walked down some down some steps and saw cages.

"Ow!" Elena pouted.

"Oh, my head." the Doctor whined. He pulled Elena to him, hoping with her at his side, the sound in his head would lessen a bit.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Katie asked.

"Can't you hear it?" the Doctor asked. "The singing?"

The group saw a group of Ood huddled together in one of the cages. The Doctor switched on a light, gaining the all the Ood's attention. The Ood turned away from the group.

"They look different to the others." Donna commented.

"What's wrong with them?" Solana asked.

"They're scared." Elena said softly. "Can't you see it. The way they're huddled together. They're afraid of us."

"They're natural-born Ood." The Doctor said. "Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery." the group walked over. "Unspoiled." and squatted in front of the cage. "That's their song."

"I can't hear it." Donna said.

"Neither can I." Katie said.

The Doctor looked at the two. "Do you want to?"

Both Katie and Donna looked at him. "Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity, Donna. Katie." Elena said.

"Let us hear it." Donna said.

Katie nodded.

"Face me and Lena." the Doctor said. Donna faced the Doctor while Katie faced Elena. Both the Doctor and Elena placed their fingertips to the girls' temples, their eyes closed. "Open your minds. That's it. Hear it, Donna... Katie... Hear the music."

They did. Both Donna and Katie gasped, facing the Ood, tears running down their faces. The song. It was both sad and beautiful. And it broke their hearts. Elena wrapped her arms around the two, hoping it would comfort them.

Hunter looked at Solana. "Do you want to hear the music?"

Looking at the Ood for a few minutes, Solana nodded. Hunter copied what the Doctor and Elena had done with Donna and Katie. Breaking the connection, Solana also gasped, tears running down her face as she looked at the Ood. She had no idea what Halpen had done to these Ood until now. It made her feel horrible for the Ood and the way they were treated in the past and the here now.

After a few minutes, Donna spoke, her voice breaking. "Take it away."

"You sure?" the Doctor asked softly.

"I can't bear it." Donna said. The Doctor repeated the process, disconnecting her from the telepathic field. "I'm sorry."

"Katie?" Elena asked.

"Please take it away, Ells." Katie said, crying. Elena did. Katie took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." the Doctor whispered. He look

"It is." Elena said.

"Please take it away." Solana said.

Hunter did.

"But you three can still hear it." Donna cried.

"All the time." Hunter said.

"How can you stand hearing that song?" Solana asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen and Ryder arrived outside Ood Conversion. A guard was standing outside.

"Well, what's the hold-up?" Halpen asked.

"The experimentation lab's maximum security." Ryder said. "He's fused the system."

Halpen looked at the guard. "Don't just stand there! Get bolt cutters! Rip that door off!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the Ood cage. Elena noticed the Ood shuffling away towards the back.

Donna heard noise from the level above. "They're breaking in."

"Ah," the Doctor said. "let 'em." As he was about to enter when Elena grasped his arm. "What?"

"Let me." she said. She slowly entered the cage. The Ood shuffled away. She crouched down and spoke in a soft voice. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." One of Ood looked at her shyly. She smiled. "Friend." she nodded to his closed palm. "Can I see?" The Ood came closer. The Doctor and Donna slowly entered and crouched next to her as to not startle the Ood. The Ood looked at them with apprehension. "Friends." she pointed to the Doctor. "Doctor." she pointed to Donna. "Donna." she looked at the Ood. She then pointed to herself. "Elena. Look at me. Hey." The Ood looked at her. "That's it." The Ood held out his cupped hands, removing the top one to reveal...

"Is that—?" Katie asked.

"It's a brain." the Doctor whispered. "A hindbrain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain." he then spoke a bit fiercer. "Like the amygdala in humans, it process memory and emotion." he looked at Donna. "You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood."

"So the company... cuts off their brains." Donna said.

"And stitches on the translator." Hunter said.

"Like a lobotomy." Donna spat. The others looked at the other Ood, who looked back at them. Elena smiled softly at the Ood and gently stroked the Ood's cheek. The Ood, having never been given or seen such kindness, leaned into her touch.

Solana felt sick at the very thought of what the company had done to the and the other Ood that were out there. She never thought the Ood had secondary brain the company had cut off before stitching on the translator before shipping them out. She thought the Ood had always had the translators.

"I spent all that time looking for both you and Nellie, Doctor," Donna said. "because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home."

Stunned by her wish, the Doctor didn't have the time to react as Halpen and the others arrived.

"They're with the Ood, sir." the guard yelled.

Abe, Solana, Katie, and Hunter hurried into the cage. Hunter and the Doctor slammed the cage shut.

"What are you gonna do, then?" the Doctor yelled. "Arrest me? Lock me up? Well, you're too late! Hah!"


	15. Planet of the Ood Prt 3

All six were handcuffed to a pole by two guards.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Halpen said. "FOTO activists."

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove," the Doctor said. "then..."

"YES!" All six yelled.

"And Solana..." Halpen said. He looked at her and she him. "How could you betray me like this?"

"How could I?" Solana asked. "How could I? I was about to turn them in, but something in me told me not to."

"Oh?" Halpen said. "And what was that?"

"I don't know what it is," Solana said. "But it told me to trust the Doctor and the others and I'm glad I did. Cos now I see what this company has done to the Ood and I hate it."

"The Ood were nothing without us—just animals roaming around on the ice." Halpen retorted.

"That's because you can't hear them." Elena hissed.

"They _welcomed_ it!" Halpen smiled. "It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You idiot!" Donna hissed, causing Halpen's smile to vanish. "They're _born_ with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

"Oh, nice one." the Doctor commented.

"Ya." Elena grinned. "You tell 'im girl."

"Thank you." Donna grinned.

Halpen stood and slowly walked to the group. "The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." he then spoke into the comm. "Mr Kess, how do we stand?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Guards were moving canisters into position by the fenced-in Ood.

"Canisters primed, sir." Kess said. "As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks... and counting."

≈ΘҖ≈

"You're going to _gas_ them?!" Katie yelled in shock.

"Kill the livestock." Halpen said like it was nothing. "The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works."

"You bastard." Elena hissed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kess chuckled as he put on a gas mask. "

≈ΘҖ≈

The unprocessed Ood put their hands out to the side.

≈ΘҖ≈

The fenced-in red-eyes stand in a circle, hands out to their sides.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the reception area where the reps were still eating and drinking, the Ood suddenly gripped their heads as if in pain.

≈ΘҖ≈

The fenced-in red-eyes join the unprocessed Ood in song, increasing the volume.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Ood on reception had turned red-eye.

The drunk rep approached the Ood. "I could sell this. I could offer different colors." The Ood in front of the him placed his translator ball to the man's forehead, killing him. Panic breaks out as the other reps tried escaping. The Ood started killing randomly.

≈ΘҖ≈

A group of Ood approached a group of guards.

"Shoot to kill!" one of the guards yelled. The guards open fire.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen and others hear the alarms blaring. "What the hell?"

≈ΘҖ≈

The canisters were still counting down. It was now down to 053. The red-eyes were even more agitated.

Kess also heard the alarms. "What's going on out there?!"

The exterior door opened and red-eyes entered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen, Ryder and Sigma exited the office into the snow. Guards were shooting at the Ood. Halpen stopped and looks down on the fighting and confusion.

"Emergency status!" a man on the P.A. said. "Emergency status!"

"It's a revolution." Ryder commented.

Halpen pushed past Ryder and went back up the stairs. Sigma followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The red-eyes had locked Kess behind the fence while the canisters continued the countdown. His gas mask was on the other side of the fence.

"Come back!" Kess ordered. "Let me out of here!" Reaching zero, the canisters released the gas right at Kess, causing him to scream.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen returned to where the group of six were being handcuffed. "Change of plan."

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir." Ryder reported. "It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere."

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Halpen said.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

Both Ryder and Halpen looked at the group. Halpen answered. "Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." He headed for the door.

"But, Mr. Halpen, there's something else, isn't there?" Hunter said. Halpen stopped at the door, looking at Hunter. "Something we haven't seen."

Donna looked at Hunter. "What do you mean?"

"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves." the Doctor said. "There's got to be something else.

"A _third_ element." Elena added.

"Are we right?" the Doctor asked.

"Again," Halpen smirked. "so clever."

"It's got to be connected to the red-eye." the Doctor said. "What is it?"

Halpen looked the Doctor in the eye before striding up to the Doctor's face. "_It_ won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." He, Ryder and the two guards leave.

Once they're gone, the six try to free themselves.

"C'mon!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen, Ryder, Sigma and a guard cross the compound.

Dr. Ryder," Halpen said. "Warehouse 15."

"What about this one?" Ryder asked, motioning to Sigma.

"No! You've not turned." Halpen protested. "Faithful to the last. Go. Join your people." He and Sigma bow their heads and Sigma left. "Come on!" As Halpen and Ryder headed off, Sigma watched before leaving.

≈ΘҖ≈

The six were still trying to free themselves.

"Well, do something!" Donna yelled. "You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!"

"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor commented.

"Oh, I'm glad of that." Donna said sarcastically. "At least we've got quality!"

"Wish I could reach my sonic screwdriver!" Elena said.

All heard the door open, causing the six to stop their struggles. They saw the Ood standing there before advancing.

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen and Ryder made their way to Warehouse 15 behind the guard who tries to clear a path.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, the Doctor, and Donna try to convince the Ood that they are friendly, their frantic words overlapping.

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends!"

"Friends, friends, friends!" both the Doctor and Elena yelled.

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Their voices echo back to the unprocessed Ood in the cage.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Friends, friends, friends!" both the Doctor and Elena yelled. Soon Hunter, Katie, and Solana joined in.

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Ood in the cage stood, their hands out.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group of six spoke quicker as the Ood closed in on them.

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends!"

"Doctor, Donna, Elena, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

The Ood held out their translator balls but stopped inches away from the six.

≈ΘҖ≈

The captive Ood began singing.

≈ΘҖ≈

The translator balls switched off and the Ood held their heads in their hands.

One lifted its head, eyes normal. "Doctor. Donna. Elena. Friends."

"That's me!" Donna yelled happily. "Us!"

"Yes, that's us!" the Doctor grinned. "Friends! Oh, yes!"

"Yep!" Elena laughed. "Hunter, Katie, Solana, and Abe as well. They're friends to the Ood too."

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen and Ryder continued to Warehouse 15. Suddenly an Ood attacked their guard. Ryder was about to help him, but Halpen held him back.

"No! Leave him!" Halpen yelled. "Leave him."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group of six ran down the stairs and across the compound dodging the fighting.

The Doctor paused, trying to get his bearings. "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!"

"What are we looking for?!" Donna asked.

They continued running.

"Might be underground," the Doctor replied. "like some sort of cave or a cavern or..."

≈ΘҖ≈

Halpen and Ryder reached the warehouse. Halpen entered his code.

"Warehouse 15, door open." the computer said.

They ran inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group ran and got thrown to the ground by an explosion behind them.

The Doctor looked at the others before looking at Elena. "All right?" she nodded. "Donna?" she nodded. "Katie? Hunter? Abe? Solana?"

"Fine."

"I'm okay."

"I'm all right."

Looking behind them, they all watched as the smoked cleared away. Once it was, standing there was Sigma, looking back at them.

≈ΘҖ≈

The two walked down a staircase.

"It's always been an option. My grandfather drew up the plans. That's the advantage of a family-run business, Dr. Ryder—" Halpen said, as the two came to stand in front of a large cabinet. Halpen took his coat off, grinning at Ryder. "the personal touch." he then slung his coat over the banister.

"But we should evacuate." Ryder said. "If we can get to the rocket shed—"

"No need." Halpen said. "We've got this." he then opened the cabinet doors. "Detonation packs." He then took out devices and handed them to Ryder. "Place them around the circumference." Ryder looked at the two in his hand. Halpen looked at him, holding two in his. "We're gonna blow it up. This thing dies... so do the Ood." He then walked over and began placing the detonation packs along the railing.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sigma led the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, Katie, Donna, Solana, and Abe to the warehouse. The Doctor quickly used his sonic screwdriver on the panel and the door opened. They all rushed in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once inside, the group ran down the staircase and looked over the railing. They heard a crackling and saw something being kept within an energy field.

It was gigantic brain.

"The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense." the Doctor said. "That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and _this_. The telepathic center. It's a shared mind... connecting all the Ood in song."

Hearing a weapon click, the group looked to the right and saw Halpen holding a gun on them. Instinctively, the Doctor gently pushed Elena behind him. Abe walked up front, his hackles up and growling.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo." Halpen grinned. "I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds." he and Ryder walked towards the group. "Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."

"He's mined the area." Ryder informed the group.

"You're gonna kill it." Donna said.

"You're despicable." Katie hissed.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier." Halpen said.

Hunter said to Donna, Katie and Solana. "Those pylons."

"That's what the Ood meant." Katie said.

"In a circle. "The circle must be broken."" Donna said.

"Dampening the telepathic field," the Doctor said. "stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."

"And you, Ood Sigma," Halpen hissed. "you brought them here. I expected better."

"My place is at your side, sir." Sigma said before he walked over to Halpen and stood beside him.

Halpen chuckled. "Still subservient. Good Oo—" Elena saw he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked.

"Donna's right, Doctor." Katie said. "The Ood would still be acting like servants. Not like what's happening now."

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt." the Doctor said. "The subconscious reaching out."

"If that is true." Solana said. "Then that would mean..."

"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated." Ryder said as he came to stand beside Halpen. He and Halpen looked at one another. "You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr. Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes." Halpen grinned. It was a grin Elena did not like. "Yes, you did." Halpen pushed Ryder over the railing, causing Ryder to scream.

Leaning over the railing, Elena threw her arm out and a force field stopped Ryder's descent towards the Ood brain and his possible death. "I gotcha!" Both Hunter and the Doctor leaned over and grabbed Ryder's hands and hauled him over the railing. Once he was back over the railing, Katie, Solana, and Donna asked him if he was all right. He said he was a bit shaken, but was fine.

Elena breathed deeply. She felt a bit drained for some reason. She quickly hid it from the others.

Donna looked at Halpen. "You... almost murdered him."

"You monster." Katie hissed.

Halpen glared at Elena. "And I would have if that bitch hadn't saved him." the Doctor and Abe glared at Halpen's insult towards Elena. "Can't say I've ever shot anyone before... can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." He held up his gun to fire.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asked.

Halpen laughed. "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks."

Sigma stood in front of group, holding out a glass. "Please have a drink, sir."

"If—if you're gonna stand in their way," Halpen said. The Doctor put his left hand on Sigma's shoulder. "I'll shoot you too."

Standing next to the Doctor, Elena saw that Halpen was having trouble speaking the last words, almost talking in slow motion.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma said.

A look of horror came over Halpen's face. "Have—have you... poisoned me?"

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma said.

"What is that stuff?" Hunter asked.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound." Sigma replied.

Halpen was looking decidedly unwell. His right hand held his forehead. "What the hell does that mean?"

A look a realization overcame Elena. "Oh dear."

"Tell me!" Halpen demamded, grasping the gun with both hands.

"Funny thing, the subconscious." the Doctor said. "Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge."

"It came out in the rabid Ood as anger." Hunter added.

"And then there was patience." Elena added, looking at Sigma. The others did as well, now understanding.

"Ah!" the Doctor laughed, looking at the Ood brain. "All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma." he looked at Halpen. "How's the hair loss, Mr. Halpen?"

Halpen pulled some more hair off and looked at it in shock before looking at Sigma. He looked frightened, his hands shaking. "What have you done?"

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a _very_ long time." the Doctor said. "And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr. Halpen, can you hear it? Listen."

Everyone saw that Halpen could hear the Ood song.

Halpen looked at the Ood brain before looking back at the group. "What have you—I'm... not—" he tied to fire the gun, but couldn't. Sigma stepped out of the way. Halpen dropped the gun before gripping his head, crying out in agony. They watched as Halpen pulled his scalp away, revealing an Ood head underneath. Donna had a look of shock and disgust on her face. Tentacles came out of Halpen's mouth.

"They—they turned him into an Ood?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Yup." the Doctor said.

"He's an Ood." Donna said.

"We noticed, Donna." Hunter said.

Everyone heard as Ood Halpen made a strange gurgling noise before coughing up his secondary brain.

"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him." Sigma said.

"It's weird, being with you." Donna shook her head. "I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

"It's better that way." the Doctor agreed. "People who know for certain tend to be like Mr. Halpen."

The others nodded.

All of a sudden a loud beeping was heard.

"Oh!" Hunter exclaimed. He hurried over to the railing and turned off detonation packs. "That's better." he ran to the others.

The Doctor ran to the equipment powering the field and looked at Sigma. "And now... Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honor?"

"It is yours, Doctor." Sihma bowed his head.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor grinned. He then began fumbling with the controls. "Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore." he looked at Elena. "Care to do the honor, Lena?"

"It will be my pleasure." Elena smiled and came over. "The circle is broken." pressed a button and looked towards the brain, smiling. "The Ood can sing!"

The field around the brain shut off and the song was heard by everyone. Elena and the Doctor was laughing with glee. The two had their arms around each other. Abe was barking excitedly, tail wagging.

Ryder, having recovered from his near death, stood and laughed as well, hearing the joyful song from the Ood brain.

"I can hear it!" Donna exclaimed excitedly.

"So can I!" Katie laughed.

Sigma raised his arms.

≈ΘҖ≈

The caged Ood raise their arms.

≈ΘҖ≈

The fighting between the Ood and the humans stopped as soon as the Ood brain began singing its joyful song. The guards laid down their weapons when the saw the Ood were looking around in confusion before the former red-eyes stood in a circle and joined in the song.

≈ΘҖ≈

After saying goodbye to Solana and Ryder, the group of time travelers were standing just outside the TARDIS with the Ood and Delta 50. After having heard the joyful song, Delta 50, knew his new friends had freed the Ood brain and came to see them off. The group had greeted Delta 50 happily.

"The message has gone out." the Doctor said. "That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows."

"The rockets are bringing them back." Hunter said. "The Ood are coming home."

"We thank you, Doctor-Donna-Elena," Sigma said. "And you Hunter and Katie. Friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

The Doctor looked at Elena before looking at Sigma, smiling. "Oh—I've—I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks."

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma said.

A solemn look came over the Doctor. "Meaning?"

"Every song must end." Sigma said.

"Yeah." the Doctor said.

Sigma then looked at Elena. "But another song has just begun."

The Doctor looked bewildered by that statement before looking at Donna and Katie. He would think on it later. "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

"No." Donna shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Now way, Doctor." Katie grinned.

"Then we'll be off." The Doctor said.

"Take this song with you." Sigma and the other Ood raised their arms.

"We will." Donna said.

"Definitely." Katie smiled.

"We'll never forget the song, Sigma." Elena smiled.

Hunter nodded. "Definitely."

"Always." The Doctor said.

Abe barked, tail wagging.

"And know this, Doctor-Donna-Elena," Sigma said. "you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor-Donna-Elena, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

"Goodbye, Sigma. Delta 50." Elena smiled.

"Goodbye, Elena." Delta 50 said.

"Bye, Delta 50." Katie said.

"Goodbye, Katie."

With one last smile to the Ood, the group walked to the TARDIS, walked inside, and the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the Ood singing.


	16. The Sontaran Stratagem Prt 1

AN: the cover for this episode and the Poison Sky is up!

* * *

It was night at Rattigan Academy and a group of track-suited students were "escorting" an older woman, Jo Nakashima, who was struggling against two holding her out of the main building. Following them was a slim-built teenager wearing a t-shirt and jeans with the voice and demeanor of a young Bill Gates. His name, Luke Rattigen.

"No!"

"Come on!" one of the men ordered. "Stop struggling."

The group escorted a still struggling Jo down the steps.

"You're gonna regret this!" Jo hissed. "This is completely ridiculous! Get your hands off me!"

They threw her to the ground and then tossed her papers on top of her.

"I think that makes my answer clear, don't you?" Luke asked as Jo grabbed her papers. She then looked at Luke. "Oh, and, uh, if you're gonna go to print, spell my name right: Rattigan with two Ts."

"Oh, this goes way beyond the newspapers." Jo said, having retrieved all her papers and was now standing. "This thing's _worldwide_! I'm telling you, ATMOS is dangerous!"

"But if you had proof," Luke said. "then you wouldn't be here."

"Fine. If you won't listen," Jo said. "I'll find someone else who will." She then got into her car which has an ATMOS sticker on the windscreen.

≈ΘҖ≈

A screen lit up-welcome to your atmospheric omission system.

"Welcome." a computerized female voice greeted. "What is your destination?"

Jo glared at the screen. "You're the last thing I need." She tried to turn the sat-nav off, but couldn't.

"ATMOS cannot be disabled."

"Right then." Jo said. "Take me to UNIT Headquarters, Tower Bridge, London."

"UNIT Headquarters."

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the Academy, in Luke's quarters, he seemed to be speaking aloud to an empty room.

"Her name's Jo Nakashima, freelance journalist." Luke said. "Clever by the sound of it—not as clever as me, but that goes without saying." he was being watched on a monitor. His room had a lot of sports stuff in it, including a surf board and squash racket. "I'd recommend termination."

≈ΘҖ≈

Out in space, the same person who was watching Luke, spoke. "Remember your status, boy. We do not take orders from humans."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I said, "recommend"." Luke said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Then your advice shows military wisdom. She will be terminated."

"Cool." Luke said. He then hit a tennis ball across the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

Over the mobile, a woman's voice was heard. "This is UNIT extension 221. Please..."

"Don't put me through to answer-phone." Jo begged. The phone then beeped. "Yes, this is a message for Col. Mace from Jo, Jo Nakashima. Look, you should have got my e-mail. I've been investigating a number of deaths related to ATMOS systems."

"Go straight on." the ATMOS said.

"I can't prove anything but there's got to be a link." Jo said. "I need you to check out all the people who died in ATMOS cars yesterday and then check out the time."

"Turn right."

Jo turned right after crossing a bridge and found herself facing the river. "I don't believe this."

"This is your final destination."

"I said to take me to UNIT." Jo said. She hit a button on system.

"Go straight on."

"I don't think so." Jo said. "I'll find my own way, thanks." She reached for the gearshift but it moved of its own accord. The engine revs. Jo gripped the gearshift but it wouldn't move.

"This is your final destination." ATMOS said before the doors locked automatically. "This is your final destination."

"No—no!" Jo yelled. "Help!"

"This is your final destination..." ATMOS said.

Jo pounded on the window. "No!" the car accelerates forward. "No! Noooo!"

"This is your final destination."

The car drove into the river and sunk.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the TARDIS, Donna and Katie were at the controls. Hunter and Elena watched them with smiles while the Doctor watched nervously. Elena was wearing a loose Phantom of The Opera t-shirt, jean shorts, her navy roman sandals, sapphire earrings, sapphire heart necklace, claddagh ring, her family charm and the charm bracelet the Doctor gave her.

Katie wore a gray Old Navy women's handkerchief cardigan jacket, a green v-neck t-shirt, cowboy stretch-denim jeans, repetto BB jersey ballet flats, and a gray Burberry Peaked wool-felt cap.

It had been a month since the Ood incident and Elena had felt rather tired lately. More than usual. She would sleep more than usual and this bothered the Doctor and the others. The Doctor more so. He would watch Elena with his eyes, making sure she didn't trip over something. It was sweet at first, but as time went on, it started to bug Elena.

And then there was her appetite. It had increased a bit as well. She began eating foods she never thought she'd eat before and foods she _did_ eat... made her stomach queasy.

Hunter had suggested she take things easy and Elena agreed.

"I can't believe Katie and I are doing this!" Donna exclaimed with excitement.

"Nor I, Donna!" Katie laughed, looking at Donna, who looked at her. "I never thought I'd get the chance to fly the TARDIS! This is great! I can't believe the TARDIS is allowing me to fly her! She's the best!"

Everyone heard the TARDIS hum.

"She says thank you, Katie." Elena smiled.

"Welcome!" Katie laughed.

"No, neither can I." the Doctor said, watching the two. He had to admit. The two were doing very well at driving the TARDIS. Though he wouldn't admit it outloud. He saw Donna pull down a lever. "Whoa, careful." he walked over and banged the console with a mallet before lifting lever. He then allowed Donna to take her place again. "Left hand down! Left hand down!" Donna pulled the lever down and the ship lurched. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s."

"What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?" Donna asked sarcastically.

The others lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," the Doctor said. "someone did." he looked at Hunter.

"That was an accident!" he exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a mobile began ringing.

"What the..." Hunter said.

"Hold on—" Donna proclaimed looking around. "—that's a phone!" she looked at him.

The Doctor walked around her and towards Elena, who stood beside another section of the console. She looked down and pulled a mobile out of a holder. Looking at it for a moment, she looked at the Doctor and Hunter. Both looked between her and the mobile before Elena handed the phone to the Doctor and sat in the captain's chair.

"You've got a mobile?" Donna said. "Since when?"

"Is that..." Katie began, but the Doctor's voice interrupted her.

"It's not mine." the Doctor said. He opened it and leaned on the jump seat. "Hello?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor—it's Martha..." Martha smiled at hearing the Doctor's voice, looked up at the sky like she could see her friends. "and I'm bringing you and Elly back to Earth."

≈ΘҖ≈

Looking away from the alleyway that was between two buildings, Martha waited for the TARDIS. She didn't have long to wait. She heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing and turned around as the TARDIS materialized. She smiled as the door opened. The Doctor stood in front of the open door, looking around before looking to his left and spotting Martha. Elena, Abe, Katie and Hunter hurried out and stood beside him.

Donna slowly walked towards the trio.

"Martha Jones." the Doctor said.

"Doctor." Martha said.

Smiling, Elena watched as the two slowly approached each other before Martha held her arms out and the Doctor picked her up and in a great hug.

"Ah, yeah!" the Doctor laughed before releasing her. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you!" Martha smiled.

"Martha!" Elena cried happily.

"Elly!" Martha laughed.

The two embraced.

The two released each other. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Oh, it is, Elly." Martha smiled. She then looked at Elena's stomach and then at her. "Elly? Are you...?"

"Martha!" Katie laughed.

Katie's voice distracted her. Martha looked at her, a broad smile lit her face. "Katie!" the two embraced.

Abe barked, tail wagging.

"Abe!" Martha laughed.

Abe ran over and Martha knelt, embracing him. Abe licked Martha's hands and face. She stroked his fur and rubbed his ears. "Oh, I've missed you."

Hunter smiled. He was a bit hesitant to approach Martha. He wasn't sure if she considered him a friend or if they were still at the stage were they would only give each other a handshake.

After Martha released Abe, she saw Hunter and walked over to him. "Hello, Hunter."

"Hello, Martha." he said hesitantly. "It's really good to see you."

What surprised everyone was what Martha did next. She wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck and hugged him. Taken back, Hunter felt his two hearts warm up. He never thought Martha would hug him. Not after what he had done to her and her family. Feeling tears brim his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Releasing each other, Martha looked at the Doctor.

"How's the family?"

"You know. Not so bad." Martha said. "Recovering."

Hunter felt a pang of regret for what he had done to the Jones family and wished that he could take their pain away.

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS behind the group.

Hearing her footsteps, Elena looked behind her and saw Donna looking downhearted. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Donna. "C'mon, Donna. I want you to meet a very dear friend of mine." she leaned in. "She's very nice. Of course, all my friends are very dear to me. Even you." Donna smiled, feeling better.

"What about you?" the Doctor asked.

Martha saw Donna and Elena walking back to the group. The others looked in their direction.

A look of sadness came over Martha. "Right. I should have known." she then hid it with a smile. She plafylly hit the Doctor's arm. "Didn't take you long to replace me."

Hugging Donna, Elena came over and hugged Martha. "You could never be replaced, Martha."

Martha smiled and hugged her back. The two released each other.

The Doctor leaned towards Martha. "Now, don't start a fight." he then backed away a bit and held his arm out. "Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."

Donna walked up and stood in front of Martha. "You wish." she and Martha shook hands. "I've heard all about you. He talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think." Martha said.

"No, no, no." Donna said. "He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things."

"He better." Elena muttered. "Or he would have to answer to me."

Martha looked embarrassed. "Oh, my God, he's told you everything."

Donna looked at Martha's left hand. "Didn't take you long to get over it, though. Who's the lucky man?"

"Yeah." Elena said. "Who caught your heart, Martha?"

"What man?" the Doctor asked in confusion. "Lucky what?"

"She's engaged." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"You prawn." Donna added.

Martha wiggled the fingers of her left hand.

"Really?" Hunter asked and Martha nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "Who to?

"Tom. That Tom Milligan." Martha answered. "He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places—tell me about it."

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked.

"No, he's sort of... strong." Martha replied.

"He is too skinny for words." Donna nodded to the Doctor. "You give him a hug, you get a paper cut."

Everyone, except the Doctor, chuckled.

"I'd rather you were fighting." the Doctor said.

A woman's voice came over the radio. "Dr. Jones, report to base, please."

"Speaking of which..." Martha said taking the radio off her waist and speaking into it. "This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky and Aurora is go, go, go." she then turned and walked away. "I repeat, this is a go." she then looked at Elena and smiled. "By the way, I have a surprise for you, Elly."

Elena looked at her in confusion as she and the others followed Martha down the road. Stopping, they saw soldiers, Jeeps and a large lorry come down the road.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" a soldier ordered. The soldiers and vehicles entered a large industrial factory. "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"

Over a bullhorn, another soldier ordered. "All workers lay down your tools and surrender!"

"Greyhound Six to Trap One." Martha ordered. "B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

"What are you searching for?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah!" Katie asked.

"Illegal aliens." Martha answered.

Over the bullhorn, the soldier ordered. "This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!"

Elena and the others watched as UNIT soldiers forced the workers to their knees, hands over their heads.

"B Section mobilized!" Martha ordered. "E Section, F Section, on my command!" she then ran off.

"Is that what you did to her," Donna asked. "turned her into a soldier?"

Elena looked around in worry. She moved closer to the Doctor. "I don't like this, Doctor."

He looked at Elena. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, Lena."

Elena looked at him, smiled, feeling better. Leaning up, she kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she said. "I know you won't let anything happen to me."

≈ΘҖ≈

The raid was being watched on a monitor.

"As predicted, the UNIT forces have moved to the penultimate stage."

"Observe their troops—thin fabrics, exposed skin, feeble weapons. These are toy soldiers—the playthings of children!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the ATMOS factory, Martha strode up to the group.

The Doctor noticed her name badge. "You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor.

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field." Martha said. "Here we go." she then led them across the grounds. "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you and Elly."

"Wish I could say the same." the Doctor said. He grabbed Elly's hand.

≈ΘҖ≈

They entered the lorry from the rear. They saw it was set up with computers, monitors and communications—all top of the line.

Martha walked up to senior officer. "Operation Blue Sky and Aurora complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor and his Imprint. Doctor, Elly, Colonel Mace."

Mace saluted. "Sir. Ma'am." he put his arm down.

"Oh, don't salute." the Doctor groaned.

"But it's an honor, sir." Mace said. "I've read all the files on you." he then looked at Elena. "And your Imprint. The many lives she saved using her powers." the Doctor gently pushed Elena behind him. Mace saw this and knew not to say anymore. "And how her brother," he looked at Hunter. "Died and became a new man." he looked at the Doctor. "Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."

Donna looked at him. "What, you used to work for them?"

Katie arched a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. A long time ago," the Doctor said. "back in the 70s—or was it the 80s? It was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed, sir." Mace said.

"That's enough of the "sir"." the Doctor said.

"Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it." Martha smiled, leading the group to the lower level. "You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace said, standing beside Elena.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers?" Donna asked. "In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

Mace looked at the Doctor who gave a slight nod. He then looked at Elena who nodded. He then saluted Donna and Katie. "Ma'ams.

"Thank you." Donna said.

Katie nodded.

"Tell me what's going on in that factory." the Doctor said.

Before Mace could answer, another voice did. A familiar baritone voice. "Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones."

Everyone looked behind them and saw...

"SHERLOCK!" Elena smiled. She ran up and hugged him. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Sherlock!"

"Hello, Alena." he smiled, hugging her. Releasing her, he looked down at her stomach and then her. "Did you know that you're..."

"Sherlock!" Katie laughed. This distracted Sherlock. He opened his arms and Katie ran up, hugging him as well.

The Doctor smiled, happy to see Elena smiling happily.

"I knew you would like my surprise, Elly." Martha grinned.

Elena smiled at Martha before looking at Sherlock. "Where's John? Is he here?"

"I'm here, Helena."

Everyone turned and saw John Watson coming towards them.

"John!" Katie and Elena smiled and went over, hugging the war doctor.

Releasing the two women, John looked down at Elena's stomach and his eyes widen. He looked up at her. "Helena, you're..."

"Anyway, Sherlock... you were saying."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Yes," Sherlock said, becoming serious. "5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China—"

"You mean they died simultaneously?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly." Sherlock said. "52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide."

"How did they die?" Elena asked.

"That's the strange thing, Alena." Sherlock said. "They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned. John and I checked the biopsies." Martha said. "No toxins. Nothing."

"Whatever it is," John added. Everyone looked at him. "left the system immediately."

"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor asked.

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS." Martha answered. "And that is the ATMOS factory."

"What's ATMOS?" Katie asked.

"Oh come on, even _I_ know that." Donna said. "Everyone's got ATMOS."

≈ΘҖ≈

The group, including Martha, John, and Sherlock were walking along a catwalk above the factory floor.

"Stands for "Atmospheric Emission System"." Martha stated. "The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero?" the Doctor asked. "No carbon?"

"None at all?" Elena asked in non-belief.

"And you get sat-nav thrown in," Donna said. "plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain."

Mace joined the group. "And this is where they make it, Doctor," Everyone watched as soldiers lined the workers in lines. "shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" the Doctor asked.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility." Mace said. "Doctor?" he then walked off. As the Doctor followed, he grabbed Elena's hand, wanting her to be close to him. The others followed.

Sherlock, John, Elena, Hunter, Abe, and the Doctor saw the paratroopers were still rounding up workers.

"Come on, everybody, up the pace." one soldier ordered. "We haven't got all day now."

≈ΘҖ≈

Mace led the group through a plastic strip curtain and into a small office where they saw an ATMOS device on display.

"And here it is, laid bare." Mace said. "ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"You've must've checked it before it went on sale." Elena said.

"We did. We found nothing." Martha said. "That's why I thought we needed some experts besides Sherlock and John."

The Doctor released Elena's hand so he could slip on his glasses to examine equipment. "Really? Who did you get?" Elena arched a brow at the Doctor's slowness. She and Sherlock looked at one another and smiled. The Doctor turned around and saw the others staring at him. "Oh, right! Me and Lena! Yes! Good."

Elena and Martha looked at one another and smiled, shaking their heads. Martha and Mace left the room. The Doctor held, observing a silver rectangular object.

"Okay," Donna said. "so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?"

"Very good question." the Doctor said.

"Very good question indeed." Sherlock said as he examined other objects.

Donna looked at him. "Who are you?"

Sherlock looked at Donna. "Sherlock Holmes."

Donna's eyes widen. "Sherlock Holmes? As in... _the_ Sherlock Holmes?" she looked at Elena, Katie, Hunter, and the Doctor. "You guys know the Sherlock Holmes?"

A smile lit up Elena and Katie's face. Elena answered. "We grew up with Sherlock, Donna. He's practically a brother to us."

"But..." Donna said. "Sherlock... Holmes...!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "How dull."

John nudged him. "Stop it."

Donna looked at John. "And you're John Watson, then?"

A smile. "Guilty."

Donna squealed. "I can't believe I've met Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! This is so fantastic!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "Anyway... moving on."

"Right." Donna said and looked at the Doctor. Her excitement gone. "Maybe they want to help—get rid of pollution and stuff."

The Doctor looked at Donna. "Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?"

Donna was about to answer, but Elena beat her to it. "800 _million_. Imagine that. If you could control them..."

"You'd have 800 million weapons." Sherlock concluded.

≈ΘҖ≈

Two Unit soldiers, Privates Grey and Harris, were in the ATMOS dark corridor, investigating.

Grey was reading the floor plan of the ATMOS factory with the aid of his flashlight. "We should head back. There's not much down here. Should be just boiler rooms, generators."

Harris headed into the next corridor and the lights flickered to life. Looking to his left, Harris saw at the end of the hall was a doorway with two factory workers standing guard. "Aye, aye... what's this then?" Grey closed the map and joined Harris. They then began walking towards the workers. "You two—all personnel have been ordered to evacuate. Building's under UNIT control."

"This area is out of bounds." one of the men said in a monotone voice.

Harris put his hand up to his ear like he didn't hear the man. "Excuse me, sunshine." he and Grey were now standing in front of the two men. "I think you'll find we're in charge." the men just stared straight ahead. "We can do this the easy way... or the hard way."

≈ΘҖ≈

Grey and Harris were being observed on a monitor.

"Gen Staal, they are close."

"Excellent! And like a good warrior, I shall enter the fray myself. Let them pass."

≈ΘҖ≈

The two factory workers looked at one another before stepping aside.

The one on the left opened the door.

"It's open." the man on the right said.

"Oh." Harris said to the man before speaking to Grey. "Come on."

≈ΘҖ≈

The two UNIT soldiers saw the room was dark except for eerie green light from the opposite side. Harris saw a light switch and turned it on. Once the lights filled the room, Harris and Grey saw a large covered container in the middle.

"What the hell?" Harris said.

They both approached the container, which had steam rising from it.

Grey spoke into radio. "Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. We found something. Basement corridor, north side, grid 36. Request backup, sir."

They slowly approached a lidded bath with a long trolley next to it.

"Looks like something's boiling inside." Harris said as he went over to open it.

"Don't touch it!" Grey yelled.

"C'mon, Steve." Harris protested. "We get first rights on this. That means promotion."

"Just leave it alone." Grey said. "Wait for backup."

All of a sudden, a loud clanking sound was heard and the two were on guard.

"What the hell was that?" Grey asked.

Harris looked at the lidded bath. "Came from inside."

"Could be just the machinery." Grey said.

There came two more loud clanks.

Leaning over a bit, Harris yelled. "Is there someone in there? Hello?" he then banged on the lid. "We gotta get this open."

"We should wait for the others." Grey said.

"You could suffocate in there!" Harris yelled.

Grey spoke into the radio. "Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. Request immediate assistance. Repeat: immediate assistance. Over."

Harris began fiddling with the lid, trying to open the container. "How do you work this thing? Come on."

An alarm sounded just as the lid slowly rose straight up on four pulleys, revealing a green, slimy substance bubbling away. The two soldiers leaned in for a better look. Harris coughed.

"Oh!" Grey held his nose. "God, it stinks!"

Harris leaned towards the liquid. "What the hell is that stuff?"

All of a sudden, a bland, naked body rose out of the liquid and tried to touch Harris, making him fall on his back. It had no eyes and an incomplete mouth.

Grey aimed his rifle. "Identify yourself!" the human-creature looked at him. "Identify!" Harris stood. Grey spoke into radio. "Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One declaring absolute emergency, sir! Repeat: absolute emergency! Over."

Harris also had his pistol trained on the creature, watching it with fascination. "Can you hear me?" the human-creature turned its head in Harris's direction. "Can you understand me?" Harris then spoke to Grey. "Look at its neck. It looks like an umbilical cord."

Grey looked and saw a cord running up the human-creature's back connected at the neck. "Well, don't get too close."

"I think it's harmless." Harris said. "I don't even think it's properly alive."

The creature laid back down in the liquid.

"It's gonna drown!" Grey panicked.

"No, I think it breathes this stuff," Harris said, looking at the liquid before looking at Grey. "like some kind of embryo."

"What do you mean, an embryo?" Grey asked.

Harris knelt beside the bath, looking at Grey. "Someone's growing a body. A _human_ body."

"Excellent skills of deduction." Both Grey and Harris, who stood up, aimed their guns at the newcomer. This person was a short creature completely covered in armor with a domed helmet. "I would rate you above average, soldier. Well done." this person turned to Grey. "Whereas you, you smell of sweat and fear."

"Yeah?" Harris smiled, lowering his gun. "Well, we're not the ones that got out of school early, sonny." he walked up to the newcomer. "So stop playing Humpty Dumpty and tell us who you are."

"Is that a reference to my height?"

Harris smiled. "Short answer: yes."

"A pity. Words are the weapons of womenfolk." the newcomer said. "I must judge you unfit."

"Oh." Harris scoffed. "What are you going to do, bite our ankles?"

The newcomer fired a bolt of energy from his staff at Harris' legs, causing him to the floor in pain.

"I'm warning you!" Grey shouted.

"A proper soldier gives no warning." the newcomer said. "Fire! I order you. Fire!" Grey fired, but the rifle only clicks. "The room is contained within a Cordalaine signal exciting the copper surface of the bullet and causing expansion within the barrel, rendering your guns useless. And your radio signals have been blocked."

Feeling desperate, Grey raised the rifle to strike a blow and the newcomer fired at Grey's legs, causing him to fall the floor as well.

"My legs!" Grey said in panic. "I can't feel my legs!"

Two factory workers entered the room.

"I apologize for disabling you." the newcomer said. "Death has more honor but you are needed for the stratagem." he then spoke to the workers. "Prepare them for processing." he the spoke to Harris. "You spoke of promotion—now you shall serve a greater cause."

"Who are you?" Harris asked.

"Indeed—know your enemy." the newcomer said. "I am Gen Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, known as Staal the Undefeated." He removed his helmet.

Grey panicked. "Help us! Oh, my God, help us!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Sherlock, Hunter, and Elena were examining the ATMOS device.

"Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter—which means that ATMOS works." the Doctor said. "Filters the CO2 at a molecular level." He, Sherlock, Hunter, and Elena went over to another table.

"We know about that." Mace said, following them. "What's its origin? Is it alien?"

The Doctor had placed the device on a cylindrical tube to get a better look at the bottom.

"No," Elena said. "but it's decades ahead of its time."

"Look, do you mind?" the Doctor said. "Could you stand back a bit?"

Mace looked at Martha, John, Katie, and Donna before looking back at the others. "Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"You're carrying a gun." the Doctor said. "I don't like people with guns hanging around me." he looked at Mace, a serious look sporting his face. "Especially not when my _wife_ is here, all right?"

"If you insist." Mace walked away.

"Tetchy." Martha said.

"Well, it's true." the Doctor said. "I don't like people who have guns around my wife, Martha."

"I know and I understand, Doctor." Martha said. "But Mace is a good man."

The Doctor took the device off the cylinder. He then grabbed his sonic. "People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." he then began scanning the device with the screwdriver. "You seem quite at home."

"If anyone got me used to fighting," Martha said. "it's you."

"Oh right," the Doctor said. "so it's _my_ fault."

"Well, _you_ got _me_ the job." Martha retorted. "Besides, look at _me_." The Doctor turned the screwdriver off and looked at her. "Am _I_ carrying a gun?"

"Suppose not."

"It's all right for you. _You_ can just come and go," Martha said softer. "but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" the Doctor smiled. "That's more like Martha Jones."

Elena smiled. "Oh, yeah."

This made Martha smile. "I learnt from the best."

"Well..." the Doctor said.

"Don't boost his ego, Martha." Elena said.

Donna entered the room. "Oi, you lot!" the others looked towards her. "All your storm troopers and your sonics—rubbish! Shoulda come with me."

"Where have you been?" Hunter asked.

Mace rejoined them.

"Personnel." Donna answered. "That's where the weird stuff's happening—in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed..." she held up a blue bind folder. "….is an empty file."

"Why," the Doctor said. "what's inside it?"

"Or what's not inside it?" Elena said.

Donna held up the folder's side, showing its name label. "Sick days." she then held the fold held before opening it, show was empty. "There aren't any. Hundred of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill." she closed the folder.

"That's weird." John said.

"That can't be right." Mace said, taking the folder.

"You've been checking out the buildings," Donna said. "should've been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why they like you." Martha smiled.

The trio exchanged looks.

"Hmm." Donna smirked.

"You _are_ good." Martha

"Super Temp." Donna grinned.

"Dr. Jones, set up a medical post," Mace ordered. "start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through."

"Yes, sir." Martha said and then looked at Elena. "After I give Elena an examination, sir."

This caught the Doctor's attention. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, Doctor." Martha smiled. "I just want to see how Elly's doing?"

"I don't see how an examination will tell you that!" he said. "I mean..."

"Doctor, its fine." Elena said. "I don't mind. I trust Martha. And I know you do too."

"I know. It's just..."

Elena walked over to the Doctor and kissed him. Breaking from the kiss, she asked. "Would it make you feel better if John was with us?"

The Doctor nodded.

Smiling, Elena pecked the Doctor and with that, Elena walked over to Martha. "Come on, Donna. You can give me a hand."

"Can I come?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

Giving each other a kiss, the Doctor, and Sherlock followed Mace out of the room.

"All right, Elly." Martha said. "I've noticed that you've... uh..."

"Gotten fatter?"

"Yeah."

"How you been feeling lately, Helena?"

"What do you mean, John?" Elena asked.

"Well..." he said. "I've noticed your stomach's a bit rounder than before.

"I noticed that too." Donna said. She looked at Elena. "And you've slept more than usual."

"You're appetite's increased." Katie added.

"I've felt more tired." Elena said. "And I have felt hungrier lately."

Martha and John looked at one another with suspicion before looking back at Elena. "Did you ask the TARDIS to do a test to see if you were sick of something?"

Elena nodded. "I did. Twice."

"And?" John asked.

"I've some suspicions, but I want Martha to do an ultrasound." she said.

Martha nodded. She then looked at John. "Can you go and get the machine please, John?"

A smile. "Sure." he left.

After a few minutes, John came back, rolling in the sonography machine. "Where we are." he rolled the machine next to Martha.

"Thanks, John."

"No problem."

"All right, Elly." Martha said, clearing stuff off the desk. "I know there isn't any comfy beds around here so we're gonna have to make do."

"It's okay, Martha." Elena said as she laid on the table.

"Oh!" Katie exclaimed. "Here!" she took off her cardigan jacket, rolling it up. "You can use this as a pillow, Ells." she then set the rolled up jacket under Elena's head.

"Thanks, Katie."

"Okay, I need you to roll your shirt up a bit, Elly." Martha said. She was now seated.

Elena did. Her slight bulging stomach was showing.

"Right." Martha grabbed a tube of gel and faced Elena. "I'm gonna put this gel on your stomach. I must warn you, Elly. It'll be cold."

"Go ahead."

Martha opened the tube and squeezed. The gel slowly poured onto Elena's stomach. Elena hissed at the coldness, but kept still. Once there was enough gel, Martha closed and put the tube away and then grabbed the transducer probe. "This little gadget will produce sound waves and then receive echoes back." she then pointed to the screen that John had turned on. "The echoes will let us see here on the monitor."

The others looked at the monitor as Martha moved the transducer probe around Elena's stomach for a few minutes.

Martha's eyes widen.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the plant's floor, Mace, the Doctor, and Sherlock were walking along an open corridor parallel to the work area.

"So, this, this ATMOS thing," the Doctor asked. "where'd it come from?"

"Luke Rattigan himself." Mace answered.

"And himself would be?"

"Doctor!"

Everyone turned and saw a beaming Elena walking up to them.

"Lena," the Doctor asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Elena smiled once she reached the group. "I've got marvelous news!"

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm..."


	17. The Sontaran Stratagem Prt 2

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

The Doctor was blown away by the news, but also overjoyed. He always wanted a family. It was his life-long dream... beside finding his Imprint. And now that dream had become a reality! His two beating hearts beat even faster. "You're...?"

Elena nodded. "I had the TARDIS examine me. TWICE. Both times were positive. Martha just did an ultrasound and I saw the baby, Doctor. I'm three months along!"

For a few minutes, all the Doctor could do was stare at his wife as his brain processed this new development. He felt stunned and something else.

Elena felt her hearts drop when the Doctor didn't react or say something or _anything_ for that matter. She thought he would be ecstatic at becoming a father. She felt excited at the thought of being a mother.

"That's..."

Elena felt her breath still.

"...fantastic!"

Elena's eyes widen before a squeak of surprise left her mouth. A laugh escaped her when she looked at the Doctor. He had wrapped her in his arms, a bright grin plastered on his face as he spun himself and Elena around, being mindful of the little one. Stopping, the Doctor gently set Elena back down on her feet, his hands on her waist. "Wow! I had my suspicions because I heard a small voice in the back of my mind." he laid his right hand on Elena's slightly bulging stomach. "It must be the little one."

Laying her hand over his, Elena smiled up at him and the Doctor grinned back.

≈ΘҖ≈

On UNIT's field base, Mace pulled up Luke's profile on computer. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, and Sherlock were looking at the screen.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world.

"A hothouse for geniuses." the Doctor said. "I wouldn't have mind going there." the others looked at him. Both Sherlock and Mace's face were puzzled while Elena just giggled. "I used to get lonely." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but if you looked close enough, you could spot a small smile. The Doctor wrapped a arm around Elena and kissed her temple. "But not anymore." Elena laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping a arm around his waist.

"_Love you too, Theta._"

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the office, John and Martha were going through the files while Donna stood around.

"Do you think I should warn my mum?" Donna asked. "About the ATMOS in her car?"

"Better safe than sorry." Martha said.

"I agree." John said. "Something tells me there's more to it than meets the eye on those things. Believe me." the girls looked at him.

"What do you mean, John?" Martha asked.

"I've been with Sherlock for a while now and I've traveled with the Doctor and Helena in space and seen things that no one has." John said, looking between Martha and Donna. The girls listened to every word he was saying. "Except for us and Helena's other family members. I've developed—a sixth sense—you could say. And like I said, something tells me that there's something or some_one_ that's behind all the deaths."

"You're right, John." Martha said. "Ever since I've traveled with the Doctor and Elly, I've gotten that "sixth sense" you mentioned."

Donna looked between the two. Even though she's been traveling with the Doctor and Elena for some time and had not gotten this "sixth sense"... something was compelling her to call her family. "I'll give her a call." She then began to leave.

"Donna―" Martha said. Donna stopped and looked at her. "Do they know where you are? Your family—I mean, that you're traveling with the Doctor and Elly?"

"Not really." Donna said. "Although... my granddad sorta waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."

"You just left him behind?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

Martha nodded. "I didn't tell my family. Kept it all so secret and it almost destroyed them."

"In what way?" Donna asked.

"They ended up imprisoned." Martha said. "They were tortured—my mum, my dad, my sister... It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. 'Cause you know the Doctor, he's wonderful, he's brilliant, but he's like fire—stand to close and people get burned. And Elly. She's the most wonderful woman who I've ever met and had the pleasure of calling my sister. You're very lucky that Elly considers you family. And Hunter..."

"What about him?" Donna asked. "I noticed some bad blood."

"Hunter was..." Martha said, swallowing a bit. "You should know Hunter and Elly are blood siblings."

"Yeah."

"The Hunter you know now..." Martha said. "He wasn't always like this. Before he was evil. He murdered innocent people." she looked down at her ring. "He murdered my fiancée, Tom before my eyes." she looked at Donna. "It was known as the Year That Never Was."

A look of horror and disgust filled Donna.

"But it wasn't Hunter's fault!"

"How wasn't his fault!?"

"It was the Time Lords." John said. "They did something to his mind when he was a child. Made him go mad. In his earlier regeneration, he was known as the Master. He changed it when he regenerated."

"Regenerated?"

"He had been shot by his wife." John said. "As she was dying, Helena, my nickname for Elena, begged for him to regenerate. He was dying. He conceded his body repaired itself, causing his whole body to change."

"What do you mean, "change"?"

"His personality and the way he looks."

"Oh."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the basement, Harris and Grey emerged from the cloning room and stood at attention. Staal stood in the doorway.

"Conditioning is complete." Staal said. "Now do your duty and advance the conquest."

"Yes, sir." Harris and Grey said in unison before marching down the corridor.

≈ΘҖ≈

Staal walked through the cloning room. "Gen Staal returning. The stratagem advances..." he then walked into teleport device. "The last days of planet Earth." and disappeared.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the docking bay, Elena, Abe, Sherlock, Hunter, the Doctor and Mace were striding along.

"You are not coming with us." the Doctor told Mace. "I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."

"It's ten miles outside London." Mace said. "How are you four going to get there?"

Looking at the Doctor, Elena knew she had to intervene. And fast. She could see Mace was getting on the Doctor's last nerves with all these stupid questions and the Doctor was at his breaking point. Before the Doctor could say anything, she spoke up. "Then get us a Jeep."

Mace looked at her. "According to the records, you and the Doctor travel by TARDIS."

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens," Hunter said. "I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines."

"I agree." Sherlock said.

"I see. Then you do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden." Mace said before looking over his left shoulder. "Jenkins?"

"Sir!" Jenkins said.

Sherlock, Elena, and the Doctor looked at the young soldier.

"You will accompany the Doctor and his Dawn and take orders from them." Mace said.

Elena arched a brow. "Okay. Question. Why am I dubbed as "Dawn"?"

Both Sherlock and the Doctor were wondering the same thing.

Mace looked at Elena. "After joining UNIT and becoming Dr. Jones, she informed us of her adventures with you and the Doctor. Particularly your adventure against the Torajii star and what transpired. She told us you drew the star from the Doctor and into yourself, surviving even though you should have died. You're abilities which include your eyes changing color, how your body seems to be on fire, yet you're not burned, producing a force field, materializing blades of sorts out of thin air, and creating and destroying life."

"I still don't understand." the Doctor said.

"Dr. Jones said Ms. Mathews reminded her of dawn." Mace said. "She said when dawn approached, the sun's rays lit up the night sky. Like a beacon of hope. Dr. Jones came up with the name at that time."

Elena thought over the name and liked it. "I like it."

The Doctor looked at Elena and thought about the name Dawn. If she had grown up on Gallifrey, gone to the Academy, and went through the Naming Ceremony, he could see her giving herself the name Dawn. The brightness she carried within, brought a ray hope and light wherever she went and to those she touched. Her ray of hope and light touched even the darkest of space. He smiled softly. "Ya, I don't do orders."

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red." Mace said, looking at the trio. "And good luck, sir." he saluted.

"I said no salutes." the Doctor shook his head. He looked at Elena and Sherlock. "Didn't I?"

Both nodded.

"Now you're giving orders." Mace said before leaving the trio.

"A bit cheeky, you are." the Doctor mumbled, watching Mace.

Elena giggled.

Just then Donna came up to them. "Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her. "Oh, just in time. Come on!" he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going to the country." he pulled her towards the Jeep. "Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?"

Donna stopped him. "I'm not coming with you." the Doctor looked at her in shock. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry... I'm going home."

The Doctor was bewildered by Donna's sudden statement. And also saddened. He thought she was enjoying seeing the stars and having adventures with him, Elena, and Hunter. "Really?"

Elena walked up to the Doctor and took his hand, gently squeezing it.

"I've got to." Donna said.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Well, if that's what you want." Elena looked closely at Donna and grinned before quickly wiping it off her face. "I mean, it's a bit soon. Lena and I had so many places we wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade..." Elena looked at the Doctor and could see he was trying to reel her in with promised trips. Looking at Donna's face, it seemed to be working. "...the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko... Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You—you've saved mine and Lena's lives in so many ways."

Donna nodded.

Elena and Sherlock shook their heads. How naive was the Doctor to see that Donna was only going to visit and see how her family was.

"You're... You're—you're just popping home for a visit." the Doctor said, now understanding. "That's what you mean."

Donna nodded. "You dumbo."

"And then you're coming back."

"Do you know what you are?" Donna said. "A great, big, outer-space dunce."

Elena giggled.

"Yeah." the Doctor said embarrassingly, scratching his cheek.

"Ready when you are, sir." Ross said. He then looked at Elena. "Ma'am."

Donna and Elena smiled at each other. Donna then nodded her head towards the trucks. "What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on." The four ran towards the jeep that could seat six people and got themselves comfortable. The line went as followed: Ross, Donna, Hunter, Sherlock, Elena, Abe in his ferret form, and the Doctor. "Broken moon of what?"

The Doctor closed the door. "I know. I know."

As the jeep pulled away, both Harris and Grey stood there, watching.

≈ΘҖ≈

Now wearing her lab coat, Martha was interviewing a worker, a man whose name was Treppa. He seemed to be staring straight ahead. "And your name's Treppa, yeah? Is that Polish? Listen, we're not checking passports. It's not about that. But did you come across from Poland just to work?"

In the back of the room, both Katie and John were looking over some files.

Treppa spoke in monotone. "I came to do my job."

This seemed to catch John's attention. He looked up and watched the two.

"Okay. I need to listen to your heartbeat." Martha said as she breathed on the stethoscope to warm it. "This might be a bit cold. Lift."

Treppa lifted his shirt and Martha placed the stethoscope to his chest. Almost immediately, she heard a very rapid heartbeat. She took the stethoscope away then tried again. She heard the same heartbeat. She looked at John. "John, I think you need to hear this."

John walked over and Martha handed him a space stethoscope. He put the ear pieces in his ear and placed the chestpiece on Treppa's chest. He also heard the unusual heart rhythm. Taking the chestpiece off Treppa's chest, he and Martha looked at each other.

Martha looked at Treppa. "Are you on any medication?"

"I'm here to work." Treppa said in the same tone as before.

"How many hours a day _do_ you work?" John asked.

"Twenty—four." was the answer.

"You work 24 hours a day?" Martha asked. There was no response. "Down." Treppa lowered his shirt. "Mr. Treppa, have you had any form of hypnosis?"

"I'm here to work."

"Okay, um... if you could just wait here." Martha said. She looked at John. "Could you keep an eye on him, John?"

He nodded.

Martha left.

≈ΘҖ≈

As Martha walked purposefully down the hall, two soldiers came up behind her.

"Dr. Jones?" one soldier asked.

Martha looked at the soldier. "Not now, I'm busy."

"Just one question." the soldier asked. Martha stopped, as well as the two soldiers. "Do you have Security Clearance Level One?"

"Yes, I do." Martha said, a bit perplexed by the question. "Why?"

"Col. Mace wants to see you."

"Oh good, 'cause I want to see him." Martha said. "Where is he?"

"Come with us."

Martha followed the two soldiers.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Jeep pulled up to the corner of Donna's road. Elena and the Doctor stepped out, followed by Donna.

"I'll walk the rest of the way." Donna said. "I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?"

Elena got back into the jeep and the Doctor followed. "Bye!"

"You know my number, Donna!" Elena said.

"And you be careful!"

"You too!"

Donna watched the jeep drive away before walking slowly down the street. She saw everything looked so normal.

A woman walked along the pavement. "Haven't seen you for days."

"Yeah." Donna said. "Been away."

She saw a young boy playing with a football and suddenly had flashbacks. One was her and Katie hanging off the Adipose Building, Pompeii with the High Priestess of the Sibylline and the young boy she tried to save, the Ood's song of captivity and the baby Adipose. She saw Wilf in the drive and stifled a sob. She was overcome with happiness at seeing her grandfather. He saw her and waved his arms. He too, was overcome with happiness. Donna ran to him and they hugged.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha followed the two soldiers, who turned out to be Harris and Gray to the basement. "What's he doing down here?"

"He asked to see you." Harris said.

Martha looked at Harris. "Why? Has he found something?"

They didn't answer. Grey opened the door to the cloning room and Martha strode in expecting to see Mace. Instead, she saw the empty room with the bubbling clone pool. She headed for the door but Harris and Grey blocked her way. The door slid shut and she started screaming. The lights in the hallway went out.


	18. The Sontaran Stratagem Prt 3

Back at the Noble's home, Donna and Wilf were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"I said so, didn't I?" Wilf said. "Aliens. I said they were real. I just didn't expect them in a little blue box."

Donna nodded her head, smiling at her grandfather. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, but is it safe, then?" Wilf asked. "This Doctor, are you safe with him? And that girl? What's her name? Elly... Ella..."

Donna

"Elena." Donna said.

"Yeah." Wilf nodded. "That's her name. Are you safe with them?"

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "The Doctor... He's amazing, Gramps. He's just... dazzling. And never tell him I said that."

"No." Wilf agreed.

"And Nellie... that's my nickname for Elena." Donna said. "She's the greatest. She's like a sister to me Gramps. She looks out for me and I feel like I can tell her anything that's on my mind. I trust them and Hunter with my life."

"Hold up." Wilf said. "I thought that was _my_ job."

"You still come first."

"For God's sake," Wilf whispered. "don't tell your mother."

"I don't know. I mean, this is massive." Donna said thoughtfully. "It's sort of not fair if she doesn't know."

Just then Syliva walked into the kitchen holding a basket of laundry. "Doesn't know what?" she walked passed Donna and Wilf and over to the counter. Donna and Wilf kept quiet during Syliva's ranting. "And who's "she", the cat's mother?" she began folding laundry. "And where have you been these past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair."

"I've been... traveling." Donna said. She and Wilf shared secret smiles.

"Oh, hark at her, Michael Palin." Sylvia said sarcastically. Donna looked at Wilf, who laughed quietly. "Are you staying for tea? 'Cause I haven't got anything in." Donna lifted a brow. "I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station." Wilf tried to protest, but Sylvia wouldn't have any of that. "Don't deny it. I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick." Donna and Wilf share a smile. "Now then, what were gonna tell me? What don't I know?"

Donna and Wilf looked at one another before Donna spoke. "Nothing." Wilf smiled. "Just... nothing."

"Good. Right, then." Sylvia said, missing Donna and Wilf sharing a smile. "You can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage won't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on."

Wilf got up, pointing behind Donna. "Yeah, kettle on." He winked at Donna.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Sherlock, Hunter, and Ross were still driving to the school. Abe was still in his ferret form and resting comfortably on Elena's shoulders.

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages." Ross informed the group. The group listened. "It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets." he looked at them.

"Turn left." the ATMOS computer instructed.

"Ross, one question." the Doctor asked. "If UNIT think that ATMOS dodgy—"

"How come we've got it in the Jeeps?" Ross concluded.

"Yeah."

"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles." Ross said. "We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong."

"Turn right." ATMOS instructed.

"Drives me around the bend." Ross said as he turned into the school drive.

"Can't say that I blame you, Ross." Elena said. She and Ross looked at each other. "It's starting to bug me as well."

They shared a laugh.

"Oh, nice one." the Doctor commented.

"Timed that perfectly." Ross said.

"Ha." the Doctor said. "Yeah. You did."

Sherlock had been quiet the entire trip. He wanted to come in case the Doctor and Hunter missed anything. But it was for Elena mostly. He knew she wouldn't miss anything.

"This is your final destination." ATMOS announced.

Stopping the truck, everyone got out. Abe morphed in his wolf form. The Doctor looked at Elena. "Now I want you to stay close to me, Hunter, Sherlock, and Ross, Lena. No wandering off."

"I can look after..."

"I know you can." the Doctor said. He then cupped her face. "But you're pregnant. If my enemies ever find out, you'd be in great danger. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you and our child."

Elena looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes and saw the fear. The fear of not only losing her, but their child as well. Placing her hands over his, she nodded. "All right."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her. "_Thank you, Midianra. I love. With all my hearts._"

"_And I love you, Theta. With hearts as well._"

≈ΘҖ≈

At the Rattigan Academy, students in red sweat suits were running past while Luke stood and looked out over the grounds. The Doctor and Elena, who were holding hands, Abe, Sherlock, Hunter, and Ross walked up the pavement. Sherlock's brain was making a copy of Rattigan Academy and the grounds in case he needed the information for later use. Once he had everything he needed, he stored the data in his secret place. He would do the same to the interior as well.

"Is it PE?" the Doctor commented. "I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on."

Luke turned around and faced the group. "I suppose you're the Doctor."

"Hello." the Doctor greeted.

Luke looked at Elena. "And you must be Dawn."

"Well..." Elena said.

"_Hush, Lena._"

Elena pouted.

Luke looked at Sherlock and Hunter. "This must be the great Sherlock Holmes. Though I don't know the other."

"This is my brother." Elena said. "Hunter."

Hunter nodded.

"What's with the pooch?" Luke nodded to Abe.

Abe's withers stood and he began growling. Even though Jack called him pooch, he didn't mind. Yes, he hated Jack and the name at first, but he grew to tolerate the name. Jack... Jack he liked. Now that someone else called him "pooch"... let's just say, something about Rattigan didn't sit with Abe.

"Down, Abe." Elena hushed. "Sorry. He hates the name pooch, except when a close friend of family member calls him that."

Luke nodded before he walked towards the group. "Your commanding officer phoned ahead."

"Oh, I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" the Doctor said. Everyone watched as the Doctor and Luke stared at one another. The Doctor broke the staring contest by nodding his head to Ross. "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir." Ross nodded before he, Sherlock, Hunter, and Abe followed the Doctor and Elena.

Luke nodded at him.

The Doctor and Elena rushed to the main doors.

"Let's have a look, then!" the Doctor grinned. "I can smell genius... in a good way."

Elena giggled. "I wonder what geniuses smell in a bad way."

The Doctor nudged her shoulder with his. "Hush you." but there was a grin on his face.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the lab, many of the students were working on advanced projects as the Doctor and Elena entered and wandered about. Different things seemed to catch the Doctor's eye.

"Oh, now..." the two walked over to a table. "That's clever! Look!" the Doctor slipped on his glasses. "Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that?!" the Doctor looked at Ross and the others. "You could pack a tent in a thimble." another gizmo caught the Doctor's eyes. "Oh! Lena, look!"

Elena looked and her eyes widened too. She looked at the gizmo before looking at the Doctor. "Those are gravity simulators!"

"Terraforming, biospheres," Hunter said, gaining their attention. The Doctor and Elena's eyes widened even further. "Nano-tech steel construction!"

"Ha-ha, this is brilliant! But y'know with equipment like this," the Doctor said, facing Luke. "you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something."

"If only that _was_ possible." Luke said.

"If only that _were_ possible." the Doctor corrected him before removing his glasses. Luke looked at him. "Conditional clause."

"I think you'd better come with me." Luke said and left the room.

The Doctor shared a look with the rest of group before nodding. They followed after Luke.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group, including Luke, walked into Luke's quarters. Sherlock looked about the room, much to Luke's annoyance. Sherlock's attention seemed to be on the square-shaped object near the windows.

"You, Dawn, and Hunter are smarter than the usual UNIT grunts," Luke commented. "I'll give you that."

The Doctor looked at Ross. "He called you a grunt."

"Don't call Ross a grunt, Luke." Elena scolded. "He's one of the nicer UNIT soldiers that I've met so far.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ross smiled.

"None of that _ma'am_, Ross." Elena smiled playfully, pointing a finger at him.

"Sorry." Ross said. Then whispered. "Elena."

Elena smiled and winked.

"We like Ross." the Doctor said. He then whispered something to Elena, who nodded, before looking at the room. Elena stood between Ross and Hunter. "Look at this place..."

Becoming aggravated, Luke asked, "What exactly do you want?"

"I was just thinking," the Doctor said as he walked around. "What a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..."

"It takes a man with vision." Luke said bluntly.

"Mm, blinkered vision." the Doctor nodded. He then began walking back towards Luke. "'Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse." he stopped walking.

Luke spoke quickly as he walked towards the Doctor. "Yeah, well, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS "system" 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying "Atmospheric Emission System System". Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?"

All the Doctor did was stare at Luke before speaking in a calm voice. "It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?"

Luke looked at the Doctor for a minute before speaking in a smug tone. "I'm still right, though."

"Not easy, is it, being clever?" the Doctor asked before slowly walking towards Luke. "You look at the world and you connect things—random things—and think, "why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow"."

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

"And you're on your own." the Doctor added.

"I know."

"But not with this." The Doctor said before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out an ATMOS device. He slowly backed away. "'Cause there's no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." he tossed the device to Ross and walked towards teleport. "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like!" he stopped in front, looking back at Luke. "It's like finding this..." he pointed to it. "in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room."

"Why?" Ross asked. "What is it?"

"Yeah, just looks like a thing," the Doctor said, looking at Ross. "doesn't it?" he looked back at Ross. "People don't question things. They just think, "Oh, it's a thing"."

"Leave it alone!" Luke "ordered".

"Me, I make these connections..." the Doctor said as he walked inside it. "and this to me looks like..." and pressed a buttons. "...a teleport pod." and disappeared.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor reappeared in a teleport pod in a spaceship. He looked to his left and saw Sontarans. They were fully armored like Staal.

Over the PA system, "Orbit now holding at 556.3, sector 270."

"Oh." the Doctor said.

The Sontarans noticed him and Staal raised his staff. "We have an intruder!"


	19. The Sontaran Stratagem Prt 4

**AN:** I'd like jampox101 and Guest to please stop suggesting I go read, "Soldier Who Stayed" and write a scene with Donna and Sherlock. It is getting very irritating. I will not do as you ask on both accounts. Please don't do it again.

* * *

"How did he get in?" the Doctor asked before making a pun. "In-tru-da window?" the Sontarans advanced. The Doctor grinned. "Bye-bye!" He disappeared as he was running.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor reappeared running out of the teleport back in Luke's room. He ran to Lena, who was pointing her sonic screwdriver at the teleport. "_Lena, you brilliant, woman!_" his attitude became a bit somber."_Cutting it a bit close there, weren't you?_"

Elena smiled apologetically, lowering her screwdriver. "_Sorry, Theta. Guess I need to work on my timing._"

"_S'alright._" the Doctor said before looking at Ross. "Ross, get out!" He then looked at Sherlock and Hunter. "Get back, you two!" The two backed away from the teleport, standing before Elena. The Doctor looked at Luke, who was staring at the teleport, seeming to be waiting for something. Or some_one_. "Luke, you'd better come with me!"

"Doctor," Elena said. "Is it who I think it is?"

Hearing Elena, the Doctor stood protectively in front of her, taking out his screwdriver. He stood in between Sherlock and Hunter. The two men also held their weapons, pointing them at Staal. Everyone watched as Staal appeared in the teleport before walking out just as the Doctor shorted out the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver.

He had hoped to have stopped Staal from arriving after him, but it seemed luck was not with him.

Staal looked back at the teleport before looking at the Doctor.

"Sontaran!" the Doctor announced.

The Doctor knew he had to protect Elena and his unborn child at all costs. Now knowing his enemy, he knew the threat was now greater. He knew the Sontarans were aware of his existence, but he didn't know they knew of Elena's and he prayed they didn't.

Staal raised his staff threateningly at the Doctor, who didn't seem intimidated by this. Abe, who stood beside the Doctor growled threateningly at Staal. The Doctor just looked directly at Staal. "That's your name, isn't it?" Luke looked at the Doctor while the others watched the Sontaran. "You're a Sontaran." Staal lowered his staff. "How did I know that, eh?" he put the screwdriver away. "Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"What's a Sontaran?" Sherlock asked.

Ross aimed his gun at Staal. Everyone looked at Ross, except Abe, Hunter, and Sherlock. "I order you to surrender..." the Doctor looked at Ross's gun. "...in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

Hunter spoke to Ross without taking his eyes off Staal. "That's not gonna work."

"Cordalaine signal, am I right?" The Doctor asked.

"What are you on about, Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

Elena answered. "Copper excitation stopping the bullets."

"How do you three know so much?" Staal asked.

"Well..." the Doctor said, gently taking Elena's hand and walking around the room. Abe followed, keeping his eyes trained on Staal and Luke.

Staal spoke to Luke, raising his staff towards him. "Who are they?"

"He didn't give his name." Luke answered. "And she's known as Dawn, sir."

The Doctor leaned on desk with Elena leaning against him. "This isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding?" everyone looked at him.

"Using teenagers?" Elena nodded to Luke. "Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with _dignity_! Shame on you!" she tsked, shaking her head, a frown on her face.

"You dishonor me!" Staal yelled.

"_I_ dishonor _you_?!" Elena retorted. "Pu-lease!"

"Then show yourself." Sherlock challenged as he, Ross, and Hunter stood beside the Doctor and Elena.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes." Staal agreed before removing his helmet. His skin was brown and his head was bald and dome-shaped with no visible neck. He had big ears and what seemed to be a permanent frown on his face. His eyes were brown.

"Oh, my God." Ross

"And your name?" Hunter asked.

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet." Staal answered. "Staal the Undefeated."

"That's not a very good nickname." Elena muttered quietly.

"Hush you." the Doctor poked her, put she could hear a chuckle in his voice before he spoke seriously. "What if you do get defeated? "Staal-The-Not-Quite-So- Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind"?"

Ross scoffed. "Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato."

Hunter gently punched Ross on the arm. "Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him."

The Doctor gently moved Elena to his left and he moved to the right and picked up a tennis racket. "The Sontarans are..." he began bouncing a ball on the racket. "...the finest soldiers in the galaxy." he rested his left arm on Ross's right shoulder.

"They're dedicated to a life of warfare." Sherlock said.

"Bingo!" the Doctor pointed the racket at Sherlock with a smile. "Very good, Sherlock." he then twirled racket.

"A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness—" Elena said as she came to stand beside the Doctor. Abe stood next to her. Hunter stood next to him and Sherlock stood beside Ross.

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal objected.

Everyone—race and species—has a weakness. Including you, Staal." Elena said, pointing a finger at him.

"And it's a good weakness." the Doctor agreed.

Looking at the Doctor, Luke snidely said. "Aren't you meant to be clever?" he looked back at Staal. "Only an idiot would provoke him."

The Doctor ignored Luke's remark. "But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent..." He looked at Ross, tapping the racket against the back of his neck. Ross and the others looked at him. "in the back of the neck. That's their weak spot, which means..." he looked at his friends to see if they had figured it out.

Elena answered with a grin. "They always have to face their enemy in battle."

"Isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor grinned.

"They can never turn their backs." Sherlock concluded.

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal said proudly.

Still grinning, the Doctor asked. "Yeah? Well, stare at this!" he then hit the ball with the racket. It bounced off the teleport pod and hit Staal's probic vent. Staal staggered. The Doctor grabbed Elena's hand and pushed Ross. "Out! Out! Out!" The group, excluding Luke, ran out of the room.

Luke went to Staal. "What have you done? What have you done?"

≈ΘҖ≈

The group ran down the stairs. Elena was being mindful of the little one and so was the Doctor. Sherlock and Hunter kept to the back to make sure that Luke nor Staal would try anything. Reaching the jeep, both Ross and the Doctor opened their doors. Hunter and Sherlock jumped in first. Elena was next. Abe morphed into his cat form and jumped into Elena's lap. The Doctor jumped in and slammed the door. Once everyone was safely inside the jeep, Ross turned the engine on and drove off.

≈ΘҖ≈

Luke went to help Staal.

"Don't touch me!" Staal yelled and Luke backed away. Staal slowly stood. "A Sontaran would rather be court-martialed than show pain. I must return."

"But he broke the teleport." Luke said, pointing at it.

"Ha!" Staal scoffed, looking at Luke. "Primitive sonic trickery!" Looking at the teleport, Staal, aimed his staff and shot a beam at the teleport. Staal and Luke entered. "The teleport is now repaired."

Staal activated the teleport.

≈ΘҖ≈

The two were teleported to the Sontaran ship... more specifically... the War room. WAR ROOM

Staal and Luke walked off the teleport and across the room.

"Our presence is known." Staal announced before ordering. "Soldiers, we move to a war footing!"

Staal's second-in-command, Skorr, came walking up to Staal, who was at a control panel. "I see you face the battle open-skinned, sir. Might I have that honor?"

Staal looked at Skorr. "You may."

"Thank you." Skorr thanked. He then removed his helmet. His face was nearly identical to Staal.

A befuddled Luke looked between the two. "How... do you tell each other apart?"

Both Staal and Skorr looked at him before Staal answered. "We say the same of humans."

Luke looked at Staal like he was crazy before Skorr's voice caught his attention. He looked at him.

"Tell me, boy,"Skorr asked. "how many ATMOS devices have been installed?"

Staal looked at him as well.

"They've gone worldwide," Luke answered. "but only about half."

"Which means 400 million cars converted." Staal said. "A fine arsenal."

"Is it sufficient to trigger the conversion?" Skorr asked.

"More than enough, yeah. And the test signal proved that it works." Luke said. "Fifty-two deaths in the same second, man, that is just so cool!"

"Is the temperature significant?" Staal asked in confusion.

"No." Luke said. "That—that's just a phrase. I'll get my people ready. Just tell me where and when."

"Have we infiltrated UNIT?" Staal asked.

"The process is about to begin." Skorr said.

Staal

"Then you'll see it completed, Commander Skorr." Staal ordered. "Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Skorr said. He then marched over to the teleport and telported.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the ATMOS factory and the Cloning room, Martha saw she was strapped to a basket—like table with a band around her head. "Is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" she saw Skorr. "Okay. So listen, you're not the first aliens I've met. Just tell me who you are."

"Commander Skorr of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet." Skorr said. "Known as Skorr the Blood-Bringer."

"What have you done to those two?" Martha asked, nodding to Harris and Grey.

"Simple hypnotic control as with the factory drones." Skorr answered. "But with you, we need something more complex." He then turned on the clone pool. It began bubbling. Soon, a hand and arm slowly rose up.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

"Soon that will be you." Skorr said.

The hand sunk back down into the bubbling liquid.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back on the Sontaran ship, Luke was looking down at the Earth

"Orbit now holding at 556.3, sector 270." said the PA.

Staal finished overseeing a soldier. "Continue." he then walked to Luke. "War can never come too soon. Take your last look, boy."

"It was never big enough for me." Luke said.

"I like your ambition." Staal said.

Luke looked ahead of him before looking down and speaking. "That doctor, he was in a UNIT Jeep." Staal looked at him. "It should have ATMOS installed."

"You said you didn't _know_ his name." Staal said.

Luke looked at Staal. "I don't. He just said "Doctor"." Staal looked ahead, seeming to be in deep thought. Luke noticed this. "Does that mean something?"

"There is an enemy of the Sontarans known as the Doctor." Staal answered. "A face-changer."

"Do you mean he's an alien too?" Luke asked, excitement laced in his voice. "And one of the guys. They said his name was Hunter? And the girl..."

"Yes." Staal said. "I noticed how protective the Doctor was of her. Legend says the Doctor led the battle in the last great Time War. The finest war in history and we weren't allowed to be part of it. Oh, but this is excellent. The last of the Time Lords..." he stopped. "No. That girl and this... Hunter also possesses the same knowledge as that of the Doctor. It seems that the Doctor isn't as alone as I thought."

"Do you think the Doctor and Dawn are together?" Luke asked.

"It seems so." Staal said. "So the Doctor has found his Imprint. And she's also with child." Staal and Luke smirked. "He and his fellow Time Lord and Imprint will die at the hands of the Sontaran Empire in the ruins of his precious Earth!" He smirked at the very thought.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was fighting against her restraints. "Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Standing beside the container that held Martha's clone, Skorr, looked at her. "Silent, girl! It is inadvisable to struggle."

"Never mind _me_." Martha hissed. "Wait till Elly gets _her_ hands on you. You'll regret ever doing what you're about to do. She doesn't take too kindly to people who harm her family and friends." she chuckled.

"I said silent!" Skorr ordered. "The female has a weaker thorax."

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

Skorr looked at the opened container. "Completing mental transfer. The clone needs full memory access."

"Clone?" Martha asked in confusion. She then watched as a hand rose from the pool followed by her face and body. "You can't—" The clone looked back at Martha before removing the cord from the back of her neck. "That's not—"

Skorr looked at her. "You will sleep, girl." Martha's eyes slowly closed. "Sleep and keep the memories alive." Martha fell asleep. "Memories we can use in battle."

≈ΘҖ≈

On the Sontaran ship, a monitor was tracking the Jeep's progress.

"We have the Doctor's vehicle." a soldier said.

"An ordinary death for such a remarkable enemy," Staal said. "but proceed."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the jeep, The Doctor, Elena, Abe, Sherlock, Hunter, and Ross were driving back to London.

The Doctor was speaking into radio. "Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat: can you hear me? Over."

"Why is it not working?" Ross asked.

"Must be the Sontarans." Hunter said.

"If they can trace that," Sherlock. "they can isolate the ATMOS."

"Exactly!" the Doctor said.

"Turn left." ATMOS said.

"Try going right." Elena said.

"It says left." Ross said, looking at her.

"I know." Elena said, looking at him. "So go right." They stared at one another for a few moments. "Humor me."

Ross removed his hands from the wheel. "I've got no control. It's driving itself." Both Elena and the Doctor grabbed their screwdrivers. "It won't stop." Ross then tried the door. "The doors are locked!"

The Doctor used sonic screwdriver on ATMOS. "Argh! It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!"

Elena chose setting 167 on her screwdriver and handed it to Hunter. "Press the button, Hunter. I've already chosen the setting. Try to see if you can get the door open."

Taking the screwdriver, Hunter pointed it at Ross's door and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Urgh! Deadlocked!" He handed the screwdriver back.

"Turn left." ATMOS said.

The Jeep swerved to the left.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Elena. "The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Is he going in the water?" Luke asked, watching the monitor. He laughed. "Oh, I love it with the water!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Tires screeched as the jeep swerved off the road.

"We're heading for the river!" Ross said.

"How observant you've become." Sherlock mumbled.

"Oi!" Elena smacked Sherlock. "Be nice."

The Doctor knew he had to act quickly before he and those in the jeep were killed. "ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?"

"Confirmed."

Elena quickly picked up on what the Doctor was thinking. "Anything the Doctor says, you'll ignore it?"

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river!" the Doctor ordered. Ross stared at him like he was crazy. "I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!"

The jeep's brakes squealed to a halt right at the river's edge. Everyone jumped out and ran. The Doctor held Elena's hand as they ran.

"Turn right." ATMOS ordered. "Left. Left. Right."

"Get down!" Hunter yelled.

As everyone, excluding Elena, who gently got laid down, dove to the ground. The Doctor covered her body with his.

ATMOS became increasingly high—pitched. "Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right."

Everyone covered their heads as the jeep's panel sparked and smoked. Not hearing an explosion, everyone looked at the jeep.

"Oh, is that it?" the Doctor asked, sounding surprised and a bit disappointed.

The others looked at him.

"Were you expecting the jeep to go out with a bang, Doctor?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back on the Sontaran ship, the jeep's dot vanished.

"ATMOS terminated." the soldier announced. Luke grinned. "Mission accomplished. The Doctor is dead."

Staal nodded. "Then prepare the weapons. Is the operative ready?"

≈ΘҖ≈

In the Cloning room, Skorr switched off Martha's headset before walking over and facing the clone.

The Martha clone was putting Martha's lab coat on. "Ready and waiting to advance the great Sontaran cause, sir." she smiled.

"Then go to work." Skorr ordered.

The Martha clone walked out. Harris and Grey followed her.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor rang the front doorbell. He, Sherlock, Abe, and Hunter looked back at the street. Elena smiled when she saw Donna's silhouette coming towards them. Donna opened the door, gaining the others attention.

"You would not believe the day we're having." the Doctor said.

Donna looked at Elena for an answer and all she did was nod.

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking over to the Nobles' car, the Doctor, Sherlock, and Hunter bent down. They all saw an ATMOS device fastened below the engine bay. The Doctor tapped the ATMOS device. All three men stood. Sherlock opened the hood and all three, including Elena examined the engine. Ross, Donna, and Abe stood to the side. Donna was trying to reach Martha with her mobile.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Ross said.

"Anything without ATMOS." the Doctor said. He looked at Ross's retreating form. "And don't point your gun at people."

Ross ran off.

Wilf ran out of the house. "Is it them? Is it them? Is it the Doctor and Elena?" he stopped next to Donna and saw the Doctor and Elena. The two were checking under the hood. "Ah, it's you!" he pointed at them.

Both of them looked at Wilf. The Doctor asked in confusion. "Who?"

Elena's eyes widen. "Wilf?"

The Doctor soon recognized Wilf as well. "Oh... it's you!" He and Elena came to stand by Donna and Wilf.

Donna looked back and forth from Elena, the Doctor and Wilf. "What, have you met before?"

"Yeah," Wilf answered before pointing at the two. "Christmas Eve. These two disappeared right in front of me."

"And you never said?!" Donna snapped.

Wilf looked at her. "Well, you never said." Donna sighed. Wilf looked at Elena and the Doctor. "Wilf, sir. Ma'am. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens."

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." the Doctor smiled as he shook Wilf's hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf." he released Wilf's hand.

"Nice to officially meet you, Wilf." Elena smiled, shaking his hand. She then looked at Sherlock and Hunter. "This is my brother Hunter and Sherlock Holmes."

"How do you do." Sherlock greeted, shaking Wilf's hand.

Hunter smiled, shaking Wilf's hand. "Nice to met you."

"Ah," Wilf said. "an alien hand."

"Donna, are you getting anything?" Elena asked.

"She's not answering." Donna answered. "What's it, "Sontiruns"?"

"Sontarans." Hunter corrected.

"But there's got to be more to it." the Doctor said. "They can't be just remote-controlling cars."

"That's not enough." Sherlock said.

"Is anyone answering?" the Doctor asked.

"Hold on." Donna said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Martha clone was walking along the plant floor followed by Harris and Grey. She spoke into the mobile sarcastically. "Don't tell me... Donna Noble."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Martha, hold on, he's here." Donna said before giving the Doctor the phone.

The Doctor walked away. "Martha, tell Col Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Code Red Sontarans. Gotcha." Martha clone said before closing the mobile.

"Dr. Jones," Mace called, gaining her attention. "found anything yet?"

"No, sir," Martha clone said. "nothing to report.

Mace continued on. The Martha clone smiles and continued on walking the way she had been before Donna called.

≈ΘҖ≈

Wearing his glasses and holding his screwdriver, the Doctor was looking under the hood as the others watched.

"You've tried sonicking it before." Donna said. "You didn't find anything."

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran," the Doctor said. "I know what I'm looking for."

"The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild." Wilf said. "You and Elena gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her."

Elena looked at Wilf. "Don't worry, Wilf. We will. Sometimes, _she_ takes care of _us_."

Wilf chuckled. "Oh, yeah, that's my Donna. She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. "The Little General" we used to call her."

Donna smiled. "Yeah. Don't start."

Elena saw the Doctor was concentrating on a specific part with holes in a grid pattern. "Uh... Doctor. I wouldn't..."

Wilf looked at Donna. "And some of the boys she used to turn up with—a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

"Matthew Richards." Donna answered. "He lives in Kilburn now—with a man."

Wilf looked taken back.

Spikes suddenly shoot out of the holes in the device.

"Whoa!"

Elena looked at it. "It's a temporal pocket."

"I knew there was something else in there." the Doctor said. "It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

"But what's it hiding?" Donna asked.

Sylvia walked up to see them with their heads together under the hood. "I dunno, men and their cars!" Donna and Elena looked at her. "Sometimes I think if I was a car..." she then saw the Doctor and Elena. The Doctor looked at her. "Oh, it's you! Doctor—" she then looked at Elena. "And who are you?"

Having turned his attention back to the problem at hand, the Doctor waved a hand without looking. "Yeah, that's me."

"Elena Mathews." Elena smiled. "—well Elena Smith now." she waved. "Hello."

"Have you met them as well?" Wilf asked.

"Not her. Dad, it's the man from the wedding!" Sylvia exclaimed. Donna rolled her eyes. "When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up, it was a disaster!"

All of a sudden, gas shot out from the device.

"Get back!" Hunter and the Doctor shouted.

≈ΘҖ≈

"A converter has been activated." a soldier said as alarms rang out.

"Show me where!" Staal ordered.

A holographic image of the Earth appeared in the middle of the room and narrowed in on a neighborhood.

"London." Luke said. "That's Chiswick."

"Who can have such knowledge?" another soldier, Skree, asked.

"Only the Doctor!" Staal said before he moved to the comms device. "He survived! Excellent! Then battle will be joined! Glorious warfare!" he pressed a button. "Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, we move to the final phase! Prepare the subjugation of Earth for the glory of Sontar!"

"Announcing Battle Status One." the PA said. Luke had a cocky smile as he watched the Sontarans march. "All soldiers to positions." warriors began marching through the ship's corridors. "Repeat: we are now at Battle Status One. Rejoice!"

Small pods began leaving the spaceship.

≈ΘҖ≈

"That'll stop it." the Doctor said, using the sonic screwdriver on the car.

Everyone stood away from the car and watched as sparks and the gas stopped.

"I told you!" Sylvia exclaimed. The Doctor put the screwdriver away and walked over to the car, using his hand to move the smoke away. "He's blown up the car!" Everyone else walked up to the car as well. "Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?"

"Oh, not now, Mum!" Donna sighed.

"Do you ever know when you keep that mouth of yours shut?" Sherlock hissed.

Sylvia looked between Donna and Sherlock. "Oh, should I make an appointment?" she then stalked off.

The Doctor inhaled. "That wasn't just exhaust fumes." he looked at the others. "Some sort of gas. Artificial gas."

"And it's aliens, is it?" Wilf asked. "Aliens?

"But if it's poisonous..." Donna said. She then looked between Elena, Hunter, Sherlock, and the Doctor. "Then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth."

The five of them looked around at the cars parked on the street and saw ATMOS stickers in the windows of all of them.

"Merde!" Elena exclaimed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Trigger the converters and deadlock every single one!" Staal ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's not safe." Wilf exclaimed. "I'm gonna get it off the street."

Elena's eyes widen. "Wilf, don't!"

As soon as Wilf got into the car, the door shut behind him and automatically locked.

"No, don't!" Donna exclaimed as she and Elena ran to car.

The car started and a thick exhaust came out the tailpipe.

"Turn it off!" Donna exclaimed. Wilf shook his head. "Granddad, get out of there!" She tried to open door.

"The doors are locked, Donna." Elena said.

"She's right, Donna." Wilf said. "It's locked!" He held the key up. "It's the aliens again!" He banged on window.

By the front door, Sylvia looked at the group, having heard the alarms. "What's he doing? What's he done?"

"I've isolated it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Wilf began banging on the window.

≈ΘҖ≈

All the cars in the car park were also emitting the gas, causing people to cough and car alarms are going off.

≈ΘҖ≈

Mace ran to the docking bay where the UNIT vehicles were also releasing fumes. "Turn them off! Turn them off! Turn off all engines!"

"It's all of them, sir!" a soldier said. "Every single car on the planet!"

The Martha clone, Harris and Grey entered the docking bay like they're on a stroll, ignoring all the panic.

"Now we begin." Martha clone said. She looked at Grey. "Let's get to work." The three left.

≈ΘҖ≈

"There's gas inside the car!" Donna exclaimed.

Elena looked inside and saw Wilf was having difficulty breathing. "Wilf!"

"He's gonna choke!" Donna yelled. "Doctor!"

Hunter, Sherlock, and the Doctor joined the two at the door.

The Doctor tried to open it with the sonic screwdriver. "It won't open!" he and the others heard car alarms and sees all the other cars emitting the gas. "It's the whole world."

Wilf spoke in a weak voice. "Help me!"

The Doctor ran back to check the engine.

≈ΘҖ≈

"400 million weapons!" Staal said. "Sontar-Ha!" he punched his fists together. "Sontar-Ha!"

Luke watched as the other Sontarans took up the chant before joining in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Wilf coughed and all Donna could do was look helplessly through the window. The Doctor yanked out some wires but it didn't help. He moved to the middle of the road.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Sontarans continued their chant.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor stood in the middle of the road, feeling powerless as he watched the smoke billowed around him.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.


	20. The Poison Sky Prt 1

The Doctor was under the car, struggling with the ATMOS.

"He's gonna choke!" Donna yelled. "Doctor!"

"It won't open!" the Doctor yelled.

Everyone saw Sylvia rush to the car with an axe in her hand. As she was about to smash the windshield with it, Sherlock grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"If you use that axe," Sherlock said calmly. "there's a high percentage that you'll injure Wilf."

It was like a light bulb clicked in Elena's head. "Stupid me!" She immediately called forth her power. Her eyes and hand glowed gold.

Donna's eyes widen. "What the..."

"Don't overexert yourself, Lena." the Doctor said, feeling through their link and understanding where she was going.

"Of course." Elena laid her hand on the door's window. Gently touching the window, the glass melted as Elena's hand moved back and forth.

Sylvia just stood stunned there for a moment before taking action. "Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"All soldiers to a door!" A UNIT officer ordered. "Make the factory secure and take positions on the ground floor!"

"Wicowsky, take the soldiers into the factory!" Mace ordered. "Make the area secure. Seal off doors and windows."

John and Katie came running out.

"What the bloody hell's going on, Mace?!" John yelled before coughing. He and Katie watched as troops pushed vehicles out of the loading bay.

"Something's going on with the vehicles." Mace answered.

"Must have something to do with ATMOS that's installed into them." Katie concluded before she too began coughing.

"We've tried everything," the soldier told Mace. "it just won't stop!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Colonel Mace, followed by John and Kate, went into the UNIT field base. "What have we got?"

"ATMOS is running wild, sir." Price said. "It can't be stopped, it's everywhere. The whole planet."

On a big screen showing a map of the Earth, red blobs covered the inhabited areas. Martha clone tapped a computer user on the shoulder, gaining his attention. He immediately left. She then entered Martha's level 1 security clearance code to get into the NATO Defense System.

≈ΘҖ≈

After they had gotten Wilf out of the car, he was being led towards the Noble house. He looked grateful at Elena. "Thanks!"

Elena smiled.

Donna looked at Elena with stunned eyes. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"You never asked!" Elena retorted.

"Well," Donna said. "You're bloody going to explain it after all this is over."

Elena grinned. "Will do."

"Get inside the house." the Doctor ordered. Sylvia and Donna walked Wilf towards the house. "Just try and close off the doors and windows."

Ross pulled up in a black cab. "Doctor! Dawn! Hunter! Sherlock!" They looked at him. "This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

The four ran to the cab.

Elena looked at Donna, who was still with Wilf and Sylvia. "Donna, you coming?" Hunter and Sherlock sat up in front with Ross.

Donna looked at her. "Yeah!"

Sylvia looked at Donna like she was crazy. "Donna!" Donna looked at her. "Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! And that girl! Stay with us, please."

Wilf looked at Donna. "You go my darling!"

"Dad!" Sylvia exclaimed, not believing Wilf was encouraging Donna to go with the Doctor and Elena.

"Don't listen to her!" Wilf said. Donna slowly walked towards the waiting cab. "You go with the Doctor and Elena! That's my girl!..."

Donna got into the backseat with the Doctor and Elena, feeling guilty to leave her family.

"Bye!" Wilf waved.

Elena saw the distress on Donna's face. Wrapping an arm around her, Elena kissed Donna's brow and assured him. "I'll look after her, Wilf!"

"Thanks, Elena!" Wilf smiled as the cab drove away.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Martha clone finished downloading NATO's Security Protocols onto a memory stick. She looked around to see if anyone took notice of her actions. It didn't seem anyone did. She then left Mobile HQ. Even though she thought her actions went unnoticed, someone had seen what transpired and knew it needed to be reported immediately.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once outside, the Martha clone downloaded the NATO's Security into her mobile phone.

≈ΘҖ≈

Staal entered the room and walked over to Luke and Skorr.

"Success, the operative has the necessary information." Skorr informed him.

"Good work for a female." Staal. "Now she must be protected."

"I will prepare an attack squad." Skorr said and left.

Luke walked up to Staal, feeling giddy. "This is it, isn't it! Oh man, this is war!"

"How does it feel, boy?" Staal asked.

"Magnificent!" Luke breathed.

Staal smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

A woman from News 24 announced. "The Government has declared a state of emergency. People are being told to stay away from all cars with ATMOS devices attached."

≈ΘҖ≈

A black woman from the AMNN announced. "The gas appears to be toxic. We are warning anyone and everyone, stay away from the cars. Repeat, stay away from your cars."

≈ΘҖ≈

The taxi pulled up to the ATMOS factory. The group of six exited the vehicle.

"Ross, look after yourself." the Doctor said. "get inside the building."

"And also." Elena said. "If you engage the Sontarans... you get the hell out of there. They won't hesitate to kill you, Ross. Like we said before. They're soldiers."

Ross nodded. "Will do." he then spoke over radio. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned the Doctor and Dawn to base safe and sound, over."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Martha clone heard Ross and hurried to Colonel Mace.

≈ΘҖ≈

Mace spoke over radio. "Trap 1, received. Over."

The Martha clone burst in. "Sir, message from the Doctor, he says Code Red Sontaran."

Mace spoke over radio. "All troops, Code Red Sontaran. Code Red Sontaran."

≈ΘҖ≈

"The air is disgusting!" Donna gagged.

"It's not so bad for me, Lena, and Hunter." the Doctor said. "But since Lena's pregnant..." he looked at her. "Get inside, Lena." not wanting to argue, Elena did. The Doctor then turned his attention to Donna. "You and Sherlock get inside the TARDIS." Just as the two began leaving, the Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, never given you a key!" He pulled out a key. "Keep that! Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really!"

Donna coughed. "Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death!" she took the key.

"Good idea!" the Doctor agreed.

Donna watched as the Doctor ran to the ATMOS building. "Where are you going?"

"Stop a war!" the Doctor replied. He rushed to the UNIT field base.

"Is he bonkers?" Donna asked.

"No," Sherlock said. "I think he has a plan." he gently pulled Donna towards the direction the TARDIS was in. "C'mon."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna and Sherlock ran to the TARDIS. Both were coughing. Donna tried to get the key in the lock, but wasn't having any luck. With the coughing fit, she was having difficulty concentrating.

Sherlock took the key and was able to place it in the lock and unlocked the door. Opening the door, Sherlock gently grabbed Donna's arm and gently pushed her inside before following. He closed the door behind them.

Once inside, the two coughed a bit more since some of the gas leaked in. Sherlock gently patted Donna's back. She grinned at him. Once they caught their breath, they were able to breathe a lot better.

"You all right?" Sherlock asked.

"Ya."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right then, here I am, good." the Doctor said as he walked up to Mace. "Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, _**do not**_ engage the Sontarans in battle, there is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me."

John looked at the Doctor. "Wait. What's a Sonterian?

"Sontaran, John." Hunter corrected.

The Doctor looked at John. "They're the finest soldiers in the galaxy. They always face they're enemies and their only weakness is a probic vent in the back of the neck."

"Basically," Elena added. "If anything hits that vent, the Sontaran is knocked out for a certain mount of time."

"What are you going to do then, Doctor?" Mace asked.

The Doctor looked at Mace. "I've got the TARDIS. I'm gonna get on board their ship."

Out the corner of her eye, Elena noticed the Martha clone press a button on the PDA.

≈ΘҖ≈

Harris and Grey snapped to attention.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor was by the Martha clone's side. "Come on!"

She hurried after him, Elena, Hunter, John, Katie, and Abe

≈ΘҖ≈

Nodding to one another, Harris and Grey left the ATMOS factor and headed to the TARDIS. Once there, they placed devices on the TARDIS's door.

"Ready for transport." Harris spoke over the radio.

The two soldiers walked away as the TARDIS was teleported to the Sontaran ship with both Sherlock and Donna inside still inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the TARDIS, the two felt a jolt.

Sherlock ran to the console.

"What the bleeding hell was that?!" Donna exclaimed. She ran up beside him.

"I don't know." Sherlock really wished Elena had taught him how to use the controls... or at least how work the monitor so he and Donna could see what was going on outside without opening the door. "Elena never taught me how to use these controls."

"Oh!" Donna exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. "That's just brilliant!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Staal walked up to the TARDIS. "The spoils of war! The Doctor's infamous vessel in Sontaran hands."

"It's time I made a move, sir." Luke said. "I have soldiers of my own." he moved towards the teleport as Staal watched. "I'll tell them of the honor and the glory, sir! I'll tell them that Planetfall is coming!" He teleported back to Earth.

"He is behaving exactly as predicted, sir." Skorr said.


	21. The Poison Sky Prt 2

"C'mon." Sherlock said. "Better see where we are." He moved towards the doors.

"Are you bleedin' nuts?!" Donna exclaimed. "What if there are..."

Sherlock looked back at her with bored expression. "What? Aliens? I've seen far worse things."

Slowly Donna came up to Sherlock's side and the two peeked out of the TARDIS door. Donna's mouth hung out when she saw the Sontarans. Sherlock saw the expression on her face and quickly put his hand over her mouth before she could give them away. She jumped a bit and looked at him.

"None of the humans can guess our true purpose." Staal said.

"Shh." he whispered softly. "Quiet. We don't want them to know we're here."

Donna nodded and quickly and quietly closed the door.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor ran down the alleyway and saw the TARDIS was gone.

"Oh, no." Elena gasped.

Martha clone stood next to her. "But... where's the TARDIS?"

"Taste that, in the air." the Doctor said as he slowly walked back to the group.

Hunter did and he almost gagged. "Yecch. That sort of metal tang."

"Teleport exchange." Elena said. Her eyes then had a look of understanding. "It's the Sontarans." She looked at the others. "They've taken it."

The Doctor looked horror-stricken. "I'm stuck, on Earth like... like an ordinary person. Like a human!" he turned to the group. "How rubbish is that!" he looked directly at Martha clone. "Sorry, no offense, but come on!"

Martha clone walked up to him. "So what do we do?"

"Well... I mean it's shielded," the Doctor said. "they could never detect it." He stared at her.

Elena and Hunter did as well.

Martha clone looked at the three. She asked in irritated tone. "What?"

"Have you phoned your family and Tom?" Elena asked.

"No," Martha clone said. "what for?"

"The gas." Hunter said. "Tell them to stay inside."

A look of realization fell over Martha clone's face. "Course I will, yeah, but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?"

"Oh, she's gone home." the Doctor said. "She's not like you, she's not a soldier. Right." he nodded his head to the left. "So, avanti!"

The others followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The students of Rattigan Academy looked out over London.

Luke came out. "Leave it." the students looked at him. "Turn away. Civilization is falling!"

The students walked towards Luke. Some of the students were hugging and comforting others.

One of the male students said. "But it's all over the news, sir, it's everywhere. Paris and New York."

With a grin, Luke walked down the steps and towards the students. "It's time I told you, all of you. It's time I revealed what our work has been for!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and the Martha clone entered the UNIT base.

"Change of plan!" the Doctor said. He took his coat off.

"Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor." Mace said.

"I'm not fighting," the Doctor said as he moved around Mace. "I'm not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it?" he walked up to a container filled with the gas. "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it." Martha clone said. She tapped the same man on the shoulder and he moved away.

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density." Price said. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, Katie, and John stood behind her. "We're having the first reports of deaths from the center of Tokyo City."

"And who are you?" the Doctor asked.

Price looked at the group, mostly the Doctor and Elena and stood and saluted to the two. "Captain Marion Price, sir. Marm."

"Oh, put your hand down." the Doctor said as he moved away. He walked back to Mace. "Don't salute."

Price looked at Elena, who gave her apologetic smile. Price smiled back and sat down. She and the others walked up to Mace as well.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, Dawn." Mace said. "Coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars."

"The Sontaran ship." Elena said. She then looked at Katie. "Phone Nick and Conner. Tell them what's happening and to get inside and stay there. Tell them to lock _all_ the windows and block the cracks in the doorways."

Katie nodded and walked away.

Mace looked at Elena. "I don't think that's a wide idea."

Elena looked at Mace. "Don't worry, Mace. Katie won't tell them about UNIT. Just about ATMOS and the Sontarans." She looked at the screen. "Believe me. My family has seen things that you would only dream of."

Mace nodded and then looked at the Doctor. "NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that," Hunter objected. "nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface."

"Let me talk to the Sontarans." the Doctor pleaded.

"You're not authorized to speak on behalf of the Earth." Mace said, looking at the Doctor.

"Then why did you ask Martha to bring us here then if not for us to speak on Earth's behalf?" Elena argued. "We're your best at preventing a war. You soldiers are all the same: shoot first and ask questions later."

Mace looked at her. "Pardon?"

"Something is going on here." Elena said. "Something big that UNIT can't handle by itself. That's why you need the Doctor and me."

By this time, Katie had finished her calls to Conner and Nick and relayed to Elena that they would stay inside. Elena nodded.

The Doctor looked at Elena. Feeling proud at how she handled talking to Mace. Wanting the attention to be redirected at him, he said, "I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago." he used the sonic screwdriver to connect the UNIT systems to the Sontaran ship. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship..."

≈ΘҖ≈

A holographic image of the Doctor, Mace and Elena appeared in the middle of the Sontaran War room where Staal and the other Sontarans were.

"...under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the TARDIS, both Donna and Sherlock heard the transmission, which was also being receiving in the monitor. For a split second, Rose Tyler appeared on a screen, but faded away before the two got there. Running to the monitor, the two saw the Doctor, Mace, and Elena. The Doctor was calling from the UNIT base.

"Doctor, Nellie, we're here." Donna said happily. "can you hear us?"

"I don't think they can." Sherlock said.

Donna looked at Sherlock and then the screen. "Bugger."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"My God," Mace said. "they're like trolls."

The Doctor looked at Mace. "Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." he moved towards the screen and sat in an unoccupied chair. He then spoke louder to the Sontarans. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?" he put his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"How dare you!" Staal yelled.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" Mace said.

"Doctor, you impugn my honor!" Staal yelled

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cos then I'd have a field day." the Doctor said casually. "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honor? Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces." Staal said.

"Aaah," Elena said as she came up behind the Doctor. "the war's not going so well, then?" she looked at Staal with a knowing look. "Losing, are we?"

"Such a suggestion is impossible." Staal said.

"What war?" Mace asked.

"Yeah." John, crossing his arms. "I'd like to know as well."

Hunter looked at them. "The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years." He looked at Staal with a heated look. "50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?"

"For victory." Staal said. "Sontar-ha!"

"Sontar-ha!" the other Sobtarans chanted. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Give me a break." he then looked at Elena. "Please change the channel."

Elena grinned. "With pleasure." She pulled out her screwdriver and changed the channel to the cartoon, Tommy Zoom.

Hunter, Katie, and John chuckled at the Doctor and Elena's antics.

"Doctor. Dawn." Mace said as he walked over to the two. "I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

"I thought it was funny." Elena said. She looked at the Doctor. "Didn't you?"

The Doctor looked at Elena and nodded. She soniced the channel back to the Sontaran ship.

"Finished?" the Doctor asked.

Hunter, Katie, and John joined the two.

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" Staal said. He then gestured to the TARDIS behind him. "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

"Well. As prizes go..." the Doctor said. "that's... _noble_."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sherlock and Donna were still watching the Doctor on a screen.

"As they say in Latin," Elena said, looking towards them. "_Donna nobis_ pacem."

A look of understanding fell upon Donna's face at the Doctor and Elena's clues. "That's me. I'm here!"

"Did you never wonder about its design?" the Doctor asked. "It's _phone box_."

"It contains a _phone_." Elena hinted. "A telephonic device for _communication_. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could _communicate_. You and I." Elena pointed to herself and then towards them. She continued pointing to herself and then back to them.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor. Dawn." Staal's voice said.

"Oh my god." Donna said. "Where's Martha's phone?"

Sherlock began looking. "What does it look like?"

"It's a gray flip-up phone." Donna said as she searched as. She quickly found said phone. "Got it!" Picked it up and opened it.

"Big mistake though." the Doctor said, leaning against the chair. "Showing it to me."

"And you made a _big_ mistake, Staal." Elena said.

"Oh?" Staal said. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't take too kindly to those who want to harm my family and friends." Elena said. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me."

"Your words mean nothing." Staal said.

"I'm warning you, Staal." Elena said seriously.

≈ΘҖ≈

"But who do I phone?" Donna asked pleadingly. She looked at Sherlock. "Who?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena held up her screwdriver.

"Cos I've got remote control." the Doctor said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Cease transmission!" Staal ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, Nellie, what number are you on?" Donna asked. The screen went black. "You haven't even got a number!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Remove the box from the War Room, beyond the transmission field." Staal ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh, well." the Doctor said before getting up.

"That's achieved nothing." Mace said.

The Doctor looked at Mace before looking back at the screen. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Sherlock and Donna were thrown around the TARDIS as a group of Sontarans pushed the TARDIS away.

"But what do I do?" Donna yelled in a panicked voice.

≈ΘҖ≈

The students and Luke were in the lab room.

"All this stuff we've been building." Luke said as he walked back and forth in the middle of the students. "All this invention. Where's it been heading? Gravity intensifiers, hydroponics, atmospheric conversion, ecoshell. More then enough to build a brand new world!"

"Luke, we haven't got time for this." the same male said. "I've got to find my parents."

"Oh, but this isn't just theory." Luke said and looked at the boy. "I'm talking Planetfall. For all of us." the students looked at one another, thinking Luke was crazy. "A brand new start for a brand new human race. Look." he opened a 3-D projection of a planet. "A new world. Far out. Beyond Alpha Geminorium, just waiting for us. Its official destination is Castor 36. I think of it as Earth Point Two. I did wonder about Rattigan's World, but... we can take a vote on that."

"What the hell are you on about?" the male asked.

Luke looked at him. "This is where we're going. I have partners willing to take us there."

A female student with long black hair walked forward. "Oh, he's lost it." Luke and the others looked at her as she passed through the 3D projection. "I haven't got time for this."

Luke turned the projector off. "Excuse me, I haven't finished. Where are you going?"

"To find my brother." she said.

"I didn't say you could leave." Luke retorted.

"I told him to put ATMOS is his car." she said. "I've got to go and help him."

Luke pulled a gun out from his belt that he hid. "Stay where you are!"

Everyone backed away.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl asked.

"Luke." the male said slowly. Luke turned and faced him. "Put that down."

Luke looked hurt. "But... I did this for you. Don't you see?" he looked back at the girl. "We've spent all our lives excluded." he had a frantic look about him. Trying to make the others see what he sees. "The clever ones. They... They've laughed at us. And pulled us down. Those ordinary people out there. Those cattle." he looked back at the boy. "This is our chance to leave them behind!"

"You mean you _want_ them dead?" the male asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"And I chose _you_ to survive!" Luke said. With Planetfall we can start again." he looked at the girl. "We can build, and breed. We can prosper, we can do anything!"

The female asked in sarcastic tone. "We're going to breed?"

"I've designed a mating program." Luke said in a calm voice. "I've planned the whole thing."

"Well then." the female said. "Shoot me!" she scoffed.

Luke aimed the gun at her. "Stay where you are."

She left.

The gun was still at the girl and followed her as she left the room. "Stay where you are I said. Stay where you are!" Students began to run out of the room. "Stay where you are, that's an order!" Luke lowered the gun as most of the students leave the room. It was only the make student and Luke.

"Castor 36?" the male asked and he came to stand next to Luke. "You're just sick." He also left, leaving Luke alone in the room.

"Guess that just proves it!" Luke boasted manically. "I'm cleverer then you! **I'm cleverer then everyone**! D'you hear me!" He then shouted, stamping his feet like a little boy throwing a tantrum. "_**I'M CLEVER!**_"

≈ΘҖ≈

"The United Nations has issued a directive worldwide, telling urban populations to stay indoors." News 24 announced. "Those in rural areas are being ordered to stay away from all major cities. There are reports from every country in Europe of thousands of people walking across country to escape. And on the Eastern seaboard of America it's said to be reminiscent of Dunkirk, with boats taking refugees out into the Atlantic."

≈ΘҖ≈

"With the freeways blocked by ATMOS cars, populations of major cities are now walking across open country to escape the fumes." AMNN announced. "It is being likened to a Biblical plague. Some are calling this the End of Days."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sitting on grill by the console, Donna phoned the only number she knew: home. "Mum? You all right?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Donna!" Sylvia said happily. "Where are you sweetheart?"

By the glass door that led outside, Wilf was covering the cracks with something. "Is that her?"

Sylvia looked at him. "Oh, just finish the job." she looked forward. "Your granddad's sealing us in. He's sealing the windows. Our own house, and we're sealed in! All those things they said about...

≈ΘҖ≈

"….. pollution and ozone and carbon, they're really happening aren't they?" Sylvia said on the phone.

"There's people working on it, Mum." Donna said. "They're gonna fix it, I promise."

"Oh, like you'd know." Sylvia said. "You're so clever?"

"Oh don't start." Donna sighed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Please, don't." Donna's voice said.

Sherlock looked at Donna, who had a pained look. He held a hand out. "Give me the phone."

Donna looked at him. "What for?"

"Please."

Confused, Donna slowly handed him the phone.

Sherlock put the phone to his ear. "Mrs. Noble."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Who are you?" Sylvia asked. "Where's Donna?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"The name's Sherlock Holmes. We've met remember? When your father was in your car... choking to death." Sherlock said before speaking in a series and deadly tone. "Now you listen to me. Right now we're at war with an alien race that is very hostile and very dangerous. And your daughter is possibly the only one who can save not only your life, but the entire human race as well. And all you're doing is badgering her when you should be supporting her. Now I suggest that you get off that high horse of yours and help Wilf with sealing those cracks before more of that gas leaks into your house. Do I make myself clear?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Crystal."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sherlock's voice became pleasant. "Good." he then handed the phone to a stunned Donna.

Donna put the phone to her ear.

≈ΘҖ≈

After hearing Sherlock scolding her, a guilty feeling overcame Sylvia. She knew Sherlock was right. Instead of badgering Donna, she needed to help make sure the gas wouldn't make it into the house. "I'm sorry. I wish you were here."

Wilf walked up behind Sylvia. "Now, come on Sylvia, look. That doesn't help." he took the receiver from his daughter.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Donna? Where are you?" Wilf asked.

Donna looked at the TARDIS. There weren't any words that could describe the TARDIS. "It's sort of hard to say. You all right?"

"Yeah, fighting fit, yeah." Wilf said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Are they with you, the Doctor and Elena? Wilf asked.

"Oh, the Doctor!" Sylvia sighed. "And this... Elena! Who is she anyway?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No." Donna said. "I'm all on my own. Well... not really." She looked at Sherlock. "I have Sherlock Holmes with me."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Look," Wilf said. "you promised they was gonna look after you."

≈ΘҖ≈

"They will, Gramps." Donna reassured him. "There's... something they need me to do. I just don't know what."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Well, I mean, the whole place is covered." Wilf said. "The whole of London they're saying and the whole... the whole world. It's the scale of it, Donna. I mean, how can they stop all that?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Trust me." Donna said. "They can do it."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah, well if they don't," Wilf said. "you tell him they'll have to answer to me."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I will." Donna nodded. "Just as soon as I see them, I'll tell them."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Huh." Wilf put the phone down.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna ended the call. Looking up, a tear rolled down her eye.

Seeing this, Sherlock sat next to her and slowly wrapped an arm around her.

Donna laid her head on his shoulder, crying.

"Shh."


	22. The Poison Sky Prt 3

Sylvia looked out at the fog engulfed streets.

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking into the room where the Maratha clone was looking at papers attached to a clipboard, the Doctor snatched the clipboard from her. He and Elena looked at the papers.

"There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified." Martha clone informed them. "Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?"

"Must be something the Sontarans invented." the Doctor said, looking closer at the contained gas.

"Which means this isn't just poison," Elena said. "they need this gas for something else."

"What could that be?" Katie asked.

"Launch grid online and active." Price announced.

"Positions ladies and gentlemen," Mace said. "Defcon One initiatives in progress."

The Doctor Elena's eyes widen.

The Doctor walked up to Mace. "What?! I told you **not** to launch!"

Mace looked at the Doctor calmly. "The gas is at 60% density, 80% and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice." he looked at the screen.

Elena walked up beside the Doctor and took a hold of his hand.

"Launching in 60..." Price said, looking at the screen. The Doctor, Elena, Katie, and Hunter looked at the screen. Their expressions held horror. The Doctor backed away. He couldn't think of a way to stop the launch. He felt helpless. "59, 58, 57, 56… Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. 54, 53..."

Elena hugged the Doctor, feeling helpless as well. There wasn't any way for her to save her family and the Earth.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, wanting to keep her and their child close.

Katie hugged Hunter.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Sontarans were following the events on their ship.

Staal looked smug. "Hah! The planet is going nuclear! I admire them. The bravery of idiots is bravery nonetheless."

"The operative is in place, sir." a Sontaran said.

"Commander Skorr!" Staal asked. "Is the attack squad ready?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Ready and eager for battle, sir." Skorr said. "We've been watching for long enough, it'll be good to taste blood."

≈ΘҖ≈

Staal smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You're making a mistake, Colonel!" the Doctor said. "For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you."

"You're putting my family in danger by doing what you're doing, Mace!" Elena said.

All Mace did was ignore them.

"North America, online." Price said. "United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"God save us." Mace prayed.

"...4, 3..." Price said.

Elena looked at the Martha clone before looking back at the screen.

"2, 1..." Price said.

The Martha clone pressed 'No' on her PDA.

"0."

Nothing happened. The world map went blank.

"What is it? What happened?" Mace asked. The Doctor and Elena looked at the Martha clone who was just standing casually. "Did we launch? Well, did we?"

Price began checking the controls. The Doctor and Elena slowly made their way to the Martha clone. "Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

"Can we override it?" Mace asked.

"Trying it now, sir." Price said.

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship," Hunter said. "so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?"

Elena looked at the Martha clone. "Any ideas, Martha?"

"How should I know?" she asked.

The Doctor and Elena just stared at her.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Now protect the operative." Staal ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sontarans were marching through the factory.

≈ΘҖ≈

Ross was guarding a deserted corridor with four more soldiers. "Stinking out there."

The other soldiers chatted.

All of a sudden Ross heard something. "Shhh! Keep it down lads."

Sontarans came down the corridor.

"Enemy within!" Ross yelled over the radio as he and the others grabbed their guns and stood. "At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six." Ross said over the radio.

Walking to Mace, Elena's eyes widen. "Ross."

"Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red." Mace said calmly over the radio. "All troops, Code Red!"

The Doctor looked at Mace. "Get them out of there!"

"Do it, Mace!" Elena said.

Mace looked at the two before looking ahead. He spoke over the radio. "All troops, open fire!"

All the Doctor could do was look at Mace in alarm.

"No, don't!" Elena shouted at Mace. "You'll get them killed!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The soldiers tried to fire but their guns, but all they did was click.

Ross spoke over the radio. "The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work."

The Sontarans shot at the soldiers, who fell to the ground, screaming.

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone heard the soldiers painful screams before they died. Katie felt fear touch her. John closed his eyes, mourning and sending silent prayers to the fallen soldiers.

Elena felt her anger begin to rise within her. She turned her hard and cold eyes at Mace. "Give me the radio." Mace looked at her before looking away. Her anger rose at being ignored. Her eyes and skin glowed. Mace looked back at her. She spoke in calm and dangerous tone. "There's a reason I'm known as Dawn. You have no idea what I'm capable of, Mace. The Sontarans will be the least of your worries. Right now, I'm more of a danger to you than the Sontarans. Now I shall say I again." she leaned towards him. "_**GIVE ME YOUR DAMN RADIO!**_"

"I'd do as she says, Mace." Hunter smirked. "With her being pregnant and all. Well..."

Taking Elena's pregnancy, feeling the raw power she was giving off, and feeling how terrified he was of her, even though he wouldn't show it, Mace did as Elena "asked".

Taking the radio, Elena spoke into it. "Ross, get out of there **now**!"

≈ΘҖ≈

_"The Sontarans are using something that renders guns useless."_ Elena said. _"You need to get out of there. _**Now!**_"_

After avoiding more shots from the Sontarans, Ross heeded her advice and ran. As he ran, he spoke over the radio. "It's that Cordolaine signal."

_"Whatever you do, Ross,"_ Elena said. _"Keep running. If you have to keep your back on the Sontarans, look over your shoulder every now and then so you don't get shot. Get back here as quick as possible. Understand?"_

"Understood." Ross said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena smiled. "See you soon, Ross."

A smile could be heard in Ross's voice. _"You bet."_

The line went "dead".

"You better be grateful my wife saved Ross." the Doctor spoke calmly. "Because that's what she does. She saves people." he leaned closer to Mace. "Now _you_ listen to _me_ and listen well. _**GET THEM OUT OF THERE!**_"

Elena handed the radio back to Mace.

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat." Mace said. "Order imperative, immediate retreat!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Soldiers were running everywhere trying to get away from Sontarans that were firing at them.

"Retreat!" a soldier ordered. "Retreat!"

The Sontarans marched out and started shooting everyone down. Chaos was everywhere.

Private Gray and Private Harris walked out and addressed a Sontaran. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

The Sontaran walked past, then turned back, shooting them.

"This is too easy!" Skorr said. "Their running like slimebait from a speelfox."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sontarans continued to shoot UNIT soldiers.

Skorr laughed. "This isn't war, this is sport!"

The factory doors slid down sealing the Sontarans inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

"They've taken the factory." Mace said.

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to?" the Doctor asked out loud. "Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier." he looked at Mace. "No offense."

Elena smiled. "Wish I could have met him. Like I did when I met your fifth regeneration."

The Doctor smiled.

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best." Mace said. "Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru."

"Launch grid back online." Price said.

The computer screens turned on to show a map of the world. The Martha clone pressed No Launch on her PDA. The screens went black again.

"They're inside the system, sir." Price said. "It's coming from within UNIT itself."

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly." Mace ordered. "Gas levels?"

"66% in major population areas." Price said. "And rising."

≈ΘҖ≈

Skorr's voice came over the intercom. "Commander Skorr reports victory with many glorious deaths."

Luke appeared in teleport. "Sorry to report, sir, I've failed." He walked to Staal. "They wouldn't come. The students, they… didn't have the imagination to believe."

"A pity." Staal said before looking at the Sontaran soldier beside him. "We've lost our target practice!"

Luke looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Staal looked at Luke. "Upon arrival on board this ship, your students would have been shot down. Perhaps they were more clever then you thought."

Luke felt hurt and betrayed. "You promised!"

"There was no Planetfall. Castor 36, indeed!" Staal said mockingly. "We only needed you for installation of the ATMOS system."

Luke slowly backed away from Staal. "No, but... I'm on your side! I did everything you wanted!" he now stood in the teleport. "And it's not ATMOS system, that's a tautology. Just ATMOS."

"Execute him!" Staal ordered.

Luke pressed a button and teleported away.

"A coward's retreat." Staal said. "Now close all teleport links to Earth. Isolate them, as they perish."

≈ΘҖ≈

Lying on the floor of the teleport pod, Luke cried, feelings of betrayal and loneliness filling him.

≈ΘҖ≈

In Mace's office, the Doctor, Hunter, Elena, John, and Katie were talking.

Mace was looking at two sheets of paper. "Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?"

"Because they wanted UNIT here." the Doctor said.

"You gave them something they needed." Hunter added. "Something now hidden inside the factory."

"Something precious." Elena concluded.

"Then we've got to recover it." Mace said. "This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?"

"The bullets." the Doctor said. "It causes expansion of the copper shell."

"Excellent. I'm on it." Mace said before getting and leaving.

"For the billionth time..." the Doctor yelled. "…..you can't fight Sontarans!" He walked out too. He looked at Elena and spoke quietly. "Mobile. Give me your mobile." She quickly dug her phone out and handed it to him.

He quickly walked back into Mace's office and shut the door, watching the Martha clone.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna and Sherlock were sitting in the captain's chair when the phone went off.

Donna sprang to her feet and opened the phone. "What's happened, where are you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Still on Earth." the Doctor said. "But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon."

_"What's that?"_ she asked.

"You and Sherlock."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna scoffed. "Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor walked away from the window. "Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. But I need you and Sherlock on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS. I'm sorry, but you two have got to go outside."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna looked at the door. "But there's Sonterruns out there."

Sherlock grumbled. "Sontarans."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sontarans, but they'll all be on battle stations right now." the Doctor whispered. "They don't walk around having coffee. I can talk you through it."

≈ΘҖ≈

"But what if they find us?" Donna asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do." the Doctor said, pleading with her. "The whole planet is choking, Donna."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna slowly walked from the console towards the TARDIS door. "What d'you need us to do?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena walked towards the Doctor. "Let me talk to her, Doctor." The Doctor handed the phone to her. "Donna."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna's face brightened. "Nellie!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena smiled. "Hey there, Donna." her face became serious. "Listen I know you want to chat, but this isn't the time. Like the Doctor said, people are choking out there and you and Sherlock are the only ones who can stop the Sontarans."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Just tell me what to do." Donna said, feeling braver.

≈ΘҖ≈

A smile broke out on Elena's face. "That's my big sis."

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna smiled, happiness filling er up. "Big sis. Always wanted to be a big sis."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Good. I always wanted one." Elena became serious. "Donna, listen carefully. The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. We need you and Sherlock to reopen the link."

≈ΘҖ≈

_"But, I can't even mend a fuse."_ Donna said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Donna," Elena sighed. "Stop beating yourself down. You've done so many great things. Remember? The Adipose incident and Pompeii?"

≈ΘҖ≈

_"You helped the Doctor, Hunter, and I uncover the truth behind Ms. Foster's operation."_ Elena said. _"And after Vesuvius erupted and the Doctor wanted to leave. You made him go back and save that family."_

Donna felt tears well in her eyes.

_"You've learned and grown so much since you've began traveling with us, Donna."_ Elena continued. _"I know you can do this. And Sherlock will be with you. Knowing him, he won't let anything happen to you."_

Donna looked at Sherlock. "Promise?"

Sherlock gave her a smile.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena smiled cheeky. "Promise. Hey. I grew up with the man. The Doctor trusts him and I do too. There isn't a finer man to keep you safe, Donna."

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna chuckled at hearing the Doctor. Now feeling a lot better, Donna opened the TARDIS door to see a Sontaran a few feet away with his back to the TARDIS. She closed the door silently.

"Well?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a Sonterrun... Sontaran." Donna said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor asked for the phone and Elena gave it back. "Did he see you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No," Donna answered. "he's got his back to me."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right, Donna, listen," the Doctor said. "on the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent knocks 'em out."

≈ΘҖ≈

"But he's gonna kill me." Donna said fearfully.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'm sorry." the Doctor apologized, rubbing his eyes. "I swear I'm so sorry. But you've got to try."

Elena leaned in. "Donna, listen to me."

≈ΘҖ≈

_"The Sontarans always face forward."_ she said. _"Since his back was to you, he didn't see you. If you're very quiet, you can sneak up behind him and knock 'im out."_

Feeling the fear die down, Donna nodded. "Right."

Sherlock came up, holding the mallet the Doctor used so happily when piloting the TARDIS. He grinned. "This will work." He held it out to her. "Here."

"What?" she asked. "Why don't you do it?"

"You need a confidence boost against the Sontarans." Sherlock said smugly.

Donna huffed, but took the mallet. The two walked slowly out the TARDIS with Sherlock quietly closing the door.

Donna snuck behind the Sontaran and gave his probic vent a hefty whack. He goes down like a sack of potatoes. She then whispered into the phone in a triumphant voice. "Back of the neck!"

≈ΘҖ≈

A look of sheer happiness came upon the Doctor and Elena's face.

"Oh!" the Doctor said.

"Way to go, Donna!" Elena cheered softly. "Knew you could do it."

"Now then you gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport." the Doctor instructed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What..." Donna asked, looking around in confusion. "what's it look like?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"A circular panel on the wall." the Doctor answered. "Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or two Fs back to back."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Well, there's a door." Sherlock said, seeing a door ahead.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Should be a switch by the side."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah there is." Donna said. She saw the panel. "But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers."

≈ΘҖ≈

"You've got three fingers." the Doctor said.

"Give me that!" Elena said, taking the phone.

"Oi!"

"Donna?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yeah?" Donna asked.

_"Have you ever seen a series called _Star Trek_?"_

"No," Donna said. "Not really. But I've heard of it."

_"Okay. You know about Vulcans then, right?"_

"Ya."

_"You know the Vulcan salute they do?"_ Elena asked. _"You know, "Live long and prosper"?"_

A look of understanding came over Donna's face. "Oh, yeah!" She put her hand into the pattern and the door slides open. "We're through."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor took the phone away and kissed Elena. "Oh, you are brilliant, you are."

"Shut up." Elena smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Shut up." Donna said. "Right. T with a line through it."

≈ΘҖ≈

Colonel Mace returned to the UNIT base.

Everyone saw him.

"Got to go." the Doctor said. "Keep the line open!"

"Counter-attack!" Mace ordered.

Everyone left Mace's office.

"I said you don't stand a chance!" the Doctor yelled.

Mace ignored him. "Positions. That means everyone!" He then threw gas masks to the group. The Doctor looked at the mask before grabbing his coat.

The Martha clone stood and began following. "You're not going without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hunter said.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the spaceship, Donna and Sherlock hid into a shadowy corner when a troop of Sontarans marched past.


	23. The Poison Sky Prt 4

Outside of the ATMOS factory, UNIT people gathered, wearing gas masks, as well as the Doctor's group.

Mace showed them a gun. "Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?"

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor asked.

Mace was not amused. Before he could say a word, a voice called out.

"Doctor! Dawn!"

The two turned and saw a gas masked soldier run up to them.

Elena's eyes widen. "Ross!"

"Ross, old boy!" the Doctor hugged Ross. Releasing him, the Doctor looked at him. "Good to see you. The Sontarans didn't give you any trouble I hope."

"No, sir." Ross said. "I hid in a room and waited for the Sontarans to leave. I was able to dodge each Sontaran that tried shooting me. I lucky to get out before the Sontarans locked the building."

"Good to see you, soldier." Mace said.

"Thank you, sir." Ross nodded. "But you should be thanking Dawn." he looked at Elena with grateful eyes. "She saved my life."

Elena smiled. "You're my friend, Ross."

Mace looked at Elena. "Then... I thank you."

Elena nodded.

Mace then handed the gun to a soldier. "If you could concentrate." he handed a bullet to the Doctor, who examined it. The others looked at it as well. "Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal."

"But the Sontarans have got lasers!" Elena argued. "You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work."

"Thank you Doctor, Dawn, thank you for your lack of faith." Mace said. "But this time, I'm not listening."

"You never did." Elena hissed.

Ignoring her, Mace pulled off the gas mask and addressed his soldiers. "Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species..." Elena wrapped her hands around the Doctor's right arm. The Doctor shared a look with her. Both knew Mace was a good man, but didn't know when to listen. The Doctor shook his head. "…. with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!"

Everyone looked up as a loud sound came from the sky. The fog began clearing. Everyone saw a black silhouette of an airship flying above.

"It's working!" Mace exclaimed. "The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!"

"It's the _Valiant_!" the Doctor and Elena exclaimed.

Hunter shuddered as memories flew through his mind. He still remembered all the suffering and humiliation Jack, the Jones family, Mrs. Hudson, and even Lucy had to endure. Even though he had redeemed himself in their eyes, he still wished, with both of his hearts, to go back and save them. But he knew he couldn't.

"UNIT Carrier Ship _Valiant_ reporting for duty, Doctor!" Mace said. "With engines strong enough to clear away the fog."

Everyone took their off the gas masks.

"Whoa, that's brilliant!" the Doctor laughed.

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Mace asked.

"No, not at all." the Doctor said calmly. "Not me."

"_Valiant_, fire at will!" Mace ordered.

A bunch of green beams united and the _Valiant_ fired at the ATMOS factory.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the same time, UNIT soldiers started an attack on the ground too. This time, it was the Sontarans who were overpowered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Mace, soldiers, the Doctor, Elena, Hunter, John, Katie, Ross, and Abe ran inside.

"East and north secure." Mace said. "Doctor?" He then rushed away with the soldiers.

The Doctor spoke on the phone. "Donna, hold on. I'm coming." he put the phone away.

The Martha clone appeared behind the group. "Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?"

The Doctor scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. "Nah, you, me, and Lena, Martha Jones. Just like old times!"

The Martha clone took her phone out and stopped the nuclear launch one more time.

"Alien technology, this-a way!" the Doctor said, leading the group.

≈ΘҖ≈

UNIT and Sontaran soldiers were shooting each other everywhere.

Commander Skorr was there, without helmet, obviously having a great time. He shot two UNIT soldiers. "The honor of battle. The glory!"

And walked away.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group of seven headed to the basement, still following the signal. Heading down a staircase, the lights came on. Walking into a dark corridor, the lights came on as well and all saw the place was deserted.

"No Sontarans down here." John said, looking around.

"They can't resist a battle." the Doctor said, he moved the screwdriver around, which was making a beeping noise. When he pointed the screwdriver, which was directing them towards the clone lab, it beeped faster. "Here we go." And walked towards the direction.

Getting closer, the beeping became faster. Closer to the clone lab door, the Doctor moved the screwdriver around and the beeping slowed a bit before he directed it back at the clone lab door. He then used the screwdriver on the door. Everyone had their backs to the Martha clone so none took notice of her looking behind them. The door opened.

≈ΘҖ≈

Entering the clone lab, everyone saw the real Martha, still in hypnotic sleep. The Doctor, Elena, Hunter, John, Katie, and Abe ran to her.

Abe barked and then whined.

"Martha!" Katie yelled.

"Oh my God!" John exclaimed before going into doctor-mode. He began checking her.

"Oh, Martha." Elena whispered.

"Oh, Martha," the Doctor apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"Still alive." John said.

The Martha clone pointed a gun at them.

The Doctor looked at her and gently pulled Elena close to him. He looked away, hardly looking at the clone. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Wish you carried a gun now?" the Martha clone asked.

"Not at all." he replied.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time." the clone said.

"That supposed to impress us?" Hunter asked.

The Doctor stood and faced the clone, hiding part of Elena's body with his. "Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans." he began walking around the clone, keeping a gentle grasp on Elena's hand. "I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent!"

"When did you know?" the clone asked.

"What? You?" Elena asked, walking around and standing beside the Doctor, much to his annoyance. She nudged him. "Oh, right from the start."

"Reduced iris contraction," Hunter added, gaining the clone's attention. "Abe noticed too." he nodded to Abe. "Ya see, since he's in his wolf form, his sense of smell is a lot better. He could tell right from the start you weren't the _real_ Martha." he then pointed to his temple. "And then there's the slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple."

"And, frankly..." the Doctor concluded. "you smell." he and Elena walked over and stood behind the real Martha. "You might as well have worn a T-shirt saying "clone". Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack."

"You remember him, don't you?" Elena asked. "Cos you've got all her memories." the clone looked at the real Martha.

"Is that why the Sontarans are invading UNIT?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Hunter said.

"The Sontarans had to protect her," the Doctor said. The clone swallowed, looking at the trio. "to keep you inside UNIT."

"So..." John began. he nodded to the real Martha. "Martha Jones is keeping her..." he nodded to the clone. "alive?"

"Exactly!" the Doctor said before pulling off the device from the real Martha's head.

She awoke with a scream. At the same time the clone fell to the ground in agony.

Katie kicked the gun away that the clone has dropped.

The Doctor hugged the real Martha. "It's all right. It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, got you."

"There was this thing, Doctor," Martha said. "this alien, with this head..."

The mobile rang.

The Doctor released Martha and grabbed the phone. "Oh, blimey I'm busy."

Elena ran up to Martha. "Martha."

"Elly!" Martha exclaimed, hugging her.

"Shh," Elena soothed. "You're safe. Shh."

Hunter knelt beside Elena. "You alright, Martha?"

Martha looked at Hunter and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"Got it?" the Doctor asked Donna.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Yes." Donna answered. "Now hurry up!"

"Take off the covering." the Doctor instructed. "All the blue switches inside..."

≈ΘҖ≈

"...flick them up like a fusebox. And that should get the teleport working."

After releasing Hunter, Martha looked around and saw the clone, sitting on the ground panting. "Oh, my God. That's me."

≈ΘҖ≈

Commander Skorr was walking in a corridor when Colonel Mace came up behind him.

"You will face me, sir!" Mace ordered, aiming his gun at Skorr.

Skorr turned back, pleased for the fight. Mace shot Skorr.

Skorr fell to the floor dying, but still happy. "Wonderful."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the clone lab, the Doctor's working on the teleport while the Martha, who was wearing his coat, sat beside her clone.

Martha went to touch the clone, but the clone hissed. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey." Elena said, kneeling down. "She's only trying to help."

"It's not my fault." Martha said softly. "The Sontarans created you. But... you had all my memories."

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father." the clone said.

"You may be a clone," Elena said, placing a comforting hand on the clone's shoulder. "But you're also Martha Jones. Which makes them _you're_ family too." she smiled gently at the clone.

The clone smiled.

"And if you don't help me," Martha pleaded. "they're gonna die."

"You love them." the clone said.

"Yes." Martha nodded. "Remember that?"

From the teleport pd, the Doctor looked at the three, shouting. "The gas! Tell us about the gas."

"_He's_ the enemy!" the clone said.

"No!" Elena said. "Look at me."

The clone did.

"Am I you're enemy?"

The clone looked at her. "N-no."

"You have _all_ Martha's memories." Elena said. "Which means you have her memories when she traveled with us. Did the Doctor ever kill or harm anyone while she—you were with us?"

The clone searched through her memories and saw that the Doctor didn't kill or harm anyone. "No."

"You and I are best friends. Sisters even." Elena said. The clone smiled. "We saved planets. Civilizations even." she looked at the Doctor before looking at the clone. "That's what the Doctor is trying to do. He's trying to save the people of Earth. But we can't do it without your help."

"Then just tell us." Martha pleaded as the Doctor came up with a thick wire around his neck he was working on. "It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

"Caesofine concentrate." the clone said while taking deep breaths. "It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5."

Elena smiled, rubbing the clone's arm.

"Clonefeed!" the Doctor said before slapping his forehead. "It's clonefeed!"

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans." Elena said. "That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere."

"Changing the planet into a clone world." Hunter added. "Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce."

"Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers." the Doctor concluded. "That gas isn't poison. It's food!" He went back to work on the teleport.

Elena saw the clone's face looked pained. "My heart... it's getting slower."

"There's nothing I can do." Martha said. She looked at Elena. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Without you hooked up to the machinery, Martha..." Elena said, looking at her. "She's dying." she looked at the clone. "I'm so sorry. If there was a way to save you..."

The clone smiled, nodding. "I know." she then looked at Martha. "In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you wanna do."

Martha nodded. "And I will." she kept the tears that threatened to fall. "Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cos..."

"... Cos you never know how long you've got." the clone finished. "Martha Jones... All that life." She slowly died.

Elena took the clone in her arms and kissed her brow.

Martha pulled off her engagement ring from the clone's finger. Elena gently set the clone on the floor.

"Rest in peace, Martha Jones."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sherlock flipped the switch from red to blue. He looked at Donna and nodded.

"Doctor." Donna whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor picked up the phone.

_"Blue switches done."_ she said. A door slid open and two Sontarans marched in and saw her and Sherlock. _"But they've found us!"_

≈ΘҖ≈

"Now!" the Doctor yelled

Hunter pressed the button on the teleport pod, activating it and ran out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sherlock and Donna, who were standing inside the pod on the Sontaran ship, disappeared.

≈ΘҖ≈

And reappeared in the clone lab.

Donna ran to hug the Doctor. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Hold on, hold on." the Doctor said. "Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." he ran into the teleport pod and soniced the teleport.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS was beamed back down.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sherlock, John, and Hunter shook hands. He then hugged Katie and Elena while being mindful of the baby bump.

"C'mere you." Donna grinned at Elena.

Smiling, the two hugged.

"Right, now." the Doctor said, putting the screwdriver away. "Martha, you coming?"

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha asked.

"Just keep pressing N," Hunter said.

"We want to keep those missiles on the ground." the Doctor finished.

Donna caught sight of the dead clone. "But there's... two of them."

"Yeah, long story." the Doctor said. Everyone stood inside the teleport pod. "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team."

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, no, no. No." the Doctor said. "I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..."

≈ΘҖ≈

They teleported to the Rattigan Academy.

"...here!" Elena said. "The Rattigan Academy, owned by..."

Luke pointed a gun at them. "Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..."

Walking out of the teleport pod, the Doctor grabbed Luke's gun. Staring at Luke, the Doctor's eyes were hard and cold. When he spoke, his voice matched his eyes. "I don't like it when someone points a gun at my wife. If I see one more gun..." As he walked away, he threw the gun away.

Martha and Donna looked at each other before looking at Luke. They slowly walked out of the pod and followed the Doctor. Hunter and the others, excluding Elena, followed.

Donna spoke to Martha. "You know... that coat. Sort of works."

Luke looked at the retreating group.

"Feel like a kid in my dad's clothes." Martha said.

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad..." Donna said. "...you're definitely getting over him."

Martha smiled.

Elena walked out and stood next to Luke. "You all right?"

Luke looked at her. "It's just. I just feel..."

Elena wrapped an arm around Luke. "I know. I know." She rubbed his arm soothingly. "You're a good kid, Luke."

"Really?" he asked.

"Ya. Ya just need to tone down the smugness a bit though." Elena said truthfully. She smiled at him and Luke couldn't help but smile back. "C'mon." she nodded her head. "We may need your help in defeating them."

She and Luke followed the others.

Luke felt a bit lighter now. He didn't know what it was about Elena or Dawn as he knew her, but she made him feel better.

≈ΘҖ≈

Staal walked into the room.

"A human female on board ship." Skree said. "It could only be the Doctor's work and all the teleport systems have been deadlocked open."

"No matter. Increase the ATMOS devices to maximum." Staal ordered. "Choke them! Behold, the cloneworld is born."

Alarm blares.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back on Earth, car engines revved up.

≈ΘҖ≈

The gas was now also inside the Noble's house.

Wilf placed a towel in the gap at the bottom of a door and went over and hugging Sylvia, who sat on the ground crying. "Oh, my little girl. Come on, we'll be all right. We'll be all right. Donna said so. She promised. Come on, darling. It's all right."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor began assembling a device from things found in Luke's laboratory. "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back." he then banged it. "Because, caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing."

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." the Doctor answered.

"They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army." Hunter said.

"And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory." Sherlock added. "Planning a little trip, were we?"

"They promised me a new world." Luke said.

"You were building equipment," Elena said.

"Ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air." the Doctor added. "With this! An atmospheric converter."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Prepare to launch clone pods." Staal ordered. "We will breed across the surface of the Earth. For the glory of Sontar!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and everyone else ran outside with the atmospheric converter.

"That's London." Donna said. "You can't even see it. My family's in there."

Elena wrapped a comforting arm around her. Donna grabbed her hand.

"If I can get this on the right setting..." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, hold on," Martha said. "you said the atmosphere would ignite."

The Doctor stood between Elena and Luke. "Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" He then pressed a button and a flame shot up into the sky. Everyone looked up and waited with bated breath. All of a sudden, the sky ignited. Everyone ducked on instinct before looking back up.

The Doctor crossed his fingers. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

Everyone waited, hoping the Doctor's would plan work.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sylvia and Wilf looked out of the window to see the sky was aflame.

≈ΘҖ≈

UNIT looked up at the burning sky.

≈ΘҖ≈

"General Staal, sir!" Skree said.

"What's happening?" Staal asked.

Alarm blared. The Earth below was engulfed in flame.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena and others saw the fire clear, showing blue skies.

≈ΘҖ≈

Earth was blue and green again.

≈ΘҖ≈

Wilf, Sylvia and their neighbors came out of their houses, whooping and cheering.

Wilf and Sylvia hugged.

≈ΘҖ≈

UNIT soldiers cheered.

Price kissed Mace.

Ross smiled. "Way to go, Doctor, Dawn."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Woo-hoo!" Katie whooped.

"Yes!" John cheered.

Sherlock laughed.

"He's a genius!" Luke cheered.

"That's my husband for ya." Elena smiled.

"Just brilliant." Martha smiled.

"Now we're in trouble!" the Doctor said, picking up the converter and running back to the building. The others followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It seems we must revert to Basic Sontaran Stratagem One." Staal said. "We will ravage this planet. Prepare Weapons! Wipe them out! Every last stinking human beast!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor got inside the teleport pod with the atmospheric converter. He faced the group.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

He ignored her question. "Right, so... Donna, thank you. For everything." he looked at Elena. "I love you, Lena. With both my hearts." he looked at Martha. "Martha, you too. Oh... so many times." he looked at Hunter. "Hunter, I'm leaving you in charge of looking after Elena and the TARDIS." he looked at John and Sherlock. "It was a pleasure meeting and working alongside with you two." he looked at Luke. "Luke, do something clever with your life."

"You're saying goodbye." Donna said.

"Sontarans are never defeated." the Doctor said. "They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so..."

"You're gonna ignite them." Hunter said.

Elena looked at the Doctor. "No, please. What about us? What our child?! I don't want to see him or her grow up without a father!"

"I'm so sorry, Elena." the Doctor said.

Elena began crying. Katie walked over and hugged her.

"You'll kill not only yourself." Donna said. "But Nellie as well."

"Just send that thing up, on its own." Martha suggested, looking at Luke for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. "I don't know... put it on a delay."

"I can't." he whispered.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"Because he's got to give them a choice." Elena said, having calmed down. Donna looked at her. "The Doctor always gives them a choice."

The Doctor teleported. Everyone looked the empty pod in despair.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor appeared on the Sontaran ship.

"Oh, excellent!" Staal said.

"General Staal, you know what this is." the Doctor said. Staal nodded. "But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here."

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death." Staal said. "But we do not. At arms!"

"I'll do it, Staal." the Doctor said. "If it saves the Earth, I'll do it."

"A warrior doesn't _talk_." Staal said. "He _acts_!"

"I am giving you the chance to leave." the Doctor said.

"And miss the glory of this moment?" Staal asked.

"All weapons targeting Earth, sir." a Sontaran spoke from the PA. "Firing in 20."

"I'm warning you!" the Doctor warned.

"And I salute you!" Staal said. "Take aim!"

The Sontarans took aim.

"Shoot me, I'm still gonna press this!" the Doctor said. "You'll die, Staal."

"Knowing that you die, too." Staal said.

"Firing in 15."

"For the glory of Sontar!" Staal said before chanting. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" the other Sontarans chanted. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Luke was fiddling with the teleport pod.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"I'll do it!" the Doctor said.

"Then do it!" Staal egged.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

Luke looked at Elena. Having seen the despair on her face after the Doctor teleported away, Luke knew he had to do something. He may not like the Doctor, but Elena... she was different. She had been kind to him. Never judging him or be smarter. And when she mentioned about the Doctor and her child... that was it.

Elena looked at him as well, her eyes slightly puffy and teary.

"Something clever." Luke answered. Standing up, Luke looked at Elena, smiled and pushed a key, teleporting to the Sontaran ship, at the same time zapping the Doctor back to the Academy.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" the Sontarans chanted. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." the Sontaran from the PA said.

The Sontarans stopped chanting as they catch sight of Luke.

Luke looked at the bewildered Sontarans. "Sontar? Ha!" He pushed the button of the converter.

"...1."

The spaceship exploded before they could launch the strike on Earth.

The room filled with fire and Luke felt the fire licking his skin and the burning sensation. As the Sontaran ship exploded, gold surrounded the teen.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and Luke appeared in the teleport pod at the Rattigan Academy, looking confused.

"What the..." Luke asked.

"You're an idiot for pulling that stunt, mister."

The two looked at a slightly breathless Elena.

"Lena, are you all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine." Elena smiled. "Just saving this kid's butt from death's door."

She sat on edge of the pod beside the Doctor, laying her head on his shoulder. Martha smiled and then whacked his arm. The Doctor looked at her. Sherlock, Hunter, Katie, Abe, and John sat next to the trio. Donna walked to them and gave the Doctor a big whack for worrying them so much. All looked at her. Donna grasped his arm, so relieved that he was alive.

Everyone smiled, laughing

≈ΘҖ≈

Sylvia was walking homeward with two big bags. She greeted a neighbor. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Walked all the way," Sylvia said. "won't catch me driving."

The neighbor got into her car and pulled off the ATMOS sticker from the rear window.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sylvia entered the house and went into the kitchen where Donna and Wilf were sitting. "The streets are half-empty. People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place, it's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm gonna see if Suzette's all right." She put the bags at the kitchen counter and leaves.

"I won't tell her. Best not." Wilf said. "Just keep it as our little secret, eh?"

"Yeah." Donna agreed.

"And you go with them, that wonderful Doctor and Elena." Wilf said. "You go and see the stars. And then bring a bit of 'em back, for your old Gramps."

She nodded, then got up to hug him and kiss his head. "Love you." She walked out, fighting back her tears.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna entered the TARDIS.

"How were they?" Martha asked, wearing blue jeans, red shirt and a dirt tan jacket. She had her hair up.

Sherlock and John were leaning against the rails while Elena and the Doctor were beside Martha. Elena wore an army green short-sleeve. In the middle, a black star framed in red. She also wore army camouflage sweatpants and black boots.

Katie and Hunter were talking quietly.

Elena and Katie had called Nick and Conner, asking them if they were okay. They said they were and hoped to see them soon. That Dani and Tony missed them. Elena had said her goodbyes to both Luke and Ross. Luke promised to be less smug and not get himself into anything to do with aliens.

"Oh, same old stuff." Donna said wiping off a tear and trying to sound casual. "They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know." Martha said, looking at the rotor fondly. She looked at Donna. "I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," she showered her engagement ring. "someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" She walked towards the door, but suddenly it shut and the TARDIS shook wildly as it set to flight.

"Ah!" Martha screamed.

Everyone clung to different objects to hold their balance. Under the console, the hand in the jar is bubbles wildly.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "What!?"

Everyone now clung to the console.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha yelled.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor yelled, looking at the monitor. "I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!"

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "it's out of control!"

"Doctor, just listen to me!" Martha shouted. "You take me home, take me home right now!"


	24. The Doctor's Daughter Prt 1

**AN:** the cover for this episode is up

* * *

In the TARDIS, everyone was clinging furiously to the console as the TARDIS flew violently through the vortex. The TARDIS was shaking everyone every possible side. Sparks flew here and there as the Doctor and Elena tried to regain some control. Donna, Katie, and Martha were screaming while the Doctor had a look of deep concern. Abe, who decided to take the form of a black fox with a white tip tail, was under the console. He was clinging to floor, trying to keep his balance.

"What the hell's it doing?" Sherlock yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Donna agreed.

"Controls aren't working!" the Doctor answered. He tried again with a control and sparks flew.

"Seems like something is drawing the TARDIS." Elena said. "I don't know what is! Wish I knew though!"

A jerk caused the Doctor to fall to the floor. The jar holding his hand caught his attention. It was bubbling wildly. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it!"

Elena looked at him, her brow arched. "That's weird. I wonder why it's acting up."

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing!" Donna exclaimed. "You telling me it's yours?"

"Well..." the Doctor said.

"It got cut off." Martha said. "He grew a new one!"

Elena nodded. Just then something popped out one of the TARDIS's many holes. Looking at it quizzically, Elena took it and pocketed before going back to trying to control the TARDIS. She would worry about the object later.

"Ew." Katie muttered. "That's disgusting. Getting your hand cut off. How'd you grow another?"

"You are completely... impossible!" Donna exclaimed.

"Not impossible. Just..." the Doctor said. "...a bit unlikely!" He looked at Katie. "When I regenerated into the man you see before you, I was within the first 15 hours and regrew another."

The TARDIS made one last rebellious explosion, causing sparks to fly. The Doctor and his companions fell backwards. The Doctor and Elena landed in the captain's chair while everyone else landed either on the floor or had grabbed the railing. Once the shaking stopped, everyone saw the TARDIS had landed.

The Doctor looked at his companions and then at Elena. Grinning like a madman, he grabbed her hand in his and ran towards the door and exiting the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

The two looked around curiously and what seemed to be in some underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment. The others followed. John was the last out and closed the TARDIS door.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" the Doctor asked.

"Good question." Elena said.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha said.

"Thought you wanted to go home." Donna said.

Martha looked at her. "I know, but all the same..."

The Doctor was going about his business, seemingly oblivious to the conversation. He licked his hand and looked into the distance.

"It's that feeling you get..." Martha said.

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna said.

"More like you're about to go on an exciting ride." Katie said.

At that moment, everyone heard a loud noise and looked over to the source of the commotion. They saw soldiers coming towards them.

"Don't move, stay where you are!" a young dark-haired soldier named Cline ordered. "Drop your weapons."

The soldiers pointed their guns at the TARDIS crew, showing the soldiers they were unarmed.

"We're not armed!" the Doctor said. "Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe."

"Look at their hands." another soldier said. "They're clean."

"Alright, process them!" Cline ordered. He pointed to the Doctor. "Him first."

The two soldiers who accompanied Cline moved towards the Doctor and grabbed him. They then dragged him towards a strange machine.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Oi, oi!" the Doctor yelled. "What's wrong with clean hands?!"

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Leave him alone!" Donna yelled.

"Let go of him!" Katie yelled.

The Doctor's hand was then forced into the machine. Elena launched herself at the Doctor and grabbed his arm, pulling as hard as she could and was able to get his hand out of the machine. She grabbed his hand.

"Get her away from the machine!" Cline ordered.

Elena felt one of the soldiers grab her while the others forced the Doctor's hand back into the machine.

The Doctor yelled in pain as the machine whizzed away doing its job. "Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. AAGGGH!"

"What're you doing to him?" John asked.

"Everyone gets processed." Cline answered.

"That's stupid." Sherlock muttered.

"It's taken a tissue sample." the Doctor explained. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?"

The machine released the Doctor's hand and he instantly moved back, examining his injured hand. Elena broke away from her captive and ran to the Doctor while he looked at a larger machine near the 'processor'. The others joined her.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked in concern.

Elena gingerly took his hand and looked at the injury. She saw a Y-shaped graze. Martha and John also looked at the Y-shaped graze. The Doctor, Sherlock, Hunter, Abe, and Donna kept an eye on the other machine as it opened.

"What on earth?" the Doctor said. "That's just..."

A woman stepped out from the machine, smoke billowing everywhere. The Doctor and his companions looked on curiously as the woman looked around, also curious. She wore an army green short-sleeve shirt, black spandex pants, and black boots. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Oh my God." Elena breathed.

Cline walked up to the woman. "Arm yourself!" He handed the woman the gun.

Everyone watched as the woman naturally handled it.

"Where did she come from?" John asked.

"From me." the Doctor. "Well..." he looked at Elena. "From us. From Lena and I." he looked back at the woman.

The woman was arming the gun as the Doctor and Elena, both of whom were looking totally shocked themselves.

"From you?!" Donna exclaimed, looking at both the Doctor and Elena, trying to see the resemblance before looking back at the woman. "How? Who is she?"

"Well..." the Doctor said slowly. "She's..." the woman looked at the Doctor and Elena. "Well... she's my and Elena's daughter!"

The woman looked at the Doctor with a smile on her face. "Hello dad!" she looked at Elena. "Mum."

Jenny joined the soldiers while the Doctor and the others stayed in the background.

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" Cline asked.

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir." the woman said. "Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health." she looked at Cline with a smile. "Oh, I'm ready."

Cline smiled back.

Jenny cocked the gun.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Did you say, daughter?" Donna asked.

"Mm." the Doctor said. "Technically."

"Technically how?" Katie asked.

"Progenation." the Doctor answered. "Reproduction from a single organism."

"Means one parent is biological mother and father." Hunter said. "You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently."

"But she looks like you, Ells." Katie said. "How?"

"When I was trying to get the Doctor's hand out of the machine, it must have gotten some of my DNA and... poof!" she nodded at the woman. "Her."

"I can see the resemblance." Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" Elena said.

"When you were human." Sherlock said, looking at her. "You had long slightly wavy blonde hair. But she doesn't have your eyes."

"You're right." Elena agreed. "My eyes are blue. Hers are more grey."

"In my fifth regeneration," the Doctor said. "I had blue-grey eyes."

"Guess that's where she's get 'em from." Katie said.

"Something's coming!" the woman yelled.

Hath ran down the tunnel, shooting at the soldiers.

"It's the Hath!" Cline yelled.

The human soldiers began shooting back.

"Get down!" Jenny yelled at the Doctor and company.

Doctor grabbed Elena and gently pulled her down. Hunter and John grabbed Martha and pulled her away while Sherlock grabbed and did the same with Donna and Katie. Everyone ducked down and in the chaos, Abe stayed close to Martha.

"We have to blow the tunnel!" Cline said. "Get the detonator!"

The Doctor cupped Elena's face. "Stay down, Lena." She nodded. The two kissed. The Doctor ran to one of the fallen soldiers. "I'm not detonating anything!"

While Hunter and John's attention were on the shooting, a Hath quietly snuck behind Martha and grabbed her, covering her mouth, and pulled her away.

The woman kicked the other Hath and picked up the detonator. John, Abe, and Hunter ran after the Hath

Elena looked towards Martha and saw the Hath pulling her towards the other Hath. "Martha!"

Abe, Hunter, and John heard Elena's cry and saw Martha being dragged and ran after her.

"Blow that thing," Cline ordered. "blow the thing!"

"Doctor!" Elena ran to the Doctor. He looked at her. She pointed towards the Hath that had dragged Martha to the Hath side. "Martha!"

"Martha!" the Doctor cried. He then looked at Jenny. "No! Don't!"

The woman pressed the button. Alarms blared. The Doctor grabbed Elena's hand and had her run in front of him. Sherlock ran beside him. Everyone ran cover before the tunnel exploded. Once it was over, the Doctor, Elena, Sherlock, and Donna went back to see the tunnel was sealed.

Martha, John, Hunter, and Abe were stuck on the other side. Or possibly dead.

Dread filled Elena. "_Martha. Hunter. John. Abe._"

The Doctor looked at her. He made her face before cupping her face. "_Listen to me, Lena. We'll get them back. I promise._"

Elena nodded.

Doctor nodded and kissed her. He then looked at the sealed tunnel. "You've sealed off the tunnel." He looked at the woman. "Why did you do that?!"

"They were trying to kill us!" she yelled.

"But they've got my friends!" the Doctor argued.

"Collateral damage." the woman said casually. "At least you've still got her," she nodded to Elena. "And them." she nodded to Donna, Sherlock, and Katie. She nodded to Cline. "He lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead."

Elena walked up to the woman and raised her hand, ready to strike her, but Elena didn't have it in her. Instead, Elena lowered her hand. She stared at the woman. "How dare you!" Elena hissed. "How dare you say that?! They're name's are Martha, John, Hunter, and Abe. And they're not "collateral damage". They're anything but that. If you were _anything_ like me and the Doctor... you'd know that." Elena breathed deeply.

The Doctor gently pulled Elena to him. She grabbed his tie, feeling a lot better now.

"Here, here, Nellie." Donna said. "Have you got that, GI Jane?!"

The woman looked down, seeming to think over Donna and Elena's words.

"I remember I was a lot like you once." Elena said, calmer now. The woman looked at her. "Before I met the Doctor. He made me better. I'm glad he did. Now I can see what I would have become. And it's standing before me."

The Doctor looked at Elena, Donna, Sherlock, and Katie. "I'm gonna find them." he began to walk down the tunnel.

"Me too." Elena said, walking after him. She took his hand.

Sherlock, Donna, and Katie followed.

"You're going nowhere." Cline said, cocking and pointing his gun at the quintet. "You don't make sense, you five." the Doctor hid most of Elena with his body. Sherlock stood beside him with Donna and Katie behind him. "No guns, no marks, no fight in you…" the woman looked at the group. "I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move."


	25. The Doctor's Daughter Prt 2

Martha awoke in the debris, coughing. Sitting, she looked around and saw John and Hunter, who were also awaking up. "John? Hunter? You all right?"

"Fine?" Hunter said. "You?"

"I'm fine." Martha nodded. "John?"

"A bit of a headache." he said. "don't worry."

Martha then spotted an injured Hath and crawled over to him. "Hold on, I've got you, is it your arm, yeah?"

The Hath gurgled.

"Is that a yes?" Martha asked.

Hunter and John came over.

"He said yes." Hunter said.

"How do you know what he can say, Hunter?" John asked.

"Time Lord, remember, John?" Hunter said. "I can speak and understand a billion languages. Including what the Hath say."

"Let me and John examine it." Martha said. "Keep still. Still, yeah? No move!"

"He can understand." Hunter said, crouching down. "He's just in a lot of pain."

The Hath nodded to both Martha's request and what Hunter just said.

Martha and John began to look at the injury, trying to find his shoulder.

"Half fish, half human." Martha said. "How are we supposed to know?" she felt something. John touched the area she was touching. "Is that a shoulder?"

"I think it is, Martha."

The Hath moaned.

Hunter stood and walked behind the Hath. "Ya, that's the shoulder, Martha."

"I think it's dislocated." John said.

Abe hissed and growled, hackles up.

Several Hath marched in, pointing their guns at Martha, John, Hunter, and Abe. Abe growled louder.

Both Martha and John put their hands up, showing the Hath they meant them no harm.

"We're trying to help him!" Martha said.

The leader Hath gurgled.

"John and I are doctors and he's our patient." Martha pointed a finger at the Hath leader. "and we're not leaving him!"

The Hath leader gurgled.

"What did he say, Hunter?" John asked.

"He says "go ahead"." Hunter said.

"Now, this is gonna hurt." Martha said.

"On the count of three," John said. "Martha's going to snap your shoulder back into place. One... two... three!"

Martha did. The Hath cocked their guns and both Martha and John put their arms up. The injured Hath put his arms up, stopping the Hath from shooting.

He then made gurgling noises.

"What's going on, Hunter?" Martha asked.

"Your new friend's explaining that you and John were helping him."

The Hath lowered their guns.

The trio stood.

"Now, then." Martha said. "I'm Doctor Martha Jones." she then pointed to Hunter and John. "This is Hunter and Dr. John Watson. Who the hell are you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Cline, the woman, Donna, Elena, Sherlock, Katie, and the Doctor were walking through the tunnels. Donna and Elena were walking by Jenny.

"I'm Donna," Donna greeted. "what's you name?"

"Don't know." the woman said. "it's not been assigned."

"Well, if you don't know that." Katie asked. "What do you know?"

"How to fight." was the response.

"Nothing else?" Donna asked.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name." Sherlock said.

"She's a generated anomaly." the Doctor said.

"Generated anomaly?" Donna said. "Jenny-rated. Well what about that? Jenny!"

The woman thought for a second. "Jenny." a smile broke out. "Yeah, I like that, Jenny."

"What do you think, 'Dad'?" Donna asked before looking at Elena. "Mum?"

"Good as anything, I suppose." the Doctor said.

Elena looked at Jenny and thought over the name. It seemed to suit her.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Donna said. "Here you are. Six months from becoming a parent."

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it." the Doctor argued. "it's not what I call natural parentage." he looked at Donna. "And I call natural parentage when I raise the child from infancy."

"Rubbish!" Donna said. "My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her."

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." the Doctor said.

"Er," Donna said. "Child Support Agency can."

"Look, just cos I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" the Doctor shot back.

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny pouted. The Doctor looked back at her as he passed by. "Or a child."

Elena walked passed her. "It's just a saying." She looked back and smiled. "Jenny."

Jenny looked at her and smiled before following.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group was walking up a staircase.

"So, where are we?" the Doctor asked. "What planet's this?"

"Messaline." Cline answered. "Well, what's left of it."

"...663 – 75 deceased." Tannoy said. "Generation 6671 – Extinct. Generation 6672 – 46 deceased. Generation 6680 – 14 deceased. Generation ..."

They reached the human encampment, a huge underground room. The Doctor, Elena, Sherlock, Donna, and Katie saw many men and women walking around. Either carrying guns, equipment, or new humans coming out of the cloning machines.

Elena saw Cline walk up to a soldier, an older man, who had short white hair combed back and a white beard. Cline began speaking with him. Elena instantly knew the older man was in charge.

"But," Donna said, looking around. "this is a theater!"

"Maybe they're doing _Miss Saigon_." Sherlock joked.

The Doctor and Elena sat down.

"It resembles a town," Katie said, looking around too. "or a city, underground."

Donna looked at the Doctor. "But why?"

"Good question." the Doctor said.

Cline finished reporting. He and the older man walked over to the Doctor, Elena, Sherlock, Katie, and Donna.

Both Elena and the Doctor stood.

"General Cobb, I presume?" the Doctor said, his hands behind his back. Elena wrapped her hands around his right arm.

"Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks." Cobb said. "There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?"

"Eastern Zone," the Doctor said, looking at his party. "that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor." He nodded to Elena. "My wife, Elena." he nodded to Donna. "this is Donna." nodded to Katie and Sherlock. "And that's Katie and Sherlock."

"And I'm Jenny." Jenny introduced herself.

The Doctor looked at her while Elena smiled.

Cobb looked at Jenny. "Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed..." Jenny looked down before looking at the Doctor and Elena. "...to the fight, to the very end."

"Oi!" Elena retorted, walking to Jenny's side and wrapped her arms around Jenny's shoulders protectively. "Leave her alone."

Jenny looked stunned at Elena for defending her.

The Doctor looked at Elena. Stunned as well. Not too long ago, Elena was angered by Jenny's actions at blowing up the tunnel. And now, Elena's like a lioness protecting her cub from a threat. He figured it was her hormones with her being pregnant and pushed the thought of her being protective of Jenny because of that to the back of his mind to think on it later. He turned to attention to Cobb. "Well, that's all right, I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go and find my friends."

"That's not possible." Cobb said, ignoring Elena's outburst. "all movement is regulated. We're at war."

"Yes, I noticed." the Doctor said.

"With the Hath." Elena said. "We've met them."

"Cos we got a bit out of circulation." the Doctor said. "Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly _are_ the Hath?"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Hath led Martha, John, Abe, and Hunter into their base, similar to the human encampment. Abe was on Martha's shoulders, wanting to give her as much comfort as he could.

Stopping in the middle, the Hath Martha and John helped gurgled to the others.

"What's going on, Hunter?" Martha asked.

"Your friend's telling the others that you helped him." Hunter said.

The four watched as the Hath encircled the group.

Martha smiled, waving. She felt really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry." Hunter said, taking her hand. "Now they know you mean no harm. So there's no reason for them to harm us."

"Why are they coming towards us then?" John asked as the three stood back-to-back.

"They've never met a friendly human." was the answer.

The trio watched as the Hath began petting them, including Abe.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth." Cobb said. "Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together."

"So what happened?" Sherlock asked.

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises." Cobb answered. "They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

Donna and Katie were by the window and looked out.

"There's nothing but earth outside." Katie said.

"Why's that?" Donna asked. "Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous." Cline answered.

"Well, then why build windows in the first place?" Katie asked.

"And what does this mean?" Donna asked, pointing at a number stamped on the wall.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors." Cobb answered. "The meanings... lost in time."

"How long's this war gone on for?" Elena asked. After her outburst, she had calmed down and with some encouragement from Jenny that she was fine, Elena had unwrapped her arms from Jenny, but stood next to her.

"Longer than anyone can remember." Cobb answered. "Countless generations marked only by the dead."

By this time, Donna and Katie rejoined the group.

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna asked.

Jenny looked at the Doctor and his group. "Because we _must_." they looked at her. "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die."

"Well, that's stupid if you ask me." Elena said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Hath leader and the Hath Martha helped, Peck, were talking with each other before Peck look at Martha.

"What did they say?" John asked.

"They were talking too fast for me to understand, John." Hunter said. "But I think they're asking Martha about the map." he pointed to the holographic map.

The Hath and Martha looked at the holographic map.

"Right…so we're here?" Martha pointed at the map.

The other Hath huddled together and spoke quietly to one another.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the human camp, the Doctor, Elena, Sherlock, Katie, Donna, Jenny, Cobb, and Cline were looking at a map that matched that from the Hath campsite.

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." Cobb answered and then asked. "Why?"

"Well it'll help us find Martha." Elena said.

"We've more _important_ things to do." Cline said, looking at the Doctor and his group. "The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but..." a smile broke out. "soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you five."

The Doctor looked at him like he was crazy. He put himself between Cobb and Elena.

"Excuse me." Elena scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed. I'm _pregnant_. I've already got a little one that's growing inside me."

"You're not touching my wife." the Doctor hissed.

"You're not get a tissue sample from me." Sherlock said.

"Nor me." Katie. "I won't have any kid of mine become a soldier."

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna pointed to the machine before looking at Jenny. "Sorry, no offense but you're not... well I mean you're not real."

Jenny scoffed. "You're no better than him!" she pointed to the Doctor, who looked at her. "I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real?" Donna tried to think of something to say, but Jenny interrupted. "What makes you better than me?"

"Well said, soldier." Cobb said. "We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source."

This caught the Doctor and Elena's attention.

"Ooh, the Source," the Doctor asked.

"The Source?" Sherlock asked.

"What's a Source?" Elena asked.

"I like a Source." the Doctor said. "What is it?"

"The Breath of Life." Cobb answered.

"And that would be...?" Katie said.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe." Cline said like he was quoting a line out of a book. "And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

Jenny giggled a bit. "She? I like that."

Elena smiled. "Of course. Women are known to _create_ life." she winked at Jenny.

The Doctor smiled at Elena before looking at the map. "Right, so it's a creation myth."

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh." Cobb disagreed. "From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

The Doctor looked closer at the map and seemed to have spot something. He waved his hand at the map. "Ah!" this made Donna, Katie, and Elena jump a bit. "I thought so!" he took his screwdriver out. "There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" He soniced the map and more tunnels appeared on it.

"What is it?" Donna asked. "What's it mean?"

The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver. "See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight."

≈ΘҖ≈

The extra tunnels also appeared on the Hath map too.

"Hold on, look!" Martha exclaimed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside." Cobb said before looking at the Doctor. "You've shown us the way!" he looked back at the map. "And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's a new map." John said, pointing to the new tunnels. "There's a different set of tunnels!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Tell them to prepare to move out." Cobb ordered a soldier that was walking with him. "We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

The soldier left.

The Doctor grabbed Cobb's arm. "Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?"

"Only when we have the Source." Cobb said. "It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"

"Hang on, hang on." the Doctor said. "A second ago it was peace in our time."

"Now you're talking about genocide!?" Elena exclaimed.

"For us," Cobb said. "that means the same thing."

"You're nothing more than a murderer, Cobb." Katie said. "There are innocents that are with the Hath."

"You need to get yourself a better dictionary." the Doctor exclaimed. "When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!"

Cobb scoffed. "And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell." he looked at Cline. "Cline, at arms!"

Cline pointed his gun at the Doctor, Sherlock, Katie, Elena, and Donna.

The Doctor immediately stood protectively in front of Elena.

"Oi, oi, oi! All right!" Donna exclaimed. "Cool the beans Rambo!"

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason." Cobb ordered. "And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first."

"Do not threaten my wife, Cobb." the Doctor said in a dangerous tone.

"Come on." Cline said. "This way."

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb." the Doctor warned. "You need to know that."

Cobb didn't look scared. "I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?"

"This." the Doctor pointed to his head. "And my wife and friends." he nodded to Elena and his friends.

"Lock them up, and guard them." Cobb said.

Cline looked at Jenny. "What about the new soldier?"

Jenny stepped forward.

Cobb looked at her before speaking. "Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock." he pushed her away, into the Doctor's arms. "Take them all!"

"You all right, Jenny?" Elena asked, moving around the Doctor.

"Ya." she said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Hath waved their guns in the air, celebrating Martha.

Martha looked at John and Hunter before looking at one of the Hath. "But, I didn't do anything!"

The Hath pat her on the back and continued to wave their guns in the air.

Martha looked at John and Hunter. "I think I just started a war."

≈ΘҖ≈

As the Doctor, Sherlock, Katie, Elena, Donna, and Jenny entered their cell, the Doctor led Elena over to the bench. The Doctor didn't want Elena to be on her feet any longer. Laying his coat over the bench, Elena sat on his coat and the Doctor sat beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist and laying a hand on her slightly round stomach.

Donna noticed there were numbers above the cell's door as well. "More numbers. They've gotta mean something."

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." Sherlock muttered.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asked, looking at Sherlock.

Donna, Katie, and Sherlock sat next to Elena and the Doctor.

"No, it's a myth." Donna said.

"Isn't it, Doctor?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple." the Doctor said quietly. Jenny crossed her arms as she watched and listened to the Doctor. "something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon."

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna retorted.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor agreed.

"Not good, is it?" Donna said.

"No." Katie shook her head.

"Certainly not." Elena said.

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha, Hunter, John, and Abe and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." the Doctor said. He then noticed Jenny's inquisitive look. "What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?"

Uncrossing her arms, Jenny remarked. "You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you!" recrossed her arms. "Drawing up strategies like a proper general."

"No, no." the Doctor disagreed. "I'm trying to _stop_ the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny retorted.

"Well. I suppose." the Doctor said. But that's… that's… technically..." he was at loss for words. He wasn't going admit that Jenny had a point. "I haven't got time for this!" he looked at Donna as he took out his screwdriver. "Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" She handed him the phone and he soniced it.

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny exclaimed.

"It's not a weapon." Elena said calmly.

Jenny looked at her. "But he's using it to fight back!" She laughed. "I'm gonna learn so much from you two." She looked at the Doctor. "You are such a soldier!"

The Doctor looked at Donna and then nodded at Jenny. "Donna, will you tell her?"

"Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this!" Donna laughed. "You keep on, Jenny!"

The Doctor didn't have time. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

≈ΘҖ≈

Hearing her phone ringing, Martha opened it. "Doctor?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Martha!" the Doctor exclaimed happily. "You're alive!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice!" Martha said happily. "Are you all right?"

≈ΘҖ≈

The group, excluding Jenny, were by the door. "I'm with Donna, Sherlock, Katie, and Lena." the Doctor said in a serious tone. "We're fine. What about you?"

"And... and Jenny." Donna said. "she's fine too!"

"Yes all right." the Doctor said before speaking to Martha a bit louder. "And, and Jenny... That's the woman from the machine, the soldier." he looked at Donna. "My and Lena's daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's... Anyway! Where are you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Hunter, John, Abe, and I are in the Hath camp." Martha said. We're okay, but," the four watched as the Hath were marching in a straight line. "something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor looked at the others like a kid had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Ohhh... That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha became serious. "What do you want Hunter, John, Abe, and I to do?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Just stay where you four are," the Doctor said. "if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"But we can help." Martha said.

The phone beeped and the connection broke.

"Doctor?" Martha exclaimed. "Doctor!"

≈ΘҖ≈

General Cobb was making a speech to his troops who were surrounding him. "The doors that have been closed will be open to us now. The door to the Temple, to the Source, and to victory!" The soldiers cheered. "Come the dawn cycle we march."

≈ΘҖ≈

Thee soldiers cheers and chanting were heard in the prison cell.

The Doctor walked over to the group. "They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard."

Jenny walked towards the door. "I can deal with him."

The Doctor grabbed her arm. "No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You belong here." the Doctor said. "With _them_."

Elena looked at the Doctor with a knowing look. Through their link, she could feel his protective side slowly begin to show in spite of him trying to deny it. His fatherly instincts were slowly kicking in. Her motherly instincts were also beginning to kick in.

Donna walked beside Jenny, who looked at her. "She belongs with _us_. With _you_ and _Nellie_. She's your _daughter_!"

Jenny looked between Elena and the Doctor.

"She's a soldier!" the Doctor argued. "She came out of that machine!"

"Oh yes," Donna nodded. "I know that bit!"

Elena looked at Jenny with thoughtfully before asking. "Have you got your stethoscope, Doctor?" Jenny looked at her before looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her. "Oh, not you too, Lena!"

Elena looked at him. "Do you?"

"Well... ya."

Elena held her hand out. "Give it to me. Come on!" Sighing, the Doctor took out his stethoscope and handed it to her. She placed the earpieces in her ears.

Jenny watched with apprehension. "What're you doing?"

Donna placed a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder. "It's all right. Just hold still."

Elena placed the chestpiece to Jenny's chest, first on the left, then on the right. Then she looked at the Doctor. "You need to hear this, Doctor."

He slowly walked up to her and Elena handed him the stethoscope. He put the earpieces in his ears. Elena placed the chestpiece on the left side of Jenny's chest, who looked at her before looking at the Doctor. Elena then placed the chestpiece on the right side and looked at the Doctor. He had look on his face like he couldn't believe that Jenny had two hearts. He looked at Elena.

"_Two hearts, Theta._" she spoke softly. "_Like us and our child._"

The Doctor stepped back and stared at Jenny.

Donna looked between the three. "What?"

Elena handed her the stethoscope and Donna listened to Jenny's two hearts.

After a few minutes, Donna took the earpieces out and looked at the Doctor and said softly. "Now tell me where she belongs."

"Two hearts." the Doctor said softly.

Sherlock and Katie looked at Jenny, both shocked.

"Exactly." Donna said.

Jenny looked between the three. "What's going on?"

"Does that mean she's a...?" Katie asked.

"What do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asked.

"Time Lady, Donna." Elena said. "We're known as Time Lady."

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked. She looked at Elena. "And a Time Lady?"

Donna handed Jenny the stethoscope. "Put these in your ears." she instructed Jenny on how to properly put the earpieces in her ear.

Elena gently took the chestpiece. "Listen." She placed the chestpiece on the left side of her chest. Jenny listened and then Elena did the same for the side. Jenny's eyes widened. She looked at Elena. "I'm a Time Lady."

"Is that..." Jenny said. "...what I am?"

"It's who Lena is." the Doctor said, not even looking at Jenny. "I'm a Time Lord. It's where she and I are from. It's where our child is from."

"Am I'm from you and her." Jenny asked.

The Doctor looked at her. Elena could see the fury in his eyes that he was holding back. "You're an _echo_, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of _knowledge_. A _code_. A shared _history_. A shared _suffering_." he paused before speaking again, looking away. "Only it's gone now. All of it." Elena squeezed Jenny's shoulder before walking over to the Doctor and wrapping her arms around his waist, offering him comfort. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his other hand on her growing stomach. "Gone forever."

Jenny walked towards the couple, now intrigued. "What happened?"

"There was a war." the Doctor said.

"Like this one?"

The Doctor laughed at the absurdity to the comparison. "Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought?" Jenny said. "And killed?"

The Doctor spoke in a dark, but soft tone. "Yes."

Jenny looked at Elena. "And you... mother?" Elena looked at her. "Did you fight and kill?"

"No." Elena said. "I wasn't even aware of the Time War."

Jenny decided to ask her mother about that later before looking at the Doctor. "Then _how_ are we different?"

The Doctor looked at her. She had a point. How were the two of them any different?

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was talking to Peck, who had decided to stay in the encampment with her. "I need to charge it up, I need power, d'you understand?"

Peck was fiddling with the controls of the map, changing it into 3D.

Martha, John, Hunter, and Abe looked at the 3D map.

"There's even more!" John said.

"In 3D!" Martha cried out happily. "Oh, you're a clever Hath!" she then pointed at the map. "So this is where everybody's headed? But look... those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If we went up and over the surface in a straight line, we'd get there first."

Peck gurgled in protest.

"Why not?" John asked.

Peck brought up a diagram.

"Are these readings to the surface?" John asked, looking at Peck.

Peck nodded.

"Well it doesn't look too bad." Martha said. "Nitrogen and oxygen about 80:20, that's fine. Ozone levels are high. And some big radiation spikes. But as long as we're not out there too long..."

Peck looked at Martha and gurgled a question.

"What?" she asked.

"He wants to know why you want to go up to the surface so badly." Hunter said.

"Hunter, John, and I have to find our friends." Martha replied. She, Hunter, and John ran off.

Peck gurgled.

The three stopped and looked at Peck.

"He wants to if he can come." Hunter said.

"Come on, then!" Martha smiled.

Peck went after them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jenny went to the cell door to talk with Cline. "Hey."

Cline looked at her. "I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty."

"I know." Jenny said. "Guarding me." she then began flirting. "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Jenny said. "Men like you?" She then pulled him closer for a kiss. As they were kissing, she grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door."

During this, the others were waiting out of sight.

"I'd like to see you try that!" Donna said.

Elena playfully smacked her arm. "He does and he'll never ever touch me again." she pointed a threatening finger at him.

The Doctor's eyes widen.

≈ΘҖ≈

They walked downstairs, but stopped when they saw another guard.

The Doctor grabbed Jenny and pulled her back. "That's the way out."

Jenny cocked the gun but the Doctor stopped her.

"Don't you dare!" he whispered.

Donna stepped between the two, gaining their attention. "Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." She flipped her hair behind her back.

She was about to walk between the two, but the Doctor stopped her. "Let's... save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." He then took out a wind-up mouse.

Winding it up, the Doctor placed it on the ground and then ushered the others to hide. They waited and watched as the guard heard and turned to see the wind-up mouse squeaking. The guard walked up the stairs and stood behind the toy that had stopped. He bent down and held the toy up. As he stood straight, his eyes rolled back and fell to the ground.

Jenny had snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

The others came out.

"I was gonna distract him!" the Doctor said angrily. "Not clobber him!"

"Well, it worked." Jenny argued. "Didn't it?"

"You do have to admit, Doctor." Elena said. "It did. Even though..." she looked at Jenny. "... it was a bit harsh."

The Doctor gave Elena a look before bending down and grabbing the toy before standing up. "They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Hath were marching down a corridor. The Hath leader stopped, halting his men as well. He seemed to have sensed or seen something before nodding and speaking. He and the Hath behind him stepped aside as two other Hath that held a battering ram stepped forward. The two Hath walked up to a point in a wall and began pounding.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha, John, Sherlock, Abe, and Peck were heading upstairs. The four reached halfway up the stairs. Peck stayed at the bottom, protesting

John looked at Peck. "What's going on?"

"He's afraid to go out." Hunter said.

Martha looked at Peck. "You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it gonna be?" Peck still seemed undecided. "It's up to you. But nothing's gonna stop me."

John looked at Peck. "She's right. It's your decision. Sherlock, Martha, and I have to find our friends. If you want to stay down here. We won't make you."

The four climbed the rest of the way up the stairs with Peck watching. Reaching the top, Martha, Hunter, and John grunted as they lifted the top off. Climbing out, the four saw they were are on a cold, windy, deserted planet lit by three moons.

The four looked back and saw Peck had followed them.

Martha laughed happily. "I knew you couldn't resist it."

Peck gurgled.

"What did he say?" John asked.

"Ya don't want to know.

"Er, language!" Martha scolded Peck. "Come on."

The group began trekking.

≈ΘҖ≈

The soldiers found Cline inside the cell, tied up. One of the soldiers untied the rope around Cline's mouth.

"It was the girl." Cline said. "She tricked me, they... they got away. I'm sorry."

"I waited all my life for this moment." Cobb said. "_No one's_ gonna get in my way. Certainly not this _Doctor_ and _his wife_." He turned and walked out of the cell. "At arms! We march!" Cline was helped up and then untied. "To war!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor was looking at the map they've taken from the guard. "Wait!" Everyone stopped. "This is it. The hidden tunnel." he took his screwdriver out. "There must be a control panel." Elena took her screwdriver out as well. With both the Doctor and Elena sonicing the walls beside the locked door, Donna noticed another number.

"It's another one of those numbers." Donna said. "They're everywhere."

"The original builders must've left them." the Doctor said. "Some old cataloging system."

"You got a pen?" Donna asked. "Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down."

"Here." Sherlock fumbled around his pockets and gave Donna pen and paper.

She gave him a grateful smile before starting to take notes. "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

"Always thinking, you five." Jenny said looking at the group. "Who are you people?"

"I told you." the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor." He looked at Elena. "Lena. I need you to take it easy. You need to think of the baby."

Elena rolled her eyes. Even though she felt like she somewhat useless now, she also knew the Doctor was right. She had the baby to think of. Nodding, she kissed the Doctor and pocketed her screwdriver before standing between Sherlock and Jenny.

"The Doctor?" Jenny asked. "That's it?"

"That's all he ever says." Katie said.

Jenny looked at her. "What?"

"He's says he's called "the Doctor"."

Jenny looked at her before looking at Elena. "So, you don't have a name either?"

"Oh, I have a name." Elena said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because my real name can only been said once and that can only be said to a special person." Elena looked at the Doctor and he her.

"Are you two anomalies then?" Jenny asked.

"No." the Doctor said.

Donna scoffed at that. "Oh, come off it!" she looked directly at the Doctor. "You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!"

The Doctor took off the cover of the control panel. "Here it is!"

"And Time Lords." Jenny asked. "What are they for exactly?"

"'For'?" the Doctor asked a bit confused. "They're not... They're not 'for' anything."

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked.

"We travel." Elena answered. "Through time and space. The Doctor, myself, Donna, and Hunter. My brother."

"They save planets, rescue civilizations." Sherlock said. "Defeat terrible creatures."

"And run a lot." Katie added.

"Seriously." Donna said. "There's an outrageous amount of running involved."

The door slid open.

"Got it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

They heard Cobb's voice from a distance. "Squad 5, with me!"

"Now," the Doctor said. "what were you saying about running?" He smiled and gently took Elena's arm and pulled her in front of him. The others smiled and followed after them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Cobb and his men were following after the Doctor.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor and company ran, but soon stopped by red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna said.

The Doctor threw the clockwork mouse into the lights. It burst into sparkles when it touched the first beam. "

"I don't think so." Katie said.

"It's an arming device." Sherlock said.

The Doctor looked all around before starting to fiddle with the controls.

Donna walked back the way they came when she noticed yet another set of numbers on the wall to her right. "There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

"Here we go!" the Doctor said.

"You better be quick!" Katie said.

"The General!" Jenny exclaimed, hearing the voice of the soldiers. She turned to run back but the Doctor caught her.

"Where are you going?"

Jenny looked at him. "I can hold them up."

"No, we don't need any more dead." the Doctor said.

"But it's _them_ or _us_."

"It doesn't mean you have to _kill_ them!"

"I'm trying to _save_ your life!"

The Doctor gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, the killing. After a while it _infects_ you. And once it does you're never rid of it."

"We don't have a choice."

Elena walked up, laid a gentle hand on Jenny's arm, and softly said. "We always have a choice, Jenny."

Jenny looked at Elena for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She ran off.

"Jenny!" both the Doctor and Elena yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jenny ran back the way the came and stopped behind two black boxes. She cocked her gun and aimed it at the approaching soldiers.

"This door!" a soldier yelled. "Now!"

The first soldier caught sight of Jenny. "There she is! At arms!"

Jenny opened fire and the soldiers did the same.

≈ΘҖ≈

Hearing the shots, Elena, Katie, and Donna looked very worried. Looking at the Doctor, Elena could see he was trying not to care.

"I told you." he hissed. "Nothing but a soldier."

"She's trying to help." Donna said.

"Theta!" Elena cried out. "She's our _daughter_!"

The Doctor looked at Elena abruptly.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jenny ducked out of sight and looked at gun, thinking.

"Jenny!" Elena yelled.

"Jenny!" the Doctor yelled. "Come on!"

Jenny looked in the direction the Doctor and others were. "I'm coming!"

Cobb stood and held his arm up. "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The soldiers stopped.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the same time, the Doctor managed to turn off the red beams.

"That's it!" Donna exclaimed.

"Way to go, Doctor!" Katie applauded.

"Jenny! Leave it!" the Doctor yelled. "Let's go!"

"Hurry, Jenny!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor and Elena held hands as they ran through the now safe corridor. Donna, Katie, and Sherlock held hands as they followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

General Cobb walked forward, trying to persuade Jenny. "You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us!" Jenny stood, looking at Cobb. "Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl, don't deny it."

Jenny took aim.

"Jenny!" Elena yelled. "You may have come from the machine, but you're also part of the Doctor and me! You've said so yourself that you have independent thoughts. You have a choice. Don't let others decide for you."

Jenny seemed to be thinking about Cobb's offer. Elena's next words helped her decide.

"You're the Doctor and my _daughter_!"

With a determined look, Jenny fired at a pipeline over Cobb's head, and a cloud of steam blocked his and the soldiers' view. She laughed and then ran to where she left the Doctor and others.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Jenny! Come on!" the Doctor yelled. Everyone saw Jenny running towards them. "That's it!"

"C'mon, Jenny!" Elena yelled. "You can make it!"

"Run, Jenny!" Katie yelled.

"Hurry up!" Donna yelled.

But just when she reached the corridor the red beams appear again.

Elena's eyes widen. "No! Jenny!"

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor yelled. "The circuit's looped back!"

"Zap it back again!"

Elena looked at the Doctor with desperation. "Doctor, do something!" She walked to the edge of the beams, looking at Jenny.

"The controls are back there!" the Doctor said, walking up beside her. He was looking sadly at Jenny.

Jenny looked behind her having heard firing and then looked back at the others. "They're coming!"

The Doctor put his hands out. "Wait!" he looked around. "J-Just...!" he looked at Jenny. "There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!"

Jenny tossed the gun aside. "I'll have to manage on my own." a smile lit her face before becoming serious. "Watch and learn, Father! Mother!" Raising her arms above her head, Jenny began to make her way through the blocked corridor with a series of somersaults.

"No way!" Donna wowed.

Elena smirked. "That's my girl."

Katie and Sherlock also had smirks on their faces.

Donna looked at Elena. "What?" she looked back at Jenny, who was still making her way towards them. "But that was impossible!"

The Doctor smiled. "Not impossible." Jenny had just gotten to them, feeling a bit breathless. "Just a bit unlikely!" He hugged Jenny with a proud smile. "Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!"

He released Jenny and then Elena hugged her, smiling and laughing. "That's my girl!" they released each other. She cupped Jenny's face and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Jenny."

A smile broke out on Jenny's face and a warm feeling bubbled up inside her when Elena called her "her girl". She looked between the Doctor and Elena. "I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him, but I didn't. You both were right. I had a choice."

Sherlock, Katie, and Donna were smiling at the scene before them.

Just then Jenny felt a tingling at the back of her mind. "What's that?"

Elena looked at her. "What?"

"That... tingling feeling."

Elena smiled. "Must be your baby brother or sister congratulating, Jenny. He or she's so proud of you."

Jenny smiled. "Baby brother or sister?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Remember." he placed a hand on Elena's stomach. "You're going to be a big sister."

Jenny looked at Elena's stomach. "Can I?"

Elena smiled, nodding.

Jenny laid a gentle on the stomach and felt the same tingling, but slightly different. Like the presence growing inside Elena was saying hello. She looked at her parents and a smile broke out. "I think he or she just said hello."

The Doctor and Elena laughed.

Just then they heard the soldiers arrive to the other end of the corridor. The Doctor and Sherlock ushered Katie, Elena, Donna, and Jenny to go on ahead while they stayed to talk to Cobb.

"At arms!" Cobb ordered.

"I warned you, Cobb." the Doctor said. "If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." Cobb said before opening fire.

The Doctor and Sherlock ran off to catch up with the others.

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Hunter, Martha, and Peck were struggling forward on the surface.

"It can't be much further." Martha said.

All of a sudden, Martha tripped and yelled out in terror as she slipped downhill into a bog.

"Martha!" Hunter and John yelled.

Abe yelped out.

"John! Hunter!" Martha yelled. "Help me!" She tried to get out but couldn't.

"Do you see her, Hunter?!" John yelled, looking for her.

Hunter, Peck, John, and Abe were looking where Martha had fallen.

Abe was the first to spot her. He grabbed a mouthful of Hunter's hair and tugged.

Hunter looked at him. "What? You see her?"

Abe barked and looked down.

Following Abe's gaze, Hunter also spotted Martha. "There!"

John and Peck looked and saw her.

Hunter looked at John. "Stay here, John! We'll need you examine to her and see if she has any injures once she's safe."

John nodded and watched as Hunter, Abe, and Peck slid down towards Martha.

"Help me!" Martha cried out.

"Hang on, Martha!" John cried. "They're coming!"

"I'm sinking!" Martha cried. She reached out to Peck and Hunter. "I'm sinking! Help me! Peck! Hunter! Abe! Help me! Help me, Peck! Hunter! I'm sinking!" Peck reached out, but couldn't grab her hand. "Oh it's no good. Aaah!" Tears now clouded her eyes.

Hunter quickly took his coat off and threw it at Martha as far as he could. "Try this!"

Martha grabbed the coat and held on as best she could. Peck and Hunter began pulling. There was some progress, but because of the bog's slipperiness, Martha was having a hard time holding the coat. She lost her grip and sunk a bit more. "No!" She cried out in fear.

Hunter yelled out in anger and pulled his coat back. He then threw it aside. He felt helpless. Abe suddenly morphed into a red-bellied black snake and slithered into the bog. The top part of his body came up and coiled around Martha's wrist.

"Good idea, Abe!" Hunter smiled. Gently grabbing Abe's tail, Hunter began to pull. There was little movement. Hunter cried out in anger. "She's not moving!"

Seeing that even with their joined efforts of trying to get Martha out of harm, Perk knew he had act. And act fast. So he jumped into the bog too. Both Hunter and Martha looked at him in surprise.

"Peck!" Hunter cried.

Ignoring him, Peck looked at Hunter and gurgled hurriedly.

Hunter nodded. "Right." And together—while Hunter and Abe pulled and Peck gently pushed—the two were able to get Martha safely to the shore. Abe uncurled around Martha's wrist. Hunter wrapped his coat around her.

Martha looked back at Peck and her eyes widened. "Oh, noooo!"

Hunter looked and saw Peck couldn't get out. He sunk slowly under.

"Noooo!" She cried as she watched the motionless surface.


	26. The Doctor's Daughter Prt 3

Martha was still crying for the loss of Peck. Hunter looked at Abe. "Abe!" Abe quickly submerged his lower half back into the bog. "Come on. Come on." Holding Abe, Hunter waited. What felt like hours, but was 5 minutes, Abe shook his body, letting Hunter know he had something. "All right, Abe!" Hunter pulled.

Slowly but surely, Abe's lower half slowly emerged and it wasn't alone.

Martha looked down and her eyes widened. "Peck!"

Abe had wrapped himself around Peck's waist. Peck gurgled.

"You're alive!" Martha cried.

When Peck was close enough, both Martha and Hunter helped Peck to the shore.

Martha hugged Peck. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Peck gurgled.

With that, and after John had helped them back up and check Martha over, the group continued on.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jenny looked at Donna. "So, you travel with them?" she pointed to Elena and the Doctor.

"Yep." Donna nodded. "The Doctor and Nellie are together. We're friends. I mean, the Doctor, Nellie, and I are not even the same species. I mean the Doctor and Nellie are. I'm human."

Jenny laughed. "What about Katie and Sherlock?"

"They're human too."

"Are they together?"

"Not that I know of."

"And what's it like?" Jenny asked. "The traveling?"

"Ah, never a dull moment." Donna said.

"Can be terrifying," Katie added. "brilliant and funny-sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing... not so amazing things. And whole new worlds."

Jenny looked at her. "Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

"You will." Donna said. She looked at the Doctor. "Won't she, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked back at them. "Hm?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Donna wants to know if you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" she winked at Jenny.

The Doctor looked at her with a little smile. "I suppose so."

Jenny looked at him in shock before between Donna and Elena. "You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?"

"We can't leave you here, can we?" the Doctor said.

Jenny leapt at the Doctor, hugging him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she unwrapped her arms from the Doctor and smiled at Elena. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She gently grabbed Elena's hand and ran ahead, being mindful of her growing younger sibling. Sherlock decided to walk with Jenny and Elena.

"Careful, there might be traps!" the Doctor called out. He then added. "And look after your mother!"

"Kids!" Donna said. "They never listen!" But she noticed the Doctor still looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." he said.

"Dad-shock?" Donna asked.

"Dad-shock?" the Doctor asked.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood." Donna said. "Take a bit of getting used to."

"No, it's not that." the Doctor said.

"Well, what is it then?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it?" Donna asked. "What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?"

"Donna, I'm worried." the Doctor said.

Donna and Katie's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I'm worried that I won't be a good father when the baby arrives." the Doctor said. "What if I mess up? What if my child doesn't like me?"

Katie smiled. "You're worried about that, Doctor?" she gently wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him. "Don't be. Nick felt the same way when Claire was pregnant with Tony. He was a wreck. During Claire's pregnancy, he didn't know if he was going to be a good father or if he was going to mess up."

The Doctor felt his worry ebb away a bit. "Really?"

Katie nodded. "Really. Claire continuously reassured him that he would make a great father. And he is. You've seen it firsthand. And I know you will too."

"Katie's right, Doctor." Donna added. "Even though you travel through time and space... you're very protective of those you care about and I know you'll be a great dad."

"You think so?" the Doctor asked.

The two women nodded.

"Yeah." Donna smiled.

"You bet."

The Doctor looked between the two women. He felt the worry leave him completely. He now felt better, knowing that he'd be a great dad. That was promise he made.

≈ΘҖ≈

_During the Doctor, Katie, and Donna's Conversation_

Elena and Jenny were walking ahead of the others.

"So," Jenny asked. "What's it like?" she pointed up. "Out there? Amongst the stars?"

Elena thought for a second, trying to think of words to that could describe how she felt traveling and seeing the stars. "It's... indescribable. Yet... incredible, Jenny." she looked at Jenny. "When you look at the stars, you know they're unexplored galaxies or planets and you get the longing to explore them. And a feeling of excitement and giddiness feels you."

"Have you visited _any_ of them?"

A smile lit up Elena's face. "Yeah, I have. A couple of them actually."

"Which ones?"

"Well..." Elena said. "When I was human—the Doctor..."

"Wait." Jenny stopped. Elena did as well. "You were human? How? When?"

"Remember when you blew the tunnel?" Elena asked. "And the Doctor yelled out Martha's name?"

Jenny nodded.

"Martha and I were the Doctor's companions before Donna and Hunter." Elena said, looking at Jenny. "On one of our travels, me, the Doctor, Katie—"

"Wait!" Jenny halted. Elena did as well. "You said you and Martha were dad's companions."

"Katie wanted to travel with us at that time." Elena explained. "Anyway." she and Jenny continued walking. "We had landed in the 42nd century on a ship called the _S.S. Pentallian_. It was a cargo ship captained by a woman named Kath McDonnell. We didn't know it then, but she had been illegally stealing gas from the Torajii sun."

"Did her crew know what she was doing?" Jenny asked.

"No." Elena said. "They had no idea. At that time—no one—not even the captain—knew the sun the ship was hovering next to was alive. The sun became angry and decided to get revenge."

"How?"

"Using its gas, it possessed two crewmembers, Korwin McDonnell, who was the captain's husband, and Dev Ashton to kill the remaining crew." Elena explained. "The ship was also sabotaged so it would collide into the sun."

Jenny looked horrified. "Oh my."

"Yes." Elena nodded. "Fortunately I was able to save almost all the crew, except the ones possessed and the captain. The bad news was the sun tried to possess the Doctor. He told us to freeze him at -200. When the power cut off, and the Doctor was yelling in extreme pain, I made a hasty decision."

"What was that?"

"I took the sun in me."

"But—wouldn't that have killed you?!"

"Should have. Think about it, Jenny." Elena said. "The Doctor's body was cold and defrosting. Mine was warm. Which would the sun go for?"

Jenny thought for a second. "Yours."

"Right."

"But why did you..."

"Because I love the Doctor and the universe needed him." Elena said. "Martha and the crew were able to release particles containing the gas and Torajii left the crew alone."

"But—what happened to you?" Jenny asked. "After?"

"Well," Elena said. "A small part of the Torajii star stayed with me and wanted to know why I had done what I did. Incidentally, she..."

"She?"

"Ya," Elena nodded. "The Torajii said she wanted to be known as Halo. She made the others think I was dead while she and I had a little talk. She told me about my powers and what I'd look like when I'd use them."

"I would have liked to have been there with you." Jenny said. "What did you look like? When you were human?"

"I had blonde hair like you." Elena said. "And the same eyes as I have now: blue eyes with a gold ring around the pupils."

"When did you become a Time Lady?"

"Not too long ago." Elena then remembered something. "Oh! Here." her hand dug through her pants and took out a 18K gold Antique-style floral bracelet.

In the middle was a single jeweled five-petaled flower with seven small diamonds above and under the flower. On each side of the flower were four small green leaves and one small lighter version of the larger flower.

"I want you to have this." Elena said, handing it to Jenny.

"It's beautiful." Jenny smiled. "Thank you." she handled the gift like it was made of glass. She then placed it on her right wrist. It fit like a glove. Not to tight or too loose. Jenny looked at Elena. "But..."

"Truthfully," Elena said. "The TARDIS made it and told me to give to someone who would become important to me." she looked at Jenny and smiled. "Guess that means you." she then looked at the flower in the middle. "The TARDIS also said something about that flower." she pointed to it. "But wasn't specific." she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well." she then began telling Jenny about her adventures with the Doctor and, both completely forgetting about the bracelet.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I bet that when the little guy or girl gets here," Donna said. "That baby will love you to death and will have you eating out the palm of its little hand."

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah." he looked towards a conversing Elena and Jenny. "When I look at Jenny... I wonder. I wonder what will Lena and my child will look like. Will it look like me, Lena, or Jenny. And wonder if the baby will love Jenny." he then looked at Katie and Donna. "There was a time I thought I was the last of my kind. I felt so alone and carried such anger and sadness. And then I found out I wasn't. I felt overjoyed that I wasn't alone. And all the anger and sadness was gone."

"Even though she was born from the machine, Doctor," Katie said. "Elena's right. She is your and Elena's daughter. You, Hunter, Elena, and Jenny can have all sorts of adventures."

All of a sudden, they heard shooting the way they had come. They looked that way.

Jenny, Elena, and Sherlock ran to them.

The Doctor, Katie, and Donna looked at Jenny. "They've blasted through the beams." she looked between Elena and the Doctor. "Time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?"

The Doctor looked at Elena and shared a smile before the two looked at Jenny, grinning. "Love the running."

The three smiled at each other. Donna, Katie, Elena, and Jenny ran ahead of Sherlock and the Doctor.

≈ΘҖ≈

Peck, Hunter, John, Abe, who decided to morph into his wolf form to help keep Martha warm even though she was wearing Hunter's jacket, and Martha struggled forward on the surface. Coming to the top of a hill, all saw they were nearly at the "Temple".

≈ΘҖ≈

Running down a hallway, the Doctor, Sherlock, Elena, Donna and Jenny reached a dead end.

"We're trapped." Donna exclaimed.

"No way." Katie said. She looked around. "They must have a secret door or something."

The Doctor looked at a red wall. "This must be the temple." He touched a panel of the wall. "This is a door."

Sherlock was at his side. "If this is a door, then there's a way to unlock it. A keypad or a lock that we can open."

"And again!" Donna said, seeing the numbers above a door. "We're down to 1-2 now..."

"Got it!" Sherlock yelled.

The Doctor was instantly working on unlocking the door.

"I can hear them!" Jenny said.

"Nearly done." the Doctor said.

Donna was still talking about the numbers while writing the numbers down. "These can't be a cataloging system."

"They're getting closer!" Jenny said.

"Then get back here!" the Doctor yelled.

"They're too similar." Donna said. "Too familiar."

"Not yet." Jenny said.

"Now, Jenny!" Elena said.

"Got it!" the Doctor yelled.

The door opened.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha, Peck, Abe, Hunter, and John reached a very similar door on the surface and entered.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Donna and Jenny got inside the "Temple".

"They're coming!" Jenny said and ran inside with the others. "Close the door!"

The Doctor pushed some keys and the door slid closed.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh, that was close!" Jenny grinned at the Doctor and Elena.

"No fun otherwise!" the Doctor grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Elena laughed. "Life would be boring if there wasn't any fun."

They ran.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha and her group stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath and get a bit warm.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's not what I'd call a temple..." Donna said as the Doctor and Elena looked around.

"She's right." Elena said.

"It looks more like..." Jenny said.

"Fusion-drive transport." the Doctor said.

"It's a spaceship!" Elena said.

"What?" Katie asked. "The _original_ one?"

"The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asked.

"Looks like it." Sherlock said. "Question is..." he looked around. "Why is it in here?"

"Good question, Sherlock." the Doctor said. "Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time."

"This one's still powered-up and functioning." Elena said.

"Come on!" the Doctor said.

As they run up some stairs to the next level, they saw someone cutting through another door.

"It's the Hath!" Jenny said. "That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

Something caught the Doctor's attention. "Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" He ran to the controls. ""First wave of Human/Hath co-colonization of planet Messaline"."

"So it _is_ the original ship." Jenny said.

"What happened?" Katie said.

Elena looked over the Doctor's arm. ""Phase one. Construction." They used robot drones to build the city."

"But, does it mention the war?" Donna asked.

The Doctor scrolled down. "Final entry... "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions." That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

"Two armies who are now both outside." Jenny said.

"Exactly!" Elena said. She looked at Jenny and smiled proudly at her. "Well done."

Jenny smiled.

"Look at that." Donna said as she looked at a screen displaying a set of numbers similar to those on the walls.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels." the Doctor said.

"No, no, no, no." Katie said.

"Listen... I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library," Donna said. "and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!"

"What is?" Jenny said.

Elena walked up beside Donna and studied the numbers. Her eyes widen. "It's the date!"

"Right!" Donna said. The Doctor stood on Donna's other side. Sherlock, Katie, and Jenny stood beside the trio. "Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!"

"Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" the Doctor said.

"The codes are completion dates for each section." Donna said. The trio looked at one another. "They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting _down_, they're going _out_, from here, day by day, as the city got built."

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "Oh, good work, Donna!"

"Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it." Donna said. "The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

The trio looked at the numbers.

"07-24." the Doctor said before a look of realization hit him. "No!"

"What does it mean?"

"Oh no." Katie said.

Elena looked at Jenny. "Seven days."

"That's it!" Donna said. "Seven days!"

"Just seven days?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"What d'you mean, seven days?" Jenny asked.

The others looked at Jenny.

"Seven days since war broke out." the Doctor said.

"This war started _seven days_ ago!" Donna said. "Just a week! A _week_!"

"They said _years_!" Jenny exclaimed.

"No." Elena said. "They said _generations_. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines..."

"They could have 20 generations in a day!" the Doctor said. "Each generation gets killed in the war."

"Passes on the legend!" Sherlock said.

"Ohhh!" the Doctor said. "Donna, you're a genius!"

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins." Jenny said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had believed this war lasted for years and here was proof that it only lasted for a week!

"No they're not ruined, they're just empty!" the Doctor said. "Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologized their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!"

They ran down a hallway and turn around a corner. The Doctor stopped. Martha, Peck, Hunter, Abe, and John.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed happily. "Elly! Donna! Sherlock! Katie!"

"Martha!" the Doctor yelled happily.

"Martha!" Elena cried out happily. "John! Abe! Hunter!"

"Sherlock!" John smiled. "Donna! Katie! Doctor! Abe!"

"John! Martha! Hunter! Abe!" Katie smiled.

"John! Martha! Hunter! Abe!" Donna yelled.

Everyone hugged one another. Releasing each other, everyone had smiles on their faces.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!" the Doctor said proudly.

"Oooh, you're filthy." Donna said. "What happened?!"

Martha looked at her dirty outfit. "I, erm..." she pointed up. "took the surface route."

"Who's your friend, Martha?" Elena asked.

Martha looked at Peck. "This is Peck." she looked at the others. "He saved my life when it almost cost his. I was sinking in a bog and he pulled me out."

"How did he get out then?" Jenny asked.

"Abe and Hunter." Martha smiled at the two heroes. "Abe morphed into a snake and wrapped around Peck and Hunter pulled Peck out of the bog."

The Doctor looked at Peck. He spoke with sincerity. "Thank you."

Peck gurgled.

All heard voices of soldiers and looked at the level below them.

"That's the general!" Elena announced.

"We haven't got much time." the Doctor said.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Donna said.

Martha sniffed the air. "Is it me, or can you smell flowers?"

Everyone sniffed the air.

"Yes! Bougainvillea!" the Doctor said.

"I say..." Elena said and the others looked at her. She grinned. "...we follow our nose!"

The group ran to another staircase and up to the next level.

From a distance, Cobb's voice could be heard. "Blocks 7 to 10, advance! With me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Donna, Jenny, John, Sherlock, Hunter, Abe, Peck, and Martha reached a place that looked like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship filled with palms and other exotic plants.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned while he looked around. "Yes! Isn't this brilliant?"

"It's beautiful." Elena breathed.

"It's like paradise." Katie said. She looked at the others. "Like heaven on Earth."

The group walked to the middle and saw a small place around a pedestal that held a glass sphere, containing shining gas.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked.

"It's beautiful." Jenny said, smiling.

The group walked up to the glass sphere and gazed at it.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"Terraforming." Elena said. She looked at the pedestal before looking back at the sphere. "It's a third generation terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked.

"Because that's what it does." Hunter said. "All this, only bigger. Much bigger!"

"It's in a transit state." the Doctor said, pointing at the sphere. "Producing all this must help keep it stable..." his hand fell to his side. "before they finally..."

Suddenly, the Hath and the human soldiers appeared from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they caught sight of each other.

The Doctor and Hunter ran in the middle of the group groups and held their arms out. Peck walked a bit towards the Hath and began speaking to them, trying to get them to lower their guns.

"Stop!" Hunter yelled.

"Hold your fire!" the Doctor yelled.

"What is this?" Cobb asked. "Some kind of trap?"

"You said you wanted this war over." Elena said.

"I want this war _won_." Cobb said.

"You can't win. No one can." Hunter said. "You don't even know why you're here."

The Doctor looked at the Hath. "Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on." he pointed to the sphere. "_This_ is the Source."

The Hath leader gurgled at Peck and Peck gurgled back, nodding.

"What did he say, Hunter?" Martha asked.

"The Hath leader was asking if what the Doctor is saying is true." Elena said. Martha and the others looked at her. "And Peck is telling him it is."

"This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases." the Doctor continued before walking away from the sphere. "A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for _killing_, it's _bringing_ life." the Hath looked around. "If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight!" Elena, Martha, Donna, and Jenny had proud smiles on their faces. Especially Elena and Jenny. Elena wrapped her arm around Jenny, who wrapped her arm around Elena's waist. "No more fighting. No more killing." He lifted up the sphere. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He threw it to the ground. The glass ball shattered and the gases escaped, shining in gold and green as they spread out in the air.

Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both put the guns to the ground. Cobb looked at him in bewilderment before looking at the Doctor with building anger.

Elena and Jenny walked to the Doctor. Elena smiled proudly at the Doctor. "I'm very proud of you..." she leaned in and kissed him. "Theta."

The Doctor grinned back.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor looked up at the gas. Jenny and Elena did as well. "The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process."

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked.

Elena smiled at Jenny. Both she and the Doctor looked at her. "It means a new world, Jenny."

Jenny laughed with delight. Elena and the Doctor laughed with her. It was a Kodak family moment between the Doctor, Elena, and Jenny. Laughing together and not have a single worry in the world. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Jenny looked at General Cobb—the only one who wasn't enchanted by what's happened. He lifted his gun to shoot the Doctor, but Jenny stepped in front of him. "No!"

The bullet hit her and Jenny collapsed into the Doctor's arms, while the soldiers held down Cobb and took his gun.

"Jenny!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor sat down. "Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!"

Also sitting, Elena held Jenny against her chest, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Jenny!" Tears ran down her eyes. Jenny and Elena held hands.

Martha checked her pulse and the wound.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Donna asked.

Martha looked at Donna and shook her head without a word. The two walked away to let the Doctor and Elena be alone with Jenny.

Jenny looked up at the ceiling where she saw the gases and whispered in awe. "A new world. It's beautiful."

Elena hissed when she felt a sudden jolt of pain. The Doctor and Jenny looked at her.

"Lena?"

"Mom?"

"I'm all right." Elena breathed. She looked at the two. "I think it was the little one. I think he felt Jenny's pain and feels grief-stricken."

"I can feel it too." Jenny said. Indeed, she felt her sibling's sadness in her mind. It seemed like during their adventure, she and the child had bonded and created a weak sibling link.

"Jenny? Be strong, now." the Doctor said, trying not to break down. "You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you, your mother, and me. Hey? Hey?"

"We can go _anywhere_. _Everywhere_." Elena whispered. "You choose."

Jenny looked between her parents and nodded. "That sounds good."

The Doctor cupped Jenny's face. "You're my and Lena's daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. Just like your mother. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?"

"You're a strong girl, Jenny." Elena smiled. "You need to be there when your younger brother or sister arrives." Jenny laughed. "Who's going to teach him or her to defend him or herself when there's trouble? Or when they need advice when only a sibling can give it to them. Or when they band together, thinking they're getting away with something behind their parents backs when they're actually not." she winked. Jenny laughed at the very image of her and her younger sibling doing just that. "Or if the Doctor, I, and your sibling's in danger and we need saving... who will be there to bail us out?"

Jenny looked at her parents with such love before her eyes closed, dying in her mother's arms.

The Doctor leaned forward and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep from breaking down right then and there. One of Elena's hands took hold of the Doctor's, who grasped it. Sherlock, Hunter, Katie, and John looked at one another, feeling there were no words that could comfort the two grieving parents.

The Doctor and Elena kissed Jenny's forehead in despair.

The Doctor suddenly found one last straw to clutch. He looked at the group. "Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me, Lena, and Hunter. If we wait... If we just wait..." He looked directly at Martha for support.

"There's no sign, Doctor." Martha said softly. "There is no regeneration. She's like you, Elly, and Hunter. But... maybe not enough."

"No. Too much." the Doctor disagreed. "That's the truth of it. She was too much like _me_."

By this time, Elena's head was laying against Jenny's. The Doctor laid his forehead against Elena's, the two grieving a few moments more before the Doctor kissed Jenny's forehead one last time. He then turned and looked at Cobb, his face hardened. Cobb looked at him. The Doctor got up, walked to General Cobb and picked up his gun. He stood there, panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. Cobb's men didn't move to take the gun. Instead, they kept holding Cobb, waiting to see what the Doctor would do.

Martha, Katie, John, Sherlock, and Donna were shocked to see what he's doing. But Hunter. Hunter could understand to a point. If he still had the drumming in his head, was still in his previous incarnation, and had a gun in his hand, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot Cobb right then and there.

When everyone thought the Doctor would shoot Cobb, he lowered the gun and crouched down so his was eye-leveled with Cobb. "I never would. Have you got that? _I never would_!" He stood up again and addressed both fighting parties. "When you start this new world. This world of Human _and_ Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" He threw away the gun and sat back next to Jenny's body.

Elena took the Doctor's hand in hers. "Jenny would be proud of you."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled a sad smile.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jenny's body was laid out in the theater room that used to be the human encampment. The Doctor, Elena, Abe, John, Donna, Martha, Sherlock, Cline, Peck, and another were around her. Suddenly, beams of light came through the windows.

"It's happening." Martha said. She looked at the Doctor and Elena who were at the foot of the table, looking at Jenny. Elena had her arms wrapped around the Doctor's waist. He had his arms around her arm. "The terraforming."

"Build a city, nice and safe underground." Donna said. "Strip away the top soil. And there it is." she paused. "And what about Jenny?"

Cline looked at the Doctor and Elena. "Let us give her a proper ceremony." both Peck and the other Hath looked at the Doctor and Elena. "I think it'd help us. Please."

The Doctor was lost in dark thoughts.

Elena saw this. "Doctor?"

This seemed to break him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" he looked at her.

"Cline wants to know if they can give Jenny a proper ceremony."

The Doctor looked at Cline and then to Jenny before nodding. "I think she'd like that."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Abe, Sherlock, John, Donna, and Martha were back in the TARDIS. The jar was bubbling a bit.

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here." the Doctor said. "It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place." he walked over to the captain's chair, where Elena was as well. "Paradox. An endless paradox."

The others watched the two with sympathy.

"Time to go home?" the Doctor asked, looking at Martha.

Martha nodded. "Yeah. Home."

He started pulling controls, but without his usual enthusiasm.

"Goodbye, Jenny." Elena whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Donna and Martha were walking down the road of Martha's house.

"You sure about this?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, positive." Martha said. "I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day."

Donna laughed. "Not me. Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" She looked back to the Doctor, Elena, Abe, Hunter, Sherlock, Katie, and John, a few step behind them. "I'm gonna travel with those three forever."

They hugged each other.

"Good luck." Martha said.

"And you." Donna smiled. Donna stopped while Martha, Elena, Hunter, Abe, and the Doctor walked a few steps ahead.

"We're making a habit of this." the Doctor said.

"Yeah." Martha agreed. "And you'd think it'd get easier." she looked at the three. "I'm so sorry about Jenny, Doctor. Elly."

"I am too, Martha." the Doctor said.

They hugged. Releasing each other, Elena and Martha looked at one another.

"It was so good to see you again, Martha." Elena smiled.

Martha smiled and the two hugged. Releasing one another, Martha and Hunter faced each other.

"Well, Hunter." Martha said. "You can officially say we're friends."

Hunter's eyes widened and Martha laughed and hugged him. She then hugged Abe. Standing up, Martha looked at her friends. "Bye, Doctor. Elly. Hunter. Abe."

"Goodbye. Doctor Jones." the Doctor said.

"Bye, Martha." Elena smiled. "See you soon."

"See you later, Martha." Hunter smiled.

Abe woofed.

The four turn back and with Donna, walked to the TARDIS. For a second, Martha seemed almost regretting her decision—then she looked at her engagement ring, smiled and rushed into the house.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the TARDIS, Elena looked at Sherlock and John. "Do you two want to go home?"

"Yeah." John said. "It has been really great having adventures with you, but I'm worn out."

"And I need to see if Moriarty's been up to trouble." Sherlock said. "And if Mrs. Hudson's been snooping in my kitchen."

Elena chuckled and looked at Katie. "What about you, Katie? Wanna go home and catch up with Conner, Nick, and the rest of the family? And tell them of your adventures?"

"Yeah." Katie said. "Even though having adventures with you guys is great. I need a break right now. But you know my number if ya need me."

Elena smiled and with that, she and the Doctor set the coordinates for Baker Street and Katie's home.

Once the three were dropped off, the quintet were off on their next adventure. While the TARDIS was in the Time Vortex, Elena and the Doctor were in their room, grieving for the loss of Jenny.

≈ΘҖ≈

Cline and the Hath were preparing Jenny for the ceremony. Cline put Jenny's head on a pillow while Peck and the other Hath were putting a sheet over her body. But suddenly her mouth opened and light came out, resembling the terraforming substance. Cline, Peck, and the Hath looked at each other bemused. Cline leaned down to a get a closer look. What happened against shocked them.

Jenny opened her eyes, causing Cline to stand straight up. She smiled at them. "Hello, boys."

≈ΘҖ≈

Cline, Peck, and the Hath were looking for Jenny when they heard a rumbling noise.

Cline seemed to know what it was. "The shuttle!" He went to a panel on the wall. He pressed a button. "Jenny?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"What're you doing?" Cline's voice said over the intercom. "Come back!"

Jenny was pushing controls to start the engines of the shuttle. "Sorry. Can't stop. What you gonna do?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Tell my dad and mom?" she asked.

"But where are you going?!" Cline asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh, I've got the whole universe!" Jenny said. She looked at the bracelet her mother gave her and smiled. "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat... and an awful lot of running to do!" She shot off to the sky, her smile widening.


	27. AN: ATTENTION EVERYONE!

I won't be able to update for a few days since my big sister is delivering her first child. When I get back, I'll be sure to start on the next episode.

Phantom's Ange


End file.
